Cette nuit là
by Miie
Summary: Si mes amies étaient venues avec moi à Poudlard, je n'aurais sûrement pas été la même. Les deux Hermione que j'étais tour à tour allaient finir par me dévorer, voilà ce que j'aurais du savoir. Surtout après une nuit comme celle que j'avais passée...
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.K. Rowling

Alors voici une petite Dray/Mione. Le premier chapitre est plutôt osé, en espérant que ça ne choque personne. J'espère que vous aimerez! :)

* * *

><p>Ses mains glissaient sur mon pied. Elles le caressaient, m'envoyant des décharges de plaisir dans tout le corps. C'était un peu étrange. Cette partie de mon corps que j'haïssais tant, que je trouvais si laid, entre ses doigts agiles me faisait ressentir une impatience sexuelle inouïe. Il allait sans dire que l'homme à mes côtés était un dieu du sexe. Avec de plus en plus de lenteur, mon bel apollon laissa remonter ses doigts sur ma peau, me donnant des frissons de plus en plus poussés. Coquin, il laissa son doigt s'aventurer entre mes deux fesses avant de suivre le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Alors qu'un gémissement allait franchir la commissure de mes lèvres, il empoigna ma tignasse et rapprocha nos deux têtes de façon à ce que nos bouches se soudent l'une à l'autre. Ses lèvres étaient un peu rugueuses et le baiser avait des airs d'interdit.<p>

Hum... Moi, Hermione Granger, je pouvais jurer n'avoir jamais connu meilleur partenaire. Il était quand même dommage que j'ignore de quoi il avait l'air. Et son nom bien sûr. Ah, il ne fallait pas s'en faire. Je n'y voyais peut-être rien, mais je savais au moins que je n'étais pas sur le point de m'adonner à un luxurieux plaisir avec un petit gros boutonneux! Si ses mains à lui parcouraient en ce moment librement mon corps, les miennes en avaient faites de même un peu plus tôt. J'ignorais la couleur de ses yeux ou de ses cheveux, mais je savais qu'il était grand et que ses fins cheveux lui arrivaient aux épaules. Mes mains avaient effleuré son corps musclé, ses abdominaux bien développés, ses épaules carrées.

Mon dos heurta assez violemment le mur, mes mains se raccrochèrent à son cou, pendant que les siennes se posaient sur mes fesses. Le message était clair, je me soulevai et enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il était grand, plus grand que moi du moins, et il était fort. Hum... Il semblait vraiment parfait! Il se rapprocha encore de moi, réduisant l'espace entre nous deux à néant, ainsi que celle entre le mur et moi. J'étais coincée, il n'y avait aucun doute!

De l'autre côté de la porte, la musique jouait encore et parvenait subtilement à nous. Je devais reprendre mon souffle. Je décollai ma bouche, sans pouvoir m'éloigner plus tellement il nous avait lié l'un contre l'autre. C'était une de mes chanson préférée qui passait. Elle allait tellement bien avec ce que nous vivions tous les deux en ce moment. Je savais que j'avais une voix assez agréable à entendre et sensuelle de désir contenue aussi, alors, au lieu de me jeter une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres si attirantes, je me penchai vers son oreille pour lui chanter les paroles qui jouaient.

_Explore, implore, dévore mon corps  
>J'adore quand tu<br>Abuses de moi  
>Quitte à choquer ceux qui voudraient<br>Mais qui n'osent pas  
><em>

Quand mes lèvres retournèrent vers les siennes, je pus sentir son sourire malicieux. Alors que celles-ci repartaient dans une danse endiablée, mon bel inconnu nous transporta dans la pièce, tentant de trouver le lit, ce qui lui prit tout de même un certain temps. Une fois fait, il m'y coucha, embarquant au-dessus de moi. Je sentais, collé contre moi, son membre bien dur. À cette prise de conscience, mon bassin répondit en se cambrant vers lui. Nous avions assez joué tous les deux et nous le savions très bien. Pourtant, pleins d'idées plus coquines les unes que les autres me passaient par la tête et j'avais envie de les mettre à profit tout de suite. Dilemme. Mais nous n'avions pas vraiment de prise là-dessus. Après, il serait toujours temps. Nous avions la nuit entière, alors pourquoi pas?!

Rassérénée par ce fait, je resserrai ma prise sur son cou, intensifiant notre baiser et nos contacts. C'était à lui maintenant de mener le bal. D'un mouvement souple des anches, il me pénétra, juste au moment où je tentais de reprendre mon souffle. Un cri, le premier, traversa mes lèvres boursouflées d'envie. Il n'y avait pas de doute, ce que nous étions entrain de faire était à la limite du bestial. Intense et grisant. Nous étions loin de faire l'amour. Nous baisions. Ce n'était pas ce doux sentiment qu'est l'amour qui parcourait notre corps, qui rythmait nos actes, mais bien le désir, l'envie, le sexe à l'état pur, qui nous électrifiait. Il accélérait et allait plus fort, pour que nous le ressentions encore plus, dans chaque parcelle de notre être, le plaisir. Hum... Et c'était bon! Dans un dernier coup de rein, nous atteignîmes le septième ciel ensemble. Le souffle court et haletant, nos corps tremblant de l'énergie fournie. C'était exquis! Doucement, mon apollon se laissa glisser à mes côtés.

Certaines personnes s'endorment après avoir couché avec quelqu'un. Dans mon cas, c'était chose impossible. Mes sens étaient encore à l'affut, encore bien éveillés. Mais j'ignorais comment lui agissait après la baise. En silence, j'attendis, écoutant son souffle. S'il devenait lent et régulier, je devrais me résigner à dormir. Dans tous les cas, c'était ce qui risquait d'arriver. Presque tous les hommes que j'avais côtoyé (c'était peut-être un grand mot) tombaient raide mort après. Quoi? Moi, trop exigeante?! Mais non! Ils étaient seulement trop faible...

Pendant que je patientais, silencieusement, une drôle de pensée prit forme dans mon esprit. Et si Ron et Harry apprenaient cela? J'eus envie d'éclater de rire. C'était tout simplement impensable qu'ils puissent imaginer ce que j'étais, ce que je faisais. Cela me convenait. L'été m'appartenait, c'était mon jardin secret. Ce n'avait pas toujours été le cas. Bien sûr, en entrant à Poudlard, j'avais complètement changé. Seule dans un monde qui m'était étranger, je m'étais forgé une carapace. J'avais appris à diviser ma vie de moldue de ma vie de sorcière. Au départ, ce n'était que quelques amitiés que j'avais caché et mon caractère extraverti que j'avais refoulé, mais depuis l'été entre ma cinquième et ma sixième année, les choses avaient radicalement changées.

Mon corps de pré-pubère avait fondu sous le soleil de juillet, pour laisser apparaître des formes bien féminines. Bien sûr, les formes ne venaient jamais sans les hormones. Ces dernières, j'avais tenté de les refouler durant ma cinquième année. Les traîtresses, qui faisaient battre mon cœur et rougir mes joues dès que Ronald posait ses yeux sur moi. Avec mes amies, chez moi, j'avais appris à vivre avec mon nouveau corps et mes nouvelles pulsions. Nous avions passé l'été sur la plage, à se faire bronzer et à observer la gente masculine.

Nous étions quatre jeunes femmes, qui rêvions d'amour, de passion, de découverte. La plage était le meilleur endroit pour observer. Il y avait les couples plus vieux, qui s'embrassaient à pleine bouche sur le sable, les groupes d'adultes qui buvaient de l'alcool à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, ainsi que plusieurs spécimens masculins en maillot. Un vrai régal pour les yeux.

C'est là que j'avais rencontré le garçon qui me changerait. Il était charmant, poli et, surtout, célibataire. C'était un grand brun aux yeux pétillants de vie et au corps musclé par la natation qu'il pratiquait depuis sa tendre enfance. Comme moi, il passait ses journées à la plage et avait un corps bien bronzé. Il avait dix-sept ans, il était doux et respectueux. C'était l'homme parfait. Mes amies m'avaient encouragé à aller vers lui dès qu'elles avaient remarqué ses regards intéressés dirigés vers moi. Et cela avait fonctionné. J'étais tombée amoureuse de lui et lui de moi. Rapidement, nous avions formé un joli couple.

C'est avec lui que j'ai perdu ma virginité, à la fin de l'été, quand nous savions l'échéance de notre couple proche. Pourquoi? Pourquoi moi, Hermione Granger, fille mature et un peu fleur bleu sur les bords avait-elle décidé de donner sa première fois à un garçon avec qui elle n'était que depuis deux mois et qu'elle quitterait dans une semaine tout au plus? Parce que j'en avais eu envie. Mais surtout, parce que je ne savais que trop bien qu'une fois à Poudlard, avec Harry et Ron, avec ma réputation d'introvertie, de rat de bibliothèque, je ne trouverais pas chaussure à son pied. Parce que j'étais consciente qu'alors, la prochaine chance que j'aurais serait l'été prochain, et que je retomberais dans une situation identique à celle-ci.

Pour toutes ces raisons, ma décision n'avait pas été difficile à prendre. L'expérience avait été assez réussie. Il était doux et attentionné. Nous l'avions refait autant que nous avions pu dans ce qui nous restait de semaine, et j'en avais gardé un beau et bon souvenir. Je crois que lui aussi. Une fois à l'école, comme je l'avais supposé, l'amour avait déserté ma vie. Oh, bien sûr, il y avait Ron. J'aurais menti si j'avais dit que je lui étais complètement indifférente. Mais il était si timide, si peu entreprenant, que l'année avait passée et que nous étions toujours au stade de l'amitié.

Quand l'été était enfin arrivé, j'étais épuisée de me retenir, d'être cette Hermione sage et introvertie que les étudiants de Poudlard voyaient en moi. J'avais envie de m'amuser, envie de goûter à nouveau aux plaisirs de la luxure. Je ressentais le besoin de m'évader, de laisser la lionne sortir. Je savais que je pouvais le faire en toute sécurité chez moi, avec mes vieilles amies qui connaissaient ma personnalité de feu. Dans mon petit groupe de filles, nous étions deux sorcières, et les deux autres connaissaient notre don. Seulement, mon amie sorcière n'allait pas à Poudlard. Si cela avait été le cas, je n'aurais sûrement pas été la même! Elle-même était une vraie petite boule d'énergie, toujours prête à faire la fête. Tout au long de l'été, nous avions rattrapé le temps perdu. Il n'était plus question d'aller à la recherche d'un amour éphémère. J'avais beaucoup aimé mon expérience, l'été auparavant, mais j'avais aussi été très triste quand nous avions du nous quitter. Je ne voulais pas souffrir à nouveau. C'est pourquoi j'étais allée dans des fêtes, pour y découvrir un autre aspect de la sexualité : les coups d'un soir. Ce n'était pas toujours valorisant, mais c'était si excitant.

Puis, il y avait eu cette idée qui avait germée dans la tête de ma bonne amie sorcière. Elle connaissait un bar pour les plus de quinze ans qui était des plus étranges. Comment un bar pouvait-il être étrange? Le propriétaire avait eu l'idée la plus ridicule, mais en même temps, la plus révolutionnaire. Un jour, il s'était dit: la vision en moins, quand il est question de sexe, c'est beaucoup plus excitant. Alors, pourquoi pas dans tout? Nos autres sens seraient amenés à être plus stimulé. Vous voyez où cela le mena? Non? C'est pourtant simple! À ouvrir un bar, à l'aide de la magie, où les gens étaient privés de leur vision. Kamikaze s'y rendre? Sûrement oui.

Malheureusement pour moi, mon amie, Alicia de son petit nom, s'était convaincu que nous devions y aller. Ce que j'avais refusé avec aplomb. Aplomb dises-je? Les premiers jours oui, les premières semaines, mais plus le temps avait passé et moins je m'y étais opposée. Je m'étais découvert, au fil de l'été, une soif insatiable de plaisir, de nouveautés. Je voulais plus, encore plus, de façon maladive, comme si je voulais balancer mon inactivité et ma timidité en milieu scolaire.

Un matin de fin d'été, j'étais entrée en douce chez Alicia. Quand on sortait, il arrivait quelque fois que j'aille dormir chez un gars. C'est pourquoi je disais toujours à mes parents que je dormais chez Alicia. Mes parents connaissaient mon caractère de feu, tout comme mon côté studieux, mais je ne tenais pas à les informer de mes agissements sexuels. La sexualité de leur fille ne les concernait pas. Ce matin là donc, la soirée avait été arrosée, l'homme avec qui j'avais passé la nuit avait été décevant, et le mal de tête me prenait. Découragée, je lui avais dit que j'étais partante pour essayer la boîte de nuit des aveugles.

Ma bonne amie n'avait pas attendu plus longtemps, deux jours plus tard, nous étions devant les body guards, avec nos cartes et nos baguettes, attendant notre tour pour entrer. Il fallait être fou pour aller là, c'est ce que j'avais répété tout l'été à Alicia. Pourtant, nous nous tenions toutes les deux à la porte de ce bar. Un regard sur nos cartes, un petit sort sur nous, puis sur nos baguettes (pour qu'on ne puisse pas annuler le sort. Imaginez des pervers qui retireraient le sort et en profiteraient pour violer les pauvres femmes aveugles. Bien sûr, il y avait des surveillants qui voyaient, pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas de problème, mais tout de même.) et nous entrions, main dans la main, un trou noir devant nous. Pas rassurant du tout!

Pendant quoi, dix minutes maximum, Alicia et moi étions restés ensemble, main dans la main, avant d'être séparées par la foule. J'avais angoissé, puis je m'étais résignée et je m'étais laissée entraîner par la foule. J'étais rentrée dans beaucoup de corps et m'était fait rentrer dedans par plusieurs autres. Je ne pouvais pas dire jusque là que l'expérience avait été agréable. Ce n'est qu'au moment où mon corps avait frôlé celui d'un inconnu, où mes mains étaient parties à l'exploration tandis que les siennes faisaient de même, où nos corps s'étaient appréciés et s'étaient mis à onduler de concert que j'avais apprécié la soirée. Il y avait des chambres, on en avait été informé. Se trouver une chambre était plutôt un passage obligé, puisque le sort ne s'évaporait qu'au matin. Il était fortement conseillé de rester dormir là.

Forts de cette connaissance, nous avions cherché une chambre de libre. Quand j'avais compris les intentions de mon partenaire, sa main fortement enroulée autour de ma taille pour me guider, j'avais craint que nous nous perdions ou que trouver une chambre prenne des heures. Pourtant, tout avait été rapide. J'en avais déduis que cet homme était un habitué de l'endroit.

Je soupirai, me remémorant les récents événements dans ma tête. Cela faisait bien dix minutes que je cogitais dans le lit. Je pris le temps d'écouter la respiration de l'homme à mes côtés, dans l'espoir un peu vain qu'il ne soit pas déjà endormi. Et, miracle, il semblait bien éveillé. Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps, je basculai au-dessus de lui, à califourchon plus exactement. Il se releva, se mettant en position assise et lia nos bouches ensemble, laissant ses mains repartirent à l'assaut de mon corps, me redonnant instantanément des frissons partout en moi. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Il devenait de plus en plus entreprenant, sa bouche avait quitté la mienne pour parcourir mon cou, et elle descendait maintenant jusqu'à mes seins, titillant mes mamelons. Ça me plaisait affreusement, mais c'était à mon tour de jouer, c'était ce que j'avais décidé. Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules et appuyai fortement pour le recoucher. Il dut me lâcher. Je savais qu'il me fixait, sûrement avec un petit sourire entendu. Les hommes, j'avais fini par les connaître.

Je pris ses mains et élevai ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, lui indiquant que l'utilisation de ses mains était interdite. De mes lèvres et ma langue uniquement, je m'attaquai à son corps, le léchant, le titillant. C'était la première fois que j'étais aussi osée dans mes ébats sexuels, mais je ne savais pourquoi, je me sentais à l'aise avec cet homme dont j'ignorais jusqu'à l'apparence et le nom. En fait, j'ignorais tout de lui. Mais, et c'était très étrange, j'avais l'impression que tout cela était écrit, comme si nous étions destiné à nous rencontrer dans cette situation, à ce que cela arrive, et encore plus, j'avais l'impression de le connaître. Peut-être devenais-je folle? Alors c'était une belle folie.

Je descendais de plus en plus, jusqu'à arriver devant. Je savais ce que je voulais faire. Et lui aussi. C'était une des multiples idées qui m'avaient traversée l'esprit avant qu'on ne couche ensemble. Pourtant, je ne l'avais jamais fait. Je ne me sentais pas inquiète, ce qui était étonnant de ma part. Dans tout, j'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. C'était un de mes problèmes. Ah non, pas dans tout. Quand c'était pour insulter Malefoy, tout était clair dans ma tête. Pourquoi est-ce que je devais penser à lui dans un moment pareil?

Continuons donc. Une fois devant, je relâchai doucement mon souffle, histoire de caresser son membre sans contact. De me donner une idée d'où il était exactement aussi, et s'il était bandé bien évidemment. Délicatement, je posai ma bouche sur son gland et je pus ressentir un frisson lui passer dans tout son corps. J'en fus fière. Je laissai alors ma langue glisser le long de son sexe, lentement. Je me faisais aguichante. Au fur et à mesure, son membre déjà dur grossissait. Puis, j'arrêtai ce petit jeu, sachant que je ne pouvais pas trop lui en demander, il avait beau être un dieu du sexe, il avait ses limites! Je pris son pénis dans ma bouche, imposant un rythme des plus lent. Il grogna de mécontentement, alors j'accélérai. Je n'avais commencé que depuis quelques secondes qu'une des mains de l'inconnu se posait dans mes cheveux, tandis que son autre main serrait avec force le drap. Ce fait m'encouragea, j'augmentai mes mouvements de va et vient. Au bout d'un moment, il éjacula dans ma bouche. J'avalai sans vraiment en prendre conscience.

Mon audace me surprenait moi-même. Je ne m'en serais jamais cru capable! Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus amplement. Mon homme me renversa et repris le chemin des opérations. Mes bras se retrouvèrent au-dessus de ma tête, comme j'en avais fait avec lui. Il reproduisait les mêmes gestes que j'avais eus. Sauf qu'il s'arrêta plus longtemps sur ma poitrine, la malaxant de sa bouche et de sa langue. Pour descendre vers mon entrée. C'était... Chaud. Nouveau. C'était vraiment la soirée des nouveautés! J'étais surprise et tellement excitée! Tout cela sans rien voir. Sa langue qui me caressait, qui entrait en moi, qui jouait avec mon clitoris, longtemps. Cette langue qui réussit à me donner un orgasme. Des plus chaud.

Toute la nuit, nous jouâmes ainsi, avant de s'endormir au petit matin, plus qu'épuisés. Il y avait ses bras qui m'encerclaient, son odeur qui me berçait et son cœur qui battait à l'unisson avec le mien, puis moi, en petite boule contre lui qui respirait de plus en plus lentement. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me laissai gagner par le sommeil, même si j'étais au côté d'un inconnu. Les bras de Morphée m'accueillirent, m'entraînèrent vers une nuit paisible.

* * *

><p>Alors? Il se pourrait que j'ai fait quelques fautes, s'il y quelqu'un d'intéressé à être ma beta, dites-le moi!<p>

La chanson est de Sophia Essaidi, le titre est Abuse de moi.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite!

Petite précision, ma fic ne tient pas compte du 6e et 7e roman. Ce qui veut dire que Dumbledore est toujours en vie, qu'il n'y a pas eu de chasse aux horcruxes et donc que le trio n'a pas eu à arrêter l'école. Harry et Ginny ne sont pas ensemble, pas plus que Ron et Hermione. Voldemort est tout de même mort, par les mains d'Harry, mais je vous laisse vous faire votre propre histoire sur ce combat.

En espérant que vous aimerez...

* * *

><p><em>J'ai sur le corps <em>

_Une mélodie si féline _

_Qui tourne encore _

_Comme sur un disque de platine _

Un frisson me prit. Mais c'était loin d'être de plaisir cette fois, seulement le froid de la vitre du train contre laquelle je venais d'appuyer ma tête. Brrr. Les garçons riaient à gorge déployée à mes côtés, mais je n'avais pas le cœur à participer. Je n'avais pas très bien dormi les derniers jours, et dire adieu aux filles hier m'avait attristé. Dans une vaine tentative de me changer les idées, je reposai les yeux sur le livre posé sur mes genoux. Trop loin pour que je vois. Je détournai le regard, encore plus emmerdée qu'auparavant. La distance entre mes yeux et le livre n'était qu'une excuse pitoyable. Je savais que je serais incapable de lire ne serait-ce qu'une phrase.

-Hey Mione! Tu veux manger quelque chose?

J'ouvris mes yeux, que je n'avais même pas eu conscience d'avoir fermés, et les posai sur Ron. Il avait encore grandi pendant l'été. Et il avait embelli, je ne pouvais le nier. Il avait laissé ses cheveux roux pousser un peu, et on aurait dit que sa teinte resplendissait plus qu'avant, tandis que ses yeux étaient illuminés de plaisir. Il avait l'air d'un enfant, avec son air gourmand devant les friandises. Normalement, cette vision m'aurait donné le goût de rire, mais je ne fus capable que d'esquisser un sourire.

- Non, je n'ai pas vraiment faim, merci.

-Okay... Tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques!

Alors qu'il se retournait vers le chariot sans plus me prêter attention, les grands yeux verts d'Harry se posèrent sur moi, me scrutant. Doucement, il se rapprocha de moi et me frictionna tendrement le bras.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Mione?

-Mais rien! Tout va bien... Je t'assure!

-Je sais bien que tu me mens, Hermione Granger! Si c'était grave, tu m'en parlerais?

-Mais oui, Harry!

-Je vais être là quand tu vas avoir besoin, n'hésite pas, surtout.

Face à son sourire rassurant de grand frère, je ne pus que faire de même, mais un tout petit. Avant de détourner la tête pour l'appuyer contre la vitre. Brrr. Toujours aussi froide! Je m'en fichais un peu. Automatiquement, mes yeux se fermèrent. J'avais définitivement besoin de sommeil. Mais dès que mes yeux se fermaient, je retournais à cette nuit, ou plutôt, à mon réveil. Pourtant, je ne pus lutter plus contre la fatigue cette fois. Tandis que je plongeais dans les abîmes du sommeil, mon cerveau, lui, prenait un malin plaisir à revivre les récents événements.

* * *

><p>Le sort d'aveuglement disparaissait au petit matin. C'est pourquoi, quand je me réveillai et ouvris des yeux hagards, ne me souvenant pas encore de ma nuit, je découvris la chambre dans laquelle j'avais passé la nuit. Et un corps d'homme aussi. Avec un merveilleux parfum, très masculin, qui venait se mélanger à celui du sexe. Alors, tous les événements me revinrent en mémoire. Mon inconnu dormait encore, j'allais pouvoir l'observer en paix. Au premier coup d'œil, je ne vis que son corps. Logique, puisque j'étais en boule dans ses bras. Il avait une peau très pâle, anormalement pâle pour un être humain en été. C'était impossible de ne pas bronzer à ce point! Enfin bon, ça lui ajoutait un petit quelque chose de surnaturel qui n'était pas désagréable du tout. Et puis, il était très bien fait physiquement! Il avait une belle tablette de chocolat!<p>

Doucement, parce que je ne voulais pas le réveiller aussi tôt, je me sortis de ses bras. J'allais alors pouvoir le contempler de long en large. Ce n'était finalement pas une si bonne chose que cela. Non pas qu'il était laid. Parce qu'il était très beau, je devais le concéder. Un visage aquilin, des traits doux, de beaux cheveux blonds presque blancs lui arrivant aux épaules et semblant flotter, il avait tout pour être qualifié de sexe symbole. Mais. Parce qu'il y avait bien un mais. Ce n'était autre que Drago Malefoy. J'en étais à cent pour cent sûre. Malheur. Une chance que je m'étais éveillée avant lui. S'il avait fallu qu'il sache qu'il avait passé la nuit avec la miss je sais tout!

Attendez une minute! J'étais toujours là, debout et bien nu, à le contempler bouche-bée. Il pouvait encore se réveiller. Je n'avais pas une minute à perdre à me dire qu'une chance que c'était moi qui savait et non le contraire, parce que plus je me le disais, plus nous risquions d'être deux à le savoir! Et je n'avais surtout pas envie que les garçons (Harry et Ron) soient mis au courant de mes activités estivales. À la hâte, je cherchai mes vêtements et ma baguette, qui traînaient pèles-mêle à travers toute la pièce. J'avais l'habitude de partir rapidement et silencieusement après une nuit avec un homme, je fus donc très efficace. Je sortis à vitesse grand V et quittai cette boîte de malheur.

Un peu plus tard, je me tenais devant la fenêtre de la chambre d'Alicia, y cognant. En deux secondes, elle se tenait devant moi, les traits tirés et l'air hystérique. Le soulagement de la voir fit place à de l'étonnement. Elle m'ouvrit rapidement la fenêtre et je me faufilai avec expertise à l'intérieur.

-Mais c'était quoi l'idée? Je n'ai pas pu dormir de la nuit tellement j'étais inquiète! Disparaître comme ça, alors qu'on n'y voit rien! Tu voulais me faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque? J'aurais fait quoi, moi, s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, hein? Tu y as pensé un peu?

-Stooop! Okay, faut que tu m'expliques là! Et calmement.

-Tu étais où cette nuit?

-Dans le bar! Tu sais, là où tu m'as emmenée...

-Tu es resté là TOUTE la matinée?

Son ton commençait à remonter subtilement. Une Alicia en colère, ce n'était jamais beau à voir, contrairement à... Non! Mes joues se mirent à rougirent à cette pensée. Ce qui, drôlement, suffit à arrêter la crise de colère de mon amie. À la place, un grand sourire entendu se plaqua sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle prenait mon bras et me tirait sur son lit. Je lui racontai tout. Jusqu'à la véritable personnalité de mon bel inconnu. Quoi? Tout? Disons que je lui dis en gros ce que nous avions fait, sans trop de détails. Je n'étais pas si exhibitionniste quand même!

-Mais c'est quoi le problème? C'est un dieu du sexe et vous vous êtes tous les deux éclatés! Alors pourquoi tu as eu besoin de fuir comme ça? Je sais bien que ce n'est pas ton grand ami, mais après avoir été aussi intime l'un envers l'autre, vous auriez pu revoir votre vision de l'autre, non?

-Pas question! Tu es malade ou quoi? Lui?

Bon d'accord, il y avait le moi en suspend aussi. Alicia et les filles savaient que j'étais bonne à l'école et que mes deux meilleurs amis étaient des garçons, mais je n'avais jamais eu le courage de leur dire que j'étais un vrai rat de bibliothèque pas féminin pour cinq cents! Alors, c'était normal qu'elle ne comprenne pas. Surtout que l'excuse du sang pur et sang de bourbe n'avait plus vraiment d'ampleur maintenant. Voldemort mort, Malefoy père envoyé à Azkaban et Malefoy fils ayant aidé l'ordre du phénix, il était clair que le sang n'était plus la cause de cette haine que nous nous vouions. C'était notre caractère respectif et notre passé commun, toutes ces années d'insultes qui ne s'effaçaient pas aisément.

Malheureusement, la vision d'Alicia était biaisée par tous ces détails que je ne lui avais jamais dit me concernant. Elle ne comprit pas mon refus catégorique de voir comme elle, mais je ne lui en voulais pas. Pour être sûre de couper court la discussion, je partis lui emprunter sa douche. Je devais faire peur à voir! Une fois sortie, j'étais toute remise, de l'extérieure du moins.

La dernière semaine que je passai avec les filles fut très plaisante, je profitais au maximum du temps qu'il me restait avec elles. Elles allaient tellement me manquer! La nuit par contre, c'était un vrai cauchemar. Comme c'était dit dans ma chanson préféré, les événements tournaient en boucle dans ma tête, comme sur un disque de platine. Ses mains sur mon corps, son membre dans ma bouche, en moi, son odeur de mâle, celle du sexe, tout me revenait, me faisait tourner la tête. Puis son image, nu comme le jour de sa naissance, dormant comme un bébé, si beau, avec l'air si inoffensif. Si ce n'avait pas été Malefoy, j'aurais pu tomber amoureuse sur le champ. Je ne le savais que trop bien et cela m'inquiétait. Comment allais-je réagir face à lui? Ou plutôt, comment mon corps allait-il réagir? Juste d'y repenser et j'en avais des chaleurs, alors avoir l'objet de mes désirs devant moi...

Bien trop vite, le moment des adieux était arrivé. Ça me rendait toujours triste. Cette année encore plus, parce que mes peurs approchaient à grand pas. Puis cette partie de moi, c'est fille extravertie, elle savait très bien qu'encore une fois, elle serait enfermée pour laisser place à Hermione Granger, le rat de bibliothèque. Maigre consolation: ma garde-robe serait un petit peu plus osée, par la faute, ou grâce à mes amies (idée d'Alicia plus particulièrement). Quelques larmes avaient coulé de mes yeux alors que nous nous souhaitions une bonne rentrée et que nous nous prenions à tour de rôle dans nos bras pour une forte accolade. Puis, j'étais partie et j'avais retrouvé les garçons sur la plateforme 9 ¾. Harry m'avait chaleureusement serré dans ses bras, en me disant à quel point je leur avais manqué, tandis que Ron me faisait un sourire timide et joyeux, fidèles à eux-mêmes donc.

* * *

><p>-Mione! Mione!<p>

Deux mains sur mes épaules. Des mains d'homme. Qui me brassaient doucement. Puis la voix. J'ouvris des yeux perdus et les levai vers mon vis-à-vis. Ron. Hein? J'étais où? Ah, oui. Dans le train. Et je m'étais endormie, j'avais replongé dans mes souvenirs, encore. J'allais finir par faire allumer une petite lumière dans sa tête de rouquin. Pas normale, elle n'est pas normale! Quelque chose cloche avec ta Mione, Ron! Et non. Bon, tant pis, ce n'était pas comme si la grande idiotie de Ronald allait me faire quelque chose!

-Je me suis endormie?

Magnifique air inquiet de la parfaite préfète en chef. J'aurais du aller en théâtre à savoir si bien faire semblant! Parce qu'il y croyait à cet air totalement faux. Il riait.

-Et oui! On arrive bientôt, tu devrais aller te changer. Qui aurait cru que c'est moi qui te le dirais un jour? T'as entendu Harry?

Je n'écoutai pas le reste de la conversation. Prenant ma cape, je partis rapidement me changer. J'étais de nouveau la parfaite élève. Plus d'écart, promis. En revenant, je vis Malefoy dans un compartiment. Comme ils n'étaient que des garçons, ils se changeaient là, trop lâches pour se déplacer. Il était torse nu. Hum... Des souvenirs emplirent ma mémoire alors que je restais là, à le mater. Un peu plus et j'avais la bouche ouverte et je bavais! Je serais restée là longtemps, mais son regard se posa sur moi. Yeux dans yeux. Une douche, c'est ce que je pris, ou du moins, son équivalent sans eau. Je détournai rapidement le regard et repris ma route, avec le peu de fierté qui me restait. Ne restait qu'à espérer qu'il n'ait pas remarqué le regard lubrique que je posais sur lui, et mes joues rougies des souvenirs dont ma tête était pleine.

* * *

><p>Bon sang! Comme le discours était long et interminable! Je me serais endormie dessus si je n'avais pas eu cette réputation à maintenir. Il me fallait tout mes petits efforts pour que mes paupières ne se ferment pas.<p>

-Aussi, nous accueillerons à partir de Janvier des élèves d'autres écoles s'étant démarqués dans leur performance académique pour un échange interscolaire, mais je vous en dirai plus à ce moment là. Pour l'instant, je vous présente les préfets en chef de cette année. Miss Hermione Granger, de Gryffondor. Et monsieur Drago Malefoy, de Serpentard!

Les applaudissements fusèrent, alors que lui et moi nous levions. J'avais la tête qui tournait. Les deux préfets en chef devaient partager le même dortoir. Seulement tous les deux. Sans personne d'autre. Malefoy et moi, tous les deux, toute l'année, dans le même dortoir? Avec une douche commune? Mon Dieu! Je n'allais jamais être capable de résister! Comment allais-je faire? J'étais foutue. Complètement, irrémédiablement foutue. Ma tête se mis à tourner de plus en plus. Je sentais mes jambes devenir atrocement molles. Mes genoux tremblaient. Pourtant, tout le monde applaudissait joyeusement. Non, pas tout le monde. Alors que ma vision se brouillait, je vis une tête blonde s'approcher de moi. Puis des bras qui m'encerclaient alors que mes forces m'abandonnaient. Un court moment, les voix continuèrent de parvenir à mes oreilles, un brouhaha inquiet et surpris, puis le vide total.

* * *

><p>Si vous avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours agréable!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le chapitre 3 :) Désolée pour le délai, j'essayerai de faire mieux pour le prochain. Merci à nenfert pour la correction!

* * *

><p>-Beau spectacle en pleine grande salle! Félicitation Granger!<p>

Je posai mes yeux sur le possesseur de la voix. Cette voix sarcastique où perçait un air jovial insoupçonné. Le sourire goguenard par contre, je le connaissais par cœur. C'était celui du roi des Serpentards. Drago Malefoy. Hum... Des souvenirs dont j'étais la seule à me souvenir véritablement emplirent mon esprit. Pour ne pas qu'il remarque mon envie et qu'il y ait méprise, je détournai le regard. Anormalement, je ne me trouvais pas à l'infirmerie mais bien dans une chambre. Rouge et or. Mais pas dans mon dortoir des six dernières années. Dans mon nouveau. Dans ce dortoir que j'allais partager avec Malefoy. En parlant de celui-ci, j'allais devoir lui répondre un jour!

-Alors... Tu as aimé mon rôle de belle au bois dormant, cher prince?

Ma voix, à mon grand dame, était rauque de n'avoir pas servi pendant un bon moment.

-Je ne dois pas être ton prince, puisque tu t'es réveillé sans que je t'embrasse!

-Je ne suis pas réveillée! C'est juste ton imagination qui te fait m'halluciner éveillée, c'est pour te dire ce que tu dois faire!

Waouh! J'étais vraiment entrain de faire des avances à Malefoy? Ça devait être vrai, puisqu'il se rapprochait dangereusement de moi, puis que ses lèvres se posaient fiévreusement sur les miennes. Ma main trouva automatiquement sa cravate, comme si j'avais fait cela pendant des années, et je le tirai vers moi, dans le lit. Il était maintenant couché sur moi, m'écrasant de son poids, mais c'était loin d'être désagréable, c'était plutôt excitant. Nous nous embrassions de plus en plus passionnément, tandis que ses mains se glissaient sous mon chemisier et que les miennes allaient fourrager dans ses cheveux. Sa langue se fit taquine, quémandant l'entrée de ma bouche, ce que je lui accordai sur le champ, laissant nos langues se lancer dans un ballet sensuel.

-Mione? Tu m'entends?

-Madame! Elle marmonne! Venez vite!

Soudain, toute cette belle réalité partie en éclat. Derrière le rideau de mes paupières bien closes, j'entendais les voix de Ron et d'Harry. Puis celle de madame Pomfresh. Faiblement, je papillonnai des yeux. À peine avais-je réussi à les ouvrir que je les refermais, la lumière de l'infirmerie m'aveuglant. Une main pressa fortement la mienne.

-Tu vas bien? Tu nous as inquiétés, Mione! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Ron. Mes yeux n'avaient été ouvert que l'espace de quelques secondes et il se mettait déjà à me parler comme si j'avais toute ma tête. Mais merde! Je venais de sortir d'un rêve érotique avec Malefoy dans le premier rôle! J'avais besoin de souffler un peu, non? Le réveil que le blondinet m'avait donné était vraiment mieux que celui auquel j'avais le droit en réalité. Oh, non! Pas que je voulais que Ron se mette à... Ark! Non, vraiment, c'était inconcevable. Je préférais encore qu'il continu son long et interminable monologue.

Bon, un petit effort, Mione. Tu dois ouvrir les yeux. Un, deux, trois. Mais c'est quoi l'idée de mettre la lumière aussi forte dans une infirmerie? Ah, non. Là encore, c'était loin d'être super comme vision de réveil. En gros plan, Pomfresh, et des médicaments. Puis la main de Ron qui serrait la mienne, trop fort, bien entendu. Et sa bouche, mon dieu, il n'arrêterait donc jamais de parler? Au moins, maigre consolation, il y avait Harry, un peu plus à l'écart, qui me regardait tendrement. Il y avait eu de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, il en restait encore, mais là, il était heureux de me voir présente d'esprit, heureux aussi, de constater que rien ne changeait entre nous. Avec le peu de force que j'avais, j'esquissai un sourire qui lui était destiné.

-Bonjour Miss Granger. Comment allez-vous?

-Mieux, merci professeur Dumbledore.

-J'en suis heureux.

-Hum... Suis-je resté longtemps?

-Toute la soirée, vous n'avez rien manqué, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous sentez-vous prête à sortir?

-Oui.

-Je vais aller chercher madame Pomfresh pour quelle vérifie que tout est correct, alors.

-Oui, merci Professeur.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau de l'infermière, pour en ressortir avec elle à sa suite. À partir de maintenant, l'enfer pouvait commencer.

-Mangez-vous bien miss Granger?

-J'ai eu une petite baisse d'appétit ces derniers jours.

-Dormez-vous bien?

-Pas vraiment.

-Depuis combien de temps exactement?

-Environ deux semaines.

-Avez-vous besoin d'un médicament? Je ne le proposerais pas à n'importe qui, mais comme je sais que vous êtes responsable et que vous savez ce qui est bien pour vous, je vous remets ce choix entre les mains.

-Je ne dirais pas non à quelques somnifères, mais je n'en veux pas une dose constante. Seulement, s'il m'arrive encore d'avoir une incapacité à dormir, j'en aurai à portée de mains. Merci.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Elle me prépara un petit pot avec quelques somnifères et me laissa entre les mains du directeur.

-Vos bagages ont été apportés à votre nouvelle chambre. Votre collègue y ait déjà. Je vous y conduis et je vous laisse vous reposez.

Je suivi le Professeur Dumbledore à travers les couloirs, jusqu'à arriver au tableau de mon dortoir. Le tableau représentait un pré fleuri où courrait une jeune fille d'environ quatre ans.

-Il n'y a pas encore de mot de passe, vous devrez le choisir avec monsieur Malefoy. Maintenant, je vous laisse. Reposez-vous bien.

-Merci, professeur.

Je poussai le tableau et me retrouvai devant un petit salon. Il y avait un grand divan face à un petit feu. La salle était au couleur de Gryffondor et Serpentard. Ça donnait tout de même un beau mélange. Vert et rouge, argent et or.

-C'est pas trop tôt! Tu n'aurais pas pu te dépêcher, Granger? Faut qu'on parle tous les deux.

-Moi aussi, je suis contente de te voir, Malefoy.

Dommage. Son accueil dans mon rêve était tellement mieux! Mais je ne devais pas m'imaginer de chose, c'aurait été impossible de la part de Malefoy de se comporter aussi galamment. Après tout, il n'était pas si différent de Ron. Tout les deux m'avaient agressée verbalement dès qu'ils m'avaient vu consciente. Et les deux aimaient les contacts, puisque Malefoy venait de me prendre le poignet et me tirait sur le divan, où il m'assit de force avant de faire de même. Il nous avait assis proche tout de même et il ne faisait pas mine de lâcher mon poignet. Oups. Des images me revenaient en tête. Ou plutôt, des sensations, puisque je n'avais rien vu à proprement parler.

-Bon, va falloir se supporter toute l'année, alors ont va établir des règles. J'ai pas envie que Potter et Weasmoche rappliquent en permanence ici.

-Et moi, je ne veux pas de tes minettes.

-Jalouse?

-Tu m'prends pour qui là, Malefoy?

Non, je n'étais pas jalouse. Mais le voir à l'acte... Ça risquait de me donner trop d'idées pas catholiques envers lui. Surtout que je savais à quel point il était un bon coup! Puis je ne pourrais pas mentir avec aplomb en lui disant que je ne voyais pas ce qu'elles pouvaient lui trouver, parce que je ne voyais que trop bien, malheureusement.

-Pour une femme, Granger. À moins que tu sois aveugle ou dénuée de sex-appeal. Vu ce que tu portes et comment tu agis, c'est peut-être ça...

-Tu pourrais être surpris Malefoy. Mais ce n'est pas parce que tu essuies un refus que la fille est automatiquement anormale.

-Surpris? J'aimerais bien voir ça!

-On s'égare du sujet, Malefoy...

-La douche... Je prends la mienne à 6 heures. Tu t'arranges comme tu veux, mais je veux de l'eau chaude.

Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de penser aux mots que déjà, ils commençaient à sortir, d'une voix qui se voulait sensuelle et aguichante.

-On peut...

Réalisant ce que je m'apprêtais à dire, je mordis à pleine dent dans ma langue. Ne me restait qu'à espérer qu'il n'ait pas prit conscience de mon ton et de la phrase en suspend dans mon silence. prendre notre douche ensemble...

-Hum?

Il releva la tête vers moi, planta ses yeux dans les miens. Et, horreur, il se mit à analyser. Je pouvais quasiment entendre les rouages de son cerveau s'activer. Ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant qu'il ne comprenne. Il était vif d'esprit, je le savais, et il avait aussi l'esprit assez mal tourné pour tout comprendre. Je devais faire diversion.

-Faudrait que tu te laves à 6h15.

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça?

-Parce que tu vas prendre toute l'eau chaude. Il n'est pas question que je passe après toi.

-Une journée c'est moi, l'autre c'est toi.

-Marché conclu. Tu as autre chose à régler ou je peux aller dormir?

J'avais vraiment dit qu'il n'était pas question que je passe sous la douche après lui? Parce que je venais en quelque sorte de mentir. J'avais accepté. Et pas dure, dure la fille à convaincre. Quelle nouille!

-Tu ne t'es pas assez reposée tout à l'heure?

-J'ai du sommeil à reprendre. J'avais mieux à faire que de dormir cet été, moi.

Oui, c'était risqué. Je me rendais bien compte que je jouais un jeu dangereux, que je m'aventurais sur un terrain où je risquais de perdre beaucoup, beaucoup trop, mais j'en avais tellement envie. Cette nuit là avait été si... Hum... Trop de mots pour la décrire et aucun assez fort, assez juste. Je ne souhaitais qu'une chose, récidiver. Et il ne faisait rien pour m'aider, avec sa proximité, ses sous-entendus, et surtout, sa main qui encerclait encore mon poignet. S'en rendait-il seulement compte?

J'étais partie dans ma tête, perdue dans mes souvenirs comme tant de fois depuis cette merveilleuse nuit. Sans me voir, je savais mes réactions physiques visibles. Mon regard absent et un peu lubrique, mes joues rosies et mes lèvres humides, sans cesse lubrifiées par ma langue. Et Malefoy, je ne me rendais pas vraiment compte, qui me regardait, estomaqué d'abord par mes paroles, puis attentif ensuite à mes réactions involontaires.

-À quoi penses-tu ainsi, Granger?

Boum. Je redescendis automatique de mes rêveries, de sur mon petit nuage. Quelle mauvaise idée de fantasmer éveillée sur Malefoy alors qu'il était juste à côté de moi, qu'il me scrutait de ses yeux si lourds de sens. Ses si beaux yeux... Je dus faire mon possible pour continuer sur ma lancée, je m'étais embarqué dans ce petit jeu, mon problème, je devais continuer maintenant, plus moyen de faire machine arrière, je n'étais pas une froussarde.

-À ce que j'ai fait pendant l'été, au lieu de sagement dormir.

-Et t'as fait quoi? T'as lu et relu en boucle les lettres d'amour de Weasmoche?

-Jaloux?

Oh... Mauvaise idée d'inclure Ron là-dedans, surtout en lien avec de l'amour. Peut-être aurais-je du nier, sauf que je lui aurais fait trop plaisir. Puis, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui renvoyer sa question, tout de même!

-De toi?

-Non, de Ron!

-Pour être avec une Sainte-Nitouche frigide comme toi? Pas du tout.

-Tu pourrais être surpris...

-On se répète. Et je ne vois toujours rien. Tu es la même bonne vieille miss je sais tout coincée.

-C'est que tu n'en vaux pas la peine. Tu demanderas à Ron, si tu veux des preuves!

Petit clin d'œil aguicheur pour terminer le tout. Et voilà, deux beaux mensonges servis sur un plateau d'argent. Ça sonnait tellement faux à mes oreilles! Pas Ron, Ron on s'en foutait dans l'histoire, mais le fait qu'il n'en valait pas la peine. Mais tant qu'il ne le remarquait pas, j'étais sauve. Sur ces belles paroles, je me levai, dégageant mon poignet de sa main et partant à la découverte de ma chambre.

De la façon dont notre salle commune était faite, il y avait le petit salon, et à sa droite, deux escaliers, donnant accès au même balcon. De chaque côté des escaliers se trouvait une porte, donnant accès à nos chambres respectives. Donc, un escalier pour chacun de nous au bout duquel se trouvait la porte de notre chambre. Et sur chaque portes, notre nom. Je poussai la mienne et entrai, refermant la porte derrière moi et la barrant, même si je savais bien qu'un simple sort suffirait pour entrer si l'envie prenait Malefoy.

Devant mes yeux, je découvris un grand lit à baldaquin et un miroir au-dessus. La couverture était rouge, avec une bordure or, tandis que l'encadrement du miroir était or, lui aussi. Que d'originalité, une chambre aux couleurs de Gryffondor, pour une Gryffondor! Les murs étaient blancs avec un lion or dessiné de chaque côté du miroir. Au côté du lit, il y avait une petite table de nuit en bois, de la même couleur que les montants du lit. Face au lit: la porte d'entrée, à droite: une grande garde-robe devant laquelle traînait ma valise et à gauche: la porte qui donnait accès à la salle de bain.

Encore bien épuisée, je ne pris pas le temps de visiter cette dernière pièce, ni de ranger mes affaires. Je sortis un pyjama que j'enfilai en vitesse, réglai le cadran pour le lendemain et je me faufilai en hâte sous la couette pour la nuit. Ça ne faisait pas cinq minutes que j'y étais, le sommeil était à peine entrain de me gagner, qu'on cogna contre ma porte. Sur le coup, la tête dans les vapes du presque sommeil, je ne compris pas.

-Entre.

Le mot qu'il ne faut jamais dire. Qui aurait bien pu cogner à ma porte? Malefoy bien sûr! Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait. Il tourna la poigné, barrée, il jeta le sort et pénétra dans la pièce.

-Putain, il fait noir!

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Que je dors la lumière grande ouverte?

-T'es déjà couchée? Ah, non. Dis-moi pas que tu dormais en plus?

Et il partit d'un rire, pas très long, mais il se foutait bien de ma gueule.

-J'allais dormir, mais tu m'en as empêché.

-Oh... Pauvre Granger! Tu veux que je vienne te border pour me racheter?

En disant cela, il vient s'asseoir sur mon lit, et se rapprocha dangereusement de moi. Hum... Les réponses et les scénarios pas catholiques du tout qui me passaient par la tête. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Alors je choisis le plus simple, faire diversion.

-Tu venais pour quoi, Malefoy?

Faire la bête à deux dos? Oh... Une chance que je ne l'avais pas dit!

-On ne s'est pas dit lequel de nous deux prend sa douche en premier demain matin.

-Ah... C'est juste pour ça?

Oups... Je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher.

-Désolé de te décevoir, ma belle...

-Tu peux...

te racheter... Encore une fois, je me mordis la langue. Même sans lumière, je pouvais discerner sans le voir le sourire goguenard de Malefoy. Il avait très bien compris, peut-être même avait-il interprété d'autres fins encore plus compromettantes. Sa tête se pencha, je sentis son souffle sur mon visage, il se rapprochait vraiment trop, s'il continuait, je risquais de faire des bêtises.

-Fais de beau rêve, Hermione Granger...

C'était pour mieux me susurrer ses mots à l'oreille, uniquement. À mon grand malheur, je le sentis s'éloigner, puis se lever et quitter la pièce, en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Ce n'est qu'à partir de ce moment que je pris conscience à quel point j'avais désiré qu'il... Mon Dieu! Je fermai les yeux et arrêtai de lutter, je laissai toutes ces images prendre forme dans mon esprit, tout ces désirs se réaliser sous mes paupières. Fais de beau rêve, Hermione Granger...

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez aimé, et que vous voulez bien me faire part de vos commentaires ; )<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Voici la suite :) Merci pour les reviews, ça m'a fait un grand plaisir! Et merci à nenfert pour la correction :D

* * *

><p>5h55, mon réveil matin sonnait. Un grognement sorti de mes lèvres. Je serais tellement restée couché toute la journée, ou au moins, quelques heures de plus. J'avais plus ou moins bien dormi comparé à mes dernières semaines, mais on ne pouvait pas dire que mes rêves avaient été mieux. Et bien... Dans un certain sens, ils étaient encore mieux, mais pas du tout pour mon sommeil! C'est donc les deux yeux à peine ouverts que je m'extirpai du lit. Direction la douche. L'eau chaude me ferait un grand bien, chasserait les brumes de ma nuit agitée.<p>

Je poussai la porte, découvrant une grande salle de bain en céramique, le tout d'un blanc éclatant. Contre le mur à ma gauche, il y avait un lavabo et une petite armoire avec un miroir au-dessus. Comme dans ma chambre, le cadre était or. Environ un mètre plus loin, un lavabo identique et son armoire (dont le cadre était argent) étaient disposés. Sur le mur à ma droite, il y avait une petite toilette, une douche et un urinoir. La douche était très grande, il devait y avoir de l'espace pour trois, quatre en forçant. Un mur de verre la recouvrait sur ses trois faces visibles et il était facile de voir au travers. Pour rajouter un peu d'extravagance, le pommeau de douche était au plafond et non sur un côté. Il était aussi très grand, de façon à arroser toute la douche, ou du moins sa majorité.

Mon examen de la pièce dura une trentaine de secondes, car la porte face à la mienne s'ouvrit sur Malefoy. Ses yeux étaient encore lourds de sommeil et son visage n'avait pas encore revêtit son masque de cruauté de tous les jours. Il ressemblait beaucoup plus à l'homme que j'avais retrouvé allongé à mes côtés, dormant paisiblement. Il était juste un peu plus vêtu, ce qui n'était pas dur à battre! Il portait un léger boxer noir. Ce qui ne fut pas suffisant pour cacher l'érection qui commençait à pointer. Aussitôt cette constatation faite, je fus prise d'un doute. Je reportai les yeux sur moi, m'examinant. Oups. Je n'avais sur le dos qu'une petite nuisette mauve foncé en soie, qui m'arrivait juste en dessous des fesses et me faisait un décolleté des plus impressionnants, mettant par le fait même ma poitrine en valeur. Je n'étais pas la seule à avoir une belle vue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Malefoy?

-Je viens prendre ma douche, ce n'est pas assez clair?

-Y'a un problème, c'est moi qui y allait, et j'étais là avant toi. Donc dégages.

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu hier, alors j'en ai déduit que c'était à moi de commencer. Tant pis pour toi, Granger.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui est parti comme un voleur...

-Parce que tu aurais voulu que je reste, hein?

Son ton se faisait de plus en plus cajoleur, enjôleur, tandis qu'il se rapprochait au fur et à mesure de moi. Nous étions désormais face à face, je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage, alors que nos yeux ne se lâchaient pas. C'était à celui qui ne détournerait pas le regard.

-Ce n'est pas toi que je voulais, tu le sais bien.

-Ah, oui? Tu es sûre de ce que tu dis? Si tu ne voulais vraiment pas, tu ne serais pas encore là, avec moi.

-Je ne fais qu'essayer de prendre ma douche en paix.

-Alors que nos corps soient si proches, ça ne te fait rien?

À chaque syllabe qu'il prononçait, il avançait vers moi, tandis que je reculais, jusqu'à ce que mon dos entre en contact avec la porte de ma chambre et la ferme. Je n'avais plus de porte de sortie. Et il ne voyait pas l'heure de s'arrêter, de se décoller de moi. Nos yeux ne s'étaient toujours pas lâchés, aucun de nous deux n'allait laisser l'autre l'emporter. Mais à quel jeu puéril étions-nous en train de jouer?

-Rien du tout.

-Et puis ça, Granger?

Nos corps était pressés l'un contre l'autre. La tête de Malefoy se rapprochait dangereusement de la mienne, jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se frôlent. J'aurais pu le gifler avec toute la rage que j'avais appris à lui vouer, j'aurais pu lui envoyer un bon coup de genoux là où ça faisait le plus mal, ou j'aurais encore pu tourner la tête pour empêcher ce contact. Mais je ne voulais pas. Je désirais que ses lèvres mi-rugueuses, mi-tendres prennent les miennes, en un baiser passionné, comme ceux que nous avions échangés cette nuit-là. Et c'est ce qui se produisit. Mais c'était doux. Étrangement. Et ce fait me mis sans dessus-dessous. Automatiquement, mes yeux se fermèrent. Inconsciemment, je passai ma main dans ses cheveux, retrouvant avec joie une partie des sensations si merveilleuses que j'avais connues.

Pourtant, c'était un côté de lui que je n'avais jamais connu. Si doux. Il prenait tout son temps, comme pour me prouver quelque chose. Mais quoi? Qu'il n'était pas seulement un homme de passion dévorante? Qu'il pourrait facilement battre Ron sur son propre terrain, la douceur presque naïve? Je délirais. Ce n'était que pour me déstabiliser dans tous les cas. Et il avait bien réussi. Trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt, il se retira de moi, avec un sourire victorieux. Il n'avait même pas essayé de passer sa langue dans ma bouche, ni de me peloter, rien du tout. Qu'un simple baiser, mais Dieu comme il était bon! Sans en prendre conscience, mes yeux toujours fermés, je passai une main rêveuse sur mes lèvres. Je redescendis vite de mon nuage quand mes paupières se soulevèrent à nouveau et que je plongeai dans le regard rieur et satisfait de Malefoy.

-Je te laisse... Tu peux bien prendre ta douche en premier si tu veux. Ne rêvasse pas trop, je veux de l'eau chaude!

Alors il se retourna et sortit, me laissant seule avec mes pensées. Comme une automate, je rentrai dans la douche, ne prenant même pas la peine de m'émerveiller devant la beauté et le confort de l'endroit. En cinq minutes, j'étais sortie et j'enroulais une serviette autour de moi, criant au passage à Malefoy que j'en avais terminé. Heureusement, ma voix était neutre. C'est dans ce même état déconnecté du monde environnant que je mis les pieds dans la grande salle, m'installant entre Harry et Ron. Le premier ne passa aucun commentaire, tandis que le deuxième ne semblait pas remarquer grand chose et m'accordait plusieurs coups d'œil supposés subtils. Il avait quelque chose de craquant tout de même.

* * *

><p>Les semaines passèrent et ni Malefoy ni moi ne reparlèrent de l'incident dans la salle de bain. Nous n'échangions que quelques paroles quand c'était nécessaire et partagions une attitude des plus froides à l'égard l'un de l'autre, allant même jusqu'à nous éviter quand c'était possible et que l'autre ne le remarquerait pas. Mes rêves s'atténuaient peu à peu, collant avec la réalité qu'était Malefoy au quotidien. La routine scolaire s'installa vite, et nous fûmes submergés de devoirs, en plus de nos nouvelles responsabilités de préfets. Je reprenais tranquillement l'habitude de toutes ses choses et la miss-je-sais-tout en moi rayonnait.<p>

Tout était redevenu normal, ou presque. La seule différence, je n'étais plus dans le même dortoir. Mais je me retrouvais constamment dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, aidant les garçons dans leurs devoirs (et évitant de me retrouver seule avec Malefoy par la même occasion). C'est un de ses soirs identiques à tous ceux des six dernières années (nous devions être au début du mois de novembre) qu'Harry me tomba dessus. J'étais passé dans ma chambre aller chercher quelques affaires et j'arrivais dans la salle commune. J'avais à peine franchi la porte qu'Harry venait vers moi et m'entraînait dehors, me traînant dans les couloirs sans rien dire, alors que je l'assommais de question. Je me rendis vite compte qu'il n'allait nul part en particulier, se contentant de nous éloigner de là d'où nous venions, jusqu'à s'arrêter dans un couloir un peu reculé.

-Mione, j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide!

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Tu me promets de m'aider, hein?

-Oui, oui, mais expliques-moi! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

-Rien justement!

-Mais...

-Je... Je ne sais pas comment faire avec Ginny...

-Hein?

-Ginny... Mione, dis-moi quoi faire!

-Ginny? Notre Ginny? Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux faire Harry?

Soudain, ses joues prirent une teinte pivoine écarlate, alors qu'il marmonnait des paroles sans queue ni tête.

-Oh, non... Je le savais!

Sa bouche se mit à faire comme un poisson hors de l'eau, et j'éclatai de rire un court moment. Puis je me repris bien vite, me souvenant d'un détail.

-Tu l'aimes c'est bien ça?

-Oui...

Je dus tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre tellement il le murmura bas. Ses lèvres avaient à peine bougé. Une fois dit, il baissa honteusement la tête.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, Harry!

-Mais...

Les mots lui manquaient visiblement.

-Ron c'est ça?

-Oui... Je ne sais pas quoi faire! Déjà que de lui dire, à Ginny, c'est... Mais en plus avec Ron! Tu veux bien m'aider?

-Tu parles d'une question! Comme si je pourrais te refuser ça!

Un sourire timide effleura ses lèvres, auquel je répondis en grand.

-Allez viens, on va retourner lentement dans la salle commune, Ron va se poser des questions sinon.

-Okay... Mais pour...

- Je ne peux pas te dire quoi lui dire à Ginny, mais je peux occuper Ron. Je crois que tu ne devrais pas lui en parler, ça vaux mieux pour votre amitié, vu comment il est surprotecteur avec sa petite sœur.

-Mais... Et si elle ne veut pas? Je ne sais pas comment faire... Et j'ai...

Ce qu'il pouvait être craquant comme ça, aussi gêné. Il avait peur, mais il n'osait pas le dire, et cette fois-ci, je n'avais pas l'intention de compléter sa phrase, je ne le forcerais pas à voir les choses en pleine face. Je ne savais que trop bien à quel point l'orgueil masculin était fort.

-Je peux peut-être... Essayer de voir ce que Ginny en pense, subtilement. Tu sais, on est meilleures amies alors...

-Mon Dieu Mione! Tu ne sais pas à quel point je t'aime!

Il me sauta dans les bras, manquant de m'étouffer au passage. Une fois que je fus libérée, j'éclatai de rire. Sacré Harry. C'était une bonne chose que la guerre soit finie, il semblait tellement mieux, il resplendissait totalement. Mes yeux dans les siens, avec cette lueur maternelle, je caressai doucement sa joue. Il me sourit tendrement en retour.

Comme dans un déjà vu, je mis un pied dans la salle commune et Ron accouru vers moi. À la différence que j'étais avec Harry, que c'était Ron et qu'il ne nous traîna pas dans les couloirs.

-Mais vous étiez où? Je vous attends depuis tantôt moi!

-Désolée, Ron... J'ai été un peu longue et Harry est venu me chercher.

-Ah... Tu aurais du me le dire, Harry, je serais venu, moi aussi.

-Désolé!

Quand mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Harry, j'y lis sans mal la surprise de constater avec quelle aisance j'avais menti à notre ami. Il ne me connaissait pas ainsi, car la miss-je-sais-tout ne mentait jamais. C'était l'autre moi qui avait fait surface, pour nous sauver la mise. J'aurais mal vu la réalité éclater avant même qu'Harry ait essayé quoique se soit.

Nous nous installâmes confortablement dans les divans, et, au grand malheur des garçons, nous sortîmes nos devoirs, nous attelant à la tâche. Cela devait bien faire deux heures que nous travaillions, quand nous finirent enfin. Il commençait à se faire tard, j'allais bientôt devoir les quitter avant que ce ne soit le couvre-feu.

-Veux-tu que j'aille te porter, Mione? Ça ne doit pas être super de se promener dans les couloirs aussi tard le soir!

-Bah... Je suis habituée avec ma ronde, Ron!

-À moins que tu préfères Harry...

Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'il me faisait là? Je n'étais pas sûre de tout comprendre. En quête de réponses, je plantai mes yeux dans les siens, incertaines. Ce que j'y lus me troubla encore plus. C'est donc en bégayant légèrement que je lui répondis.

-Je... Non! Je ne voulais pas dire que... C'est juste... Je suis habituée à... Et puis... Mais... Ça, ça...

-J'crois que ce qu'elle veut te dire, Ron, c'est que tu n'as pas à tant faire, mec! Elle voulait juste nous rassurer en disant qu'elle y était habituée. Mais c'est très galant de ta part de lui proposer et elle accepte avec joie... Mais vaudrait mieux que vous partiez tout de suite, sinon tu vas te faire prendre par le couvre-feu. Ou veux-tu la cape?

Les yeux de Ron valsaient d'Harry à moi, puis de moi à Harry, alors que j'avais fixé mon regard sur Harry, dans une attitude béate. Quand il finit sa tirade, je sentis les yeux de Ron se fixer définitivement sur moi, insistant. Je me retournai vers lui, esquissant un sourire qui se voulait avenant. Mais il semblait avoir besoin de mots pour confirmer.

-C'est tout à fait ce que je voulais dire! Merci Harry!

J'avais vainement essayé de prendre une attitude décontractée et naturelle en lui affirmant cela, mais la gêne que j'avais ressentie suite à ma faible prestation, et aussi le trouble dans lequel Ron m'avait plongé ne m'avait aidé en rien. Aussi rapide qu'un coup de vent, Harry était parti chercher sa cape d'invisibilité. Il revint tout aussi vite, remettant l'objet entre les mains de Ron et nous tira en dehors de la salle commune en nous lançant un bonne nuit pressant. Sans que nous en ayons eu conscience, nous étions rendus dans le corridor, la porte fermée dans notre dos, la cape entre les mains de Ron.

-Il voulait vraiment se débarrasser de nous!

Sous ses quelques mots sortis de la bouche du rouquin, nous partîmes d'un grand éclat de rire. C'était un mélange de tous les rires possibles, mais il était surtout là pour nous soulager, de toute cette tension, de ce malaise, de cette gêne et du reste. Tranquillement, nous prîmes le chemin menant à mon dortoir. Une fois notre fou rire terminé, le silence reprit ses droits, mais c'était plutôt agréable. Ce n'était pas de ses silences gênés que nous cherchions à remplir, mais de ceux attendus. Inconsciemment, nos corps se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que nos mains se frôlent. Je ne savais pas trop ce qui était en train de se produire, ou les conséquences qu'il y aurait, mais je laissais aller. Étrangement, j'avais envie de savoir où tout cela allait mener, comme si c'était la suite logique de toutes nos années passées ensemble, que c'était prédit à quelque part. Curieux pour une fille qui ne croyait pas à la divination et aux trucs comme ça!

Les doigts de Ron allaient et venaient avec les miens, dans une même cadence. Un peu plus, quelques secondes, et nos mains se soudèrent ensemble. Ce n'était pas du hasard ou une erreur, c'était là tout simplement. Je ne savais si c'était lui, moi ou nous deux en même temps, mais aucun de nous ne se dégagea et nous fîmes le reste du chemin ainsi. Arrivés devant la porte, je fus prise de l'envie folle de le faire entrer, de le traîner dans ma chambre en catimini et... Je ne sais pas, de voir ce qui allait se produire. Mais c'était un: pas recommandé, et deux: impossible, mon entente avec Malefoy m'en empêchant. Alors... Rien. À regret, et je crois sans me tromper que c'était réciproque, nous nous séparâmes, nos mains se lâchant au ralentit et nos doigts gardant le contact le plus longtemps possible. Je filai ensuite dans mon lit et me couchai, sans prendre la peine de me changer, un sourire niais plaqué sur le visage.

* * *

><p>Hum... des commentaires?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour! Désolée pour le retard, j'étais en pleine semaine d'exams et puis ensuite j'ai trop profité de mes congés! XD

Merci pour les reviews, ça m'encourage à continuer cette fic :D

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>-Mione, t'aurais dû l'entendre! Plus venimeux que d'habitude! Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible de notre petite fouine!<p>

-Mais c'était quoi son problème, aussi?

-Aucune idée! Quoique ce ne soient pas les raisons qu'il lui faut pour, hein!

-Monsieur Weasley, Miss Granger!

Je rougis violemment tandis que tous les regards se tournaient vers notre table. Ce devait bien être la première fois que je me faisais prendre à parler pendant un cours! Et je n'aimais pas cela, mais pas du tout! C'est qu'il fallait avouer que le cours de métamorphose du professeur Mcgonagall était vraiment, mais vraiment ennuyant! On revoyait de la vieille matière que je connaissais par cœur. À titre d'exemple, même Neville se souvenait du sujet en entier! Oups, ce n'était pas très gentil de dire ça, mais c'était vrai alors...

-C'est long...

Je retournai la tête vers Ron, presque surprise de le voir à mes côtés tellement j'avais été perdue dans ma tête. Il avait les bras croisés sur la table et laissait sa tête reposer dessus, tournée pour me regarder. Ses doux yeux verts me fixaient avec ennui, appuyant ses dires. Oh que oui, c'était long! Mais je n'étais quand même pas pour lui avouer, ce n'était pas très miss-je-sais-tout. Déjà que je venais de me faire avertir par Mcgonagall, je n'étais pas pour continuer dans cette joyeuse décadence, Ron ne m'aurait pas reconnue!

-Allez, écoute, c'est bientôt fini!

Plutôt que de se redresser et de suivre le cours jusqu'à sa fin, il ferma les yeux, la tête toujours tournée vers moi. Je fus prise d'une bouffée de chaleur. Il était beau ainsi. Son air de petit enfant sur son visage d'homme. Il semblait fragile, et en même temps si fort. Sa peau semblait douce et agréable au toucher, ses lèvres minces et rosées semblaient sans faille, et étaient si tentantes. Il dut sentir mon regard fixé sur lui, car il rouvrit délicatement ses paupières et planta ses yeux dans les miens. Un frisson me remonta le long de l'échine. Il avait un regard si profond, qui voulait dire tant choses, et dont je ne prenais tellement pas toute la mesure! Et ils étaient si beaux... Un magnifique vert pétillant de vie, et encore si jeune et drôle malgré les horreurs que nous avions connues. J'esquissai un sourire, ne sachant pas trop comment me comporter. Son regard était si...puissant. Il me rendit mon sourire, et nous restâmes ainsi, comme pétrifiés, jusqu'à ce que la cloche résonne et marque la fin du cours.

Je ramassai mes affaires un peu maladroitement. Je ne lui avais jamais connu cette profondeur visuelle. Peut-être parce que nous ne nous étions jamais fixé ainsi. C'était étrange, et perturbant. Mais aussi, exaltant. Quoique, j'avais de la difficulté à mettre le mot juste sur ce que je ressentais, à décrire les émotions que je vivais. C'était si nouveau pour moi! Enfin, j'avais connu une histoire d'amour, mais pas comme ce qui se tramait, c'était sûr et certain! Juste à voir le froid qui m'avait envahi quand nous avions relâché notre contact visuel. Pourtant je ne pouvais pas m'y replonger, ni me laisser aller à tous les sentiments étranges qui prenaient place en moi. Je n'avais peut-être pas eu une si bonne idée en m'installant à la même table que Ron, au lieu de le laisser avec Harry. Mais bon, ce qui était fait était fait, non?

Alors que je sortais de la salle avec Ron pour aller manger, Harry nous rejoignit, avec un grand sourire qui ne promettait rien de bon, du moins, pour nous. Nous prirent place, Harry à mes côtés et Ron en face de nous, ce qui ne semblait pas tant lui plaire, mais je tentai de ne pas m'en préoccuper. De toute façon, Ron avait réussi à détruire l'instant que nous vivions avec sa manière de manger qui se rapprochait étrangement à celle d'un porc. Je laissai donc mon regard se promener dans la grande salle, avant qu'il ne tombe sur Malefoy. Je ne sais pourquoi je m'y arrêtai, peut-être parce que le contraste me surprit. Le blond était assis bien droit, avec quelques petites choses dans son assiette. Il s'appliquait pour couper le tout en morceaux très fins avant de les piquer avec sa fourchette et de les déposer dans sa bouche, le tout avec un air d'aristocrate. Alors que quelques secondes auparavant, il était concentré à couper son repas, il relevait maintenant la tête pour me rendre mon regard. Quand il s'aperçut que je le fixais, il me fit un sourire goguenard, mais je ne savais pas encore à quel point il voulait en dire beaucoup. Gênée de m'être fait surprendre, je reposai mon attention sur mon repas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit le temps de partir.

L'après-midi de cours qui suivit me parut interminable. Quand vint enfin le soir, Ron ayant une retenue, je me retrouvai seule avec Harry. Bien évidemment, nous n'étions pas réellement seuls tous les deux, car il y avait pleins d'autres personnes dans la salle commune, mais bon, nous étions tous les deux sans Ron.

-Alors Mione, j'avais bien compris que tu t'occuperais de Ron, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait de cette façon là!

Mon meilleur me fixait avec un sourire niais, se permettant même de me faire un clin d'œil entendu. Je rougis.

-Tu l'aimes?

Ma douce rougeur et ma joie enfantine de vivre sur un petit nuage d'irréalité explosa en mille morceaux. Tu l'aimes? Est-ce que c'était bien ça, de l'amour? Oui, bien sûr, j'aimais Ron, mais j'aimais aussi Harry! Seulement, ce n'était pas ce genre d'amour dont Harry voulait parler. Et... Je ne savais pas. Est-ce que j'aimais Ron? Plus que comme un simple ami, c'était plutôt évident, mais...

-Je... J'crois que...

Je laissai échapper un soupir gros comme le monde.

-J'en sais trop rien, Harry. C'est encore trop tôt. Oui, plus qu'un ami, c'est sûr, mais...

Mes mots flottaient dans l'air alors que le silence s'installait. Je sentais qu'Harry attendait de moi que je reprenne la parole, que je dise tout haut mes émotions, mes impressions, les trous noirs et les endroits où tout était clair dans ma tête.

-Parler d'amour aussi tôt... Je ne sais pas... Mais en même temps, j'ai l'impression que c'est inévitable, tu vois? Mais ça me fait un peu étrange, parce qu'avant, je le considérais comme mon meilleur ami, comme toi dans le fond!

-Et tu pourrais t'imaginer avec moi?

-Non!

-Et avec Ron tu peux...

-Ouais... Je crois bien que oui...

Je gardai le silence. Je n'avais pas envie d'en dire plus. De toute façon, je ne voyais pas trop ce que j'aurais pu ajouter sur le moment. Et puis, il se faisait tard et j'étais fatiguée. Parler de tout cela n'était pas pour m'aider! Comme j'avais fini mes devoirs et que plus rien ne m'obligeait à rester éveillée, je m'installai un peu plus confortablement dans le divan et déposai ma tête sur l'épaule d'Harry avant de fermer les yeux. Il ne dit rien et termina ses devoirs, ce qui ne lui prit que quelques minutes. Peu à peu, les gens montaient dans leur dortoir, je le savais au bruit qui diminuait considérablement au fil des minutes qui passaient. J'entendis aussi mon oreiller humain ranger ses affaires. Quand ce fut fait, il bougea légèrement, se plaçant à son aise et inclina sa tête pour l'accoter sur la mienne. Je crois qu'à partir de ce moment-là, je sombrai dans un sommeil fragile.

* * *

><p>Il faisait un peu froid, inconsciemment, je me nichai un peu plus profondément à la recherche de chaleur. Quelques rayons de soleil passaient par la fenêtre, venant caresser ma peau et mon visage. Je me sentais toute croche. J'avais sûrement dormi en petit boule contre moi-même. Je bougeai encore un peu et sentis un corps contre moi. Je papillonnai des yeux, les dernières brides de sommeil me quittant. Quand je les ouvris, se fut pour constater que j'étais dans les bras de mon meilleur ami, toujours sur le divan. Seulement, nous avions bougés pendant la nuit et nous étions maintenant allongés l'un contre l'autre. Lui aussi ouvrait tranquillement les yeux, et, constatant qu'il était vêtu comme la veille, toujours dans la salle commune, collé contre moi, il rougit. Ce que je fis aussi, bien entendu. Maladroitement, nous nous relevâmes et observèrent les lieux. Fiou! Personne en vu, il devait être encore assez tôt. J'aurais tellement eu la honte, de me réveiller et de me rendre compte que j'étais observée. Puis aussi, de savoir que tout Poudlard aurait été au courant à peine quelques heures après.<p>

-Euh... Je crois qu'il serait tant que je retourne dans ma chambre, hein! Avant que les autres se lèvent!

-Oui, je... C'est ça... Tu as raison...

Nos regards s'accrochèrent, un soupir simultané franchit nos lèvres avant que nous éclatâmes de rire.

-Chut, chut! Faudrait pas réveiller les autres, Harry!

-Comment on a fait pour dormir autant? C'est...

Nos paroles étaient entrecoupées par nos gloussements.

-Aucune idée! Bon, allez, bonne nuit!

Et, alors que le calme refaisait place, ce bonne nuit inadéquat fit redoubler notre fou rire. Rigolant toujours, je le serrai dans mes bras et quittai la salle commune, me dirigeant, mi-marchant mi-courant, vers mon dortoir. J'entrai silencieusement, ne voulant pas me faire voir par Malefoy. C'aurait bien été le comble de l'histoire! Qu'irait-il s'imaginer, s'il me voyait rentrer en catimini aux petites heures du matin, les vêtements froissés et les cheveux en désordres? Rien de bien catholique, ça ne faisait aucun doute! Heureusement, j'eus de la chance. Il dormait encore bien dur, et mon absence passa inaperçue.

Quand j'arrivai dans ma chambre, je pus constater qu'il était 5 heure et quelques du matin. Encore bien fatiguée, car on ne pouvait pas dire que ma nuit avait été très bonne, je me laissai tomber sur mon lit, encore toute habillée, et me rendormis. Malheureusement, ça faisait à peine plus d'une demi-heure que j'étais retournée dans les bras de Morphée quand j'entendis cogner à la porte du dortoir avec force. Grognonne, je me relevai, descendis paresseusement les marches et allai ouvrir. Un Harry à l'air un peu dément s'y tenait. Lui non plus n'avait pas prit la peine de se changer, ses cheveux fou d'avance partaient dans tous les sens, son teint était plutôt pâlot, mais surtout, il avait un air inquiet, voir aliéné. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici, et, qu'est-ce qui le rendait ainsi? Je n'eus pas à me poser la question très longtemps, il y répondit sans que je ne dise un mot.

-Ron! Tu l'as vu? Il n'est pas dans son lit! Je ne sais vraiment pas où il est!

La première idée qui me traversa l'esprit me tordit légèrement le cœur. Ron, dans la salle sur demande avec une autre fille... Non, ce n'était sûrement pas cela. La jalousie, parce que oui, c'était bien cela, fit place à un autre sentiment, la peur. Que pouvait-il bien lui être arrivé?

-Tu as regardé sur la carte?

Harry releva des yeux un peu hagards sur moi et me fixa, surpris. Puis le déclic se fit. La réponse était claire, il n'y avait même pas pensé!

-Allez, on y va! Ça ne sert à rien de rester ici.

Il hocha faiblement de la tête tandis que je refermais la porte derrière nous, puis nous nous élançâmes dans les corridors. Ce n'est que quand nous approchâmes du dortoir que nous arrêtâmes notre course effrénée, reprenant peu à peu notre souffle. Une porte ouverte et bien vite refermée, une salle traversée, des escaliers montés le plus silencieusement possible, une autre porte d'ouverte et refermée elle aussi, quelques pas, et nous arrivâmes devant sa malle. Harry chercha rapidement, puis en sortit la carte. Il s'installa sur son lit et je l'imitai juste après. Un petit coup de baguette, et la carte des maraudeurs nous révéla l'emplacement de tous les habitants de Poudlard. Nos yeux la parcouraient, cherchant le point identifié au nom de Ron.

-Mione! Il est à l'infirmerie!

-Quoi? Mais pourquoi? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave?

-J'en sais trop rien, moi! On prend la cape et on va voir, viens!

Harry se pencha à nouveau au-dessus de sa malle et se remit à fouiller à l'intérieur. Comment pouvait-il s'y retrouver? C'était tellement en désordre! Après un bon moment, il en sortit la cape d'invisibilité et y rangea la carte. Inquiets, nous quittâmes le dortoir et nous dirigeâmes vers l'infirmerie. Le chemin se fit en silence, tous deux plongés dans nos pensées. Je m'en voulais à ce moment d'avoir pu imaginer Ron dans la salle sur demande, alors qu'il était à l'infirmerie, pour je ne savais quelle raison! Ne me restait plus qu'à espérer que ça ne soit rien de grave!

* * *

><p>Euh... tapez moi pas? O_O Mais vous pouvez toujours laisser une petite review! :D<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Me revoilà! Bonne lecture! :D

* * *

><p>La salle n'était pas éclairée, mais nous pouvions tout de même distinguer les formes grâce à la lumière qui commençait à s'infiltrer par les fenêtres. Il n'y avait qu'un lit qui était recouvert de rideaux, les autres étaient tous libres. Harry et moi, cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité, nous y dirigeâmes. Pas de Madame Pomfresh en vue, nous tirâmes les rideaux et nous faufilâmes à l'intérieur. Ron était allongé, une légère couverture blanche remontée jusqu'à ses épaules. Je le fixai, essayant de comprendre la raison de sa présence ici. Il semblait seulement dormir. Rien de plus. Son teint était même plus beau que celui de Harry et le mien. Et il n'avait aucune blessure visible. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas. Pas plus que Harry, vu son regard quand nous nous regardâmes. Découragée, je me laissai tomber sur le lit, prenant garde à ne pas écraser Ron. Harry contourna le lit et fit la même chose, ôtant la cape de sur son corps par la même occasion.<p>

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Harry?

-Je crois qu'on devrait retourner dans notre dortoir...

-On reviendra le voir demain matin, ça ne sert à rien de le réveiller de tout façon, hein?

-Non, ça ne sert à rien...

Avant de repartir, je pris la main de Ron sous la couette et la serrai très fort. Après la culpabilité de l'avoir cru avec une autre fille, j'avais ressenti une grande peur. On se rendait compte de ce que l'on avait une fois qu'on l'avait perdu. Et j'avais cru, un moment, l'avoir perdu. Lâchant la main de Ron, je quittai l'infirmerie sous la cape avec Harry, comme j'étais venue. Ce dernier alla me reconduire jusqu'à mon dortoir. Les gens allaient bientôt commencer à se lever et il ne souhaitait pas, tout comme moi, que je me fasse prendre à déambuler dans les corridors arrangée comme je l'étais. C'est-à-dire, pas du tout arrangée! Avant qu'il ne reparte, je lui agrippai le bras.

-Harry...

-Quoi, Mione?

-Je crois bien que... j'aime Ron...

-Tu crois ou tu en es sûre? Tu ne peux pas lui dire que tu crois l'aimer, tu le sais, non? Tu dois être sûre de ce que tu ressens.

-Je... Je l'aime... J'aime Ron.

Ma voix, au début très incertaine et plutôt chevrotante avait pris de plus en plus d'assurance au fur et à mesure que je lui disais. Et pendant tout le temps où nous avions parlés, nous nous étions regardés dans les yeux. Une fois dit, je relâchai son bras. Et alors, il me fit une accolade chaleureuse et me quitta.

Quand je rentrai dans le dortoir, j'entendis l'eau de la douche qui coulait. Malefoy était levé. Je me dépêchai d'aller dans ma chambre, sa douche ne durait jamais longtemps et je n'avais pas envie qu'il me voit dans cet état. J'avais déjà échappé à deux reprises de me faire surprendre, je n'irais pas attendre tranquillement qu'il sorte et qu'il me remarque. Dès que je fus certaine qu'il n'était plus dans la salle de bain, je m'y engouffrai, verrouillai toutes les portes et pris une bonne douche bien chaude. Une fois sortie, je mis des vêtements propres avec délice, puis allai faire sécher mes cheveux. Comme je me sentais bien, nettoyée de cette longue nuit! Un peu de fond de teint, et ma fatigue avait disparue (en apparence seulement bien sûr!).

À peine une heure plus tard et je ressortais encore une fois de mon dortoir. Harry m'attendait à la porte, comme Ron et lui en avaient pris l'habitude depuis quelques temps. Je crois qu'ils s'ennuyaient du fait de m'avoir à proximité, dans le même dortoir, de pouvoir me rejoindre à chaque matin et d'aller toujours au même endroit. Alors ils compensaient en venant me chercher le matin, même si ça les forçait à se lever un peu plus tôt.

Tous les deux, nous fîmes un petit saut dans la grande salle prendre un déjeuner rapide et nous partîmes à l'infirmerie pour une deuxième fois dans la même journée. Quand nous arrivâmes, Ron dormait toujours et madame Pomfresh s'activait non loin de lui. Sans un mot, j'allai m'asseoir sur le lit du rouquin, à l'identique d'il y avait à peine une heure. Harry fit de même. Quand nos regards se croisèrent, un sourire entendu effleura nos lèvres. Madame Pomfresh fit boire quelques potions à Ron, qui ne sembla pas se réveiller. Au même moment, le professeur Dumbledore arriva.

-Alors? Toujours rien?

-Non, Professeur.

-Oh! Miss Granger et monsieur Potter.

-Professeur.

C'est d'une même voix qu'Harry et moi avions répondu.

-Vous aimeriez sûrement savoir ce qui s'est produit, je me trompe?

-Pas du tout.

Nous étions vraiment à l'unisson ce matin-là.

-On ne sait pas ce qui est arrivé exactement, mais votre ami a été retrouvé inconscient dans un corridor. Du moins, c'est ce qu'on croyait. Seulement, nous ne sommes pas capables de discerner s'il est inconscient ou seulement endormi. Une chose est sûre, nous ne sommes pas capables de le réveiller. Mais vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez, il n'est pas en danger et ce n'est sûrement rien de grave. Vous pouvez aller à vos cours l'esprit tranquille.

C'était très clair, il nous mettait dehors.

-Merci Professeur.

La journée passa à une vitesse exécrable. Arrivés au soir, nous fîmes un tour à l'infirmerie, mais Ron dormait toujours, alors on nous renvoya manger. En soirée, Harry du me quitter, car Rogue s'était fait un plaisir à lui coller une retenue pour inattention en cours. Je retournai donc seule au chevet du rouquin. Je m'assis délicatement sur le rebord du lit et lui pris la main. Toute la salle était silencieuse, il n'y avait aucun autre patient et madame Pomfresh était dans son bureau. Je posai mon regard sur le visage endormi (ou inconscient) de Ron et le détaillai. Il avait l'air fragile couché ainsi, sans savoir tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. J'aurais tant aimé, à ce moment, voir ses yeux verts pétiller de vie, mais ses paupières restaient résolument fermées.

Les minutes passaient et je ne bougeais pas, toujours assise, indifférente à ce qui m'entourait. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas une grande ambiance à l'infirmerie. Aucun autre élève n'avait été transféré et j'étais la seule à venir rendre visite. Ma nuit d'hier dans le corps, je somnolais de plus en plus. Mes yeux se fermaient lentement et je me reprenais à la dernière seconde. Épuisée, je me laissai glisser dans le lit, au côté de Ron. La couchette était petite, ce qui nous colla automatiquement. Pour ne pas lui faire mal alors qu'il était 'souffrant', je me plaçai de côté, face à son corps. Ainsi, je pourrais le voir dans le cas où il se réveillerait, ce dont je doutais profondément.

Mes paupières étaient de plus en plus lourdes à mesure que le temps passait et je n'arrêtais pas de papillonner des yeux. La vision embrouillée, je remarquai qu'une mèche de cheveux était placée de travers, lui barrant l'œil droit, ce qui m'énerva. Mon esprit était embrumé et j'eus le réflexe de la replacer. Sa peau était douce au toucher et légèrement froide. Mes doigts caressèrent doucement sa joue et mes yeux se fermèrent définitivement. Je sombrai dans le sommeil, ma main toujours posée sur sa joue.

* * *

><p>-Mi... Mione?<p>

La voix se cassa à la fin de mon nom. Celle-ci était rauque et défaite. Je sentais un corps contre le mien, le lit grinçait un peu, il y avait du mouvement. La tête lourde et l'esprit à peine conscient, j'ouvris mes yeux et tombai dans ceux verts éclatants d'une autre personne. Ron. Ce nom s'inscrivit en lettre de feu dans mon cerveau et suffit à me remettre les idées en place. Soulagée, je le serrai fort dans mes bras, embarquant par le fait même au dessus de lui.

-Ron...

J'avais mis dans son nom toute mon inquiétude, tout mon soulagement, toute ma joie. Tout mon amour. Il dut le voir, le comprendre, parce qu'il me rendit mon étreinte encore plus fort (jusqu'où ses maigres forces le lui permettaient), comme s'il voulait me dire: Plus question que tu partes, je t'ai maintenant et je ne compte pas te laisser filer! Je souris, ma tête enfoui dans son épaule. Mes cheveux lui retombaient dans le visage, le chatouillant, tandis que nos corps restaient enlacés. Je décollai ma tête de son cou pour replonger mes yeux dans les siens, sans le lâcher. Les derniers restes de fatigue disparaissaient peu à peu. Nos visages se rapprochaient, j'inclinai légèrement la tête et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent avec douceur. Nous échangions notre tout premier baiser.

Ses lèvres étaient douces, quelques peu rugueuses. Il était très tendre avec moi, comme s'il avait peur de me casser, de me faire du mal. C'était un baiser plein de délicatesse et de patience. Je remontai mes jambes, accotant mes genoux de chaque côté de son corps, à la hauteur de ses hanches. Nos bras se décollèrent pour mieux nous rapprocher. Il déposa ses mains dans le creux de mon dos, juste avant mes fesses, tandis qu'une des miennes allait se perdre dans ses cheveux roux si soyeux et que mon autre courait sur son torse, par dessus sa chemise.

J'inclinai un peu plus mon bassin vers lui au moment où nos lèvres s'ouvrirent, laissant le passage à nos langues. Celles-ci entreprirent un ballet léger et sensuel, valsant ensemble. Bientôt, le souffle vint à nous manquer et nous dûmes nous décoller. Je déposais mon front contre le sien, plongeant dans l'étendue verte de son regard.

-Wahou!

Sa voix était toujours rauque et cassée mais l'excitation avait cette fois une part de responsabilités. Je joignis nos lèvres en un simple et petit baiser avant de m'éloigner de lui à contre cœur. Je devais avertir madame Pomfresh de son réveil, c'était préférable. Avant que je ne parte la voir, nos mains se soudèrent, nos doigts entrecroisés. Je serrai fort et il fit de même. Puis je le quittai, gardant le contact le plus longtemps possible.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain au soir, Ron sortait de l'infirmerie sans que madame Pomfresh n'ai pu comprendre ce qui s'était produit. Tout cela restait un grand mystère. Mais notre chère infirmière n'était pas décidée à abandonner aussi facilement. Harry et moi avions comme mandat de surveiller notre ami de proche, et celui-ci devrait aller voir madame Pomfresh une fois par semaine pour quelques tests. Ce qui ne l'enchantait vraiment pas. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix!<p>

Les jours passèrent. Ron et moi n'étions pas à proprement parlé un couple, mais nous n'étions plus des amis non plus. Avec Harry, nous nous comportions comme deux amis, mis à part les regards peu subtils que nous échangions. Pour le reste de l'école, rien n'avait changé, de toute façon, peu s'en souciait! Puis pour nous deux, les principaux concernés, et bien... rien n'était clair! Nous tentions de multiplier les fois où nous n'étions que tous les deux, et dans ces cas-là, il y avait du bécotage au programme. Mais nous n'en parlions pas. Le plus souvent, il allait me reconduire à mon dortoir à la fin de la soirée. Nous marchions alors main dans la main et nous arrêtions quelques fois pour échanger de petits baisers. Puis quand nous arrivions devant la porte, c'était la débandade. Nos bouches se rejoignaient, nos lèvres se soudaient, nos corps se rapprochaient comme si nous voulions ne faire plus qu'un, nos mains devenaient aventurières, nos langues se faisaient taquines, puis notre souffle venait à manquer. Nous devions alors nous décoller pour le reprendre. Cela signifiait la fin de notre échange. Nos mains se serraient une dernières fois et nous nous quittions, sans échanger un seul mot.

Quand je passais le portrait, j'étais toujours un peu chamboulée. Mes yeux étaient rêveurs, ma langue repassait sans cesse sur mes lèvres, mes joues étaient encore rouges et mes vêtements étaient froissés. Le regard de Malefoy me suivait dans ce temps là, intrigué, jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme derrière moi. Ce dernier était toujours installé au coin du feu, dans une position décontractée tout en conservant son charme. Une chose que lui seul savait faire. Sous son observation, je me sentais mal, gênée. J'avais l'impression qu'il me transperçait, fouillait jusqu'au fin fond de mon âme. Et cela me déplaisait. J'en avais des frétillements dans le ventre et mon cœur manquait à chaque fois quelques battements. Pourtant il ne faisait pas grand chose. Il ne se déplaçait même pas, n'ouvrait pas non plus la bouche pour poser des questions. Il se contentait de rester immobile dans son fauteuil, me fixant jusqu'à ce que je disparaisse dans ma chambre.

C'est dans cette ambiance plus qu'étrange, comme un flottement, que tout le mois de novembre se déroula. Nous entamions désormais décembre et rien ne semblait vouloir changer. Malgré l'espèce d'euphorie que mes fins de soirée avec Ron me procuraient, je commençais à en avoir marre. Quelques jours, voire une semaine ou deux à jouer à ce jeu là était bien. Mais un mois entier, c'était trop. Et trop, c'était comme pas assez. Plus les jours passaient et moins j'étais endurante. C'était plus que ce que je ne pouvais supporter. Puis, malheureusement, mon attitude allait avec ce sentiment. Ron commençait à le sentir, mais pour ces choses là, il n'était pas très à l'aise, pas habitué, et surtout, inconscient. Il ne comprenait pas tout à fait conscience des raisons qui me rendait plus irritable, moins tolérante, moins tentée par nos échanges nocturnes.

Un soir, où j'étais en plein dans cet état, les choses évoluèrent. Mais tristement, pas vraiment pour moi. Je rentrais à mon dortoir, seule, pour une fois. Il était aussi beaucoup plus tôt que mon heure habituelle, mais les garçons n'avaient pas vraiment besoin d'aide et j'avais prétexté la fatigue pour leur fausser compagnie. Une petite soirée au coin du feu, avec un bon chocolat chaud à porté de main serait parfait. Même si je devais subir le regard lourd de Malefoy.

J'étais arrivée devant le portrait et j'allais dire le mot de passe quand j'entendis une voix de fille à l'intérieur, parlant avec Malefoy, vraisemblablement.

-Je vous sers quelque chose mademoiselle?

-Oh! Mais que c'est aimable! Alors je prendrais bien un verre d'eau.

-Tout ce que vous voudrez.

Et un éclat de rire. Mais tout cela ne collait pas. Pourquoi? Premièrement, parce que nous ne devions pas inviter d'autres personnes. Deuxièmement, parce que la voix ressemblait étrangement à celle de Ginny. Et cela était impossible, Ginny et Malefoy étaient incapables de se sentir! Bien intriguée, je donnai le mot de passe en hâte et pénétrai dans la pièce. Qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis Malefoy parler avec un elfe de maison, lui demandant un verre d'eau. Et celle, encore plus grande, de voir une tête rousse installée confortablement sur le divan, semblant toute à son aise.

-Ginny?

J'avais presque crié son nom, la faisant sursauter. Elle se retourna derechef vers moi et me fit un grand sourire, tandis que Malefoy me faisait face, l'elfe de maison disparaissant dans un craquement sonore.

-Mione!

Elle aussi cria, mais joyeusement, avant de se lever et d'aller me prendre chaleureusement dans ses bras. Son étreinte était forte, tandis que je ramenai mes bras dans son dos et l'entourai, avec faiblesse. Prise au dépourvue, je plantai mon regard dans celui de Malefoy. Il pouvait y lire pleins de questions et une grande incompréhension. Ce à quoi, étonnement, il répondit. Conservant tout de même son ironie et son sarcasme.

-Ta chère copine était paniquée, alors je l'ai fait entrer. De toute façon, elle ne m'en laissait vraiment pas le choix! Et comme je suis courtois, j'ai gentiment accepté de jouer au serviteur en attendant ton retour. Tu vas m'en devoir une, Granger! Compte sur moi, je ne suis pas prêt de l'oublier!

J'hochai la tête en grognant quelque peu, et entraînai Ginny à ma suite, dans ma chambre, un bras autour de sa taille. Dès que nous mîmes les pieds dans la pièce, je refermais la porte derrière nous et tirai la jeune rousse dans mon lit, avant de l'y rejoindre. Je voulais tout savoir. Des raisons de sa présence ici à son entente fugace avec Malefoy. Dans les moindres détails. S'il le fallait, elle resterait ici toute la nuit. Car je la connaissais assez bien pour savoir qu'elle ne serait pas venue si ce n'avait pas été d'une importance capitale. Puis j'étais tellement curieuse! Ignorer ce qui l'avait fait venir, cette chose si importante, me tracassait au plus au point. Elle aussi me connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Je n'eus pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche, qu'elle esquissait un sourire entendu et prenait la parole, tout en se saisissant joyeusement de mes mains.

-Mione! Je... Je crois que je suis amoureuse!

* * *

><p>J'aimerais bien avoir votre opinion sur ma fic avant de poursuivre la publication. J'attends vos commentaires, bons ou mauvais, pour que je puisse m'améliorer. :D<p>

C'est tout à fait hors sujet, mais êtes-vous aller voir Hunger Games? Avez-vous lu le livre? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? Les critiques le comparent un peu à Harry Potter, êtes-vous d'accord? :P


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour! Je suis désolée, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps avant de poster ce chapitre! C'est que mes études me prennent tout mon temps. Mais bonne nouvelle, je termine le 21 mai :) Je vais essayer de poster avant, mais sinon, rassurez-vous, je suis toujours en vie, seulement entrain de crouler sous les travaux!

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont laissés une review, j'adore avoir votre avis! Et un gros merci à ma beta!

* * *

><p>-Mione ! Je... Je crois que je suis amoureuse !<p>

Un cri de joie m'échappa des lèvres quand l'information parvint à mes oreilles, tandis qu'elle m'imitait. Enjouées, nous nous serrâmes dans nos bras, avant de redevenir sérieuses. Dans ma tête, les mots que j'avais prononcés à Harry quelques semaines plus tôt se mélangeaient à ceux de Ginny, suivis des paroles qu'Harry m'avaient dites par la suite. Elles étaient empreintes de tellement de vérité que je ne pouvais pas ne pas l'imiter.

-Mais Ginny... Tu crois ou tu en es sûre ?

-Je... C'est compliqué...

-En quoi ?

-C'est... C'est parce que c'est...

Le silence s'éternisait. Ginny était visiblement mal à l'aise. Qui cela pouvait-il être pour la mettre dans l'embarras ainsi avec moi ? Oh, non ! Faites que ce ne soit pas Malefoy ! Mais pourtant, cela expliquerait quelques petites choses... Mais... Non ! Mon visage du devenir blanc, car Ginny me regarda étrangement.

-Mione ? Ça va ?

J'eus du mal à lui répondre, des images, des sensations s'imposaient à mon esprit. Une soirée...

-Ou...Oui, ça va.

-T'es devenue toute pâle tout à coup !

Face à mon silence, Ginny blêmit à son tour.

-Oh, non ! Ne me dis pas que... Tu l'aimes toi aussi c'est ça ? J'étais pourtant sûre que Ron et toi...

-Oui ! Oui, Ginny. Ron et moi. Rien d'autre.

Comme ces mots m'en coûtaient à prononcer. Ma gorge s'était nouée à les dire. Mais pourquoi donc ? Il était vrai que j'aimais Ron. J'étais bien avec lui, je pensais presque tout le temps à lui, je l'aimais. Même si les choses n'étaient pas encore mises au clair et que tout n'était pas parfait. Alors pourquoi ? Je ne pus obtenir ma réponse, car Ginny enchaînait, rassurée.

-Oh ! Fiou ! Je m'en serais tellement voulu sinon !

Elle me souriait, alors je me forçai pour lui retourner la pareille. C'était sûrement un croisement entre une grimace et un sourire, mais je ne pouvais faire mieux. Allons, elle n'avait pas encore dit à haute voix que c'était lui, je pouvais me tromper.

-Alors, c'est qui ?

Ses joues rougirent, ses mains se joignirent dans un geste nerveux tandis qu'elle se mettait à se dandiner légèrement.

-C'est... C'est Harry...

Le soulagement m'étreignit. Car c'était bien du soulagement, même si je n'avais pas le droit de l'éprouver. Oh ! Ginny et Harry ! Ils iraient tellement bien ensemble. La perspective de ces deux là ensemble me redonna toute ma joie, et je pris la rousse dans mes bras pour une deuxième fois.

-Mais... Il y a un problème... Tu connais Ron, il est surprotecteur !

-Oui mais Harry... C'est son meilleur ami, il devrait être d'accord, non ?

-J'ai peur que ce soit encore pire à cause de ça ! Je ne voudrais pas briser leur amitié ! Et je ne suis même pas sûre s'il m'aime !

-Je pourrais me renseigner si tu veux ?

Je lui fis un clin d'œil complice, elle me fit un grand sourire en retour. Pourtant, le doute se lisait encore dans ses yeux... Ron.

-Compte sur moi Ginny, tout va bien aller.

-Merci, Mione. J'espère vraiment que tu as raison.

-J'en suis convaincue !

Mon regard se tourna alors vers l'heure. Il était tard et le couvre-feu était déjà passé.

-Ginny ?

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de rester ici cette nuit, on a encore pleins de choses à se dire et ce serait une bonne façon de fêter ça non ?

-Oh, oui ! Youpi !

Nous nous regardâmes, nous étions sur la même longueur d'ondes, c'est pourquoi nous nous écrièrent en chœur :

-Soirée pyjama !

Me levant d'un bond, je pris deux pyjamas en flanelle semblables l'un à l'autre (avec Winnie the Pooh comme dessin dessus) et en prêtai un à Ginny. Nous avions l'air de deux petites filles, ce qui nous fit bien rigoler. Pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, nous parlâmes de tout et de rien en mangeant pleins de grignotines que j'avais fait venir par les elfes (un grand merci aux avantages d'être préfète en chef). Malheureusement, j'oubliai de la questionner à propos de la scène de camaraderie que j'avais surprise entre elle et Malefoy. C'est que nous étions trop occupées à nous parler de son amour pour Harry et de ma relation avec Ron.

Vers les petites heures du matin, nous nous endormîmes, épuisées.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Ginny et moi nous préparâmes pour en vitesse notre journée. Puisqu'elle n'avait pas de vêtements de rechange, je lui prêtai un de mes uniformes. Nous faisions environ la même taille, ça devrait passer inaperçu.<p>

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise des garçons, quand j'ouvris la porte de mon dortoir pour les rejoindre, Ginny sur mes talons. Les joues d'Harry prirent une teinte rosée tandis que Ron s'interrogeait visiblement sur les raisons qui avaient amené sa sœur à passer la nuit avec moi. Comme personne ne faisait mine de bouger, je me sentis obligée d'intervenir.

-Ben quoi ? On n'a plus le droit de faire des soirées pyjama ?

Vu le silence éloquent qui me répondit et les bouches ouvertes des deux garçons (il était encore tôt, fallait leur pardonner leur lenteur d'esprit) je compris que ce n'était pas assez pour les faire s'activer.

-On y va, si on veut déjeuner ?

Là j'avais frappé dans le mile. Comme un jouet qu'on vient de mettre sur on, Ron commença à se diriger vers la grande salle, à mon grand soulagement. Nous lui emboîtèrent tous le pas. La journée, quoiqu'elle eu commencée étrangement, se déroula le plus banalement possible. Manger, aller aux cours, prendre des notes (pour moi uniquement), le quotidien quoi ! Quand enfin les cours prirent fin, je n'avais qu'une idée en tête, que j'avais murie durant les cours. Parler à Harry. Il aimait Ginny et c'était réciproque, alors il était temps de les réunir !

Il n'y avait qu'un seul problème, Ron. Il fallait que je me retrouve seule avec Harry pour le mettre au courant. Puis ensuite, je devrais occuper mon cher rouquin pendant que sa sœur et son meilleur ami vivraient un des plus beaux moments de leur vie.

Confortablement installée dans un divan entre Harry et Ron pour faire nos devoirs, je cherchais une excuse pour l'éloigner. Au moment où je me décourageais, n'ayant aucune solution en tête, Ron referma ses livres et se leva.

-Je vais prendre une douche, faut que je me change les idées avant de devenir fou !

Et pour cause, il fixait son devoir de potion depuis vingt bonnes minutes sans trouver les réponses.

Dès que la porte de son dortoir se referma sur lui et que je fus convaincue qu'il ne reviendrait pas, je me tournai vers Harry, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Celui-ci, des points d'interrogation dans les yeux, me regardait.

-Ginny est venue me voir dans mon dortoir, hier... Et on a beaucoup parlé...

Soudain, ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'espoir.

-Et...?

Sa voix trahissait son impatience. Je rigolai un peu, sous son regard mécontent.

-Et je crois bien que tu peux aller la voir et te dévoiler sans problème.

Son sourire, à l'identique du mien, s'élargit considérablement, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle son meilleur ami et frère de son aimée. Je compris immédiatement et tentai de le rassurer.

-Vas-y, je vais m'occuper de lui, promis.

Il n'était pas très convaincu, mais comme je me levais et le tirais déjà vers Ginny, assise avec quelques autres filles de son année dans un coin de la salle commune, il ne put pas me contredire. Je retournai doucement m'asseoir et le regardai se diriger d'un pas incertain vers sa jolie rouquine. Je l'entendis lui demander si elle voulait bien le suivre, qu'il aimerait lui parler. Je devinais sans mal la rougeur sur ses joues et son regard un peu fuyant de gêne, même si je ne pouvais le voir (il était dos à moi). Par contre, je pus voir le rose monter rapidement aux joues de ma meilleure amie, tandis que ses amies poussaient des petits sifflements. Finalement, je la vis se lever et suivre Harry d'un pas timide. Ils sortirent tous deux la salle commune, si bien que je ne pouvais plus savoir ce qui se tramait, quoique j'en avais une idée très claire.

Comme je me retrouvais seule, je me replongeai dans mes devoirs. Cinq minutes plus tard, une masse se déposait à mes côtés sur le divan. Je levai les yeux, plongeant dans le regard vert de Ron.

-Harry est parti où ?

C'était la partie la plus délicate. Je n'avais aucune marge de manœuvre. J'aurais pu lui dire qu'il avait une retenue, mais Harry lui en aurait déjà parlé si ça avait été le cas. Je ne pouvais pas dire non plus qu'il avait eu une faim subite, puisqu'il nous attendait toujours dans ces cas là. La seule solution qui m'était apparue, c'était de profiter de cette occasion pour faire avancer ma relation avec Ron. Faire d'une pierre deux coups comme on dit dans le monde moldu.

-Je lui ai demandé de partir...

Je baissai les yeux, laissant toute la timidité de la miss-je-sais-tout que j'étais m'envahir. Mes joues rougirent peu à peu, comme celles de Ginny et de Harry un peu plus tôt.

-Pour... Pourquoi ?

Je relevai doucement les yeux vers lui, jusqu'à plonger dans le vert scintillant des siens. J'y lu de la surprise, et un mélange de compréhension-incompréhension. Il ne voyait qu'une raison, mais il doutait que ce soit cela.

-Pour te parler...

Ma voix était incertaine, mais je continuai néanmoins. Il était temps de mettre les points sur les i et les barres sur les t.

-De nous.

-Tu... Je... Euh...

Pas très clair. Il ne m'aidait visiblement pas. Quoique venant de Ron, ce n'était pas surprenant. J'avais plus d'expertise dans ce domaine, même s'il l'ignorait.

-Je t'aime, Ron.

Voilà, c'était fait. Ne restait plus qu'à voir ce qu'il en pensait et où tout ça allait nous mener.

-Viens.

Il se leva et me prit la main, m'entraînant en dehors de la salle commune. Un bref instant, j'eus une pensée pour mes meilleurs amis et espérai qu'ils soient partis parler assez loin. Puis je me reconnectai sur l'instant présent. Bon, il fallait avouer que ce n'était pas le plus réussi des scénarios. Subitement, je fus prise d'un doute. Et si, finalement, ce n'était pas réciproque. Étrangement, sottement, l'hypothèse ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Perdue dans mes sombres pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'on s'était arrêtés de marcher et que Ron m'appelait.

-Mione ? ... Mione, pourquoi tu pleures ?

Sa voix était tendue et je pus déceler un soupçon de peur dans sa phrase. Phrase qui m'avait ramenée brusquement à la réalité. Surprise, je passai ma main sur ma joue. Elle était mouillée de mes larmes. Je restai bouche-bée face à cette découverte. De toute façon, je n'aurais pas su quoi lui répondre.

J'aurais voulu partir, et il dut le sentir, car il raffermit sa prise sur ma main. Je relevai des yeux suppliants vers lui et j'eus l'impression qu'un déclic venait de se faire dans sa tête.

-Par Merlin Mione ! Je suis désolé...

Les larmes embuèrent mes yeux, troublant ma vision.

-Je... Tu m'as pris par surprise

Pitié ! Pas ça ! Je ne voulais pas de ses excuses.

-Et j'ai oublié de te répondre...

Quoi ? Je relevai mes yeux, qui étaient retournés fixer le sol entre temps, vers lui. Il était visiblement mal-à-l'aise.

-Je t'aime aussi Mione.

Il me souriait timidement et je fis de même, avant de l'enlacer étroitement.

-Est-ce que... Qu'on est un couple ?

-Je crois bien que oui.

Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire et, pour lui prouver notre nouveau statut, je me penchai vers lui, rapprochant et soudant nos lèvres en un baiser des plus délicats. Pourtant, Ron le coupa rapidement. Mes doutes remontèrent à la surface, mais furent chassés aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus quand les pouces de Ron se déposèrent sur mes joues pour essuyer mes larmes des dernières minutes. En m'embrassant, il avait du remarquer ma peau humide et, mignon comme il l'était, il avait décidé de sécher mes larmes avec délicatesse. Une fois sa tâche effectuée, il reprit amoureusement mes lèvres des siennes.

* * *

><p>Ron et moi avions passé le reste de la soirée enlacés dans le corridor jusqu'à ce que le couvre-feu nous force à nous séparer. Il avait alors tenu à me reconduire à mon dortoir, où nous avions échangé un baiser passionné avant de nous quitter.<p>

Alors que je rêvais déjà éveillée aux bras de Morphée, la voix de Malefoy avait retenti dans notre salle commune, coupant court mon ensommeillement.

-Elle est encore là.

Je me retournai vers lui, surprise, et aperçut une Ginny rayonnante de bonheur assise sur le divan.

-Je t'avertis, ce n'est pas parce que je laisse passer pour la deuxième fois que ça doit devenir une habitude ! Puis, tu vas m'en devoir deux plutôt qu'une !

Il parlait dans le vide, le pauvre. J'espérais au moins qu'il s'en était rendu compte, parce que dès que j'avais aperçu la rouquine, je m'étais précipitée vers elle. D'ailleurs on était presque rendues dans ma chambre quand Malefoy avait achevé son monologue. J'avais tellement hâte de savoir le fin mot de l'histoire entre mes deux meilleurs amis ! La curiosité me taraudait.

À peine avais-je refermé la porte que je me tournai vers Ginny, les yeux pleins de questions. Je résumai.

-Alors ?

Cette dernière éclata de rire devant mon empressement. Je l'imitai aussitôt. Dès qu'elle fut calmée, elle s'installa confortablement sur mon lit et commença son histoire sans se faire prier outre mesure. Elle avait tout aussi hâte de m'en parler que moi de savoir.

-Alors... Je l'ai suivi. Il m'a amenée dans la salle sur demande, en disant qu'il ne voulait pas se faire surprendre. J'ai croisé les doigts intérieurement à ce moment là pour que ce soit à Ron qu'il pense en faisant tout ça... Et que ce soit parce que... Tu sais !

Elle m'adressa un clin d'œil complice et enchaîna.

-Oh ! C'était tout mignon comme salle. Il y avait un feu et un petit divan. C'était tout petit, tout intime. Il m'a invitée à m'asseoir, ce que j'ai fait bien entendu. Sauf que lui est resté debout, à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage.

À cette pensée, le sourire déjà grand de Ginny s'intensifia et elle rit doucement.

-C'était tellement silencieux et on était vraiment mal-à-l'aise. Je ne savais pas trop s'il attendait de moi que je dise quelque chose. Finalement, il a prit une grande respiration et il m'a lâché : Je t'aime. Je suis sortie du divan et je lui ai sauté dans les bras, en me penchant à son oreille pour lui murmurer que je l'aimais.

À ces mots, Ginny rougit. Je lui fis une accolade chaleureuse, puis me retournai vers elle, attendant la suite.

-On s'est embrassés et on s'est collés le plus longtemps possible. On a un peu parlé de mon frère, décidé de la marche à suivre. On pense que ce serait préférable de lui cacher la vérité, du moins, au début.

En disant cela, elle cherchait dans mes yeux mon approbation. Mentir à son frère ne l'enchantait guère mais, connaissant son tempérament surprotecteur, elle ne voulait pas prendre de chance. Je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux, elle avait peur. Elle ne voulait pas que son frère brise son petit nuage d'amour et de bonheur. Je ne pouvais pas contredire son choix, et je lui fis comprendre d'un hochement de tête, accompagné d'un sourire avenant.

-Après, on est passé chercher des vêtements pour que je puisse rester dormir sans t'emprunter du linge. Puis Harry est venu me reconduire à ton appartement un peu avant le couvre-feu. On ne voulait pas prendre le risque de rencontrer Ron. D'ailleurs, on vous a vu vous embrasser dans le corridor proche de la salle commune ! T'as des choses à me raconter, toi aussi, Mione !

C'est avec plaisir que je lui racontai ma soirée. Comme la nuit précédente, nous parlâmes de Ron et Harry, à la seule différence que maintenant, ils étaient nos petits copains !

* * *

><p>Des commentaires, suggestions, revendications? :P<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Hum... aucune review pour le chapitre 7... J'en déduis que personne ne partage l'enthousiasme de Ginny et d'Hermione face à leur nouveau statut de filles en couple?

Je crois par contre que le chapitre 8 devrait vous plaire un peu plus, mais vous me laisserez un petit commentaire pour m'en faire part ;)

Sinon, j'ai officiellement terminé l'école, alors je vais pouvoir poster beaucoup plus souvent!

Merci à ma bêta et bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Le mois de décembre signifiait beaucoup de choses. Noël premièrement, qui était aussi synonyme de vacances. Sans oublier ce qui venait toujours de pair avec des vacances: des examens. Il allait sans dire, donc, beaucoup d'études, de travail, et peu de temps libre. Je jonglais donc entre mon travail scolaire et Ron. Par ce fait même, je permettais à Ginny et Harry de passer du temps en couple sans éveiller les soupçons de Ron.<p>

Comme si ce n'était pas assez, il y avait aussi un bal qui s'alliait toujours avec la fête de Noël. Puisque j'étais préfète en chef, c'était moi qui devais l'organiser avec le merveilleux préfet en chef, Malefoy (il est bien important de noter le ton sarcastique employé pour qualifier mon homologue de merveilleux).

Voilà donc le topo de mon mois de décembre, à cela près qu'un beau matin, le professeur Dumbledore nous arriva avec une autre magnifique idée. Un échange inter-scolaire avec les élèves de Beaux-Bâtons (où allait Alicia) et de Dumstrang. Deux élèves de chaque niveau (un garçon et une fille) auraient la chance de passer le mois de Janvier et de Février dans une autre école. Ceux qui étaient intéressés n'avaient qu'à laisser leur nom sur une liste. Il y aurait, un peu avant les vacances, un examen de compétence pour choisir les heureux élus.

À l'annonce de cet échange, j'eus une pensée pour Alicia. Ce que c'aurait été drôle de passer deux mois dans la même école qu'elle! Surtout dans une école où je ne connaissais personne. J'aurais pu relâcher un peu la tigresse en moi. De toute façon, dans une école juste pour filles, ce n'aurait pas été très dangereux. Mais il y avait Ron. Harry et Ginny aussi, qui vivaient toujours leur amour clandestinement. Ainsi, mon choix était fait. Je ne m'inscrirais pas à cet échange.

* * *

><p>-Ne te sauve pas Granger! Il faut qu'on parle!<p>

Malefoy, bien installé dans le divan, fixait le feu. Sur la table basse devant lui se trouvait une pile de papiers. Mes devoirs de préfète.

-Oh non! Pas ce soir, je suis épuisée!

Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre en lui répondant, bien décidée à filer immédiatement sous la couette.

-Tu dis ça à chaque soir, Granger. Cette fois-ci, je ne te laisse plus le choix.

Je fis la moue à ses paroles, sans pour autant faire demi-tour et prendre place à ses côtés. Je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot! Quoiqu'il enchaînait déjà, ne voulant visiblement pas me laisser argumenter.

-En plus, que tu sois fatiguée, c'est pas mon problème. T'avais qu'à rentrer plus tôt au lieu de te minoucher avec Weasley.

Je le fusillai du regard, mécontente, et ouvris la bouche pour répliquer, mais une fois de plus, il fut plus vite que moi.

-Par contre, ça va être mon problème si on ne fait rien pour ça.

Il pointa le tas de feuilles devant lui et poursuivit aussitôt.

-Il nous reste deux jours pour remettre le projet final au professeur Dumbledore et rien n'est encore fait.

Ses paroles finirent de m'achever. Je me dirigeai vers le divan et me laissai tomber aux côtés de mon homologue, vaincue. C'est que je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'organiser ce foutu bal avec Malefoy. Je n'avais pourtant pas le choix.

Les deux jours qui suivirent, nous dûmes mettre les bouchées doubles. Par chance, une des deux journées était un congé. Il va s'en dire que nous restâmes enfermés dans notre salle commune, nous faisant apporter à manger par des elfes. Malfoy n'avait même pas le temps de leur crier dessus, c'est dire à quel point nous étions débordés!

Ce rapprochement forcé ne plut vraiment pas à Ron, qui bouda après pendant deux jours. Il ne faisait vraiment pas preuve de bon vouloir. On aurait quasiment pu croire qu'il se forçait pour ne rien comprendre! Bien sûr, le fait qu'au dit bal, je devrais ouvrir en dansant avec Malefoy ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses! Ron pouvait-il vraiment croire que l'idée de danser avec Malefoy me réjouissait? S'il avait été au courant pour la nuit torride que j'avais échangée avec le blondinet durant l'été, il aurait pu avoir des doutes, mais là, ce n'était que purs enfantillages. Cela avait le don de me décourager au plus haut point!

Heureusement, Malefoy et moi avions réussi à terminer à temps et Dumbledore sembla satisfait. Ce ne serait sûrement pas le bal du siècle, mais ce ne serait pas une catastrophe non plus.

* * *

><p>-Ça fait cinq minutes que je t'attends, Granger.<p>

-Désolée, j'ai été retenue.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que ce soit moi qui attende après toi et qui te force à faire tes devoirs de préfète? Où est passée la miss parfaite qui faisait tout comme il faut avant même qu'on lui ai demandé?

Raah! Qu'il était soûlant! Il ne pouvait pas tolérer un petit retard de cinq minutes? Si seulement Ron avait bien voulu me lâcher. Il m'arrivait parfois de les trouver identiques tous les deux. Dans ces moments, j'en venais à douter de ma santé mentale. Pourtant, Malefoy et Ron me soûlaient tous les deux, sans oublier qu'ils ne cessaient de parler, qu'ils me bouffaient tout mon temps et qu'ils perdaient leur énergie à me râler dessus pour tout, rien et n'importe quoi à chaque instant. Je n'en pouvais plu! Ron me faisait un caca nerveux à chaque fois que j'avais rendez-vous avec Malefoy, me retenant le plus longtemps possible. Et ce n'était même pas un moment agréable que je passais avec lui, parce que tout ce qu'il avait en tête, c'était le temps que j'allais passer loin de lui en compagnie de son ennemi. Résultat, j'arrivais en retard et à cran à chacune de mes réunions. Ce qui mettait Malefoy de mauvaise humeur. Un vrai bonheur.

-Je vais me changer et j'arrive.

Il marmonna dans sa barbe pendant que je montais les escaliers quatre à quatre. C'était notre deuxième pratique de danse. Avant hier, nous avions eu droit à un cours privée avec Mcgonagall. Celle-ci avait refusée de récidiver l'expérience. Il fallait avouer que Malefoy était déjà un bon danseur. Je me considérais moi-même comme pas trop mauvaise, j'avais au moins la passion, tandis que mon homologue avait la pratique. Pourtant, ce n'était pas notre adresse qui avait influencé le choix de Mcgonagall, mais bien notre mésentente. Nous avions passé tout le cours à nous chicaner. Une pique n'attendait pas l'autre. Il avait été impossible pour nous de danser pendant une chanson complète. Face à notre répugnance l'un pour l'autre, Mcgonagall avait rendu les armes. Elle nous avait tout de même forcé à faire d'autres pratiques. Elle passerait durant la soirée, à l'improviste, pour s'assurer qu'on s'entraînait.

-Tu étais vraiment obligée de mettre un torchon?

Je n'avais pas encore posé les pieds sur la dernière marche d'escalier que l'insulte avait fusée. Pour l'occasion, j'avais revêtis en hâte un vieux jogging et un t-shirt trop large. Mon choix ne semblait pas plaire à mon homologue. Maudit soit-il, lui et ces commentaires.

-Tu veux commencer ou tu préfères chialer comme une gamine?

Rageur, il partit la musique d'un coup de baguette et m'empoigna un peu trop violemment. La soirée passa, entre danse et piques mordantes. Mcgonagall vint faire son petit tour. Les cinq minutes où elle fut présente la découragèrent amèrement. Notre comportement semblait s'enflammer encore plus dès l'instant où une tierce personne s'interposait.

Les rendez-vous qui suivirent ne furent en rien différents. Il fallut attendre notre sixième pratique pour que les choses s'arrangent un peu. On avait pratiqué quatre soirs en ligne et nous n'arrivions toujours à rien. On avait décidé de s'habiller un peu mieux, pour pratiquer en étant habillés chics. Alors j'avais sorti une petite robe d'été qui s'était glissée par mégarde dans mes bagages et j'avais enfilé des talons hauts. Malefoy avait rajouté un veston par dessus sa chemise et s'était chaussé de beaux souliers d'occasion. Quand on se rapprocha, son parfum envahit mes narines. Il sentait divinement bon.

Danser avec des talons hauts se révélait un peu plus difficile. Il aurait fallu que je prenne appui sur mon homologue, mais j'étais trop têtue pour le faire. Après une demi-heure, Malefoy s'était décidé à parler. Que nous ayons gardé le silence pendant aussi longtemps était un véritable miracle, mais la suite l'était encore plus.

-On n'arrivera jamais à rien si on continu comme ça.

Il poussa un soupir et me relâcha. Je ne pouvais pas le contredire, pour une fois.

-C'est vrai.

-Écoutes, Granger. Je ne t'aime pas, pour ne pas dire autre chose, mais je ne veux pas avoir l'air ridicule, alors qu'on le veuille ou pas, il va falloir faire un effort.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse de plus? On aura beau arrêter de s'engueuler, on ne dansera pas mieux! Ça fait une demi-heure qu'on danse sans rien dire, et on n'a pas obtenu de meilleur résultat qu'avant.

-Je te croyais plus maligne, Granger. Nos paroles c'est une chose, mais nos corps c'en est une autre. Ton corps et le mien parlent ensemble. On se tient loin, on se tient mal. Tu manques d'équilibre en talon mais tu ne prends pas appui sur moi. Je l'ai vu et je ne t'aides pas. Je te dirige à moitié et tu m'écoutes à moitié. Résultat, on arrive à rien.

J'en restai presque bouche-bée. Comment avait-il fait pour remarquer tout cela? Comment faisait-il pour parler si sagement pour une fois? Bien évidemment, j'avais eu l'occasion depuis qu'on cohabitait de remarquer qu'il était brillant et qu'il pouvait faire la part des choses, mais tout de même.

-Tu proposes quoi, alors?

-La chose la plus stupide, essayer d'oublier qui on est et ce qu'on ressent pour l'autre. Approches.

Je l'écoutai. Ce ne serait pas moi qui briserait ce semblant de paix entre nous, surtout pas si ça pouvait nous permettre de réussir une foutue danse. Il glissa son bras dans mon dos et m'entoura la taille, me tenant affreusement proche de lui. De son autre main, il se saisit d'une de mes mains.

-Mets ta main sur ma nuque.

Puis, sa main se referma sur ma main, fermement. Habituellement, sa main était seulement sur ma taille, pas du côté opposé de ma taille, son bras dans mon dos. Et habituellement, ma main était posée sagement sur son épaule. Habituellement encore, la distance entre nous deux était des plus respectable. Aujourd'hui, tout cela n'était plus. Je fis ce qu'il me disait. Ma main était passé sur sa nuque, juste en dessous de ses cheveux si doux.

-Laisse-toi aller sur moi, prend appui.

Je le fis. Je reposai le poids que je pouvais sur lui.

-Ferme les yeux.

Je le regardai, un peu surprise.

-Ferme les yeux, Granger.

La musique jouait toujours. Je fermai mes yeux.

-Fais-moi confiance maintenant. Tu n'as qu'à imaginer que je suis un autre.

Il compta les temps à mon oreille et se mit à danser. Tout son corps me dirigeait. J'étais affreusement tentée d'ouvrir les yeux, mais je ne m'étais pas encore emmêlée dans les pas. J'essayai de m'imaginer que j'étais avec Ron, mais je n'y arrivai pas. À chaque inspiration, c'était l'odeur de Malefoy qui entrait dans mes narines. Ma main dans son cou sentait ses cheveux, plus fins et plus doux que ceux de Ron. Ma main dans la sienne touchait une main froide et douce, alors que celle de mon petit-ami était chaude et un peu rugueuse. Mais la plus grande différence, c'était l'assurance. Malefoy avançait au rythme de la musique avec assurance. Il avait confiance en lui et il me dirigeait avec sérénité. Ron était un paquet de nerfs, constamment nerveux et agité.

-Ouvre les yeux quand tu te sentiras prête.

J'attendis un peu, j'étais bien. Pour l'instant on y arrivait, je ne voulais pas tout gâcher. Après plusieurs secondes, j'ouvris doucement les yeux. On s'était déplacé un peu en dansant. Je posai mon regard dans celui de mon homologue. La chanson changea. On avait réussi. On continua durant quelques chansons encore, mais cette fois je gardai les yeux ouverts. On s'habituait peu à peu à l'autre, pour de vrai, contrairement aux dernières pratiques. Mcgonagall ne vint pas ce soir là.

Après avoir dansé, on se prit un verre d'eau chacun et on réussi même à rire ensemble. Le lendemain, je remis la même robe, puisque je n'en avais pas d'autre à disposition. Malefoy le remarqua et me fit le commentaire, mais je m'en offusquai moins. Ces paroles étaient moins vénéneuses, j'avais l'impression qu'il cherchait plus à me titiller amicalement qu'à me provoquer. Pendant la pratique, il me montra quelques figures plus compliqués qu'il avait appris durant ses cours. Je le questionnai un peu, laissant la Hermione curieuse ressortir. Il m'expliqua les motivations de ses parents pour les cours de danse.

-En tout cas, ils ont portés fruits.

-Merci, tu n'es pas si catastrophique toi non plus.

Je lui souris. Un compliment de sa part équivalait à... J'ignorais à quoi, mais c'était énorme et inattendu. Malgré moi, ça m'alla droit au cœur.

-Bon, on s'y remet?

Je ne pus qu'hocher la tête. Quelques danses réussies plus tard et un bruit d'applaudissements résonnait dans notre salle commune. En nous retournant, nous vîmes une Mcgonagall estomaquée nous applaudissant.

-Vous êtes un peu trop proche pour le protocole, mais...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Son ton et son air étaient toujours aussi pincés, mais elle avait un petit sourire qui voulait apparaître et une petite incertitude qui pointait dans sa voix. Malefoy et moi ne dîmes rien, on se contenta de continuer. Un peu plus tard, elle était partie. Sur quelques plaisanteries à son sujet, nous montâmes tous deux nous coucher.

* * *

><p>Alors que nous regardions les robes dans une jolie boutique spécialisée dans les bals, Ginny me racontait comment elle avait réussi à manipuler Ron pour aller au bal avec Harry.<p>

-Comme je me plaignais de n'avoir pas trouvé de cavalier et que ceux qui m'avaient proposés étaient tous des dégueulasses que j'avais du éconduire, Ron m'a regardé et m'a lancé: Si tu l'avais pas fait, je m'en serais occupé pour toi... Ginny, pourquoi tu n'y vas pas seule?

Elle avait l'air si découragée en me répétant les paroles de son frère, je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu et continua son histoire.

-Alors là, j'ai commencé à chialer sur le fait que je ne pourrais pas danser ou qu'il pourrait y avoir des gars qui me forcent la main... Soudain, il a eut une idée. Dans sa petite tête, il s'est dit, pourquoi ne pas choisir pour ma sœur? J'ai le meilleure des jugements moi, c'est sûr qu'elle va en avoir un tout comme il faut et qui ne l'aime pas vraiment, faut pas laisser passer cette chance!

Elle se moquait ostensiblement de son frère.

-Alors tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit?

-Non quoi?

-Je crois que Harry n'a personne encore, je pourrais lui demander s'il veut bien t'accompagner, à condition que tu restes tranquille et que tu ne l'emmerdes pas trop.

Bien évidemment, Ginny ne s'était pas opposée à cette idée et Harry avait accepté.

-Mione! Regarde cette robe là! Elle est belle, non?

La robe était blanche, transparente à plusieurs endroit, et très osée. Elle était belle, oui, mais son frère serait mort sur place s'il l'avait vu habillée ainsi. Je lui fis gentiment remarquer, avec un air compatissant devant sa moue de déception.

Bien entendu, je serais accompagnée de Ron pour le bal de Noël, mis à part la première danse, que je partagerais avec Malefoy, ce qui avait le don de faire enrager mon petit copain. Comme ce serait notre première soirée romantique ensemble, je voulais trouver la robe parfaite et bien sûr, faire la surprise à Ron. C'est pourquoi Ginny et moi étions parties de notre côté, tandis que Ron et Harry partaient du leur.

Je trouvai ma robe en début d'après-midi (nous avions commencé vers 10h de la matinée), mais ma journée magasinage était loin d'être terminée, puisque Ginny était loin d'avoir trouvé la sienne. Il faut dire que la majorité des robes qui lui plaisaient auraient toutes été trop osées au goût de son frère ou elles étaient trop dispendieuses.

Il devait être deux heures de l'après-midi et nous nous trouvions dans une boutique mixte, quand nous tombâmes sur Malefoy. À ma grande surprise, ce dernier m'apostropha tout en me retenant par le poignet. Je me tournai vers lui, surprise.

-Malefoy?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite à ma question sous-entendue dans son nom, se contentant de regarder mes paquets.

-T'as trouvé ta robe Granger?

-Oui, pourquoi?

-Je ne veux pas avoir l'air ridicule devant toute l'école, alors j'aimerais bien que tu me dises de quelle couleur elle est ou que tu m'aides à me trouver un costume qui irait avec.

J'ouvris de grands yeux étonnés, avant de remarquer que lui aussi avait des paquets à la main.

-Mais... Tu n'as pas déjà ce qu'il te faut?

J'appuyai mon regard sur ses sacs pour lui faire comprendre ce qui me faisait penser cela.

-Pour après, Granger. Avec mon autre cavalière.

Franchement, il n'y avait vraiment rien de trop beau, pour lui! Deux costumes pour la même soirée! Il pouvait s'offrir ce luxe, alors que Ginny avait de la difficulté à s'en acheter ne serait-ce qu'une. La vie était inéquitable, c'était le cas de le dire.

-À moins que tu ne me dises que celui que j'ai fait déjà l'affaire, mais ça m'étonnerait beaucoup.

Découragée, je me tournai vers Ginny en quête de secours. Concentrée à regarder les robes, elle n'avait pas suivi toute notre conversation.

-Ça te dérange si j'aide un peu Malefoy?

Faites qu'elle dise oui! Qu'elle requiert toute mon attention!

-Non, non, c'est bon. Mais tu vas venir voir les robes que je vais essayer, hein?

-Promis!

Elle n'avait visiblement pas compris mes signaux de détresse muets. Je n'avais plu trop le choix à présent. De toute façon, Malefoy me traînait déjà du côté homme.

-Tu me montres celui que tu as acheté pour voir?

Il me tendit son paquet. Il avait acheté un costume noir à la moldu (pantalon droit avec une veste), une cravate grise argentée et une chemise rose très peu discrète. Je pouffai de rire en essayant de l'imaginer avec sa chemise rose. Sa cavalière ne l'avait pas ménagé côté couleur. Il avait aussi des souliers noirs tout neuf au bout carré.

-Alors?

-Pas du tout Malefoy. Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas un goût prononcé pour le rose pétant.

Il grogna un peu, me démontrant qu'il était du même avis que moi sur la question. Après plusieurs minutes à lui chercher une chemise qui irait bien avec ma robe, Ginny apparut derrière nous, les mains pleines de robes.

-Je suis prête à essayer, tu viens voir?

Il va sans dire que je m'empressai d'accepter. Comme je n'avais pas voulu montrer ma robe à Malefoy, il ne pouvait pas vraiment continuer à chercher de son côté, alors il décida de nous accompagner. Curieusement, cela ne sembla pas déranger Ginny, au contraire, elle semblait plutôt contente. Selon elle, un avis masculin ne pourrait pas faire de tord.

Encore une fois, Ginny sortie les mains vides du magasin. Malefoy sur nos talons, nous nous dirigeâmes vers une autre boutique. Heureusement, nous avions commencé par faire les boutiques qui ne contenaient que des vêtements pour fille, alors il nous restait à regarder celles mixtes. Dans la troisième boutique que nous faisions en compagnie de Malefoy, je lui trouvai une chemise assortie à ma robe qui lui allait comme un gant. Comme il n'avait rien à faire d'autre et que Ginny était au bord de la crise de larmes, il resta avec nous et l'aida dans ses recherches. Je n'en revenais pas. Malgré son aversion pour les Weasley, Malefoy se comportait de façon polie avec ma meilleure amie. Ce fut même une des robes qu'il avait convaincu Ginny d'essayer (elle n'était vraiment pas sûre de l'aimer) qu'elle acheta. Sur le cintre, elle paraissait banale, mais elle épousait très bien les courbes de Ginny tout en restant assez chaste pour les goûts de son frère. C'était un miracle.

* * *

><p>Alors? Qui voudrait être la place de notre gentille Mione, entrain de danser bien collé contre le beau Drago? :P<p>

Au prochain chapitre: Le bal! Qu'est-ce qui va arriver, selon vous?


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour! Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée! J'aurais voulu poster ce chapitre il y a deux semaines... Je m'étais mis comme objectif de poster un chapitre par semaine, mais comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai échoué avant même d'avoir commencé -_-

Ça ne m'empêchera pas de me refaire le même objectif pour le chapitre à venir! Alors les paris sont ouverts, vais-je réussir ou non? :P

Merci à Harry pour ta review, ça m'a rappelé par la même occasion que je n'avais pas mis la description de la robe de Ginny dans mon chapitre, ce à quoi j'ai remédié! Et puis j'en ai profité pour t'accorder une danse avec Hermione, tu n'as qu'à chercher la phrase dans ma fic qui t'es adressé ;) Elle est subtile, mais en t'appelant Harry, tu ne m'as pas fait de cadeaux XD

Alors merci à ma gentille beta et bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>À une longue semaine d'examens succédait le bal de Noël, puis les vacances. Je passerais ces dernières dans un petit chalet avec ma famille où je ferais du patin. De plus, à la grande joie de sa mère, Ron m'avait invité à aller passer la dernière semaine des vacances au Terrier. Il va sans dire que j'avais fait pression auprès de mes parents pour avoir une réponse positive!<p>

Pourtant, tout cela était bien loin dans ma tête, puisque dans deux heures, je devrais ouvrir le bal en compagnie de Malefoy. En attendant le moment fatidique, je me préparais. Heureusement, Ginny et moi avions convenu qu'elle viendrait me rejoindre dans une trentaine de minutes, histoire de rendre les préparations plus festives. Avant qu'elle n'arrive, je filai sous la douche. Ça ne faisait pas cinq minutes que j'avais pris possession de la salle de bain que Malefoy se mit à cogner sur la porte et à chialer. Quinze minutes plus tard, je sortais de la douche sous le bruit incessant que s'évertuait à faire mon homologue. J'enfilai à la hâte une petite nuisette bleue ciel, très échancrée dans le dos et qui m'arrivait juste en dessous des fesses. Laissant mes cheveux libres goutter sur moi, j'ouvris la porte qui donnait sur la chambre de Malefoy d'un coup sec, mécontente.

-Ça t'aurais tué d'attendre silencieusement?

Comme il ne me répondait pas, je portai un peu plus attention à lui et remarquai ses yeux gris, assombris par le désir, se promener sur mon corps. Son regard lubrique me décontenança trop à mon goût et je rebroussai chemin le plus vite possible, m'enfermant dans ma chambre avant qu'il n'est pu intervenir. J'enfonçai la tête dans mon oreiller en la secouant de gauche à droite, alors que des sensations que je croyais avoir enfouies au plus profond de moi refaisaient surface.

Dix minutes plus tard, Ginny entrait dans ma chambre (je lui avais donné le mot de passe). J'étais restée étendue à plat ventre sur mon lit, le visage caché. Au moins, mon trouble commençait à se dissiper peu à peu et Ginny n'y vu que du feu.

Durant la demie heure qui suivie, Ginny et moi nous bichonnèrent en riant. La jolie rousse avait toujours eu des doigts de fée quand il était question de maquillage et de coiffage, et ce soir ne faisait pas exception! Je me sentais rayonnante et ma petite voix malsaine se réjouissait à penser que Malefoy en aurait plein les yeux. Au moins, mon petit ange rectifiait la donne en changeant le nom de Malefoy pour celui de Ron.

Je me secouai vivement la tête en espérant de tout mon cœur que Ginny n'avait pas remarqué mon trouble. Toute bien arrangée, je troquai ma nuisette contre ma robe. Il me restait deux minutes. Comme convenu, je devais rejoindre mon homologue devant les portes de la Grande Salle, transformée pour l'occasion en piste de danse. Ainsi, nous réduisions au maximum le temps qu'on devrait passer ensemble. Nous allions entrer en même temps, moi à son bras, faire la danse d'ouverture seuls sur la piste et nous quitter. Rien de plus simple, non? Je l'espérais vraiment.

* * *

><p>Seule dans les couloirs de l'école pendant deux minutes, je laissai libre court à mes pensées; à mon désir, à mon anxiété, à mes peurs. Ginny était partie rejoindre Harry dans la salle commune pour se rendre main dans la main au bal avec lui. Ron les avait sûrement suivis. Il m'avait proposé d'aller me chercher, même si je devais rejoindre Malefoy. J'avais fermement refusé. Je connaissais beaucoup trop bien Ron pour savoir que même si ça partait d'une bonne intention, il deviendrait vite jaloux en me voyant quitter ses bras pour me diriger vers son ennemi juré. Je ne voulais pas de ça. Et puis ça me faisait un bien fou de me retrouver enfin seule. Entre les répétitions de danse avec Malefoy pour le bal et la préparation de celui-ci; plus Ron, Ginny et Harry; sans oublier les cours, les examens et les périodes d'études que ces derniers exigeaient, je n'avais vraiment pas eu une minute pour moi. Et voilà que me dirigeant vers mon ancien ennemi (et nouvellement ancien amant) je trouvais enfin deux petites minutes à moi.<p>

Bien évidemment, j'arrivais déjà en haut des escaliers, d'où je pouvais voir Malefoy, immobile devant les deux grandes portes. On aurait dit une statue de porcelaine. Il portait une veste de soirée noire bien ajustée par dessus une chemise mauve foncé. Les trois premiers boutons de cette dernière étaient détachés, laissant apercevoir son torse pâle et lisse. Ses cheveux blonds fraichement lavés ne comportaient aucune trace de gel, aux contraires, ils étaient relâchés librement, frôlant ses épaules, et une petite mèche rebelle se balançait devant un de ses yeux. Des yeux, justement, rivés sur moi. Leur belle couleur grise étincelait d'amusement, avec une petite touche de désir qui réussit immanquablement à me faire sentir belle et attirante.

Quand j'arrivai à ses côtés, il me tendit le bras sans me quitter du regard, Je pouvais lire dans ses yeux des idées, des mots, des phrases, mais il ne dit rien. Je fis pareil. C'était un moment étrange, presque agréable. Je ne savais que dire et j'avais trop peur de tout briser. Alors je pris le bras qu'il me tendait et nous nous tournâmes d'un même mouvement vers les portes.

Le professeur Dumbledore avait déjà commencé son discours d'ouverture quand nous entrâmes. À peine deux minutes plus tard, il concluait.

-Pour ouvrir le bal, j'inviterais nos deux préfets en chef, Monsieur Malefoy et mademoiselle Granger, à venir au centre de la piste. Bonne soirée à tous!

Tout le monde se tourna vers le fond de la grande salle, c'est-à-dire vers Malefoy et moi, qui avancions côte à côte vers le centre de la salle. Parvenus à destination, Malefoy plaça un bras autour de ma taille tandis que je déposais ma main sur son épaule. Nos deux mains restantes se trouvèrent et nos doigts se joignirent. À chaque contact, je sentais des frissons me parcourir le corps tandis que des sensations fugaces de notre nuit traversaient mon esprit.

La musique de la valse résonna dans la grande salle et nous commençâmes à danser. Je sentais le regard des élèves sur moi, et même si nous avions répété la danse jusqu'à la faire à la perfection, je stressais. C'était tellement dur de se concentrer quand tout le monde vous regardait attentivement. Résultat, je faisais plein d'erreurs et ça ne faisait pas trente secondes qu'on dansait. C'était un fiasco!

-Détends-toi, Hermione. Tu n'as qu'à fermer les yeux et me laisser te guider.

La voix étrangement douce de Malefoy résonna à mon oreille. Mon corps se détendit presque automatiquement et je fis comme il me l'indiquait, je fermai les yeux. La main de Malefoy raffermit sa prise sur ma taille et il m'entraîna gracieusement à travers la piste. Tout mon corps le suivait, comme cette nuit, dans ce bar. Ce soir là aussi, j'avais dansé les yeux fermés. C'était à la fois si ressemblant tout en étant complètement différent. Pourtant, mes souvenirs furent chassés par les pas de danse. Ces derniers me revenaient clairement en tête et je repris confiance.

J'ouvris délicatement les yeux et tombai face à un miroir. Nous en avions fait placer plusieurs dans la Grande Salle, assez grands pour que les gens puissent se voir de loin. Je ne me reconnus pas. Ma robe, du même mauve foncé que la chemise de Malefoy, collait parfaitement à ma peau, moulant joliment mon corps. J'avais opté pour une robe simple à dos nu, qui s'attachait dans le cou, créant un décolleté en V juste assez plongeant, et qui descendait juste en bas de mes genoux. Sur mon sein gauche était dessiné une rose noire grande ouverte. Sa tige noire descendait le long de mon côté gauche, jusqu'à la fin de la robe. Mes cheveux bruns cascadaient librement sur mes épaules et dans mon dos, virevoltant au rythme de la valse. Mes joues rosies contrastaient avec le teint blanc neige de Malefoy. Pour l'occasion, j'avais mis de petites boucles d'oreilles en forme de rose noire qui rappelaient celle sur ma robe. Ces dernières s'agençaient avec mes souliers, des talons hauts noirs attachés aux chevilles par une petite ganse de cuir noir brillant. J'avais l'impression de voir un couple parfait, assorti à merveille. Bien sûr, cette vision ne dura que quelques secondes, mais l'image resta gravée dans ma mémoire.

Peu à peu, des couples se joignirent à nous et la valse prit fin. Inconsciemment, je me collai contre Malefoy et accotai ma tête sur son épaule en refermant mes paupières. Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes que je réalisai ce que je venais de faire. Mais je ne bougeai pas pour autant. Il n'avait rien dit, il ne m'avait pas éloignée. Au contraire, il avait lâché ma main pour passer son autre bras autour de moi. C'était relaxant.

-Tu veux qu'on aille boire quelque chose?

Je sursautai violemment. Il m'avait surprise. Me décollant de lui, je levai mes yeux vers les siens et je hochai la tête en souriant. Il me prit la main et m'entraîna vers un petit bar installé pour l'occasion. Il nous prit chacun un verre de punch, une nouveauté dans le monde sorcier. C'était moi qui avais proposé l'idée. Ensuite, Malefoy nous trouva un petit coin tranquille et reculé. Il s'adossa contre un mur et me fixa. Il semblait tourmenté.

-Tu vas me trouver bizarre Granger, mais j'avais l'impression de te connaître. Je veux dire, ta façon de bouger, ton corps.

Je restai bouche-bée, quelques instants, ne sachant quoi lui répondre. Je me secouai doucement la tête trente secondes après, chassant les doutes et les peurs qui m'avaient assaillis pendant d'idiotes petites secondes. Je lui souris, et le taquinai.

-Tu as peut-être oublié Malefoy, mais on a répété des dizaines de fois, alors c'est un peu normal!

Je lui fis un petit clin d'œil, même si avec la faible luminosité qui régnait, il y avait peu de chance qu'il le voit. Je ne le saurais pas de toute façon. Il me sourit doucement, pas très convaincu.

-C'est sûrement ça Granger, sûrement, qu'il me répondit d'un ton pensif, lointain.

-Euh... Malefoy?

-Oui?

-Merci.

-Pour quoi, Granger?

-Pour ce soir, j'étais tellement stressée, j'aurais tout foutu en l'air...

-Bah... C'aurait été dommage, vu que tu es une bonne danseuse...

Je ne sus pas quoi dire. Je m'étais sentie en confiance et j'avais voulu lui exprimer ma gratitude. Mais son attitude me prenait au dépourvu. Je m'attendais à une réponse plus sarcastique. Le Malefoy que je connaissais aurait répondu qu'il ne voulait pas que je le ridiculise, ou un truc du genre.

-Écoute Granger...

-Hermione.

Je lui avais répondu sur une impulsion. Il m'avait appelé par mon prénom pendant qu'on dansait, et ça m'était resté en tête. C'était tellement plus agréable.

-Euh... Peut-être...

Je rougis automatiquement. Je n'aurais pas du. C'était un mot de trop. Après tout, aussi étrange et gentil que pouvait être Malefoy en cette soirée, il restait Drago Malefoy. Alors je me la fermai, me mordant la langue pour ne pas lui rappeler qu'il m'avait appelé par mon prénom quelques minutes auparavant. Le silence s'installa un moment, puis, voyant que je ne disais rien, il reprit le fil de ses idées.

-Weasley doit te chercher et Pansy doit devenir folle, alors on finit ça et on y va d'accord?

-Oui, oui, bien sûr.

On aurait dit que je venais de prendre une gifle en plein visage. Ron. Je l'avais complètement oublié. J'aurais du décamper tout de suite, courir le rejoindre. Mais je ne voulais pas que ce moment que je partageais avec mon homologue prenne fin tout de suite. Je savais que c'était une exception et que le lendemain, tout serait redevenu normal. Alors je sirotai tranquillement mon verre.

Danser me faisait toujours tourner la tête, et l'effet durait un moment. C'était comme un alcool doux, mais un alcool tout de même. C'était peut-être pour ça que Malefoy et moi on avait pu se parler ainsi, et aussi, pourquoi je lui posai une dernière question.

-Tu crois qu'on pourrait faire une autre danse tous les deux, ce soir? Une danse qu'on n'aurait pas pratiquée pendant des heures?

Cette fois, c'est moi qui le prenais au dépourvu. Il me répondit tout de même, sans sarcasme ni moquerie.

-Ça pourrait être intéressant... Mais je doute que Weasley accepte. Si l'occasion se présente, tu jugeras par toi même. Mais je dirais... Peut-être une autre fois.

Je couvris les quelques centimètres qui nous séparaient et lui fit une colle.

-J'ai fini mon verre, je vais le retrouver.

-Passe une bonne soirée... Hermione.

J'étais déjà dos à lui, aussi ne put-il pas voir mon sourire, ni lire le trouble dans mes yeux. Mon nom sonnait tellement bien dans sa bouche.

* * *

><p>Je parcourais la salle à la recherche de Ron depuis cinq minutes quand je l'aperçus. Il était ridicule. Il portait une vieille robe de soirée version sorcier, qui avait appartenue à je ne sais combien de Weasley dans la famille. Ginny était la seule qui pouvait échapper aux vieux vêtements, étant la seule fille. De toute façon, sa mère trouvait plus important que ce soit elle qui puisse s'acheter une belle robe de soirée, et elle n'avait pas tord. Les filles subissaient beaucoup plus de pression que les garçons de ce côté là. N'empêche, Ron faisait pitié à voir. Je profitai du fait qu'il ne m'avait pas aperçu pour rire un bon coup. Après tout, je ne pourrais plus vraiment me le permettre une fois à côté de lui, alors aussi bien prendre moins de risque en lâchant mon fou rire tout de suite.<p>

Quand j'arrivai près de lui, j'avais réussi à retrouver mon calme. Je n'eus pas le temps de dire deux mots, dès qu'il me vit il me sauta dessus, littéralement parlant.

-Mais t'étais passée où? Je te cherche depuis vingt minutes!

J'eus l'impression de me prendre une gifle magistrale en plein visage. Une bouffée de culpabilité m'envahit, m'ôtant les mots de la bouche. Je tentai d'en faire fi et de répondre à Ron le plus vite possible. Et de façon concise.

-Je... Désolée...

Ça partait mal en tout cas. Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien lui dire? Il n'accepterait jamais que je sois allée prendre un verre avec Malefoy! Que je fasse copain-copain avec son pire ennemi serait tout simplement inacceptable pour lui. Il avait déjà du mal à se faire à l'idée que je doive partager mon dortoir et travailler avec Malefoy, alors... Une idée me traversa l'esprit.

-J'avais besoin de respirer et de boire un peu après avoir dansé... Encore désolée.

Il me fit une drôle de mimique, ouvrit la bouche deux ou trois fois, sûrement dans l'intention de répliquer, mais au final, il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de se rapprocher doucement de moi et de me donner un léger baiser sur les lèvres. En temps normal, je l'aurais trouvé trop court et je me serais empressé de l'embrasser à nouveau, pour de vrai. Mais pas ce soir, je me sentais mal par rapport à lui, à ce que j'avais fait, à ce que j'avais dit, à ce que, malheureusement, je ressentais. D'un câlin, je tentai de chasser mes mauvaises pensées, pour profiter pleinement de la soirée. J'y réussis.

Nous dansâmes, gauchement au début, puis on s'accoutuma l'un à l'autre et ce devint beaucoup plus agréable. Harry et Ginny passèrent la majorité du temps loin de nous, sur la piste en majeur partie, mais aussi à une table ou cachés dans un coin. Ma meilleure amie était resplendissante dans sa robe bleu foncée sans bretelle, qui lui arrivait juste en bas des genoux. Quand elle tournait, sa robe virevoltait gracieusement autour de son corps. Une belle ceinture argentée, assortie avec ses chaussures et ses boucles d'oreilles, relevait délicatement sa poitrine. C'était la première fois que mes amis s'affichaient en public, même si rien n'était officiel pour le reste de Poudlard, après tout, ils devaient se cacher de Ron. Les rares moments où ils furent avec Ron et moi, le petit couple clandestin réussit à me faire énormément rire. Plus la soirée avançait, plus j'oubliais son commencement et plus je me détendais. Je me permis même de danser avec quelques garçons assez courageux pour venir m'inviter malgré la présence de Ron.

Comme la soirée touchait à sa fin, j'entraînai Ron sur la piste pour pouvoir en profiter au maximum. La magie que la danse exerçait sur moi parcourut mes veines et mes neurones. Sur un coup de tête, en plein milieu d'une chanson, je pris Ron par la main et le traînai à ma suite. Je sortis de la Grande Salle, mon amoureux sur les talons, et me mis à courir jusqu'à mon dortoir. Derrière moi, je sentais que mon compagnon était septique, mais il me suivait, c'était l'important. Arrivée au portrait, je donnai rapidement le mot de passe et le guidai à ma suite. Je ne courais plus cette fois, mais je marchais plutôt vite. Je montai les escaliers quatre à quatre et ouvrit la porte de ma chambre à la volée, faisant entrer Ron avant de la refermer. Aussitôt que le clac signifiant que ma porte était bien fermé se fit entendre, je me jetai sur mon petit-copain, l'embrassant.

À partir de là, il ne dit plus rien. Ses questions, car j'avais bien senti en route qu'il en avait une tonne, il les éclipsa. Peu importe les intentions que j'avais, ou que je n'avais pas, il verrait bien. Il n'était pas si idiot, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas briser le moment. Entre deux baisers enflammés, je sortis ma baguette et je mis une petite musique de fond. Dans mes valises, j'avais apporté mon ipod avec de petites caisses, merveilleuses inventions moldu. J'étais même capable de l'allumer d'un simple coup de baguette!

Un peu maladroitement, nous nous dirigeâmes vers mon lit et nous allongèrent dessus. Mes mains parcouraient fiévreusement son corps tandis que ses mains en faisaient autant, avec peut-être un peu plus de retenue que moi. Je compris, dans un éclair de lucidité, qu'il ne découvrait pas seulement mon corps pour la première fois, mais aussi le corps des femmes en général. Le contraire n'était pas vrai. Mes mains avaient caressés plusieurs corps d'hommes. Cette révélation diminua mes ardeurs, me bouleversant quelque peu, mais ce n'était pas assez pour m'arrêter dans ma lancée. La méchante Hermione avait fait surface.

_J'ai sur le corps... _

Mes mains, qui étaient occupées à détacher les boutons de la simili chemise de Ron se figèrent. MA chanson. Je me précipitai vers mon radio et l'éteignit. NOTRE chanson.

Tout mon désir, toute ma légèreté s'évanouirent. Ron s'était relevé en position assise, et me fixait de ses grands yeux verts. Il était surpris, un peu sonné par tout ce qui s'était passé. Surtout, il ne comprenait plus.

-Je... Je ne peux pas, Ron. Je suis désolée.

Fébrilement, je reposai mes mains sur sa chemise, attachant les boutons que je venais à peine d'ouvrir. Puis j'accotai ma tête contre son épaule. Il ne dit rien pendant une ou deux minutes, se contentant de me coller contre lui.

-C'est pas grave, Mione. Il ne fallait pas que tu te forces tu sais. Je suis près à attendre que tu sois prête. Une première fois, il faut que ça soit bien fait.

J'eus un hoquet de surprise et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

-Tu sais, moi aussi je n'ai encore rien fait. Tu vas voir, ça va être un très beau moment, mais seulement quand tu vas être sûre d'être prête.

Je ne lui dis rien. J'en étais incapable. Bien sûr, j'aurais du lui dire qu'il se trompait, mais il était tellement mignon! Et j'aurais tellement souhaité être encore vierge pour lui. Je savais que quand il l'apprendrait, il serait déçu. Et je ne voulais pas qu'il le soit. C'était tout à fait idiot. Il allait finir par le savoir, un jour ou l'autre et il m'en voudrait sûrement plus parce que je lui avais caché. Mais j'étais trop fatiguée, trop éprouvée par toutes mes émotions. C'aurait été beaucoup trop pour ce soir. Je me collai plus fortement contre lui.

-Tu veux bien rester dormir avec moi?

C'était idiot. Mais au point où j'en étais, une question idiote de plus ou de moins, ça ne changeait pas grand chose.

-Je... Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Après tout, tu partages ton dortoir avec Malefoy...

-C'est vrai...

J'étais déçue. Ron le sentit au ton de ma voix.

-Mais on va pouvoir dormir ensemble pendant les vacances...

Il était mignon, en essayant de me remonter le moral. J'acquiesçai et me décollai de lui. En parlant de mon homologue, il avait marqué un point. D'ailleurs, il allait sûrement être bientôt de retour. Si on ne voulait pas se faire surprendre en flagrant délit d'abstinence, Ron était mieux de partir tout de suite. Il le comprit, car il se leva, m'embrassa délicatement sur la bouche, puis sur le front et partit. Je vins pour me lever et le raccompagner jusqu'au portrait, mais il me fit non de la tête, et je l'écoutai. Dès que la porte de ma chambre se referma à nouveau, je m'écrasai sur mon lit et laissai couler mes larmes. Je m'endormis ainsi, dans ma plus belle robe devenue toute fripée et le visage barbouillé de maquillage et de larmes.

* * *

><p>C'est tout de même un chapitre tournant, non? Pensez vous que Drago à des doutes à propos d'Hermione et de leur nuit?<p>

Le chapitre neuf est sûrement un de ceux dont je suis le plus fière, si ce n'est mon préféré... et vous?


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour! J'ignore s'il y a encore des gens qui me lisent, mais voici la suite, avec presque un an de retard! Je compte répondre aux reviews que j'ai reçu dans le courant de cette semaine ou de la prochaine, alors merci beaucoup à ceux qui m'avaient écrit!

* * *

><p>Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Voilà ce que je me disais, assise pour une millionième fois à la table des Gryffondors, attendant le discours du professeur Dumbledore pour pouvoir commencer le souper. Les vacances de Noël venaient de se terminer. J'avais passé les premières semaines avec mes parents, à faire du ski et surtout du patin. Je m'étais bien amusée. Revoir mes parents était toujours très agréable, mais aussi très triste. C'était quand je les retrouvais que je réalisais à quel point ils m'avaient manqués. Ça ne m'avait pourtant pas empêché de raccourcir le temps que j'avais avec eux pour aller passer une semaine chez mon petit copain.<p>

J'avais passée une semaine merveilleuse. Harry avait lui aussi été invité, nous avions donc passé un bon moment à quatre, avec Ginny. J'étais quand même un peu triste pour mes deux meilleurs amis, qui vivaient encore leur amour clandestinement, ou presque. Ginny m'avait dit avoir tout confié à sa mère, qui s'en était réjouie et lui avait dit que si Ron lui faisait des problèmes, elle s'occuperait de lui. De plus, elle s'était arrangée pour installer Harry dans une chambre à proximité de celle de Ginny, ainsi, il avait pu se faufiler subtilement dans la chambre de sa copine pour dormir. Dans mon cas, j'avais pu dormir dans le même lit que Ron sans problème. Bien sûr, cela m'avait fait plaisir, mais l'ambiance était un peu étrange. Je n'avais pas réussi à me résoudre à lui parler à propos de mes antécédents sexuels, alors nous n'avions rien fait. Je sentais bien qu'il en avait envie, et il devait sentir que c'était mon cas à moi aussi, mais il n'avait rien tenté, gentleman qu'il était. Évidement, ça créait toujours un temps de flottement, embarrassé, mais on avait réussi à passer par-dessus.

De toute façon, tout cela était loin maintenant, vu qu'on était de retour à Poudlard. Justement, notre cher directeur se levait, entraînant le silence dans la Grande Salle.

-Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous avez passé de belles vacances. Avant de commencer le souper, j'aimerais vous présenter les élèves de Dumstrang et de Beaux-Bâtons que nous accueillerons pendant les deux prochains mois.

À ce moment là, les élèves en question entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, suivant le professeur McGonagal. Ils formaient deux lignes: les filles de Beaux-Bâtons et les garçons de Dumstrang, et ils étaient placés en ordre d'années. Les premières années en avant et les dernières fermant la marche. À l'entente de leur nom, chacun souriaient timidement, tous les regards fixés sur eux.

-... Et Alicia Methany. Je compte sur vous pour les aider et leur faire passer un bon séjour. Sur cela, je vous souhaite un bon souper!

Le repas apparut sur la table, mais je n'y prêtai pas attention. Mon cerveau avait arrêté de fonctionner à l'attente du nom: Alicia Methany. Je n'y croyais tellement pas, que j'en avais les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts. D'ailleurs, Ron, Harry et Ginny me regardaient curieusement. Ils se demandaient sûrement si je n'avais pas pété un plomb! Reprenant légèrement mes esprits, je me retournai vers le groupe de nouveaux cherchant ce visage que je connaissais si bien. C'était bien elle, je la reconnus, plantée en plein milieu du chemin, parcourant la salle des yeux. La plupart des autres élèves s'étaient assis à une cinquième table, plus petite que les autres, qui avait été installée pour eux. Je compris à ce moment là qu'elle me cherchait.

Les derniers doutes furent chassés de mon cerveau et je me levai, le sourire aux lèvres, vers ma bonne amie, sous le regard médusé des mes trois comparses. Quand Alicia m'aperçut, elle se dirigea vers moi, son fameux sourire de vainqueur au visage. Arrivées face à face, nous nous enlacèrent en riant. Le câlin terminé, je l'éloignai de moi, les mains sur ses épaules et lui adressai un regard de reproche.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit? Tu m'aurais évité la crise cardiaque, espèce de petite cachottière!

Elle éclata de rire, rayonnante de fierté. Elle avait réussi son coup.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas en forme ma Mione, manquer de faire une crise cardiaque pour si peu! Il faudrait peut-être que tu consultes!

Elle m'adressa un clin d'œil, guillerette, avant d'enchaîner.

-Et puis, depuis quand on n'a plus le droit de faire une surprise à sa copine?

-Mouais, admettons...

Je lui fis la moue quelques secondes, les bras croisés, mais je n'y tins pas longtemps.

-Alors, tu me présentes tes amis?

Je retrouvai instantanément le sourire et lui prit la main, la guidant à ma suite vers la table des Gryffondors. Je remarquai au passage que plusieurs élèves nous observaient curieusement. Ron, Harry et Ginny faisaient partis de ceux-là. Ils ouvraient des yeux de plus en plus ronds en me voyant revenir vers eux avec Alicia. En approchant, la gêne m'envahit. Gêne qu'Alicia constate à quel point j'étais une miss-je-sais-tout et gêne que mes amis découvrent l'autre Hermione. Ma vieille copine le sentait et elle me serra la main plus fort.

-Coucou... Euh... Je vous présente Alicia. C'est mon amie d'enfance.

Je souris timidement à mes amis en faisait les présentations.

-Alicia, voici Ron, mon amoureux et Harry et Ginny, mes meilleurs amis.

-Enchantée!

Elle leur serra la main à tour de rôle en souriant. Elle semblait à l'aise.

-Pensez-vous que je peux m'installer avec vous pour souper?

Ron ne dit rien, sous le choc, tandis que Harry prenait un temps fou à enregistrer ce qu'Alicia venait de dire. Ce fut donc à Ginny de répondre.

-Mais bien sûr! Ron, pousses- toi un peu pour lui faire de la place.

Ce dernier obéit à sa sœur, une fois que l'information se rendit à son cerveau. Alicia s'installa donc sur le banc et je me glissai entre elle et Ron. Le souper fut plutôt tranquille. Mes amis se remettaient tranquillement du choc, et moi aussi. Ginny questionna Alicia sur Beaux-Bâtons, sur notre amitié et insidieusement, sur pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'elle. La réponse d'Alicia fut parfaite, et vraie.

-Tu sais, on ne s'écrit pas beaucoup pendant l'école et on ne se voit plus que l'été maintenant, alors c'est plutôt normal. Mes copines à Beaux-Bâtons n'en savent pas plus que vous en saviez, c'est à dire rien.

Elle rigola en disant cela, et Ginny l'accompagna. Les deux filles semblaient bien s'entendre, ce qui me fit chaud au cœur. Finalement, le professeur McGonagal appela les nouveaux élèves à la suivre, vers leur dortoir. Alicia partit rejoindre les autres tandis que Ron, Harry, Ginny et moi nous dirigions vers la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Une fois installés dans les divans, trois paires de yeux se fixèrent impérieusement sur moi. Ron semblait mécontent.

-Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit Mione? T'étais vraiment obligée de nous faire des cachotteries? C'est aussi ta vie, j'aurais le droit de savoir, non?

-Désolée Ron, mais... J'ai juste pas pensé. Ça ne me semblait pas important c'est tout.

-Oh Ron! N'en fais pas tout un plat non plus!

Ginny regardait son frère avec des yeux durs. Celui-ci fit la moue et baissa la tête. Harry, qui était resté silencieux, prit la parole. Au contraire de Ron, il ne semblait pas fâché contre moi, seulement triste.

-C'est pas grave Mione, faut juste qu'on digère un peu. C'est qu'on pensait tout savoir sur toi et finalement on découvre que t'as une vie en dehors de nous! On aurait pourtant du se douter que tu ne passais pas deux mois toute seule avec tes parents. Mais ça fait quand même bizarre.

-Je comprends Harry, je suis désolée.

-Bah, t'as qu'à tout nous raconter maintenant!

Ginny me regardait avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux et un sourire aux lèvres. Je leur contai donc sommairement ma vie hors Poudlard. Bien évidemment, je ne mentionnai pas mes ébats amoureux et sexuels, mais c'était déjà ça. Je leur contai des événements drôles et nous passèrent une belle soirée. Finalement, je partis me coucher. Ron prétexta la fatigue pour ne pas aller me reconduire, mais je compris qu'il se sentait trahi, et qu'il avait besoin d'une bonne nuit pour réfléchir. Je lui donnai donc un petit bisou, tout de même un peu triste de le quitter ainsi, et je partis, saluant mes deux autres amis.

* * *

><p>J'ouvris la porte de ma salle commune et fit entrer Alicia. Sa première journée de cours à Poudlard venait de terminer et je lui avais proposé de lui faire visiter mon petit coin à moi. Malefoy était confortablement assis dans le divan, face à un bon petit feu quand on entra, parlant et riant. Il se retourna vers l'entrée, surpris. Il fixa mon amie, se demandant qui elle était. Alicia était une fille de taille moyenne , plutôt maigre, avec juste assez de formes pour faire retourner ses messieurs sur son passage. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains bruns étonnamment droits, qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos. Ses yeux verts étaient pleins de malice et vie. En quelques enjambés, elle fut face à mon homologue et lui tendit la main.<p>

-Moi, c'est Alicia.

Malefoy sembla déconcerté un court moment par son audace, mais ses bonnes manières lui revinrent vite. Il se leva du divan et prit la main qu'elle lui tendait.

-Drago Malefoy, enchanté.

Un sourire goguenard étira les lèvres d'Alicia tandis qu'elle fixait Malefoy avec un regard neuf. Bien sûr, il ne comprit pas vraiment le revirement de situation, mais il ne dit rien. J'étais la seule à comprendre ce qui se passait dans la petite tête de mon amie. Je lui avais mentionné auparavant que mon homologue n'était autre que Drago Malefoy, mais c'était dans une des rares lettres qu'on s'envoyait et elle n'avait pas du s'en souvenir. Par contre, elle se souvenait parfaitement du moment où je lui avais raconté avoir couché avec ce même garçon.

-Bon, on continu la visite?

J'avais hâte qu'on s'éloigne de Malefoy, avant qu'Alicia ne dise quelque chose de trop. Je la connaissais assez bien pour savoir qu'elle serait capable de compromettre mon secret ou, du moins, de me mettre en position délicate avec mon homologue. Heureusement, elle me suivit sans faire d'histoires, disant au revoir à un Malefoy quelque peu curieux, qui tentait par tous les moyens de sembler désintéressé.

Quand la porte de ma chambre se referma sur nous, Alicia planta son regard droit sur moi. Il n'était plus question de visite. Ses pupilles brillaient de détermination, mais en profondeur, je pouvais apercevoir son incompréhension et son désarroi. Je la connaissais trop bien pour ne pas comprendre qu'elle ne comprenait rien justement. Sa meilleure amie, son amie d'enfance lui apparaissait tout d'un coup sous un jour bien différent. Je n'étais pas la même fille et ça la déstabilisait. C'est pourquoi nous nous laissèrent tomber toutes les deux sur mon lit. Le temps des explications était venu.

-J'ai besoin que tu m'éclaires là, Hermione.

Malgré son ton confiant et énergique, je perçus son inquiétude. Pour ma part, je n'y allai pas par quatre chemins. Pour une fois, je fus complètement honnête. Je lui racontai qu'à mon arrivée à Poudlard, j'étais terrorisée et que j'avais créé une nouvelle Hermione Granger. Malheureusement, cette image de fille studieuse, de miss-je-sais-tout, m'avait tellement bien collé à la peau que j'avais été incapable de m'en débarrasser. Elle reconnue dans mon histoire, ma peur de l'inconnu et ma manie de toujours être informée des choses pour ne pas être prise au dépourvu. Ce défaut me venait tout droit de ma mère.

Je continuai en lui parlant de mon amitié avec Harry et Ron, de nos aventures à tous les trois. Puis de comment on s'était rapprochés de Ginny, peu à peu, et qu'elle et moi étions devenues si proches. Avec un peu de réticence, j'abordai le sujet Malefoy et sa répugnance envers ma personne. Je lui dis aussi qu'il avait changé de camp vers la fin, même si je lui avais déjà raconté les grandes lignes auparavant. Quand j'abordai la fois où j'avais frappé Malefoy au visage, en troisième année, Alicia éclata de rire et me confia qu'elle reconnaissait sa bonne vieille amie.

De tout ce que je lui racontai, elle affirma me comprendre, sauf pour une chose. Ron. Elle était incapable de se faire à l'idée que je l'aimais. Selon elle, ce n'était pas du tout le genre d'Hermione Granger. Elle me voyait maintenant sous mes deux jours, le mélange que ça avait donné, mais elle ne trouvait pas qu'il correspondait ni à l'une, ni à l'autre. Ça me blessa, car ses paroles eurent un écho en moi sans que j'en sache la raison.

Après tout cela, je lui montrai la salle de bain et lui offrit de rester à dormir, puisqu'il était rendu tard. Bien entendu, elle accepta, mais on était tellement vannées qu'on n'en profita pas vraiment. En temps normal on aurait passé toute la nuit à parler et à rigoler, mais Alicia venait d'arriver à Poudlard et c'était fatiguant pour elle, sans parler des révélations que je lui avais faites. C'est pourquoi on se coucha immédiatement.

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez aimé se nouveau chapitre! En espérant avoir des commentaires, positifs ou négatifs...<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour, bonjour! Pour me faire pardonner, parce qu'il est prêt et que j'en ai envie, voici tout de suite le chapitre 11 :P

Merci pour vos beaux commentaires, j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à les lire! :D

À guest: Je ne crois pas te dire un secret si je t'avoue que je pense la même chose qu'Alicia ;) J'espère que la suite répondre à tes attentes, bien que les choses n'évolueront pas toutes dans ce chapitre!

À Juicy: Merci beaucoup! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :P

À Katie1916: Hum... je ne veux rien te dévoiler, alors je vais me contenter de te dire que j'espère que ce je leurs réserve te plaira.

Merci pour ta review! :D

À tout le monde: Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Ce matin-là, ce ne fut pas mon réveil qui me sortit du sommeil mais bien ma petite radio. En ouvrant mes yeux encore groggy de sommeil, j'aperçus une Alicia aux cheveux tout ébouriffés et aux vêtements fripés, (elle s'était endormie avec son linge de la vieille) qui se trémoussait sur la chanson. Je la fusillai du regard et me retournai à plat ventre dans mon lit en empoignant mon oreiller pour me couvrir les oreilles. Comble de malchance, elle se leva sur mon lit et y sauta au rythme des boums boum de sa musique pop, tout en criant les paroles. Comme si ce n'était pas assez, j'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir à la volé.<p>

Ce fut ce qui me poussa à me lever du lit, et en vitesse. C'est ainsi que je trouvai un Malefoy en boxer, les cheveux en bataille et le regard furieux. Il comprit, en me voyant, que j'étais loin d'être la fautive de tout ce boucan, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de s'en prendre à moi quand même.

-Y'en a qui essayent de dormir ici! Alors si t'es pas capable de contrôler ton idiote de copine, elle aura plus le droit de venir ici c'est compris?

-Désolée je n'ai pas tout compris, y'a trop de bruit!

Bien évidemment, j'avais tout entendu, mais c'était trop tentant de le taquiner un peu. Et puis, il fallait bien que je me venge sur quelqu'un! C'est pourquoi je lui adressai un clin d'œil avant de me tourner vers Alicia, de monter encore plus fort la musique et de me mettre à danser moi aussi. Même si j'étais dos à Malefoy, je sentis son regard brûlant sur moi et je ne fus pas sans savoir que je devais lui offrir une belle vue, avec mes minis shorts de pyjama et ma petite camisole bleue ciel assortie.

Il finit tout de même par partir en prenant soin de claquer ma porte le plus fort possible. Je montai sur mon lit pour continuer à danser avec Alicia. Ça dura cinq, dix minutes où on s'éclata et où on retrouva notre bonne vieille complicité, puis j'arrêtai la musique et me laissai tomber dans mon lit.

-C'est quoi l'idée de me réveiller à cinq heure du mat?

-Bah quoi, j'suis matinale, moi!

J'éclatai de rire face à cette affirmation. C'est qu'Alicia et moi avions pour habitude de nous lever passé midi. Mais bien évidemment, les choses étaient différentes pendant l'année scolaire, c'est ce qu'elle me fit comprendre bien vite.

-Y'a pas que toi Mione qui se transforme à l'arrivée de l'école!

Elle me fit un clin d'œil complice, avant de filer sous la douche. Elle n'avait aucune intention de passer à côté de cette belle grande salle de bain. Quand elle en sortie, toute fraîche dans des vêtements tout sales, elle avait décidé qu'il était temps pour elle de partir. Après tout, il y avait école aujourd'hui.

* * *

><p>Deux semaines passèrent et Alicia s'acclimata doucement à la vie à Poudlard, tandis que mes amis s'habituaient à elle. Avec Ginny et Alicia, j'avais tenu à ce qu'on se fasse une soirée de fille, dans l'espoir que mes meilleures amies deviennent elles aussi copines. Ça avait été une super soirée et mon souhait avait été réalisé. Il n'y avait qu'avec Ron que ça coinçait. Alicia le trouvait bien gentil, mais elle ne supportait pas de nous considérer comme un couple, et ça se ressentait. Et puis, Ron étant Ron, il avait toujours un peu de mal avec la nouveauté et surtout, du mal à digérer les secrets. Quand à Malefoy, il me faisait la gueule ces derniers temps et il ne manquait pas une occasion pour me faire du tord. Mais bon, j'y étais habituée depuis le temps.<p>

Comme je connaissais Alicia, je savais qu'elle ne pourrait pas résister très longtemps avant de mettre son nez dans mes histoires et dans celles de mes amis. C'est une chose que je redoutais depuis que j'avais réalisé qu'elle était vraiment à Poudlard avec moi. Son grain de sel, elle le sema vers la fin du mois de Janvier. Nous étions assis tout les quatre, Alicia, Ginny, Harry et moi, et nous parlions tranquillement. De son côté, Ron était en retenue avec Rogue pour avoir fait exploser sa potion et avoir saccagé une partie de la classe. Donc, on discutait de tout et de rien quand Alicia avait lâché, après un court instant de silence:

-Il serait temps que vous disiez à Ron que vous êtes ensemble.

Bien entendu, elle était au courant depuis un moment déjà que Ginny et Harry sortaient ensemble en cachette de Ron. De toute façon, c'était de plus en plus évident pour tout Poudlard, il n'y avait que Ron, bien entendu, qui ne s'était aperçu de rien. Dès le moment où ses mots franchirent les lèvres d'Alicia, elle n'en démordit plus. Sous les oreilles attentives des deux tourtereaux et de leurs regards septiques, Alicia énuméra tous les arguments qu'elle put trouver. Je sus, à ce moment là, qu'Harry et Ginny n'auraient pas la paix tant qu'ils n'avoueraient pas tout à Ron.

C'est ce qu'ils firent, une semaine plus tard, sous le regard satisfait et bienveillant de mon amie, incapables qu'ils étaient de supporter une journée de plus à entendre Alicia leur déblatérer tous ses arguments. Le couple avait coincé Ron dans la salle commune à la fin de la semaine. Bien évidemment, Ron ne s'était pas encore rendu compte que sa sœur et son meilleur ami avaient l'intention de lui annoncer quelque chose d'important. C'est pourquoi il ne se méfia pas quand, chacun d'un côté de Ron, ils lui annoncèrent d'une même voix qu'ils avaient quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Il fut fidèle à lui-même.

- Ça ne peut pas attendre une partie d'échec?

Alicia roula des yeux, découragée, tandis que Ginny et Harry lui répondaient en chœur.

-Non.

Il fut un peu surpris et il commença à trouver leur attitude, notre attitude, un peu suspecte. Alors il se tourna vers sa sœur, puis vers Harry, des points d'interrogation pleins les yeux.

-C'est quoi le problème?

C'est Ginny qui prit la parole, ça avait toujours été son intention.

-Ron... Harry et moi, on sort ensemble.

Bon d'accord, elle aurait pu prendre un peu plus de gants pour lui dire, mais c'était fait. Le visage de Ron, à ce moment là, vira au rouge bourgogne à une vitesse effarante. Il foudroya Harry du regard et se leva, marmonnant dans sa barbe.

-Faux frère.

La tristesse emplie les yeux de Harry, mais il ne dit rien et Ron s'éloigna en grandes enjambés furieuses. Il quitta la salle commune en se chuchotant à lui même. Du bout des lèvres, je m'excusai à la place de Ron et je partis à sa recherche. Je le retrouvai bien vite et passai le reste de la soirée et la nuit avec lui. Ce fut long et pénible. Il n'arrêta pas de parler de la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre. Je ne lui dis pas que sa réaction était insensée, ni qu'il se comportait comme un parfait idiot. Je ne tentai pas de le rassurer en lui disant qu'Harry était le meilleur parti que sa sœur pouvait trouver. Je ne le raisonnai pas non plus en lui disant que sa sœur était assez grande pour choisir elle-même, et qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Je me contentai d'être là et de l'écouter, tout en rageant à l'intérieur de moi. Je n'aimais pas cette partie de lui, il pouvait tellement être insensé et idiot des fois.

* * *

><p>La semaine qui suivit fut étrange. C'était comme si on avait arrêté la vrai vie et qu'on ne faisait que flotter en attendant qu'elle recommence. Harry et Ginny s'embrassaient publiquement et les gens parlaient beaucoup d'eux. Les deux amoureux étaient heureux de ne plus avoir à se cacher, mais l'attitude de Ron venait briser leur bonheur. Ils ne savaient donc pas comment se sentir. Harry m'avait raconté que les soirées qu'ils passaient seuls tous les deux, Ginny se mettait souvent à pleurer et qu'il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il la prenait dans ses bras et lui caressait le dos doucement. Il me confia aussi que dans ces moments là, il était en rage contre Ron de la mettre dans cet état et qu'il avait du mal à se contrôler; qu'il s'en voulait aussi de ressentir autant de mauvais sentiments envers son meilleur ami. C'était un cercle vicieux dont il avait toute la misère du monde à se sortir.<p>

De mon côté, j'essayais de passer du temps avec mes amis et d'en passer avec Ron. Pourtant, à chaque fois que j'étais avec lui, il me faisait regretter d'y être. Il était d'une humeur exécrable et passait son temps à chialer sur le fait qu'ils se collaient devant les gens, qu'Harry avait osé lui faire ça et blablabla. Je tentais de lui changer les idées, mais ça ne marchait jamais, ou si ça marchait, il trouvait un moyen de chialer sur la nouvelle conversation ou sur l'activité qu'on faisait.

Ça avait prit une semaine à Harry et Ginny pour craquer devant l'insistance d'Alicia, ça m'en prit une pour craquer face à l'attitude de Ron. Cette soirée là, j'avais su que Malefoy était occupé jusqu'à tard et j'avais fait venir Ron dans ma salle commune, histoire d'être tranquilles. Seulement, rien ne réussissant à le rendre heureux, j'avais fini par péter ma coche. C'était notre première dispute.

-J'arrives pas à croire qu'il ose se pavaner avec ma sœur dans toute l'école! Il se prend pour qui? Je suis sûr qu'il veut juste la mettre dans son lit et...

Ça avait été trop. Je m'étais levée d'un bond du divan dans lequel j'étais assise avec Ron, face au feu qu'il trouvait bien moins beau que celui de la salle commune de Gryffondor et je m'étais plantée devant lui.

-Ça suffit, Ronald Weasley! Tu veux que je te dise? Tu n'es qu'un sale petit égoïste ignorant! Ce n'est pas Harry qui fait du mal à ta sœur, idiot! C'est toi! Avec ton attitude de merde. Harry est le meilleur parti pour Ginny, il l'adore! Et elle l'aime! Tu devrais savoir, après sept ans, qu'Harry n'oserait jamais faire du mal à ta sœur!

Je sentis mon visage devenir rouge au fur et à mesure que je lui criais dessus, tandis que la surprise se peignait sur ses traits, avant de succéder à la colère. Il se leva d'un bond lui aussi, arrivant nez à nez avec moi. Il leva son bras et l'agita, la bouche ouverte, cherchant à dire des mots qui ne sortirent pas. Alors il tourna les talons et parti. Quand j'entendis la porte se refermer, je me laissai tomber sur le divan et éclatai en sanglots.

Ça ne faisait pas trente secondes qu'il était parti que la porte s'ouvrait à nouveau. Je me mis rapidement sur mes genoux et tournai mon visage imbibé de larmes vers l'entrée, espérant que Ron soit revenu. Malheureusement, je tombai face à face avec Malefoy. Dans ses yeux, je vis la petite lueur malicieuse s'éteindre.

-J'ai croisé Weasley en venant.

Il n'y avait aucune moquerie dans sa voix, ce qui me surprit. Mais plus étonnant encore, il vint vers moi et s'installa à mes côtés sur le divan. J'étais fatiguée d'être forte, fatiguée de supporter Ron alors qu'il se conduisait comme un parfait imbécile et surtout, fatiguée de détester Malefoy alors que j'avais eu la preuve qu'il pouvait être agréable avec moi. Alors je me laissai glisser sur le divan jusqu'à être couchée. J'accotai ma tête sur ses genoux et je laissai couler mes larmes. Je sentis ses doigts, incertains, effleurer doucement mes cheveux et prendre de plus en plus d'assurance. Je ne sais combien de temps je restai là, à détremper mon visage et ses pantalons de mes pleurs. La seule chose dont j'étais certaine, c'est que j'étais enfin bien.

* * *

><p>Alors voilà... En passant, je suis désolée pour le découpage avec les grosses lignes grises dans mon chapitre, je ne suis pas capable de faire autrement, le site supprime les petites barres ou les étoiles que j'essaye de mettre.<p>

Le petit bouton (qui est rendu très joli avec les nouveaux changements apportés sur le site) n'attend que vos commentaires, bons comme mauvais, pour faire avancer ma fic et me permettre de parler un peu avec vous! Bonne journée, soirée ou que vous soyez :)


	12. Chapter 12

Me revoilà avec la suite! Je suis désolée, elle a prit un petit moment à venir. Comme je suis en congé, je me suis fixée comme objectif d'écrire à temps plein. Vous devriez donc voir une différence dans la fréquence à laquelle je vais poster. Je suppose que vous allez savoir facilement si mon objectif est rempli ou non! :P

Merci pour vos reviews, j'ai adoré les lire :)

Rosie: Merci beaucoup! Tu as bien raison, mes chapitres sont un peu court. Je vais essayer de m'améliorer, mais j'y vais souvent au feeling... Ahah, vive Malefoy ;)

Guest: Je suis donc ravie de savoir que la suite t'a plu :) Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'empathie pour Ron moi non plus! Merci beaucoup, la fin est des moments que je préfère, tout en douceur :D

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Mes paupières étaient toutes collées et je ne me sentais pas très bien. Mon corps était étrangement tout ankylosé et mes souvenirs flous. Je vins pour bouger mon bras, mais il se heurta contre quelque chose qui grogna. Surprise, j'ouvris mes yeux et mon regard plongea dans les flammes. Ça me prit un instant avant de mettre les choses en place dans mon esprit. Je fixais les flammes du feu de mon foyer. J'étais donc sur le divan de ma salle commune. Et j'y avais abouti parce que... Ron. Tout me revint d'un coup. Alicia, Ginny et Harry, Ron et finalement Malefoy. Doucement, je tentai de me relever. C'est ainsi que tous les morceaux finirent par s'emboiter. Malefoy était encore assis sur le divan et il dormait la tête renversée en arrière. Il avait fait apparaître une couverture sur moi avant de s'endormir et avait veillé sur moi pendant toute la nuit. C'était si attentionné de sa part, si inattendu.<p>

Je me levai le plus silencieusement et le plus délicatement possible pour ne pas le réveiller. Je m'éloignai et appelai un elfe pour lui demander de nous apporter un bon petit déjeuner. J'allai ensuite débarbouiller mon visage qui était chiffonné à cause de la nuit dernière et tout sillonné de maquillage et de larmes séchées. Même si ce n'était plus l'heure, je troquai mon uniforme pour un pyjama confortable et décent avant de redescendre en bas, ma petite radio à la main. Au moment où je la déposais sur la table basse proche du divan, l'elfe revenait avec un grand plateau à repas.

Je remerciai l'elfe et je pris le plateau repas pour le déposer sur la table basse. Je me retournai vers Malefoy et je le vis qui s'agitait. Il se réveillerait bientôt. Je m'assis à ses côtés et posai délicatement ma main sur son épaule, puis je me penchai vers son oreille.

-Malefoy...

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais ça suffit à le réveiller. Il ouvrit doucement des yeux perdus. Il fixa d'abord le foyer, puis la table basse, avec ma radio et le plateau repas, puis il se tourna vers moi et sa mémoire lui revint. Je lui fis un sourire timide.

-Merci pour hier.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête, le sujet était clos.

-C'est pour nous deux tout ça?

-Oui.

Je lui souris plus franchement cette fois et j'approchai la table de nous. Il se prit un verre de jus, tandis que j'allumais ma radio. Il la regarda d'un œil incertain, comme tout bon sorcier, mais ça lui passa bien vite. On mangea côte à côte en écoutant la musique. On ne se parla pas, mais c'était agréable, tranquille. Comparé aux plaintes incessantes de Ron, c'était une vraie merveille.

Pourtant, il fallu que quelque chose se passe. Dès que les premiers accords retentirent, mon corps se tendit. C'était une sensation étrange, c'était ma chanson préférée et pourtant, elle était maintenant trop chargée de signification. Malgré cela, mes yeux se fermèrent et mon corps finit par se détendre. Je m'accotai contre le dossier moelleux du divan et je laissai les paroles s'imprimer en moi.

_J'ai sur le corps _

_Tatoué à l'encre de chine _

_Comme un accord _

_Formé de notes libertines _

-J'aime bien cette chanson.

Cette affirmation, sortie de la bouche de Malefoy était comme une petite bombe, qui me reconnecta avec le monde et me fit ouvrir les yeux. Je tendis le bras et arrêtai la musique. Malefoy me regarda étrangement et je lui répondis de la façon la plus honnête et la plus étonnante qui soit.

-Et moi, ça fait un moment que je ne sais plus quoi en penser...

-Oh...

En plongeant mon regard dans le sien, je vis le nom de Ron et je secouai automatiquement la tête de gauche à droite. Il ne posa pas de questions et se remit à manger. Je repartis la musique, en prenant bien soin de changer de chanson et je finis mon petit déjeuner moi aussi. Puis, tout bonnement, on partit chacun de notre côté vaquer à nos occupations personnelles.

* * *

><p>Janvier avait fait place à février depuis une semaine et on sentait dans l'école l'agitation de la St-Valentin. Les professeurs avaient même prévus une sortie à pré-au-lard pour nous permettre de gâter notre amoureux-amoureuse. Malheureusement, toute cette effervescence me pesait. Bien que notre dispute se fut passée deux jours plus tôt, je n'avais toujours pas reparlé à Ron. Je ne savais pas où me mettre ni comment agir. Et puis, bien évidemment, il y avait Malefoy avec qui tout allait bien, tel un long fleuve tranquille.<p>

Étendue dans mon lit, je réfléchissais à tout cela. À Malefoy et à cette nuit durant l'été que nous avions partagé sans le savoir. À cette autre nuit aussi, où il avait prit soin de moi et m'avait réconfortée. Puis à cette chanson là, comme le point commun entre nous deux. Cette chanson que Malefoy avait avoué aimer hier matin. Cette chanson, dont j'avais réalisé qu'elle provoquait en moi des sentiments inverses et totalement contradictoires.

J'allongeai mon bras vers ma radio, et je mis 'Abuse de moi' le plus bas possible, de peur que Malefoy l'entende de sa chambre. Je me laissai bercer par ses paroles. La chanteuse venait d'entamer le refrain quand j'entendis cogner à la porte de notre salle commune. J'essayai de trouver la force de me lever et d'aller voir qui c'était, mais le temps que je me décide, j'entendis Malefoy sortir de sa chambre et descendre les escaliers.

J'eus beau fermer la musique, je n'entendis personne parler, ni Malefoy, ni la mystérieuse personne derrière la porte. Par contre, je distinguai le son de leurs pas et le bruit de la porte qui se ferme. Vaincue, je remis ma musique.

Quinze minutes plus tard, ce fut contre ma porte de chambre qu'on cogna. Cette fois, il n'y avait que moi qui pouvais ouvrir. Quand j'ouvris la porte, c'est avec un regard ébahi que je trouvai Malefoy en compagnie de ma meilleure amie.

-Viens Mione, il faut qu'on parle.

Alicia avait un ton résolu, celui qu'elle utilisait quand elle avait une idée dont elle ne démordrait pas. Inquiète, je la suivis dans mon salon, Malefoy à mes côtés. Ce dernier semblait avoir une longueur d'avance sur moi, car il affichait la tête de quelqu'un qui sent qu'il vient de se faire avoir, sans comprendre à quel moment les choses lui ont échappées. À cette vision, j'éclatai de rire, ce qui me valu deux regards étonnés. Ce à quoi je ne dis rien, ça ne valait pas la peine d'expliquer. Je me contentai simplement de m'asseoir sur le divan, entre Alicia et Malefoy, et j'espérai de tout mon cœur que je n'aurais pas le même air que Malefoy une fois que cette drôle de conversation serait terminée.

-Mione...

-Oui?

-Comme tu le sais, dans une semaine, c'est la St-Valentin...

J'acquiesçai, malgré l'inutilité de mon geste. Alicia ne voulait pas de réponse, elle ne voulait que placer ses pions avant de dévoiler son grand jeu.

-Et les professeurs et vous, les préfets en chef, n'avez rien prévu pour souligner cette fête en grand. Ce qui a déçu beaucoup, beaucoup d'élèves.

Je ne voyais pas exactement où elle voulait en venir, mais je reconnaissais bien sa façon de faire. S'arranger pour nous faire sentir coupable, pour qu'on ai envie de se racheter, puis nous proposer ce qui pourrait être la solution pour nous faire pardonner. Ce devait être là que Malefoy s'était fait avoir.

-C'est pourquoi j'ai eu une idée qui pourrait régler ce problème...

Et voilà, exactement comme je l'avais prédit! Avec un petit silence aguicheur en plus, pour nous laisser désirer sa conclusion.

-Vous avez une grande salle commune juste à vous deux, et je me disais que je pourrais y organiser une soirée mémorable.

J'ouvris grand la bouche. Voilà donc ce qu'elle voulait. Malgré tout, je sentais qu'elle ne m'avait pas tout dit. Et qu'elle ne m'en dirait pas plus tant que je n'accepterais pas de me jeter tête baissée dans son plan machiavélique. Alors je tentai de me défiler.

-Malefoy tu en penses quoi?

-Il a déjà accepté.

Alicia s'était empressée de répondre à sa place, et je compris toute l'ampleur de sa tactique. Elle était d'abord allée voir Malefoy et lui avait sorti son petit numéro. Comme il ne la connaissait pas bien, elle et ses idées, ses plans et ses machinations, il était tombé droit dans le panneau. Elle s'était donc fait un allié, puis elle était venue me coincer.

-Ça serait quel genre de soirée?

-Et bien... Je ne sais pas trop encore...

Je vis bien dans ses yeux qu'elle savait très bien ce qu'elle voulait faire, mais j'étais conscience qu'elle ne me le dirait pas.

-Et qui est-ce que tu voudrais inviter?

-Et bien, j'avais pensé inviter les septièmes années. Comme Malefoy est à Serpentard, on ne peut pas se permettre de ne pas les inviter, et il ne faudrait pas qu'il n'y est que les deux ennemis à cette soirée. Bien entendu, ceux qui ont un copain ou une copine plus jeune pourraient les inviter, il ne faudrait pas briser les couples à la St-Valentin.

La petite lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux disait tout le contraire, mais je n'y portai pas attention. La liste d'invités qu'elle proposait semblait logique et réaliste. Je sentis à ce moment que je venais de perdre la partie. Je n'avais aucune raison valable aux yeux d'Alicia pour refuser cette soirée. Je tentai néanmoins une dernière chose.

-Si tu fais ça, tu devras faire le ménage avant et après, faire les invitations, organiser la soirée, servir tes invités avec des boissons, t'assurer qu'on ne se fasse pas prendre par un professeur et tout. Bien entendu, Malefoy et moi auront droit de refuser certaines de tes idées. C'est compris?

-Tout à fait!

Elle m'adressa un grand sourire et me tendit sa main. Je la serrai à contre cœur et lui fit une grimace.

-Par contre, il faudrait que je puisse venir quand je veux pour tout arranger et vérifier si mes idées sont réalistes.

-On pourrait peut-être...

En parlant, je me tournai vers Malefoy, cherchant sa réponse des yeux. Comprenant mon idée, il hocha la tête affirmativement.

-te donner le mot de passe.

Elle me sourit, ravie. Elle s'agita autour de nous durant toute la soirée.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillée par une tornade Alicienne.<p>

-Je sais ce que je vais faire Mione! Je vais faire une soirée aveugle.

J'ouvris grand les yeux et la fixai. Mes yeux lançaient des éclairs. Ma copine avait de grosses cernes et le teint blanc. Elle devait avoir passé toute la nuit à planifier sa soirée. En voyant mon expression faciale, elle recula un peu, mais ce fut de courte durée. Bientôt un sourire diabolique se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Aurais-tu peur ma Mione?

Elle avait prit une voix doucereuse pour me murmurer cette phrase assassine. Mon regard devint encore plus meurtrier alors que je lui répondais un non que je voulais convaincant.

- Alors prouve-le-moi.

Je savais que je me faisais avoir, mais mon orgueil surdimensionné était piqué à vif, alors j'acceptai. Je crus comprendre un peu plus tard que cette idée enchantait Malefoy, à mon grand damne. C'est ainsi que tout se mit en place. Durant la semaine qui suivit, Alicia était toujours dans notre salle commune, elle avait même apporté son nécessaire de toilette et des vêtements. Elle dormait sur le canapé du salon durant la nuit et tournait autour de nous durant la journée.

Pour mon plus grand bonheur, j'appris que Ron avait fait ses excuses à Harry et Ginny. Il était toujours réticent et n'appréciait pas de les voir s'embrasser quand il était proche d'eux, mais c'était un grand pas en avant. De leur côté, les deux amoureux faisaient leur possible pour rester les plus chastes possible devant Ron et lui pardonner son mauvais caractère.

Assise devant le feu, je pensais à tout cela avec une certaine pointe de déception. Nous étions rendus au milieu de la semaine maintenant et Ron n'était toujours pas venu vers moi. J'aurais bien pu faire le premier pas, mais j'avais décidé que c'était à lui de se débrouiller. Une main très pâle passa devant mes yeux.

-Hermione?

Je tournai ma tête, sortant de ma transe, et mes yeux plongèrent dans les deux pupilles grisâtres de mon homologue.

-Désolée... Où est-ce qu'on était rendu?

Drago, car on s'appelait par nos prénoms depuis peu, me résuma le devoir qu'on avait commencé une demi-heure auparavant. Depuis la dernière fin de semaine, on passait beaucoup plus de temps ensemble, à essayer de supporter Alicia. C'était plutôt agréable. Je m'étais trouvé un partenaire de travail exemplaire. Il était un bon élève, très assidu. Il avait aussi une bonne capacité à expliquer et à me ramener sur la terre ferme! Avec tout ce qui m'arrivait ses derniers jours, c'était une vraie chance de l'avoir. Je n'aurais jamais réussi à finir tous mes devoirs s'il n'avait pas été à mes côtés pour me ramener à la tâche.

Je venais à peine de me remettre au boulot quand on cogna à la porte. Alicia, rapide comme tout, fonça vers la porte pour ouvrir. Il y avait au moins ça de bien à sa présence, on n'avait plus besoin de se lever pour ouvrir la porte, pour aller chercher un livre ou encore pour se prendre quelque chose à boire, ma meilleure amie était toujours prête à foncer nous aider.

Dans ce cas là, tout ce que j'eus à faire fut de tourner ma tête pour voir qui c'était. Quand je l'aperçus, mon cœur rata un battement. Les mains dans les poches, la tête basse et les joues rouges, Ron se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre. Je sentis la main gelé de Drago se refermer sur mon poignet un court instant, comme pour me soutenir.

Les jambes un peu flageolantes, je me levai et fis signe à Ron de me suivre. Je n'avais pas envie de parler devant Alicia et Drago, peu importe que la première soit ma meilleure amie et que je m'entende plutôt bien avec le deuxième, c'était privé. De toute façon, Ron aurait été beaucoup trop mal-à-l'aise devant un tel public et la situation n'aurait pas pu avancer.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je refermai doucement la porte et allai m'asseoir sur mon lit, face à Ron. Quand à lui, il resta debout, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Je reconnais que c'était méchant, mais je décidai de ne pas l'aider. Je me contentai simplement de le regarder et d'attendre.

-Je... M'excuse...

À partir de là, il se mit à parler et à parler, déversant tranquillement toute sa culpabilité dans ses mots. Il semblait qu'il avait fini par comprendre et que notre dispute aurait au moins servi à lui ouvrir les yeux. À cette pensée, je sentis un poids se soulever de ma poitrine et s'envoler.

Quand il eut finit sa tirade, je me levai et l'entourai de mes bras. On s'embrassa doucement, du bout des lèvres, de peur que tout se casse. Tout aurait du être parfait à cet instant, mais j'avais la sensation que quelque chose avait changé depuis notre dispute et que rien ne redeviendrait identique. Pourtant, c'était absurde, tous les couples ont des chicanes!

Quand Ron partit, un peu plus tard dans la soirée, je retournai aux côtés de Drago et tâchai de terminer mes devoirs. Ce dernier ne me posa aucune question et je lui en fus reconnaissante, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de dire à voix haute les doutes qui m'assaillaient, ni d'avoir l'air d'une idiote en annonçant que tout était parfait, mais en ayant le visage qui disait autre chose.

En travaillant, je me vidai la tête de mes tracas et je la remplis de potions et de sortilèges. Comme il n'en restait pas gros à faire, on referma rapidement nos livres et Drago partit dans sa chambre. Je m'apprêtais à faire comme lui, quand Alicia m'intercepta. Elle posa ses mains sur mes épaules et fixa ses yeux dans les miens. Avec sa connaissance de moi et son sens de la déduction, elle sut tout. Elle supposa ce que Ron avait dit, et sut que les choses devaient être parfaites. Elle comprit, à mon visage, à ma personnalité, que ce n'était pas le cas, que j'étais tourmentée. Elle en trouva même une raison plausible.

-Tu sais... La Hermione que je connais à un fort caractère et dit ce qu'elle pense. La Hermione que Ron connait est timide et se renferme dans les livres. Il est tellement peureux, il craint le nouveau, la différence... Et tu lui as montré une facette de ma Hermione... Peut-être que Ron ne peut pas le supporter?

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, mais je ne dis rien. Je dégageai d'un coup mes épaules des mains d'Alicia et je la contournai pour m'enfermer dans ma chambre, dont je claquai la porte. Les mains tremblantes, j'ouvris la porte de la salle de bain et je sortis ce qu'il me fallait pour me débarbouiller. Mes gestes étaient saccadés et brusques, tellement que j'échappais sans cesse mes choses par terre, et que je faisais un boucan d'enfer en refermant les portes de l'armoire.

Je dus alerter Drago, car il entra dans la salle de bain. Je tournai des yeux baignés de larmes vers lui. Malgré ma tristesse, je remarquai qu'il n'était vêtu que d'un boxer et qu'il était diablement sexy. Ce ne fut pourtant pas assez pour arrêter mes larmes. D'une démarche un peu hésitante, il s'approcha de moi. J'avais les deux mains cramponnées au rebord du lavabo, et le corps tout tendu. Drago s'installa dans mon dos et déposa ses mains sur mes épaules. Contrairement à Alicia, son contact se voulait réconfortant et mon corps se détendit peu à peu.

-Il ne faudrait pas que tu en prennes une habitude, Hermione...

La tête sur mon épaule, sa bouche contre mon oreille, il me murmura cette petite phrase avec une pointe d'amusement. Il tentait visiblement de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Je lui souris faiblement dans le miroir. Il glissa ses mains sur mes bras et ôta mes deux mains du lavabo. Il lâcha ma main droite et vint à ma gauche, échangeant au passage sa main gauche pour sa droite. J'étais donc main dans la main avec lui, et il me tirait gentiment vers ma chambre.

Quand on y fut arrivé, il m'allongea doucement dans mon lit et s'assit à mes côtés. Je fermai les yeux sur son conseil et je m'endormis peu après, en sentant sa main resserrer la mienne.

* * *

><p>Hum... qu'en pensez-vous?<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Rebonjour! Je ne sais pas si vous savez, mais cette fin de semaine, c'est la fête nationale des Québécois (on fête le 23 au soir et on a congé le 24, qui est la date officielle). Alors je vous offre ce chapitre comme cadeau de St-Jean et la suite viendra sûrement mardi ou mercredi prochain, une fois que je serai remise de mon lendemain de veille :P

Encore merci pour vos belles reviews, elles m'encouragent grandement!

Guest: Un gros merci ! Encore une fois, j'espère que la suite te plaira, ainsi que la direction que prendra ma fic ;)

Margot: Wahou! Merci beaucoup! Tu me mets la pression là, je veux rester la meilleure ;) Il te faudra peut-être un peu de patience, mais la suite devrait te plaire (enfin je l'espère!)

* * *

><p>Cette année, le quatorze février tombait un vendredi, ce qui était parfait. Notre fête de la St-Valentin pourrait avoir lieu le soir même de celle-ci. D'ailleurs, sous les bons soins d'Alicia, ma salle commune avait bien changée. Elle avait fait preuve d'imagination et m'avait prouvé qu'elle était une sorcière très talentueuse. À la droite de notre salon, nous avions maintenant un bar avec plusieurs tabourets. Puis, en haut des escaliers était apparue une nouvelle porte, menant directement aux toilettes. C'aurait été embêtant que les gens soient obligés de passer par nos chambres pour aller aux toilettes. Finalement, elle avait tassé le divan pour faire de l'espace et nous avions maintenant une belle piste de danse entre le coin salon et le bar.<p>

Pour ce qui était de la discrétion, Alicia avait jeté plusieurs sorts d'insonorisation. Pour la musique, elle avait préparé une liste de chansons tellement longue que nous en avions jusqu'à quatre heure du matin avant de réentendre les mêmes chansons. Avoir des connaissances moldues et sorcières l'avait beaucoup aidé, puisqu'elle avait fait un mélange des deux. D'ailleurs, c'était ma petite radio qui servirait de D.G. . Pour l'occasion, Alicia lui avait jeté un sort de façon à ce qu'elle soit capable de projeter très fort la musique.

Finalement, elle avait demandé de l'aide à quelques elfes pour faire le service au bar et surveiller que tout se déroulerait comme sur des roulettes. Elle avait même réussi à en convaincre d'aller nous chercher de l'alcool moldu et sorcier. Si quelqu'un se sentait mal, les elfes le dirigerait illico-presto vers les toilettes, et si quelqu'un tombait de fatigue, il serait emmené dans une de nos chambres où Alicia avait fait apparaître des lits. Bien entendu, nous avions du ranger nos choses dans nos placards, qui avaient été barrés magiquement.

Il semblait qu'elle avait tout prévu. Les invitations avaient été envoyées avant la sortie à pré-au-lard, de façon à ce que tout le monde puisse s'acheter un vêtement en conséquence. Alicia avait même prit soin d'ensorceler les lettres. Si un professeur la lisait, il verrait des idées de cadeaux pour la St-Valentin, une lettre de maman ou encore une discussion fictive entre deux élèves.

Toute cette planification impeccable me fit supposer qu'elle avait prévu cette soirée bien avant de nous en parler, à Malefoy et à moi. D'ailleurs, elle ne voulait qu'une soirée, la St-Valentin n'avait été qu'une excuse, qu'une belle occasion à saisir. Elle avait aussi sûrement fait d'autres soirées dans le genre à son école, car c'était trop parfait pour une première fois organisée en seulement une semaine.

Alicia avait convoqué tout le monde à 8h30 ce soir-là et les avait avertis qu'au moment où ils mettraient les pieds dans la salle commune, ils deviendraient aveugles. Pour qu'on ne soit pas différents des autres, elle nous avait enfermés, Malefoy et moi, dans notre chambre et nous avait interdit d'en sortir avant 8h30. Dès qu'on en sortirait, nous deviendrions aveugles à notre tour et nos baguettes se retrouveraient accrochées à l'entrée, à droite de la porte. C'était ce qui attendait chaque baguette. Alicia ne voulait surtout pas que des gens trouvent le moyen de voir. Bien entendu, chaque baguette aurait un petit papier avec le nom de son propriétaire inscrit dessus, et seul celui-ci pourrait la récupérer le lendemain matin.

Pour l'occasion, j'avais enfilé une petite robe noire en cœur toute simple qui tombait juste en haut de mes genoux. J'avais un mini corsage fait d'un mince fil de satin vert foncé au dos de ma robe qui s'agençait avec mes petits pichous verts dont le laçage vert montait sur mes jambes et terminait en une jolie boucle à la hauteur de mes genoux. Sur mes yeux, j'avais mis un fard à paupière vert foncé, une petite ligne de crayon noir et du mascara tout aussi noir, tandis que j'avais coloré mes lèvres d'un rouge cerise. Finalement, j'avais remonté mes deux mèches de cheveux d'en avant et les avaient rejointes en arrière avec un petit ruban de satin vert, formant une couronne de cheveux autour de ma tête.

J'avais conscience, bien sûr, que personne ne verrait que je m'étais mise toute jolie, mais peu importait. Il fallait se mettre jolie dans une soirée. Toute prête, je me regardai une dernière fois dans mon miroir et je sortis de ma chambre le ventre noué. Pour la deuxième fois de ma vie, je ne verrais plus rien durant toute une soirée. Il était 8h30 pile quand je sortis, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à mon réveil pour m'en assurer. Ce qui me rassurait un peu dans l'histoire, c'est qu'au moins ici je connaissais la pièce et les gens qui seraient présents.

Un voile noir s'abattit sur mes yeux dès que je mis le pied hors de ma chambre. D'une main quelque peu tremblante, je refermai la porte de ma chambre et lâchai la poignée. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Je supposai que personne n'était encore arrivé.

-Wahou Mione, tu es sublime!

La voix d'Alicia, toute proche, me fit sursauter.

-Tu vois encore?

-Oui. Dès que tout le monde sera arrivé, je vais me jeter le sort, j'attends seulement pour jeter le sort sur vos deux chambres et être sûre qu'il ne manque personne. Je veux donner quelques informations pour que la soirée se déroule bien.

-D'accord. Tu m'aides à descendre tant que tu y es?

-Avec joie!

Sa voix était toute guillerette et à ce moment là, je ne regrettai pas de lui avoir permis d'organiser cette soirée. Ça l'a rendait tellement heureuse que ça en valait la peine. Malgré tout, je restais nerveuse. Je tendis ma main ouverte vers sa voix et je sentis la sienne, assurée, s'en saisir. Elle me guida comme une pro et j'arrivai à l'étage en un seul morceau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendais la porte d'en haut s'ouvrir et Alicia éclater de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Rien...

Je ne m'acharnai pas, je n'en avais pas vraiment les moyens, privée ainsi de ma vue. De toute façon, je la sentis s'éloigner et j'entendis ses pas dans les escaliers.

-Auriez-vous besoin d'aide pour descendre, cher monsieur?

Alicia était passée en mode joueuse et mon homologue embarqua volontairement dans la partie.

-Avec joie mademoiselle.

C'est ainsi qu'elle fit descendre un deuxième aveugle. Je sus à ce moment qu'il se trouvait au pied de son escalier, tout comme moi j'étais au pied du mien. Les premières personnes à arriver, je les reconnus au son de leur voix et à leurs exclamations de surprise quand la vision les quitta. C'était Harry et Ginny. Alicia, en hôte attentionnée, les conduisit jusqu'à moi. Peu à peu, les gens arrivèrent et il fut bientôt impossible de savoir qui arrivait et où s'installaient les gens. J'avais espéré que Ron arrive à l'heure et qu'on soit côte à côte, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Quand Alicia prit la parole, je n'avais que la certitude qu'il était arrivé, mais j'ignorais où il pouvait se trouver.

-Bonsoir tout le monde et joyeuse St-Valentin! Avant de commencer la soirée, j'aimerais vous donner quelques indications. D'abord, à votre gauche se trouve le salon et à votre droite un bar. Face à vous se dresse deux escaliers que vous devrez monter pour aller aux toilettes. La porte au centre en haut est celle des toilettes. Les deux autres vous serviront de chambre si vous êtes trop fatigués. Vous vous tenez présentement au centre de la salle commune, sur la piste de danse. Vous saurez que vous êtes rendus au bar quand la musique ne sera plus qu'un murmure.

'Pour ce qui est du service, certains elfes ont accepté de le faire. Une fois rendus au bar vous n'aurez qu'à demander à voix haute ce que vous voulez et un elfe s'en chargera. Nous avons de l'alcool sorcier et de l'alcool moldu pour les habitués et les curieux. Si vous ne vous sentez pas bien, vous pouvez le dire aux elfes, ils prendront soin de vous.'

'Finalement, quelques règles bien simples. Premièrement, il est interdit de sortir ou d'utiliser votre baguette. Dans les deux cas, vous ne pouvez rien y faire, certains sorts vous en empêcheront. Deuxièmement, vous devez obligatoirement vous amuser! Je ne tolérerai personne qui s'ennui. Et pour finir, j'ai cru bon de rajouter une petite close à cette soirée. Comme c'est la St-Valentin, vous devrez obligatoirement embrasser quelqu'un durant la soirée, sinon vous resterez aveugle. Profitez-en, personne ne sait qui vous êtes. Mais faites bien attention, ce serait dommage qu'il n'y ait qu'une seule personne dans le couple qui retrouve sa vision! Un petit dernier conseil avant de commencer la soirée, pour pimenter les choses, essayez de changer votre voix, ce sera beaucoup plus drôle ainsi! Et que la soirée commence!'

Sur ses mots, la musique commença à rugir. Je me sentais un peu mal. Cette idée de baiser ne me réjouissait pas du tout. J'allais devoir chercher Ron. C'aurait été tellement plus simple s'il avait été à mes côtés dès le départ, comme Harry et Ginny, qui je le sus tout de suite, n'avaient pas attendus avant de s'embrasser. Avec résignation, je tentai de me frayer un chemin entre les corps pour trouver Ron. Bien évidemment, c'était presque mission impossible. Il pouvait être un de ces corps que je tassais pour passer et je ne le saurais même pas. J'avais seulement espoir qu'il soit trop mal-à-l'aise, trop perdu et qu'il soit sur un divan proche du feu. C'est d'ailleurs là que j'essayai par tous les moyens de me rendre.

Je le cherchai pendant une bonne demi-heure sans résultat. C'était tellement compliqué quand on ne voyait rien et que, pour couronner le tout, les gens se tenaient la main pour ne pas se perdre. C'était comme des barrières humaines. Malgré tout, j'avais réussi à me rendre proche du feu, mais je n'avais pas trouvé Ron. De déception, je m'étais laissée tomber sur un divan.

Être aveugle. Et être entouré d'aveugles. C'était une sensation tellement étrange. Avec les mois qui avaient passés, j'en avais oublié la particularité. Quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas le contact physique n'avait pas sa place ici. Tout le monde se bousculait, s'accrochait, se touchait. Le seul moyen d'avoir une idée de la personne était de la toucher. Ou de lui parler, mais la musique était forte, et on ne pouvait jamais être sûr si la personne utilisait sa vraie voix ou une fausse, comme l'avait si gentiment conseillé Alicia.

À ce moment là, assise sur le divan, un corps se cogna contre mon genou et la personne, un homme, poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur. Quelques secondes plus tard, le divan s'affaissait. J'avais un compagnon. Ce dernier avança sa main vers mon visage. Je le laissai faire et l'imitai. Cette personne avait les traits d'un homme, mais ce n'était malheureusement pas Ron. Son nez se cogna contre ma joue, tandis qu'il me murmurait à l'oreille.

-Tu veux venir danser?

Sa main, à force de chercher, avait finit par trouver la mienne et l'empoigner. Le contact n'était pas déplaisant. Je tentai de trouver son oreille pour lui répondre.

-Avec joie!

J'utilisai, avec un certain plaisir, une voie plus profonde, plus sensuelle que celle d'Hermione Granger la miss-je-sais-tout. Une voix qui ressemblait beaucoup plus à celle d'Hermione Granger version moldu. C'est avec des papillons dans le ventre et une certaine appréhension que je me levai et que je me laissai escorter vers la piste de danse par cet inconnu peut-être connu.

Je dansai un bon moment en sa compagnie, laissant la bonne vieille Hermione s'emparer un peu plus de moi à chaque chanson. À mesure que nous dansions, on se rapprochait un peu plus de la foule de personnes et on finit par se perdre. Peu importait, il m'avait redonné envie de m'éclater. Je dansai encore un moment, j'étais entourée de filles et de garçons avec qui je partageai certaines chansons. Puis, j'eus envie de me rafraîchir et j'entrepris le dur périple de trouver le bar.

À force de danser, j'avais fini par perdre mes repères, si bien que quand je réussi à sortir de la masse, je me rendis compte que j'étais de retour dans la partie salon. Quelque peu découragée, je retournai sur mes pas. Longtemps après, alors que je commençais à redouter de m'être à nouveau trompée, la musique diminua d'un coup et je réalisai avec soulagement que j'étais arrivée.

Avec joie, je demandai au vide un verre de vodka et de jus d'orange. Ça me faisait tout bizarre de commander de l'alcool moldu alors que j'étais dans le monde sorcier. À ce moment, je remerciai Alicia et ses idées. Avec sursaut, je sentis apparaître dans ma main un grand verre en plastique, et une paille me chatouiller le bras. Je sirotai ma boisson avec entrain et tentai de me trouver un tabouret pour m'asseoir. J'accrochai quelques personnes par la même occasion, mais je constatai avec joie que je n'avais pas échappé une goutte de mon breuvage. Je devenais une professionnelle!

Une fois que je me fus installée sur mon banc, j'y restai un moment, à boire différentes boissons moldus avec nostalgie. Je discutai aussi avec mes voisins. Je sus d'ailleurs qu'un était un sang-pur, et qu'il n'avait jamais goûté à de l'alcool moldu. À force de persuasion, je réussis à le convaincre de prendre une gorgée dans mon verre. Ce moment m'amusa particulièrement, surtout parce qu'il recracha sa première gorgée, et qu'il fut tout étonné de la chaleur qui se propageait dans sa gorge à son deuxième essaie. Il demanda la même chose aux elfes, c'est à dire un 'rhum and coke'.

Il finit pourtant par partir, tout heureux de sentir les effets de l'alcool et trop enjoué de retourner danser. Celui qui prit sa place avait une voix très grave, affreusement sensuelle, qui me donna envie de jouer. Sur sa proposition, nous prîmes un shooter de tequila, avant de partir danser. En descendant du tabouret, ma main dans la sienne, je sentis ma tête tourner et je compris que j'avais peut-être un peu trop abusé de l'alcool. Mais sur le coup, cette constatation m'amusa plus qu'autre chose. J'en partis d'un fou rire solitaire.

-Pourquoi donc, ce fou rire?

Ce garçon s'était donné un vocabulaire de Lord, ce qui me charma. De plus, sa façon de peser chaque mots, de les faire rouler sur sa langue était un appel sans équivoque à la luxure.

-Pour votre information, je viens de constater que la boisson a finit par exercer ses doux effets sur ma personne...

-J'espère que vous serez encore en mesure de danser, car il n'est point question que vous vous défiliez.

-Vous n'avez point de raisons de vous en faire, tant que vous êtes prêts à me supporter si mes jambes viennent à lâcher...

-Alors tout est réglé! Venez.

Sur ses mots, il m'entraîna avec lui hors du bar et la musique éclata à mes oreilles sans prévenir.

Au milieu de tout le monde, il me fit d'abord tournoyer et me trémousser, puis nos corps se rapprochèrent inexorablement. Dos à lui, je sentis ses mains se poser aux creux de mes hanches. Avec expertise, il me fit danser tout contre lui au rythme de la musique. Quelques danses plus tard, face à face, je sentis mon dos se cogner contre quelque chose de dur, qui se révéla être un mur. Mon compagnon de danse se colla plus fortement encore contre moi et posa ses mains contre le mur. J'étais encadrée, sans moyen de m'en aller, quoique je ne voulais pas non plus partir.

Une mèche de cheveux rebelles lui appartenant vint caresser ma joue et je sentis son souffle saccadé sur ma peau. Ses hanches collées contre les miennes continuaient de bouger en rythme, tellement sensuellement. Je décollai ma tête du mur et je déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il avait des lèvres un peu rugueuses, masculines et qui goûtaient l'alcool. Notre baiser ne passa jamais par la case doux et chaste. Dès le départ, il fut passion et violence. C'était un déchaînement de force et de pulsion, un relâchement des contraintes.

Une de ses mains quitta le mur et vint plonger dans mes cheveux, entre la caresse et l'empoignement. Un soupir de plaisir traversa ma gorge et fut à moitié étouffé par notre baiser enflammé.

_Et ta main sur ma peau _

_Joue sur le piano _

_De mes envies _

_De mon désir _

_Instrument de plaisir _

Cette mélodie que je connaissais si bien, ses paroles que j'adorais. J'étais tellement concentrée, tellement envahie par toutes ses sensations que je n'avais pas entendu les premiers accords, ni les premières paroles. Par contre, celles-ci, je les entendis et un frisson me remonta l'échine. Je mis mes mains contre ses épaules et poussai de toute mes forces. Il fut prit par surprise et se tassa. J'en profitai pour filer le plus rapidement possible. En m'éloignant, je sentis deux mèches de mes cheveux redescendre devant mes yeux. J'avais perdu mon ruban vert.

En m'éloignant, je fonçai dans plusieurs personnes, mais je ne m'en souciais guère. Par contre, je fus choquée quand je sentis une main saisir mon poignet. La personne, garçon ou fille, tenta de me faire danser, sans remarquer que je n'en avais pas le moins du monde envie. Ça lui prit du temps avant de se rendre compte que je tirais de toutes mes forces pour détacher mon poignet de son emprise. Quand enfin la lumière se fit dans sa tête, il lâcha mon poignet. Entraînée dans mon élan, je tombai par en arrière sur une autre personne qui me rattrapa dans ses bras.

Des mains d'homme effleurèrent mes cheveux, mon visage, mon cou. Je sentis contre ma peau le contact d'un bracelet en bois. Je me retournai face à l'inconnu.

-Harry?

-Hermione?

C'est d'une même voix que nous nous étions posé cette question et encore en chœur que nous confirmâmes l'hypothèse de l'autre. De joie, on se serra dans nos bras.

-Mione... Est-ce que tu pleures?

-Je... Non, c'est juste que...

Je ne savais pas comment lui dire les choses.

-Viens, Mione, on va aller dans un coin plus tranquille.

Il me prit la main et je le suivis au travers des corps. Il semblait s'être habitué à ne rien voir, car il m'emmena rapidement devant le feu. On s'installa confortablement sur le divan et après quelques minutes, je lui racontai tout ce qui me tracassait. Autant j'avais apprécié avoir une épaule sur qui pleurer, une épaule qui ne me posait aucune question, autant maintenant, j'appréciais avoir quelqu'un à qui tout confier sans que la situation soit ambiguë ou étrange.

Au début, j'eus de la difficulté à trouver par où commencer, à aligner les mots et à dire tout haut ce qui s'était passé, ce que je pensais, mais au fur et à mesure que je parlais, les silences se faisaient plus petit et plus court et je voyais la direction vers laquelle j'allais.

Je lui parlai tout d'abord de la dispute avec Ron, de la peine que ça m'avait faite, et de la surprise que Ron avait eu à me voir le sermonner ainsi. Puis je lui confiai que j'avais la déplaisante impression que quelque chose s'était cassé malgré les excuses que mon copain m'avait faites. J'en vins à lui parler de ma déception face au fait que Ron n'avait pas manifesté l'intérêt de se préparer à cette soirée avec moi comme Ginny et lui l'avaient fait. Car, en plus d'arriver ensemble, main dans la main, mes meilleurs amis avaient décidés de porter un collier (Ginny) et un bracelet (Harry) qui était unique. Ils avaient passé une semaine à essayer de connaître parfaitement celui de l'autre, afin de pouvoir le reconnaître les yeux fermés pendant la soirée. J'aurais vraiment aimé que Ron ait l'idée d'en faire autant, et je l'avouai à Harry. De plus, j'avais souhaité qu'il arrive à l'avance. Mais les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, mon petit copain avait été fidèle à lui même et m'avait déçu. C'est pourquoi j'en étais arrivé là.

Avec un peu de honte, je confiai à mon compagnon que j'avais abandonné l'idée de chercher son rouquin d'ami, que j'avais dansé avec un autre garçon, que j'avais bu, que j'avais dansé de façon plutôt osé avec un garçon différent, que j'avais embrassé celui-ci avec passion et qu'en m'enfuyant, j'avais abouti dans ses bras.

Je ne pouvais pas voir l'étonnement sur son visage, mais je la devinais parfaitement. Cette histoire que je lui racontais était loin de correspondre à la Hermione que j'étais à ses yeux. Je sentais déjà les regrets m'envahir. Je n'aurais pas du lui raconter. Heureusement pour moi, Harry étant Harry, il fit preuve de sang froid, ne s'offusqua pas de la différence et pesa bien ses mots.

-Tu sais... J'avais remarqué que ça n'allait plus trop avec Ron, même après vos réconciliations. J'ai l'impression que vous faites des efforts tous les deux pour que les choses restent les même, mais ça ne fonctionne pas, comme si votre cœur n'y était plus totalement. Mais... Peut-être que votre problème, c'est de vouloir garder les choses identiques à avant, alors qu'elles devraient être différentes. Tu sais, il y a des fois où c'est encore mieux quand c'est différent.

-Tu as peut-être raison, Harry... Mais... Pour ce soir?

-Tu as dansé et tu t'es amusé. Et puis, l'alcool peut être traître, non?

-Oui...

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses si on retourne danser tous les deux. Je vais te surveiller, c'est promis. Il ne faudrait quand même pas que toute ta soirée soit gâchée à cause d'une petite erreur influencée par l'alcool.

-Oui, bonne idée!

Il chercha ma main et la reprit, mais avant qu'il m'aide à me relever, je lui posai une dernière question.

-Harry...

-Quoi?

-Où est Ginny?

-On s'est perdu un peu avant que tu me tombes dessus, mais ce n'est pas grave.

-D'accord...

Il me releva et repartit vers la piste. On s'éclata comme des petits fous tous les deux. Elle était loin la dernière fois où j'avais été seule avec mon meilleur ami et je me promis d'en profiter au maximum. Je ne sus comment elle fit, mais Ginny nous retrouva après quinze minutes de danse et se joignit à nous. Je serais restée avec eux jusqu'à la fin des temps, mais l'appel pipi me força à les quitter pour trouver l'escalier.

Je passai le reste de la nuit à danser seule ou avec un peu tout le monde jusqu'à ce que mes pieds ne soient plus capable de me porter et que mon cerveau soit complètement déconnecté. Alors à ce moment là, je montai fébrilement les marches et ouvrit la première porte de chambre que je croisai. Je m'allongeai sur un des matelas qu'Alicia avait fait apparaître, m'assurant de n'écraser personne. C'était une expérience étrange que de se coucher à côté de personnes dont j'ignorais l'identité. Sur le moment, je trouvai cela plus bizarre que de me coucher nue contre un inconnu avec qui je venais de faire l'amour et dont j'ignorais jusqu'à la couleur des cheveux. Pourtant, quand le sommeil me prit deux minutes plus tard, je ne trouvais plus rien d'étrange à ma situation.

* * *

><p>Et voilà! Comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre? Des prédictions, des espérances à me faire part?<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Pour une fois, me voilà tenant ma promesse! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, elles rendent mes journées d'écriture beaucoup plus agréables!

Guest: Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que mon chapitre t'es plu! Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review! :)

scpotter: Un gros merci! Sans vouloir te révéler de secrets, il y a de grandes chances qu'il finisse par disparaître du tableau, sinon je serais plutôt mensongère d'avoir annoncé un draymione ;) Mais il m'est bien utile à date :P J'espère que la suite te plaira!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>En ouvrant les yeux le lendemain, je ne savais plus où j'étais ni ce que j'avais fait avant. En voyant une serpentarde à côté de moi, je faillis crier. Je me retournai de l'autre côté pour apercevoir un poussoufle avec qui il m'était arrivé de parler à quelques reprises. Je le fixai un bon moment avant de comprendre. La soirée d'Alicia. Cette prise de conscience fut accompagnée d'un haut le cœur que je réprimai tant bien que mal. Avant qu'un autre ne me saisisse, je me décidai à me lever et à me diriger vers la salle de bain.<p>

Pendant un instant, je restai debout à fixer tout ce qui m'entourait. Mes jambes étaient tremblantes, en partie du au fait que je me tenais debout sur un énorme matelas; mes pieds criaient à mort et mon esprit était encore embrouillé par l'alcool. Pourtant, ça ne m'empêcha pas de prendre mon temps. Par terre, une foule d'élèves, toutes maisons confondues, dormait les uns contre les autres. Certains étaient collés, d'autres semblaient trouver que leur voisin empestait vu la distance qu'ils avaient tentée d'établir. Dans ce bric à brac de bras et de jambes, il m'apparaissait évident que j'aurais toutes les misères du monde à sortir sans accrocher quelqu'un.

Alors que je me désintéressais du sol, je réalisai les serpents sur les murs à la place des lions. J'avais dormi dans la chambre de Drago Malefoy. Au moins, je n'avais pas dormi _avec_ lui, comme la dernière fois. Malgré l'odeur des corps entassés, de la sueur et de l'alcool, je reconnu en arrière plan son odeur: un arôme masculin plein de fraîcheur et d'envoûtements. Je chassai les images et les sensations qui affluaient en moi et je me dirigeai maladroitement vers la salle de bain.

Heureusement pour moi, il n'y avait personne de levé et je ne fus prise d'aucun haut le cœur avant d'arriver à destination. J'aurais bien voulu me brosser les dents ou prendre une petite pilule contre les maux de tête, mais Alicia avait placé des sorts sur tout ce qui contenait nos effets personnels à Drago et à moi, je dus donc m'en passer.

Je me rafraîchissais le visage quand l'ombre d'un gros problème se faufila dans ma tête. Il s'appelait Ronald Weasley. S'il y avait bien une chose dont j'étais sûre dans la soirée folle que je venais de vivre, c'était que je n'avais pas embrassé mon petit copain. Par contre, j'avais embrassé, et pas qu'à moitié, un autre garçon. Je devais retrouver Ron au plus vite, et de préférence avant qu'il ne se réveille!

Je retournai dans la chambre de mon homologue et cherchai des yeux une tête rousse. J'en vis une ou deux, mais pas la sienne. Alors, je tournai les talons et me dépêchai d'aller voir dans ma chambre. Un soupir de soulagement traversa mes lèvres quand je l'aperçus, assoupi au milieu de plusieurs autres.

Je pris le maximum de précautions afin de ne réveiller personne. Arrivée à ses côtés, je me penchai très lentement et dans le plus grand des silences. Une fois que je parvins à me faire une place à côté de Ron et que je m'allongeai, je fermai les yeux et lui donnai un délicat baiser sur les lèvres. Il ne se réveilla pas, ce qui, je crois, était la meilleure des choses. Je me couchai avec lui et tentai de me rendormir. Avec un peu de chance, il croirait qu'on avait fini la soirée ensemble, qu'on s'était embrassé, puis couché ensemble.

Par la suite, je passai bien une heure à retourner mes pensées de tous les côtés et dans tous les sens possibles. Je me sentais horriblement coupable. Du début à la fin de la soirée, j'avais été une très mauvaise petite copine. Bien évidemment, il n'avait pas été à la hauteur de mes attentes avant que la soirée ne commence, mais je n'avais pas eu de raisons pour le mettre ainsi de côté, pour flirter ainsi avec un autre, et encore moins pour embrasser cet autre garçon comme je l'avais fait, et de la façon qu'on s'était embrassé en plus! Comme si ce n'était pas assez, je ne m'étais pas sentie assez coupable il faut croire, puisque je n'avais pas fait mine de le chercher après l'avoir trompé. J'avais été horrible. Le pire dans tout cela, c'est que j'y avais pris mon pied. Je m'étais sentie entière, enfin moi, complète comme je ne l'avais pas été depuis longtemps. Et ce baiser, oh mon dieu! La dernière fois que j'avais connu quelque chose comme cela remontait à, et bien, à cette nuit, avec Malefoy. Juste d'y penser, j'avais l'impression de tromper une seconde fois Ron.

Une fois que mon cerveau eu retourné la question en long et en large, une autre idée, telle une plante qui venait de germer dans ma tête, émergea du fin fond de ma conscience. Ron aurait-il pu faire la même chose que moi? Et si je ne l'avais pas embrassé, et qu'il avait quand même retrouvé sa vision au petit matin? Je n'y avais pas pensé de prime abord, parce que c'était Ron, mais tout était possible. Si à la fin de la soirée, ne m'ayant pas trouvée et ne voulant pas passer pour un nul, il avait embrassé une autre fille? Je n'aurais jamais la réponse. De toute façon, je ne sais pas si je tenais tant à savoir. Et puis, si ça avait été le cas, et que je l'aurais su, lui aussi aurait su. Non, il valait mieux que j'ignore sa nuit et qu'il ignore la mienne. Un mensonge par omission. Ça valait mieux pour notre couple qui battait déjà affreusement de l'aile. Enfin, c'est ce dont j'essayai de me convaincre.

Las de mes tourments, je sentis enfin les autres se réveiller autour de moi. Le réveil d'un ou d'une maladroit(e) réveilla les autres autour et bientôt, la majorité des élèves commencèrent à gigoter, à bailler et à se lever. Je n'osais toujours pas ouvrir les yeux, de peur de ce que j'allais voir, de peur de la journée qui s'amorçait. De toute façon, Ron ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller, malgré l'agitation qui régnait autour de nous. Je ne savais pas si je devais me réjouir du fait qu'il dorme encore ou si je devais m'en plaindre. J'étais énervée, tannée, écœurée d'être couchée sur le dos, les mains sur le ventre, les yeux résolument clos, entrain de me ressasser les événements de la veille et les mêmes inquiétudes. Mais je craignais son réveil, le malaise qui ne manquerait pas de s'établir entre nous, du mensonge que je devrais lui faire et, surtout, de ce non-dit qui flotterait entre nous pour les jours à venir, voir même les semaines si je tenais bon.

Je n'eus plus à me torturer longtemps, puisque Ron finit par se mettre à gigoter à côté de moi. Je n'ouvris pas tout de suite les yeux, essayant de donner l'impression que je dormais encore. Les sens en alerte, je le sentis s'asseoir et je devinai au bruit qu'il se frottait les yeux. Je sus avant qu'il ne se lance qu'il s'apprêtait à parler. Je le connaissais bien. Malgré mes yeux fermés, j'eus l'impression de le voir ouvrir la bouche, se passer la langue sur les lèvres, prendre son souffle et se lancer. Sa voix était rauque et ensommeillée. Elle était aussi un peu enrouée, comme s'il avait bu.

-Mione..? Qu'est-ce que..?

Ce bruit là, le bruit de la lumière qui s'allume subitement dans notre tête, était inaudible. Pourtant, il me sembla qu'il était encore plus fort qu'une alarme d'incendie. Qu'il se souvienne de sa dernière soirée me semblait affreusement dangereux. Heureusement, s'il s'était essayé à boire de l'alcool, peut-être avait-il des blancs, des oublies, ou peut-être ne serait-ce que plus simple de lui faire croire qu'il en avait eu un. Enfin bon, je me raccrochais à tout ce que je pouvais. L'espoir fait vivre comme on dit! Et j'en avais bien de besoin pour me convaincre d'ouvrir les yeux et d'affronter mon amoureux et cette journée qui s'annonçait.

Je m'étirai doucement, même si je n'en ressentais pas vraiment le besoin, puis je papillonnai des yeux. Je tombai directement dans les pupilles vertes de Ron. Il était soucieux. Je tentai du mieux que je pus de faire comme si de rien n'était. Heureusement pour moi, j'étais devenue plutôt bonne à ce petit jeu au cours de l'été. Mes malheureuses aventures d'un soir m'avaient apprises à faire si bien semblant que mes conquêtes n'y voyaient que du feu. Avec Ron, pourtant, ce serait différent. Il n'était pas sans importance et il me connaissait depuis longtemps, même s'il ne connaissait pas la Hermione de l'été, ni celle que j'avais été cette nuit. Alors je lui fis mon sourire le plus innocent que j'avais en réserve tout en posant ma main sur son genou.

-Salut...

Il ne me répondit rien, me fixant de ses grands yeux pleins d'interrogations, la bouche grande ouverte. Je me relevai en position assise, juste en face de lui, mais à une distance raisonnable pour qu'il ne sente pas mon haleine d'alcool pendant que je lui parlais.

-Ça va, Ron?

-Je... quand, quand est-ce qu'on a fini ensemble?

-Hum..?

-Je ne me souviens pas avoir été avec toi de toute la soirée.

Il semblait soudain beaucoup plus lucide, avec ses sourcils légèrement froncés. Il fallait que j'y aille au plus simple, au plus plausible, si je voulais qu'il me croie.

-En allant se coucher, Ron. On s'est rentré dedans dans les escaliers. J'étais tellement soulagée d'enfin te trouver!

-Hum...

-Tu ne te souviens pas?

Il était soucieux, très peu sûr de pouvoir me croire. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de sa soirée? Je ne le saurais sûrement jamais. Je ne pouvais que m'enfoncer dans mon mensonge en essayant de donner le change. Alors je pris un air soucieux à mon tour, un peu triste, comme si mon orgueil était blessé parce ce qu'il ne se rappelait pas.

-Ron?

-...

-Est-ce... est-ce que tu as bu hier? C'est pour ça que tu ne t'en rappelles plus?

Ses pommettes rougirent automatiquement face à cette accusation. Je me sentais coupable et plutôt mal de lui faire subir tout cela. Je le faisais sentir coupable alors que c'était moi qui avait mal agit hier.

-Je... désolé...

Quoi lui dire? Que ce n'était pas grave? Que boire était loin d'être un crime? Que j'avais passé mon été à consommer? Que j'avais fait bien pire hier? Je préférai me taire.

-Alors... on s'est embrassé hier?

Je lui souris, comme si ça me rappelait un très bon souvenir de la soirée d'hier, notre faux baiser.

-Oui! On s'est trouvé un coin pour se coucher et on s'est embrassé une fois bien installé.

Il hocha la tête. Il était temps de changer de sujet avant que tout dérape.

-Est-ce que tu te sens bien? Veux-tu qu'on se lève?

-Ça va, merci Hermione. Je crois que je vais y aller, si ça ne te dérange pas. J'ai vraiment besoin d'une bonne douche!

Je hochai la tête, et tentai de lui sourire alors qu'une douleur lancinante me prenait au cœur. Hermione. Pas Mione. Hermione. Un nom, pas un surnom. C'était distant, douloureux. Je le regardai partir et disparaître derrière la porte. J'écoutai le pas de ses pieds sur les marches. Dans ma tête, mon nom tournait en boucle.

Quand je fus sûre qu'il ne reviendrait pas, je me laissai tomber mollement sur le matelas. Autour de moi, les autres élèves parlaient, et baillaient, tandis que d'autres faisaient une file devant les toilettes. Personne ne prêta attention à moi, heureusement. Je restai avachie sur le ventre pendant un long moment. Tranquillement mais sûrement, les élèves partaient finir leur nuit bien au chaud dans leur lit.

Il ne restait plus que deux ou trois personnes dans ma chambre quand je me décidai enfin à me relever. Je descendis comme une automate en bas, où je vis Alicia qui courait un peu partout pour s'assurer que tout le monde rentrait avec la bonne baguette, et qu'ils avaient bien retrouvés la vision. La pauvre avait les yeux rougis et des cernes gros comme le monde. Ses cheveux étaient sans dessus dessous, et son teint était livide. Malgré tout, elle avait un grand sourire aux lèvres et continuait de s'activer comme si elle avait eu une bonne nuit de sommeil. Ce qui, je le savais, était loin d'être le cas.

Je détournai mon regard d'Alicia et renonçai à aller la voir, elle était déjà assez occupée comme ça. Je me dirigeai plutôt vers le bar, dans l'espoir de pouvoir me servir un bon verre de jus ou un café. J'avais la bouche pâteuse à souhait, un mauvais goût d'alcool sur la langue et la gorge qui criait le martyr. Quand j'arrivai à destination, j'eus le plaisir de découvrir un plateau plein de verres de jus d'orange, entouré du bordel de la veille. Je pris un verre et bu son liquide avec délectation, appréciant comme jamais auparavant de le sentir couler dans ma gorge. C'était tellement rafraîchissant.

Pourtant, mon bonheur fut de courte durée. Les deux mains sur mon verre, les lèvres collées sur le rebord, je laissai mes yeux vagabonder dans la salle pendant que je m'abreuvais. En baissant mon regard vers le derrière du bar, j'aperçus une forme. Un garçon était assis par terre contre l'armoire et dissimulé par le bar. Il avait ramené ses genoux sous lui, bien serrés entre ses bras. Il avait la tête penché et fixait ses mains. Des mèches blondes indisciplinés lui retombaient dans le visage, si bien que je ne pouvais pas voir ses yeux. Il tenait fermement dans ses mains, le faisant tourner sous ses yeux, un mince ruban vert. Un ruban qui allait à la perfection avec ceux que je portais autour de mes jambes et celui qui était délicatement noué dans mon dos. Un ruban qui m'avait été arraché par le garçon que j'avais embrassé. Un ruban qui tournoyait entre les mains de Drago Malefoy.

Mon verre me glissa des mains avant que j'aie pu m'en apercevoir et alla s'écraser contre le sol, à mes pieds. Je plaquai ma main sur ma bouche avant de lâcher un cri. Mes yeux, catastrophés, fixaient le garçon à mes pieds. J'avais tellement peur qu'il lève les yeux vers moi, alerté par le bruit de verre brisé et qu'il comprenne tout. Pourtant, il ne réagit pas. C'était comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Pas un mouvement, pas un tic, pas un sursaut, rien. Il était perdu dans un monde lointain, concentré sur quelque chose qui n'existait que dans sa tête. Je n'en demandai pas moins. Dès que j'eus repris possession de mes moyens, je partis sans demander mon reste, abandonnant les débris de verre cassé ainsi que Malefoy derrière moi. Je marchai le plus rapidement qu'il m'était possible sans attirer l'attention, direction Alicia.

Quand j'arrivai à proximité d'Alicia, elle était entrain de parler à deux autres élèves. Je ralentis mon pas et allai me poster derrière elle, attendant patiemment, de l'extérieur seulement, qu'elle soit enfin libre.

-Alicia...

C'était un appel désespéré qui retentit à ses oreilles. Elle se tourna vers moi, un mélange d'inquiétude et de surprise dans les yeux. Quand elle me vit, l'inquiétude prit toute la place. Elle me serra dans ses bras bien fort et je blottis ma tête dans son cou. Je sentis mes forces m'abandonner et je passai à deux doigts de fondre en larmes. Je ne sais comment je réussis à me retenir. Un coup de poing en plein visage aurait fait moins mal que cette révélation. Même aveugle, surtout aveugle, je revenais à Malefoy. Il était le seul qui avait réussi à faire battre mon cœur aussi fort, le seul qui avait réussi à me donner autant d'ardeur que j'en voulais. Le seul qui avait bien su me combler. C'était horrible.

-Il faut que je me change.

J'avais mis dans cette simple phrase tout l'aplomb qui me permettrait de repartir sur de meilleures bases, enfin, je l'espérais. Me changer représentait tellement de choses! D'abord, éclipser les chances que Malefoy me voit habillée ainsi et qu'il comprenne d'où provenait le ruban qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Deuxièmement, mettre ma soirée derrière moi. Troisièmement, repartir cette journée catastrophique. Bien évidemment, j'aurais préférée prendre une douche, mais tant que tout le monde ne serait pas parti, cette option était plutôt impossible. Alors je me raccrochais à cette action si simple, si naturelle: m'habiller.

Alicia, en meilleure amie aguerrie, me prit la main sans poser de question et m'entraîna à sa suite. Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche de son autre main, déterminée à me rendre service au plus vite. Une fois dans ma chambre, elle lança plusieurs sorts, sans me lâcher la main. Puis elle me sortit des habits propres. Elle avait compris ce dont j'avais de besoin, puisqu'elle me mit dans ma main valide un ensemble de vieux vêtements en coton bien chaud et tout douillet. Elle m'entraîna ensuite vers la salle de bain, forçant une serdaigle à attendre encore un peu plus longtemps. Cette dernière ne rechigna pas, intimidée par l'attitude conquérante d'Alicia.

C'est pourquoi je finis enfermée dans la salle de bain avec ma meilleure amie sans vraiment avoir eu le temps d'en prendre conscience. J'avais l'impression que mon cerveau était pris dans un étau. J'étais incapable de me concentrer et d'avoir des pensées logiques. Heureusement, Alicia avait toute sa tête. C'est en partie elle qui m'habilla, tellement j'étais sonnée. Dans ma tête, une seule image. Un garçon recroquevillé, tenant un ruban vert entre ses mains. Et mon nom, qui tournoyait encore dans mes pensées. _Hermione._

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'était le lendemain de vieille de nos petits fêtards... Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Est-ce que l'identité de l'inconnu vous plait, vous en doutiez-vous?<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour, bonjour! Un gros merci pour vos reviews, de longues et belles reviews qui font chaud au cœur! Bonne fin de semaine :P

Guest: En effet, l'identité de son mystérieux baiser n'était pas très difficile à deviner je crois! Tu as raison, les choses avancent lentement, mais je veux absolument annihiler toute impression que Ron et Hermione auraient pu faire un beau couple. Et puis, il sert assez bien mes desseins, le petit Ron :P J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire, malgré tout! :)

Samsam: Merci beaucoup pour ta review! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant! :P

* * *

><p>-Mione, est-ce que je pourrais te parler deux minutes?<p>

-Bien sûr, Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Oh Mione... Ta voix est tellement lasse et cassée, j'hais ça!

-Laisse moi un peu de temps et ça va passer, c'est promis...

-Oui. Bien sûr.

-...

-...

-Harry? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander?

-Ah oui... Écoute, je me sens un peu mal de te parler de ça en ce moment, mais c'est à propos de Ginny. Elle est plutôt triste. Elle ne comprend pas ce qui t'arrives et tu ne lui dis rien. T'es toujours avec Alicia et elle se sent mise de côté. Alors je voulais t'en parler, tu vois, parce qu'Alicia va bientôt partir et je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves toute seule. Je vais être là, c'est sûr, mais je sais bien que je ne suis pas aussi efficace qu'une fille! ... Mais bon, je sais que tu ne veux pas tout dire à Ginny, mais quand même. Juste la réconforter ou lui dire un minimum... Je ne sais pas trop ce que j'attendais... Enfin bon... Mione! Laisse-moi pas parler tout seul comme ça! Dis quelque chose!

Je lui fis un faible sourire et je me blottis dans ses bras. Il ne réagit pas, tout d'abord surpris, puis il m'entoura de ses bras. Après une minute, je rapprochai ma tête de son oreille.

-Merci, Harry.

Je me décollai doucement et il me serra l'épaule de sa main.

-Je vais aller lui parler.

Je partis en ramassant mes livres épars par terre. Harry resta immobile dans mon dos, à me regarder partir avec sa mine de grand frère soucieux. Je savais qu'il étudiait ma démarche, remarquant, comme plusieurs fois avant, qu'elle n'était plus aussi rapide ni aussi déterminé ; qu'il fixait ma main sur mes livres, molle et sans vie, qui passait son temps à laisser glisser mes bouquins puis à les rattraper à la dernière seconde. Mais bon, je ne pouvais pas y changer grand chose. J'avais perdu l'envie d'étudier. Ça reviendrait, je réussirais à me botter les fesses et à redevenir la Hermione Granger de Poudlard.

De ma nouvelle voix traînante, je prononçai le mot de passe et entrai dans ma salle commune sous le regard scrutateur de la fillette du portrait. Elle aussi avait prit l'habitude de noter mes moindres changements avec déception. C'était un peu agaçant, alors je faisais comme si je ne le voyais pas, de peur de perdre mon sang froid envers un stupide portrait.

Comme une automate, je traversai le salon. Malefoy, écrasé dans le divan, ne leva même pas les yeux sur moi. Lui aussi était comme un zombie depuis la St-Valentin. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il était constamment avachi dans le divan à fixer mon ruban vert. Cette vision n'améliorait en rien mon état mental, malheureusement.

Je continuai mon chemin, grimpai les escaliers au ralenti et atteint ma porte. Je m'empressai de m'enfermer derrière. Alicia était déjà là, étendue à plat ventre sur mon lit entrain de lire un livre. Ses jambes se balançaient dans le vide au rythme de la musique de mon radio qu'elle allumait à chaque soir. Elle leva les yeux de son livre et me jeta un bref regard, puis se déplaça sur le lit pour me faire de la place.

Autour du lit, on ne voyait presque plus le plancher. Alicia avait emménagée dans ma chambre après les événements de la St-Valentin, apportant sa valise et toutes ses affaires. Résultat, la chambre était dans un fouillis impossible. Mais je m'en foutais, tant qu'elle était avec moi. C'était la seule à tout savoir, la seule qui m'apportait le soutien dont j'avais besoin et la seule qui ne m'étudiait pas comme un spécimen de laboratoire. La seule, avec Malefoy. Il n'y avait qu'un seul défaut à la présence d'Alicia. Elle avait une question récurrente qui avait le don de me taper sur les nerfs.

-Ron?

Je secouai la tête et cherchai des yeux quelque chose à faire pour occuper mes mains et mes yeux. Ne trouvant rien qui en valait la peine, je laissai tomber mes livres par terre, avec tout le reste de nos choses, à Alicia et moi, et je me couchai sur mon lit. Dès que je fermai les yeux, les derniers jours me revinrent en tête, comme dans un rêve.

Une fois qu'Alicia m'avait aidée à m'habiller, elle m'avait couchée sur mon lit et je m'étais endormie d'un coup. Pendant que je finissais ma nuit, Alicia avait fini de faire sortir tout le monde, avait fait le ménage, avait emménagée avec moi et s'était même occupée de Drago. Chose qu'elle m'avait avouée du bout des lèvres entre deux sujets, craignant ma réaction, mais souhaitant tout de même me faire part de son état comateux.

Elle avait du le soulever de terre, et le transporter jusque sur le divan. Parait-il qu'il n'avait pas quitté son ruban des yeux une seule seconde. Puis un peu plus tard, elle avait essayé de le convaincre d'aller prendre une douche et de se changer. C'est elle qui lui avait sorti des vêtements, avec autant de soin que moi. Il s'était donc retrouvé avec un ensemble confortable à souhait. Puis elle l'avait forcé à monter et l'avait enfermé dans la salle de bain. Elle s'était par contre abstenue d'y aller avec lui. Quand il était ressorti, propre et toujours aussi sonné, Alicia avait remarqué que le ruban était mouillé.

En soirée, je m'étais réveillée et je m'étais traînée en dehors de ma chambre. Alicia tournoyait en bas. Dès qu'elle m'avait aperçu, elle m'avait préparé un café bien chaud et m'avait fait signe d'aller m'asseoir. J'étais un peu réticente, puisque Malefoy était sur le canapé, occupé à fixer mon ruban, mais j'y étais tout de même allée. Toutefois, je m'étais assise le plus loin possible de lui. Quelques minutes après, Alicia nous tendait à chacun une bonne tasse de café et s'installait entre nous. À partir de ce moment là, les choses avaient coulées de source, identiques.

Le lendemain matin, j'avais du attaquer ma journée de cours. La main bien serrée dans celle d'Alicia, je m'étais rendue dans la grande salle pour déjeuner où Ron et moi avions échangé un petit baiser sans grande conviction. Le pire, c'est que je tenais encore la main de ma meilleure amie dans la mienne pendant que j'embrassais mon petit copain. Depuis lors, Ron et moi, nous ne faisions que le strict minimum. On donnait le change, tout simplement. Et Alicia m'harcelait pour que je mette fin à cette relation. Dans ma tête, pourtant, je repensais à ce qu'Harry m'avait dit le soir de la St-Valentin. Qu'il ne fallait pas essayer de faire comme avant, mais avancer ensemble, changer pour le mieux.

Ron et moi avions été heureux au début, alors pourquoi ne pourrions-nous plus l'être? N'était-ce pas écrit que nous finirions ensemble lui et moi? C'était dans l'ordre des choses, non? J'essayais de m'en convaincre et de trouver la solution pour régler nos problèmes, tout en faisant abstraction de la lancinante question d'Alicia et de ce ruban vert qui ne quittait plus les mains de Drago Malefoy.

Toujours est-il que depuis quatre jours, j'agissais comme un robot. Je me levais, me douchais, et partais, la main accrochée à celle d'Alicia, vers la grande salle. J'embrassais Ron et je déjeunais, sous l'indifférence de ce dernier, le regard inquiet d'Harry et le questionnement dans les yeux de Ginny. Puis je partais en cours, étonnant mes professeurs par mon inactivité. Parfois, dans la grande salle, je surprenais leurs regards sur moi et devinais aisément qu'ils parlaient de moi, tous ensembles. Il n'y avait que Dumbledore qui ne semblait pas s'en faire. Quand je croisais son regard, il était toujours souriant et des étincelles dansaient dans ses yeux d'extralucide.

Le soir, je rentrais dans ma salle commune, et allais m'enfermer dans ma chambre, jusqu'au souper. Comme ni Malefoy ni moi n'avions envie de sortir, nous soupions tous les trois ensembles dans notre salle commune depuis quatre jours. Le premier soir, Alicia nous avait concocté un petit souper léger pour plaire à nos estomacs capricieux, mais les jours d'après, elle nous avait fait savoir qu'elle ne ferait plus le souper toute seule. Nous avions donc du travailler de concert, sous la direction de ma meilleure amie, bien entendu. J'avais pourtant l'impression que c'était plus difficile de faire à souper avec Drago et moi que toute seule. Nous étions tous les deux un peu dans les vapes, sans compter qu'il ne lâchait en aucun cas son ruban vert. Ce qui me rendait dingue.

-Mione?

J'ouvris mes yeux avec difficulté. Je m'étais encore endormie. Ça aussi, c'était devenu un rituel depuis quatre jours. En rentrant des cours, je m'assoupissais toujours. C'était Alicia, une main sur mon épaule, qui me réveillait pour aller préparer le souper.

-On descend.

Elle me sourit tout en balançant son livre en travers de la pièce. Elle se leva, ses longs cheveux bruns pâles volèrent autour d'elle, tandis qu'elle me prenait la main et m'entraînait de force en bas. Drago était toujours assis, dans la même position qu'au moment où j'étais rentrée.

-Drago? C'est l'heure.

Il leva la tête, déconnecté. Alors Alicia alla le chercher et lui prit la main avec celle qui lui restait. Elle nous donna ses instructions et on s'activa au ralenti. Juste avant de se mettre à faire à manger, Drago attacha son ruban autour de son poignet. Il avait l'habitude maintenant.

Quand le repas fut près, on se prit une assiette et on se servit, avant d'aller s'asseoir tous les trois sur le divan, Alicia entre Drago et moi.

-Alors votre journée?

-Normale.

Je répondis pendant que Drago haussait les épaules. C'était toujours Alicia qui se forçait pour faire la conversation.

-Avez-vous bien des devoirs?

Nous lui énumérâmes sans grande conviction. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, nous serions tous occupés à faire les dits devoirs en silence, pendant que mon radio jouerait de la musique. Pour l'instant, Alicia enchaînait sur une série de questions et de monologues.

-Je monte, j'ai fini. Vous irez porter vos assiettes quand vous aurez terminé.

En quatre jours, j'avais appris à manger à la même vitesse qu'Alicia, c'est-à-dire plutôt vite. La petite fouine essayait toujours de nous laisser seuls un moment, Drago et moi. Mais ça ne marchait jamais vraiment. Après quelques secondes, je la rejoignais en haut et je subissais son regard mécontent. Heureusement, celui-ci ne durait que peu de temps.

Les quelques secondes sans Alicia furent très silencieuses. Dès que ma porte se fut refermée sur ma meilleure amie, je me levai et allai porter mon assiette. J'étais rendue à la moitié des marches quand je fus arrêtée.

-Hermione?

Sa voix était lasse et basse, avec des accents désespérés. Elle me faisait affreusement penser à la mienne. Je me retournai vers lui. Ses beaux yeux gris étaient levés vers moi. Ça faisait quatre jours, mais je ne m'y habituais toujours pas. Cette allure triste ne collait pas à l'image que j'avais de Drago Malefoy. Dans ma tête, il était fier et fort. J'avais de la difficulté à comprendre sa détresse. J'avais l'impression de vivre un rêve, dont je me réveillerais sous peu. Je me réveillerais dans un monde où j'avais encore mon ruban vert, où Drago Malefoy ne semblait pas brisé en partie par ma faute, et où ce dernier n'était pas aussi beau avec cet air triste. De toute façon, dans ce monde là, Drago Malefoy n'aurait jamais eu cet air pendant quatre jours.

Sauf que pour l'instant, je vivais dans mon rêve et Drago m'avait appelée, attendant une réponse.

-Oui?

J'avais tenté de mettre le plus de douceur possible dans ma réponse, il semblait si fragile.

-Je peux te parler deux minutes?

Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire, trop surprise. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui dire non, alors je descendis vers lui et je m'assis juste à côté. Il fixait encore et toujours mon ruban vert. Il décolla son regard pour me fixer, puis revint au ruban et encore à moi. Il répéta son manège visuel pendant d'infinies secondes, avant de se décider à prendre la parole.

-Euh... La soirée d'Alicia... Elle s'est inspirée d'un bar qui existe, je ne sais pas si tu le savais... En tout cas, j'y suis allé plusieurs fois durant l'été.

J'hochai la tête, le ventre noué d'appréhension. Bien évidemment que je savais qu'elle s'était inspirée du bar! Et que je savais qu'il y était allé au moins une fois.

-Un soir, j'ai rencontré une fille. J'ai passé une nuit merveilleuse, je n'avais jamais connu d'égale comme cette fille. J'ai cru que c'était réciproque tu vois... Mais quand je me suis réveillé, parce que j'avais anormalement froid, elle n'était plus là.

Il prit une pause, comme pour ordonner ses idées. Jamais, au grand jamais, je n'avais ou je n'aurais pu imaginer que je lui avais fait cet effet là. Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à y croire.

-J'avais presque réussi à oublier, mais à la St-Valentin, je suis tombé sur une fille. On s'est embrassé et j'ai su que c'était elle tu vois. C'était identique à cette nuit là. Mais je ne sais pas trop ce que j'ai fait, elle s'est enfuie pendant qu'on s'embrassait... Et maintenant, il ne me reste plus que son ruban.

-Oh...

C'était un son sans véritable signification, prononcé avec aucune intonation particulière. Pourtant, j'aurais pu lui donner maints sens et diverses intonations! La surprise, les regrets...

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je sais qu'elle va à l'école et qu'elle est en septième maintenant, mais j'ignore qui elle est. Je ne sais pas non plus si elle veut me voir, si je lui rappelle de bons souvenirs. Je ne sais rien d'elle. Crois-tu que je devrais essayer de la chercher? Ou tenter de l'oublier? Mais je ne crois pas en être capable.

Mon ventre était tordu et envahi de papillons. J'avais la gorge sèche et les mains moites. Mon cerveau était tellement assailli de sentiments inverses que j'avais l'impression qu'il était vide. Trop plein pour être fonctionnel. Et, malheur, je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Drago, avec ses beaux yeux gris plein de tristesse et d'interrogation, me fixait.

J'avais l'impression que j'avais passé l'année à agir sur des coups de tête, sans réfléchir, et ce moment ne fis pas exception. Alors que les larmes glissaient sur mes joues, je me collai contre Drago, entourant son cou de mes bras et penchai mes lèvres sur son oreille.

-Je suis désolée...

Ma voix était saccadée et entrecoupée par les sanglots. Drago passa maladroitement ses mains autour de mes hanches et me serra fort contre lui. J'ignorais quel sens il avait donné à mes paroles, mais sur le moment, ça ne me semblait pas si important. Après quelques minutes, je me décollai de lui et me lançai à mon tour dans une drôle de confession.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec Ron. Harry m'a parlé de changer pour le mieux, mais je ne sais pas comment faire. La seule idée que j'ai eue comporte un gros problème. Je...

Drago me regardait attentivement. Il ne semblait même pas surpris par mon retournement de conversation. La suite le prendrait peut-être au dépourvu...

-On n'a jamais fait l'amour. Et je sais qu'il voudrait bien... Mais il est encore puceau et... Pas moi...

Cette affirmation tomba platement. Je vis l'étonnement poindre dans les jolies pupilles de mon vis-à-vis, mais il ne dit rien. Je me décidai donc à continuer.

-Ron ne sait rien. Et j'ai peur qu'il le prenne vraiment mal... J'ai peur qu'au lieu de nous faire aller de l'avant, ça nous détruise. J'ai même pensé... Que s'il existe un sort... Je pourrais redevenir vierge...

-C'est ridicule.

Je me raidis. Il semblait presque en colère. Était-ce si mal d'envisager cette solution? Drago du deviner ma question, puisqu'il en rajouta.

-Tu n'en as pas envie.

C'était moi maintenant qui étais en colère. De quel droit se croyait-il permit pour me dire ce dont j'avais envie?

-Tu ne le sais pas.

-Est-ce que tu as aimé ta première fois?

Sa voix s'était adoucie, sur cette phrase. Il n'affirmait plus rien, il m'aidait à y voir plus clair. Pourtant, je lui répondis tout de même à contre cœur. J'étais sur les nerfs, mais c'était aussi un sujet personnel.

-Oui...

-Tu en as gardé un bon souvenir?

-Oui...

-Est-ce qu'il mérite vraiment que tu gâches ce beau souvenir? Est-ce que tu veux repartir ta relation sur un mensonge? Est-ce que tu veux revivre une autre première fois, factice, avec lui? Est-ce que ta douleur est vraiment importante pour lui? Parce que tu sais, vous pouvez le considérer comme une première fois ensemble et que ça soit aussi beau.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Comment faisait-il, lui, Drago Malefoy, pour parler avec autant de sagesse? Comment faisait-il pour comprendre aussi bien ce problème féminin qu'était la virginité? Comment faisait-il pour me comprendre aussi bien? Je lui en voulais presque. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'en plus d'avoir sa part animale, il avait sa part humaine et sentimentale si bien développée? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se contenter d'être le salaud et l'énervant fils à papa que j'avais cru connaître les six années auparavant? Définitivement, je lui en voulais.

J'exprimai ce sentiment en redoublant de larmes. Je me sentais impuissante, vulnérable. Drago eu un mouvement d'hésitation, puis il s'avança vers moi, prêt à me prendre dans ses bras et à me consoler. Je le poussai et m'enfui, m'enfermant dans ma chambre. J'ignorai Alicia, allongée sur mon lit entrain de lire et je me cachai sous mes couvertures. Je la sentis se lever. D'un pas de chat, elle quitta ma chambre, prenant soin de bien refermer ma porte. Pour la première fois depuis cinq jours, je dormirais enfin seule avec mon désespoir.

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous ne me tuerez pas... ou si oui, que vous prendrez le temps de m'en avertir à l'aide d'une petite review ;)<p>

De plus, j'ai eu vent que plusieurs se questionnaient sur la soirée de Ron. Mon plan initial était de ne pas en parler et de vous laisser vous faire votre propre idée. Malgré tout, si vous être plusieurs à souhaiter connaître le déroulement de sa soirée, je tenterai de glisser ses souvenirs dans ma fic!


	16. Chapter 16

Je suis de retour avec la suite! J'espère que ça vous plaira... Encore merci pour vos belles reviews, bien que je ne sais toujours pas si je dois raconter la soirée de Ron (j'ai eu un oui, un non et un peut-être XD)

Guest: Merci pour ta réponse! Je ne sais si Hermione aura prit le ''bon choix'', je ne crois pas l'avoir fait très douée pour cela, mais tu me diras ce que tu en penses après ce chapitre ;)

K: Merci beaucoup! Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise :D Tu n'aimes pas Alicia? Je ne t'en veux pas, mais je suis un peu surprise! Tu en es bien sûre? Je te laisse avec la suite, en me croisant les doigts pour qu'il y ait assez d'action à ton goût! :P

* * *

><p>Alicia était repartie dans sa salle commune. Quant à Drago, je ne lui avais pas reparlé. J'avais bien remarqué que lui voulait revenir sur la soirée passée. Il ouvrait la bouche quand je passais en coup de vent à côté de lui, se levait prestement, où encore essayait de m'agripper par le bras, mais rien n'y faisait. Quand j'avais une idée en tête, il était dur de m'en déroger. Malheureusement pour lui, je m'étais mise en tête de ne plus lui parler pour un moment. C'était trop risqué. Depuis cette nuit là, des tas de souvenirs de lui hantaient ma mémoire. D'abord les événements de la dite nuit, mais aussi ses récentes paroles. Son laïus sur lui et moi, mais surtout, son argumentation par rapport à mon idée boiteuse. Alors je l'évitais en vrai du mieux que je pouvais, et je tentais par tous les moyens de chasser toute pensée relative à lui. Ce qui était, malheureusement, peine perdue.<p>

Comme Harry me l'avait demandé, j'étais allée voir Ginny et lui avait parlé. Je ne lui avais presque rien dit, uniquement qu'entre Ron et moi, ça n'allait pas très bien et que je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. Elle avait compris que je ne lui en dirais pas plus et n'avait pas essayé de savoir. Je voyais malgré tout qu'elle était déçue que je ne lui en confie pas plus. Je m'en étais d'ailleurs platement excusée. Peut-être qu'un jour, je lui raconterais, mais j'en doutais fortement. Je tenais trop à son amitié pour tout lui dévoiler. Elle restait tout de même la sœur de Ron.

Pour ce qui était de Ron, j'avais décidé d'agir. Malgré ce que j'essayais de m'en faire croire, les paroles de Drago avaient eu des répercussions sur moi. J'avais laissé tomber l'idée de cette deuxième première fois. S'il n'était pas près à accepter que je ne sois plus vierge, alors c'était peine perdu. Voulais-je vraiment cacher toute ma vie cette partie de moi qui était plus extravertie, plus sauvage? Tenais-je réellement à rester Hermione la miss-je-sais-tout pour toujours? Voulais-je être cette dernière aux yeux de mon amoureux, de mon conjoint?

Je n'osais pas répondre directement à ces questions, même si au fond de moi, je savais d'or et déjà la réponse. Vendredi. Vendredi, ma vie prendrait un autre tournant. Vendredi, Ron en saurait un peu plus sur moi. Vendredi, je serais fixé sur Ron. Vendredi, Ron et moi allions peut-être partager un moment important ensemble. Tout cela dépendait de lui.

Vendredi, 22h, rendez-vous devant la salle sur demande. Voilà ce que je lui avais écrit sur un petit papier, durant notre premier cours le mercredi matin. Il m'avait regardé étrangement, mais avait hoché la tête positivement sous mon regard insistant. Depuis, j'avais des papillons dans le ventre et j'angoissais. Alors j'avais fait quelque chose dont j'avais l'habitude: je m'étais réfugié derrière les bouquins, bien planqué derrière la porte de ma chambre. J'avais retrouvé la bonne vieille Hermione Granger, le rat de bibliothèque.

* * *

><p>-Alicia! Attends-moi!<p>

Je me dépêchai de traverser le corridor pour me rendre aux côtés de mon amie.

-Aurais-tu deux minutes? J'ai vraiment besoin d'aide!

Alicia avait les bras chargés de bouquins et se rendait dans sa salle commune avant que je ne la détourne de son but. Elle hésitait. Ses bouquins étaient lourds, elle était fatiguée et elle ne savait plus vraiment sur quel pied danser avec moi.

-Donne-moi tes livres, je vais les traîner.

Elle poussa un soupir et me sourit. Je lui pris son lourd fardeau des mains et on repartit en chemin inverse vers ma salle commune.

-C'est ce soir, c'est ça?

-Oui...

Bien évidemment, j'avais tout dit à Alicia, même si je savais qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout Ron et qu'elle désapprouvait totalement que je mente à Drago. Selon elle, j'aurais du tout lui dévoiler le dernier soir et laisser Ron tout de suite après. J'avais baissé dans son estime. Ça me faisait de la peine, mais je savais que tout dire à Drago, c'était au-dessus de mes forces. Pour Ron... Et bien, je devais savoir. Savoir si c'était peine perdu, si Alicia avait raison ou s'il nous restait des chances, s'il pouvait encore être le Ron que j'avais aimé.

-Je ne sais pas quoi me mettre. J'y pense depuis mercredi, mais c'est le blanc total dans ma tête.

-Tu ne changeras pas d'avis, hein?

-Non... Je dois aller au bout de cette histoire, Alicia... Je sais que tu ne comprends pas trop, mais c'est important pour moi. Je dois savoir...

-Savoir quoi, Mione?

-Savoir...

Je baissai les yeux vers le plancher, la gorge nouée. Alicia n'ajouta rien. Je ne relevai la tête qu'arrivée au tableau de ma salle commune, pour donner le mot de passe et me préparer à traverser en coup de vent mon salon.

-Es-tu prête à courir, Ali?

Le sourire que ma meilleure amie me servit valait tous les mots du monde. Je ne l'avais plus appelée ainsi depuis si longtemps! On devait avoir 11 ans la dernière fois que j'avais utilisé son surnom. C'était avant qu'on entre dans deux écoles différentes.

-C'est parti.

Elle me tendit sa main, que je pris avant de prononcer le mot de passe. On traversa ma salle commune en gloussant comme deux folles, sous le regard médusé de Drago, et on s'enferma derrière la porte en nous laissant glisser contre cette dernière, toujours prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

-Bon allez, montres-moi ta garde-robe.

J'ouvris les portes de ma garde-robe, les tiroirs de ma table de nuit, et ma valise en grand, laissant à Alicia le plaisir de fouiller dans mes vêtements. Elle tourna sur elle-même, se donnant une vision périphérique de mes habits, puis elle se dirigea vers mon tiroir à sous-vêtements.

-Tu sais, Mione, faire l'amour, ça ne devrait jamais être prévu. C'est sensé arriver, tout simplement. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que tu mets dans ton agenda. Il faut que ça soit spontané.

-Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas aussi simple Alicia...

-Ça devrait. De toute façon, il est tellement idiot qu'il ne s'en rendrait même pas compte que tu n'es plus vierge si tu ne lui disais pas.

-Ne sois pas méchante...

-Je ne suis pas méchante, je dis la vérité, c'est tout. Mais... Tu vas lui dire avant, hein?

-...

-Hermione?

-Je ne sais pas bon! Je ne sais pas comment je dois faire!

Le nez toujours plongé dans mon tiroir, elle ne dit rien. Son silence en disait long.

-Je vais voir comment ça va aller... Je vais sûrement lui dire!

-Tiens.

Elle me tendit un petit string blanc tout simple et une brassière en semi dentelle, blanche elle aussi. Dès que je les pris dans ma main, elle se détourna de moi et alla fouiner dans ma garde-robe.

-De toute façon, tu ne feras pas l'amour ce soir, j'espère que tu en es consciente. À la limite, tu vas avoir une relation sexuelle avec Ron, mais tu ne feras pas l'amour.

-Alicia!

Je criai à moitié son nom, de façon très aiguë.

-C'est vrai, Mione. Ce que tu veux faire ce soir, c'est acheter la paix avec Ron. Quand tu fais l'amour, tu ne te poses pas de question. Quand tu fais l'amour, tu t'en fous de ce que tu portes. Tu ne m'as jamais demandé de t'aider à choisir ce que tu allais porter avec Alex.

-Ne mêles pas Alex à ça!

Alex, c'était mon premier. Mon premier amour. Le premier vrai baiser que j'avais échangé avec un garçon, c'était avec Alex. Mes premières marches main dans la main c'était avec Alex. Mes premiers rendez-vous amoureux, c'était avec Alex. Et ma première fois, c'était avec Alex.

-Mione... Je ne veux pas que tu te fâches contre moi. Je n'ai pas plus envie que toi d'avoir cette conversation là. Je ne veux pas non plus te parler d'Alex en ce moment. Mais je m'inquiète. Et il n'y a personne d'autre que moi pour te faire cette conversation là.

-Alors arrête, Alicia. Mon choix est fait.

-Je sais. Mais tu ne peux pas m'empêcher d'essayer jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Au moins, tu vas avoir été prévenue.

Je ne dis rien, ça ne valait pas la peine.

-Donc, si tu me permets de terminer cette conversation, je te disais que Ron et toi, vous ne feriez pas l'amour ce soir. J'aimerais bien te dire que tu vas baiser ou un truc du genre, mais ce serait mentir. Il n'y connait rien. Tu n'aimeras pas ça. Si tu l'aimais, ce ne serait pas mieux, mais au moins, ce serait un moment important pour votre couple. Là, ça va juste être un moment de merde.

-T'as fini?

-Oui. Je suis désolée, Mione.

-Alors, tu m'as trouvé quelque chose?

Changer de sujet, la meilleure des tactiques.

-Je crois bien que oui. Comme il faut que vous vous parliez et que tu vas te promener dans les corridors, ça ne doit pas être trop provocant. De toute façon, je doute que Ron apprécie les vêtements osés. C'est aussi pour ça que je t'ai choisi des sous-vêtements blancs. Si la pilule passe à propos de ta non virginité, alors il va lui falloir quelque chose de doux.

J'hochai la tête.

-Alors j'opterais pour ça.

Elle se tourna vers moi, une paire de jeans et un gilet dans les mains. Les jeans, d'un bleu pâle, moulaient joliment mes formes. Le gilet était en fait un croisement entre un tee-shirt et une camisole. Il avait de petites bretelles sur mes épaules et des manches courtes qui tombaient sur mes bras, mais ne cachait pas mes épaules. Mon gilet était d'un blanc pur et il était écrit _Love_, en mauve, à la hauteur de ma poitrine. Je l'avais acheté avec les filles durant l'été et l'avait porté à plusieurs reprise. C'était un de mes préférés. Pourtant, je ne l'avais pas encore reporté à Poudlard. Il me rappelait à quel point les filles me manquaient.

-Les filles me manquent...

-À moi aussi... Tellement...

Je m'approchai d'Alicia et j'ouvris grand les bras.

-Câlin?

-Oh oui!

Je serrai ma jolie brune d'amie dans mes bras, oubliant tous les mots blessants qu'elle avait dits. Elle était tellement petite entre mes bras. Son parfum vint me chatouiller les narines. Un parfum subtil de roses. J'avais dormi dans cette odeur tellement de fois durant l'été. On n'avait jamais totalement l'impression d'être dans une chambre quand on était dans la chambre d'Alicia, mais plutôt dans un champ de roses. Elle avait une passion pour le parfum aux roses et abusait toujours. Heureusement, son parfum n'était pas trop fort et sentait bon, alors ce n'était jamais désagréable. À Poudlard pourtant, elle ne sentait presque pas. Son odeur était perdue au travers de plein d'autres.

Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux, alors je me décollai pour me reprendre.

-Bon... Il va falloir que j'y aille.

Alicia hocha la tête. J'allai m'enfermer dans la salle de bain, mes vêtements dans les mains et je me changeai.

-Tu veux me maquiller?

Je n'aurais même pas eu besoin de poser la question, puisqu'Alicia tenait déjà entre ses mains ma petite trousse de maquillage. Je m'assis sur mon lit, face à elle et je fermai les yeux, me laissant chouchouter par ma meilleure amie.

-Et voilà, tu es parfaite! Veux-tu que je fasse quelque chose à tes cheveux?

-Non c'est beau... Je pensais les laisser au naturel...

Elle m'observa pendant quelques secondes et opina.

-Tu as raison, tu es superbe comme ça!

Elle ne le dit pas, mais elle le pensait tellement fort que je le sus. _Dommage que ce soit pour Ron... _Mais je ne dis rien, après tout, elle s'était retenue de le dire à voix haute. Je me contentai de me tourner vers mon miroir pour contempler le résultat final. Alicia avait fait dans la discrétion, mais c'était très beau! J'avais un peu d'ombre à paupière blanche sur les yeux et du mascara, qui allongeait énormément mes cils. Puis j'avais un peu de rouge à lèvre rose pâle parsemé de petits brillants. C'était doux, tout ce qu'il fallait pour Ron.

Même si Alicia n'aimait pas mon petit copain, elle connaissait plutôt bien ses goûts et avait fait un très beau travail sur moi pour lui.

-J'y vais.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, geste qui ne passa pas inaperçu, et me suivit dans les escaliers. Heureusement, Drago n'était plus dans notre salle commune. Il devait être monté dans sa chambre. Une fois arrivées devant le portrait, Alicia m'agrippa le poignet.

-Aimerais-tu que je reste ce soir? Je peux attendre que tu rentres avant de me coucher...

-Non, Alicia. Rentre dans ta salle commune et repose-toi, tout va bien aller.

-Tu es sûre?

-Oui, oui. Arrête de t'inquiéter!

-D'accord alors... Bonne soirée ma Mione.

Je donnai le mot de passe et passai la porte, convaincue que je partais pour de bon, mais je me trompais.

-Mione!

Je me retournai vers ma meilleure amie, plutôt découragée. Elle était pire qu'une mère poule.

-Quoi encore?

-Je t'aime, d'accord? N'oublie pas!

Je lui souris.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Je me détournai et partis vers la salle sur demande. Le regard d'Alicia me suivait, brûlant. Sur le chemin, les doutes m'assaillirent. Et si Drago et Alicia avaient raison? Et si j'étais entrain de faire une gaffe monumentale? J'allais le savoir bientôt.

* * *

><p>Toc, toc, toc. Le bruit, à peine audible, résonna dans la salle sur demande. Ça faisait un bon moment que j'étais assise sur le canapé bien moelleux, à attendre l'arrivée de Ron. En arrivant devant la porte de la salle sur demande, je m'étais demandé quelle était la marche à suivre. Devais-je rester devant? Ou créer tout de suite la salle et patienter sur un bon divan? J'avais opté pour la deuxième solution. Bien évidemment, Ron ne serait pas sûr de ma présence, mais il n'était pas idiot au point de ne pas cogner. Et puis, j'avais toujours été à l'heure en sa présence, il n'allait pas douter que je puisse être en retard.<p>

J'avais bien fait de choisir l'option numéro deux. J'avais pu créer la salle, non en fonction de mes sentiments, mais en fonction de la soirée. Car en entrant, je m'étais aperçu que je ne cherchais pas ce qu'il fallait. Bien évidemment, j'avais essayé de ne pas y penser et de modifier bien et vite fait la salle. J'y étais allé dans la simplicité. Un énorme et très confortable divan, une petite table basse et un beau grand feu. La pièce était petite et chaleureuse et ses murs étaient aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Puis, étant donné que Ron était arrivé plutôt en retard, j'avais pu essayer de me détendre, les fesses bien écrasées. Alors que j'aurais fait les cent pas si j'avais été à l'extérieur.

Je me levai et allai lui ouvrir la porte, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Désolé, Mione, je suis en retard...

Il se passait la main dans ses beaux cheveux roux, geste qu'il avait copié à Harry. Après tant d'année à voir ce dernier agir de la sorte, Ron en était venu à faire la même chose.

-C'est pas grave, entre.

Je refermai la porte derrière lui et on se dirigea tous deux vers le canapé. Une fois assis, Ron observa autour de lui, d'un coup d'œil appréciateur.

-C'est joli, Mione.

Par magie, un vieux tourne disque apparut sur la table basse. Je me retournai, surprise, vers Ron.

-Mon père en a ramené un à la maison quand j'avais neuf ans. Il trouvait ça prodigieux. On a écouté beaucoup de musique là-dessus.

Je lui souris et me nichai dans ses bras, tandis que de la très vieille musique emplissait la pièce. Un air de jazz, chanté par une jeune chanteuse, remplit mes oreilles de douceur et j'embrassai délicatement Ron. Il me rendit mes baisers et peu à peu, il prit plus d'assurance, mettant plus de passion dans nos ébats. Mes mains, fébriles, se faufilèrent sous son gilet, un polo blanc à manche longue en mauvais état, et je caressai son torse. De son côté, il me saisit à la taille et me serra fort contre lui. Puis il se mit à me flatter le dos, de plus en plus haut. Il sembla trouver mon haut déplaisant, puisqu'il m'en débarrassa. Je fis de même avec son polo. Pendant tout ce temps, nous n'avions cessé de nous embrasser.

Une main dans mes cheveux, l'autre au creux de mes hanches, Ron m'allongea sur le divan et se pencha sur moi. Nous reprîmes notre souffle, les yeux dans les yeux. Je glissai ma main dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient si doux, si soyeux. Avec douceur, la main de Ron descendit entre mes seins, et toute tremblante, en caressa un. Son pantalon collé contre le mien, je sentis son plaisir augmenter.

J'arrêtai de l'embrasser et l'éloignai juste un peu de moi. Pour qu'on reprenne nos esprits, pour que je reprenne mes esprits. Je devais lui dire avant qu'on aille trop loin.

De ses grands yeux verts pleins d'innocence, Ron me fixait. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal? Qu'est-ce que j'avais? Pourquoi j'arrêtais soudainement?

-Ron...

-Tu sais, Mione. Si tu n'es pas prête, ce n'était pas la peine de faire tout ça...

Je me mordis les lèvres. Il était si attentionné.

-Non, Ron. Ce n'est pas ça.

-Alors pourquoi?

-Je... Je ne suis plus vierge, Ron...

-Quoi?

Son mot se cassa, de surprise ou de colère, je ne savais pas trop. Ses yeux semblaient vouloir sortir de leur orbite.

-C'est... C'est une blague, c'est ça? Ce n'est pas vraiment drôle, Mione...

-Ce n'est pas une blague, Ron.

Il me fixa, un long moment, comme si tous mes secrets étaient inscrits sur ma peau.

-Quand? Qui?

Sa voix était dure.

-Tu ne le connais pas... C'était durant l'été... Mais euh... Pas la dernière, l'autre d'avant.

-Quoi? Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis?

-Je...

-C'est quoi? Tu voulais rire de moi? Tu ne crois pas que tu aurais du me le dire, à Noël, quand je t'ai proposé d'attendre en affirmant qu'on était vierge tous les deux?!

De fâché, il était passé à hystérique.

-Je suis déso...

-Oui, c'est ça! Tu as bien du rire! Tu voulais jouer avec moi? Tu trouvais ça drôle peut-être? C'était un truc avec ta copine bizarre peut-être?

-Ron!

Les larmes roulèrent sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse les empêcher. Lui, se releva de sur moi et se campa sur ses pieds, debout face au canapé, face à moi.

-Et puis, faire... Faire ÇA à 15 ans! C'est beaucoup trop jeune! Y'a que les putains qui font ça! Tu n'es qu'une agace, Hermione Granger!

-Ron...

Ma voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Les larmes me brouillaient la vue, pendant que Ron quittait la salle sur demande. Je fermai mes yeux, de toute façon, je ne voyais déjà plus rien, et j'essayai de sombrer sans y parvenir. La musique jouait toujours. Et la chanteuse, à la voix trop aiguë, ne cessait de se complaindre.

Je ne sais combien de temps je restai étendue sur le divan, mes larmes s'échappant de mes yeux comme des torrents. Quand je sus que je n'arriverais pas à dormir, je remis mon gilet et je quittai la salle sur demande. J'étais transie de froid quand je rentrai dans ma salle commune et je devais avoir une tête à effrayer un mort.

Dès que j'ouvris la porte, une forme se dirigea vers moi. Alicia ne m'avait donc pas écouté. Alors que j'allais utiliser mes dernières forces pour réprimander ma bonne amie, j'eus plutôt la surprise de voir Drago venir à moi et m'ouvrir les bras. Je refermai ma bouche et me blotti dans ses bras.

Quand j'eus repris un peu de contrôle, je relevai mes yeux vers lui.

-Comment?

-Alicia m'a dit ce que tu allais faire... Alors je t'ai attendu.

-Merci...

* * *

><p>Impressions?<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Wow! C'était Noël en avance chez moi, grâce à toutes ses belles reviews que vous m'avez écrites! Je pense sérieusement à trouver un synonyme de merci, car j'ai l'impression de trop l'utiliser ces derniers temps!

Voici donc la suite, j'espère que vous l'aimerez tout autant!

Guest: J'ai pensé à toi en postant le dernier chapitre, je me doutais que ce serait une libération de voir Ron agir ainsi et détruire toutes chances qui pouvaient lui rester avec notre Hermione. Encore merci pour ta review, je me croise les doigts pour que la suite soit à ton goût :P

Samsam: Hihi... Quoi te dire? Je te comprends tout à fait! Merci pour ta review, elle m'a bien fait rire :D

K: Ahah! Si tu préfères les gens plus silencieux, je comprends pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Alicia. Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie qu'il t'ait plu! En effet, il était temps qu'il s'en aille, je voulais seulement être sûre que vous compreniez quel idiot il pouvait être et qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas terminer avec Hermione... Je crois que c'est réussi :P Oh, oh... On est passé de je suis sûre à je me demande... peut-être trouveras-tu la réponse dans ce chapitre ;) Merci encore pour ta review! P.S.: J'adore l'appellation 'carotte courte sur pattes' !

* * *

><p><em>Et l'aventure est terminée <em>

_Peut-être je sais _

_Tant pis pour ceux qui voudraient _

_Et qui n'osent pas _

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu partes, déjà!

-Moi non plus, Mione...

-Il me semble que tu viens juste d'arriver! J'aimerais tellement que tu restes, encore... J'aurais tellement besoin de toi, Ali...

Alicia reposa ses valises par terre et me fit un énorme câlin.

-Je suis désolée, Mione... J'aurais aimé me tromper, tu sais...

-Oui...

Depuis la nuit dans la salle sur demande, je ne parlais plus à Ron. Lui et moi, c'était fini. Bien évidemment, il était allé tout raconter à Ginny et Harry. Cette dernière m'en voulait un peu. C'était normal, je n'avais pas été honnête avec eux, j'avais ma part de responsabilités. Même si Ron réagissait toujours trop à toute nouvelle chose. De son côté, Harry essayait de se diviser en deux. Résultat, j'avais recommencé mes soupers avec Drago. Comme on était redevenu fonctionnel, ses soupers étaient aussi plus agréables. On décidait nous même du souper et de ce qu'on voulait faire. Et on parlait en même temps. Alicia venait souvent se joindre à nous et ne manquait jamais de nous rappeler que c'était différent des soirées après St-Valentin. Malheureusement, les deux mois étaient terminés et Alicia devait repartir pour Beaux-Bâtons.

-Tu me reconduis?

-Bien sûr! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais?

Alicia était venue faire un arrêt à ma salle commune, pour s'assurer de me voir avant de quitter. Ça me faisait tout bizarre de lui dire au revoir. D'habitude, c'était moi qui quittais mes amies, et non le contraire. Poudlard commençait toujours quelques jours avant Beaux-Bâtons, c'est pourquoi je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de faire mes adieux à une Alicia sur le départ. Ça n'avait jamais été moi qui restais sur le quai et qui regardais une personne chère partir. J'allais le vivre pour la première fois, et ça ne m'enchantait pas tellement.

Bien évidemment, la présence d'Alicia n'avait pas été que plaisir. Elle m'avait confronté à plusieurs problèmes. Mais je devais admettre, en prenant du recul, que tout cela aurait fini par arriver. Sauf, peut-être, la soirée de la St-Valentin. Il n'y avait personne d'autre à Poudlard qui aurait pu avoir cette idée saugrenue. Par contre, pour Harry et Ginny, Ron et moi... Ça devait se passer. Ça n'aurait été que plus long. Et Alicia avait pour son dire que ce n'était que plus de souffrance. Peu importait, parce que malgré tout, avoir Alicia à mes côtés avait été merveilleux. Cette petite partie de mon autre moi m'avait fait du bien. Et puis, j'étais maintenant une Hermione complète à ses yeux. Désormais, Alicia connaissait tout de moi, comme quand nous étions gamines et qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule Hermione Granger. Il y avait au moins une personne sur terre qui me connaissait entièrement. Malheureusement, cette personne partait dans quelques minutes.

-Arrête de faire cette tête, Mione.

Je me tournai vers elle et prit le temps de l'observer. Ses cheveux avaient encore poussés et lui arrivaient presque aux fesses. Le châtain brun de ses cheveux avait prit une teinte plus brune, à cause de l'hiver, tout comme son teint, bien bronzé en été, avait fini par pâlir. Malgré tout, elle gardait de belles couleurs, elle n'avait jamais eu de misère à bronzer, ni à garder son bronzage pendant longtemps. Elle avait une peau de pêche. Ses yeux verts, relevés vers moi, étaient un peu tristes, mais je voyais bien, aussi, que ses copines de Beaux-Bâtons lui manquaient. Moi aussi, j'avais toujours cet air à la fin des vacances. Entre joie et tristesse. Je comprenais parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait.

-Bon, je te donne un coup de main avec tes valises?

-Ce ne serait pas de refus.

C'était fou comme Alicia apportait des choses avec elle. C'était toute sa vie qu'elle transportait dans ses millions de valises! Pourtant, je savais que j'étais mal placée. Depuis que j'avais découvert le sortilège pour agrandir de l'intérieur, je ne transportais plus qu'une petite valise. Qui contenait l'équivalent de 4 énormes valises! Peut-être aurais-je du apprendre à Alicia ce merveilleux sortilège. D'ailleurs, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi on ne le voyait pas en classe. C'était tellement prodigieux! Sûrement trop intéressant pour un cours. Quoi? Hermione Granger qui disait une phrase pareille? Je ne croyais plus pouvoir impressionner personne pourtant!

Je me saisis donc d'une valise et la transportai à l'intérieur. En mettant les pieds à l'intérieur, je fus prise d'un pincement au cœur. C'était mon train. Je l'avais pris si souvent, et toujours avec de la joie. Sauf peut-être la première fois, j'étais excité, mais aussi extrêmement inquiète! À chaque fois que j'y repensais, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'interroger. Et si Alicia et moi étions allées à la même école? Quelle vie aurais-je vécue? Quelle Hermione je serais devenue?

-C'est fait...

Le soupir, à la fin de sa phrase, ne passa pas inaperçu à mes oreilles.

-Ça fait bizarre, hein?

-Tellement! Il me semble qu'hier, je te sautais dans les bras devant la grande salle, pendant que t'avais la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes!

-C'est ça, moques-toi de moi!

Je croisai les bras et fit la moue pendant qu'Alicia éclatait de rire.

-Tu vas me manquer, Mione, tu sais?

-Je vais tellement m'ennuyer de toi!

On se serra fort dans nos bras et je sentis de petites larmes poindre au coin de mes yeux.

-Allez. On se revoit cet été. C'est super proche, non?

-Tu parles... On est seulement en mars!

-C'est moins pire que d'habitude, non?

-C'est vrai.

Alors que j'allais partir, un cri me retint.

-Hey, Alicia!

C'était la voix de Ginny. On sortit vite fait du train.

-Tu n'allais quand même pas partir sans me dire au revoir?

-Oh, Ginny! C'est super gentil de ta part!

Alicia et Ginny se firent un gros câlin. Quand ce fut finit, Ginny me prit la main et la serra fort. Je lui souris. Je cru bien qu'elle me pardonnait.

-Tu vas prendre soin de ma Mione, hein?

-Bien sûr!

-Tu promets, Ginny?

-Oui, Alicia! Et toi, tu dois promettre de m'écrire quand tu seras de retour à Beaux-Bâtons!

-C'est promis.

Mes meilleures amies se firent une dernière accolade et Alicia se tourna vers moi. Au même moment, le chauffeur cria qu'il était temps d'embarquer.

-Je dois y aller...

-Je sais... Écris-moi!

-T'inquiète pas...

Étrangement, une ombre passa dans ses beaux yeux verts. Je tâchai de ne pas m'y attarder, nous n'avions plus le temps et je ne souhaitais pas gâcher ce moment.

-À cet été!

-Oui... Je t'aime fort ma Mione, ne l'oublie jamais, d'accord?

Elle semblait inquiète. Pourquoi?

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Ali!

Je la serrai fort contre moi. Je ne voulais pas la laisser partir, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Main dans la main avec Ginny, je regardai ma meilleure amie, ma vieille amie, ma si bonne amie, repartir pour Beaux-Bâtons. J'ignorais tout de sa vie là-bas. Avait-elle besoin de moi là-bas, autant que j'avais eu besoin d'elle? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'avais pas questionnée sur sa vie d'écolière alors qu'elle était à mes côtés? J'aurais du.

-Merci, Ginny.

Mes paroles furent à moitié noyées sous le bruit assourdissant du train. Mais Ginny me comprit. Quand le train ne fut plus que souvenir, elle prit la parole. Nous continuions tout de même de fixer le rail, vide.

-Je suis désolée, Mione, pour ces derniers jours...

-Ce n'est pas ta faute.

-J'ai de la misère à comprendre pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit... En fait, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit. À Ron, je comprends plutôt bien en fait!

Son visage était tourné vers le mien, mais je n'osais relever les yeux du rail de chemin de fer. Ce chemin qui menait loin, loin devant, vers une autre vie, une autre existence. Celle d'Alicia, à Beaux-Bâtons, celle de mes autres copines, celle de mon autre moi.

-Je n'ai jamais réussi à concilier mes deux vies. La Hermione moldu et celle sorcière sont différentes. Je n'ai jamais fait de pont entre les deux, parce que je me sentais trop différente. Et j'avais peur que vous ne compreniez pas, que vous ne vouliez plus de moi. Pareil dans mon monde. J'avais honte de celle que j'étais devenue. Avec les années, j'ai créé un fossé encore plus grand. Je suis désolée si ça vous a fait de la peine.

-J'aimerais te dire que je comprends, Mione, mais je pige que dalle! J'ai toujours vécu dans le même monde et j'ai toujours été la plus vraie possible, alors... Mais j'essaye tu sais. Ça doit être dur. Mais tu ne devrais pas avoir peur. Tu peux tout me dire maintenant.

-Ginny...

Je me tournai vers elle et la regardai dans les yeux.

-J'aimerais tellement! Mais depuis, il y a trop de choses qui se sont passées! Je ne peux plus... Enfin, pas tout. Mais ni dieu, ni Merlin ne peuvent savoir à quel point je voudrais...

-Dieu?

-Tu m'as dit être prête à tout entendre...

Il y avait plein de points d'interrogation dans ses yeux. Tellement, que j'éclatai de rire. Quand je repris mon souffle, je lui expliquai.

-C'est une croyance moldu. Dieu serait un ange. Selon les humains, il aurait créé la terre en sept jours.

-Oh...

-Dans mon monde, on parle de Dieu à la place de Merlin...

-D'accord.

Elle me sourit.

-Tu aurais du écouter en cours, tu l'aurais su!

Je lui fis un clin d'œil, mais ne reçut en retour qu'une grimace. Étrange...

-Allez, on rentre... Si tu veux, je vais te faire quelques confidences croustillantes!

-Ah oui?

Je passai mes bras par-dessus ses épaules et nous commençâmes à marcher en direction du château.

-Il s'appelait Alex...

-Qui?

Je n'eus pas besoin de lui dire, ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

-Ta première fois?

-Oui... C'était mon amoureux durant l'été... Il était si beau, tu en aurais bavé! Il adorait nager, tu sais. Alors au début, je le matais toute la journée! Je m'installais avec les filles à la plage et je me faisais bronzer.

-Je me souviens de cette rentrée là, tu étais super bronzée! Avec les garçons, on se posait des questions. On ne t'aurait jamais imaginée aller sur la plage à la journée longue!

-Et pourtant... Je faisais semblant de lire ou de m'intéresser à ce que mes copines disaient. Mais je n'arrêtais pas de le fixer. Quand il était dans l'eau, quand il sortait, tout dégoulinant ; quand il s'allongeait sur le sable pour prendre une petite pause. Il était bronzé et avait un corps super musclé. Un vrai délice pour les yeux!

-J'aurais bien voulu être là pour voir ça...

-Il n'y en aura jamais d'autres comme lui... Mais y'en a quelques uns qui sont pas pire du tout. Tu viendras cet été, je vais te présenter les autres filles et on se fera des journées bronzages et matages!

-Je doute qu'Harry apprécie cette idée!

-Il n'est pas obligé de savoir...

Je déposai mon index sur mes lèvres et lui décochai un clin d'œil charmeur. Elle éclata de rire.

* * *

><p>Je rentrai dans ma salle commune juste avant le souper. Je comptais retrouver Drago pour manger, comme on faisait ces derniers temps. Ce n'était pas parce que j'avais retrouvé ma complicité avec Ginny que je devais sacrifier ma nouvelle amitié avec Drago. Étrangement, quand je rentrai, tout était silencieux et je ne le trouvai pas installé sur le divan, comme à son habitude. Je montai dans ma chambre en pensant me mettre des vêtements plus confortables et en espérant que Drago apparaîtrait pendant ce temps là.<p>

Quand j'arrivai en haut des marches, un détail attira mon attention. Ma porte était anormalement ouverte. Je faisais confiance à Drago maintenant, mais je prenais tout de même soin de refermer ma porte derrière moi en tout temps. Il faisait de même, alors je ne m'en faisais pas trop. Pourtant, ma porte était ouverte, grande ouverte. Je mis les pieds dans ma chambre, un peu inquiète. Le sol s'ouvrit sous mes pieds et le monde bascula. Des vêtements traînaient pèles mêles dans ma chambre, c'était un vrai fouillis. Mais ce n'était pas si grave. Mon regard resta figé, par contre, sur le morceau de tissu qui gisait sur ma valise ouverte. Ma robe noire avec son laçage: un long ruban vert.

J'ouvris la porte de la salle bain à la volé et me jetai sur la poignée de porte de la chambre de Drago. Fermée à clé. Je sortis ma baguette, fébrilement, et je jetai le sort pour l'ouvrir, mais rien n'y faisait. Sa porte était obstinément fermée. Alors je courus en dehors de la salle de bain, en dehors de ma chambre et m'essayai sur son autre porte de chambre. Elle était aussi fermée que l'autre. Il savait.

-Drago! Drago, ouvre-moi! Je suis désolée... Laisse-moi te parler! Je t'en supplie!

Je cognai contre sa porte, les larmes roulant sur mes joues. Pourquoi cette journée devait-elle si mal finir? Pourquoi un malheur n'attendait-il pas l'autre? Je me laissai glisser par terre et mes genoux heurtèrent le sol avec fracas. Face à sa porte, je frappai de mes deux poings.

-Drago! Ouvre..!

_Crac_. Je me retournai brusquement, le visage défait. Drago se tenait debout au milieu de mes escaliers. Il avait traversé, dans le plus grand des silences, la salle de bain, ma chambre, et une partie des escaliers. Tout ça, pendant que je faisais bruit et vacarme contre sa porte.

-Drago...

Ma voix se cassa sur la fin.

Il me tourna le dos et recommença à descendre. Je me relevai comme un ressort et lui courut après. Il s'enfuit. Avant que j'aie le temps de dire un mot ou de lui frôler le poignet, la porte de notre salle commune me ferma au nez, Drago de l'autre côté. J'avais perdu toute dignité, mais je m'en fichais complètement. J'ouvris la porte. Il était déjà rendu loin dans le couloir.

-Reviens, je t'en supplie!

Il arrêta de courir, mais continua à marcher d'un bon pas, et surtout, il ne se retourna pas. Je retournai me cacher de l'autre côté du portrait, dans ma salle commune et me laissai tomber par terre. Je me cachai le visage dans les mains et je pleurai tout mon soûl. Il m'apparut soudain clairement que Drago avait prit une place importante dans ma vie. Je tenais vraiment à lui. Je connaissais tellement de facettes de sa personnalité! Malheureusement, je le réalisais vraiment au pire moment. Je ne voulais pas le perdre...

Je me levai, le ventre vide, et je partis me coucher dans mon lit. Quand je rentrai, je me dépêchai de cacher ma robe au fin fond de ma valise, là où elle aurait du rester. Je l'ensevelis par la suite de tous les vêtements qui traînaient en fouillis dans ma chambre. Une fois que ce fut fait, j'aperçus quelque chose d'étrange. Sur ma commode, juste à côté de ma garde-robe et de ma valise maudite, reposait un petit morceau de parchemin, plié en quatre et un peu chiffonné. Je l'ouvris et lu le contenu.

_Drago,_

_Va dans la chambre d'Hermione. Dans son garde-robe, dans sa valise, tout au fond, tu trouveras les réponses à tes questions._

Je laissai tomber le parchemin avec autant d'empressement que s'il m'avait brûlé les doigts. C'était l'écriture d'Alicia, l'écriture de ma meilleure amie.

* * *

><p>Qu'en pensez-vous?<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Au risque de me répéter, je n'en reviens pas de toutes ces belles reviews que vous m'envoyez! Merci à vous tous, de suivre cette fiction et de la commenter assidûment. Bonne lecture! :D

Euh... j'ai deux Guest, alors le premier Guest que j'ai reçu: Merci beaucoup! En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise tout autant :)

deuxième Guest: La suite est enfin arrivée! J'espère que l'évolution sera à ton goût :) Merci beaucoup pour ta review!

K: Hihi, je me doutais bien que son départ te plairait! J'ai même passé proche de répondre à ta dernière review à la fin de mon chapitre pour te dire: et voilà ce que tu attendais avec impatiente ;) Tuer Ginny?! Hum... je ne crois pas pouvoir te satisfaire, je suis sadique, mais pas à ce point là. Oh lala! C'est que tu m'en demandes beaucoup XD Je ne connais rien aux films d'horreur... (Il est vraiment bon Tim Burton!). J'espère que tu aimeras tout de même la continuation de ma fic, malgré l'absence de telles références :P

* * *

><p>Le bruit assourdissant de mon réveil matin me sortit du sommeil comateux dans lequel j'étais plongée. Je sursautai. Avec empressement, j'éteignis définitivement cet objet du démon. Je sentais mon visage, souillé de larmes et mon corps tout fripé. Je fermai les yeux et sombrai.<p>

* * *

><p>Toc, toc, toc.<p>

Grrr.

Toc, toc, toc.

Quoi, encore?

Toc, toc, toc, toc.

Personne pour répondre? Le bruit était de plus en plus fort. Qui que ce soit, la personne qui cognait à la porte n'aurait plus de jointures d'ici peu.

Toc, toc, toc, toc..!

Grrr! Je me levai, toute chancelante et mal assurée. Je m'enfargeais dans le vide et perdais pied à chaque secondes.

-J'arrive!

Ma voix était cassée, rauque. La personne arrêta de cogner. J'arrivai devant la porte et repris mon souffle, puis j'ouvris. Une masse de cheveux roux se jeta sur moi, m'étouffant au passage. Dès que je pus respirer, j'éclatai en sanglots. Le corps de Ginny était chaud et sentait bon le propre. Elle me serra très fort et me frotta le dos avec douceur. Elle ne dit rien et me reconduit dans ma chambre. Je m'allongeai et la regardai.

-Tu n'étais pas là au déjeuner, alors je me suis posée des questions. Mais j'ai essayé de ne pas m'en faire. Tu n'es pas allée à tes cours du matin. J'étais inquiète. Je me suis dit que c'était peut-être parce qu'Alicia est partie. Mais je n'y crois plus.

À l'attente du nom d'Alicia, mon cœur se serra douloureusement dans ma poitrine.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Hermione?

Je pris une grande respiration et ravalai mes larmes. Il était temps que je sois forte. Depuis un bon moment, j'avais l'impression de ne faire que ça, être triste, pleurer, m'en faire, me tromper et me faire mal, ainsi qu'aux autres.

-Te sens tu prête à entendre, Ginny? Je ne pense pas que tu vas aimer.

Ses grands yeux verts émeraudes étaient posés sur moi. Ils étaient de la même couleur que ceux de son frère et pourtant, ils étaient si différents. Ceux de Ginny étaient remplis d'une détermination farouche, de malice et d'amour. En ce moment, son regard trahissait son inquiétude grandissante, mais aussi son désir de savoir, sa force intérieure et sa capacité de compréhension.

-Je suis prête, Mione.

Je me mordillai les lèvres, promenant mon regard alentour. Comment lui dire? Quoi dire? Tout? Par ou commencer? Il n'y avait jamais de mots magiques pour ce genre de révélations.

-J'aime Drago.

Bon sang. Était-ce vraiment de l'amour? Je fus sûrement aussi surprise de mes mots que Ginny. Mais je devais avouer que je n'avais pas dit plus vrai depuis longtemps, énormément longtemps. J'aimais Drago Malefoy. Son arrogance et sa rapidité d'esprit tout autant que son corps et le sexe avec lui. Mais aussi sa douceur, sa façon de danser, tous ses petits encouragements quand on faisait nos devoirs, sa compagnie quand on faisait la cuisine, son réconfort... J'aimais toutes les facettes de sa personnalité.

Ginny me fixait, les yeux exorbités et la bouche légèrement ouverte. Elle se leva, tourna en rond trois ou quatre fois avant de s'arrêter. Puis elle partit d'un pas décidé dans la salle de bain. Elle revint avec deux verres d'eau dans les mains et s'installa à mes côtés. Elle me tendit un verre et je m'abreuvai avec soulagement. Ça faisait un bien fou de boire un simple verre d'eau. Je me détendais un peu plus à chaque gorgées. Ginny ne toucha pas à une seule goutte de son verre, au contraire, elle prit une profonde inspiration.

-Ça tombe sous le sens.

Le silence, quelque peu inconfortable, s'installa. D'une traite, Ginny but son verre d'eau et releva les yeux sur moi.

-Et lui?

-Je... Je n'en ai aucune idée.

-Pourquoi tu pleures alors?

-C'est compliqué et ça remonte à loin.

Elle me sourit, d'un sourire un peu forcé, mais tout de même. Il était dur pour elle d'entendre sa meilleure amie parler du garçon qui avait pourri sa vie d'étudiante en tant qu'homme aimé. Surtout quand sa meilleure amie avait fréquenté son frère, lui brisant le cœur au passage. Ça aurait été si simple si j'avais choisi Ron, si j'avais vraiment aimé Ron.

-Pas de cours pour nous deux, cet après-midi. Tu ne vas pas bien et tu as besoin de moi. En plus, on doit parler.

-Merci, Ginny... D'autre eau peut-être?

-Ce ne sera pas de refus!

Je me levai et allai à mon tour nous abreuver. Rien de mieux qu'un doux breuvage pour apaiser les cœurs. Puis je lui expliquai tout.

-Avant, je ne connaissais de Malefoy que son côté arrogant, sa répartie blessante et sa méchanceté. Bien souvent, il me faisait de la peine, mais certaines fois, il me faisait un bien fou, tu sais. J'avais quelqu'un sur qui me défouler, quelqu'un avec qui je pouvais m'exprimer pleinement, me faire entendre à pleins poumons. Ça me faisait jubiler intérieurement.

''Puis j'ai découvert une autre partie de lui, Ginny. Tu ne seras pas fière de moi. Il faut d'abord que tu saches qu'il existe un bar sorcier où on ne voit rien, comme la soirée d'Alicia. J'y suis allée une fois avec elle, juste une seule. Et j'ai passé la nuit dans une des chambres du bar, en merveilleuse compagnie. Mais au matin, je me suis réveillée dans les bras de Malefoy. Je me suis sauvée, j'étais paniquée. Il s'était passé tellement de choses entre nous et ça avait été si passionné. Il ne devait rien savoir. ''

''Avec la reprise des cours et notre salle commune, c'était dur de ne pas me souvenir. J'étais vraiment attirée par lui. Mais c'était tout. Puis on est devenus amis. On a été obligé de travailler ensemble pour nos devoirs de préfets. Et le reste a coulé de source. On bûchait sur nos travaux au même endroit, alors on s'est mis à travailler à deux. On a découvert à quel point c'était agréable. On se complète bien. Si ça c'était arrêté là... Il m'a vu pleurer. Et il s'est occupé de moi. Comme un ami ou un frère. Il était doux, silencieux. Un peu maladroit. C'était tout ce dont j'avais de besoin...''

-Alors pourquoi, Mione?

Ginny avait été attentive depuis le début. Je savais que certains mots, certaines révélations la faisait bouillir intérieurement, tandis que d'autres la blessait, tout simplement. Il ne me restait qu'à espérer qu'elle veuille encore de moi. J'avais l'impression de jouer le tout pour le tout. Alors je soignais mes mots et j'essayais d'être la plus véridique et la plus honnête possible.

-On s'est embrassé, à la St-Valentin. J'ignorais que c'était lui et je me sentais si mal! Mais le lendemain, il tenait entre ses mains le ruban que je portais dans mes cheveux.

-Le petit ruban vert qu'il ne quittait jamais après ça?

-Oui... Celui-là. Il m'avait reconnue. Enfin pas moi, mais il savait que les deux fois, c'était la même personne. Il m'a confié qu'il rêvait d'_elle, _mais j'ai pris peur et je ne lui ai rien dit. J'aurais sûrement du. Alicia savait tout. Tout depuis le tout début. Elle ne supportait pas de me voir passer à côté de ça. Elle ne pouvait pas endurer que je sois avec Ron au lieu d'avec Drago. Elle était incapable d'accepter que Drago ne sache rien. Alors elle m'a joué dans le dos.

J'étirai le bras et lui tendit le papier, puis ma valise. Elle fit comme Drago avait du faire pas plus tard qu'hier. Elle sortit tous mes vêtements de ma valise et tomba finalement sur ma petite robe. Elle l'étendit sur mon lit.

-Tu devais être vachement jolie là-dedans. Dommage que personne ne t'aies vu.

-Il sait, Ginny. Il a tout compris. Et il ne veut plus me parler. Il me déteste, maintenant. J'ai tout fichu en l'air!

Je mordis violemment ma lèvre inférieure en sentant mes lèvres trembloter. Je ne voulais pas pleurer, pas encore. Je mordis un peu trop fort, tellement que je sentis un filet de sang chaud couler sur mon menton.

-C'est mon tour maintenant de parler, Hermione.

J'hochai la tête et essuyai rageusement le sang sur mon menton.

-Je déteste le fait que tu aimes Drago Malefoy. Malgré tout, il doit avoir un bon fond pour que tu éprouves de tels sentiments envers lui. Je peux faire avec, je vais réussir. Par contre, ce que tu as fait à Ron, ça me lève le cœur. J'ai envie de régurgiter mon déjeuner, de vomir toute la bille de mon corps et de gerber tout mon saoul. Mais je comprends que tu ne lui as pas fait ça intentionnellement. Je l'espère très fort en tout cas.

Je secouai vivement ma tête de haut en bas, les yeux dans l'eau.

-Mais il y a une chose que je ne pourrai ni faire avec, ni comprendre et encore moins accepter. C'est que tout ce mal que tu as fais à mon frère, que tu as fais à Malefoy et surtout que tu t'aies fais à toi même n'ait servi à rien! Alors tu vas remuer tes fesses et te refaire une beauté, en même temps qu'une estime de toi. Ensuite, tu vas aller récupérer Malefoy.

Je m'étais attendue à tout sauf à cela. Enfin, m'étais-je vraiment attendue à quelque chose? Je crois que j'avais trop peur de sa réaction pour m'imaginer quoi que ce soit. J'aurais du savoir que Ginny était forte et compréhensive. J'aurais du me souvenir que mon amie ne méritait pas ce titre pour rien.

Je me levai et j'allai prendre une douche sous le regard approbateur de ma meilleure amie. Nue comme un ver, je laissai couler l'eau sur ma peau. J'étais tellement sale que je me sentais déjà plus propre sans avoir eu besoin de savon. Sous l'eau, je chassai mon terrible sentiment de honte. Honte à avoir couché avec Drago Malefoy. Sous l'eau, je chassai ma culpabilité à passer de bons moments avec Drago Malefoy. Sous l'eau, j'acceptai ma défaite avec Ron. Sous l'eau, j'acceptai d'avoir été si faible. Faible face à mes sentiments, face à mes actes et face aux événements. Sous l'eau, j'excusai enfin Alicia pour être débarquée dans mon monde sans prévenir, de l'avoir changé, modifié, mis sans dessus-dessous. Sous l'eau, je pardonnai à Alicia de m'avoir confrontée, brusquée et jouée dans le dos. Sous l'eau, finalement, j'acceptai enfin d'être Hermione Granger dans son entièreté et sa complexité.

Quand je sortis, enroulée bien au chaud dans la serviette verte de mon homologue, je me sentis bien. Je me tenais plus droite qu'avant, et en me regardant dans le miroir embué, j'eus le plaisir de voir mes yeux briller comme avant. Si je voulais l'avoir, je devais lui montrer le meilleur de moi. Le pire, il l'avait déjà vu, et bien des fois, sous différentes formes.

Je pris tous mon temps pour m'arranger. Je séchai mes cheveux, assise sur le bol de toilette et les brossai soigneusement. Puis je me levai et choisi méthodiquement mon maquillage. Je voulais être simple, jolie. Je laissai mes cheveux libres sur mes épaules et je n'appliquai qu'un mascara, un crayon noir et un petit gloss rose pâle. Confortablement assise par terre, sur le tapis de bain, j'étendis de la crème subtilement parfumée sur tout mon corps. Ce ne fut seulement qu'après que j'ouvris la porte de salle de bain, bien enroulée dans ma serviette et allai enfiler des vêtements pendant que Ginny tripotait ma robe distraitement.

-Tu devrais la mettre.

-Non.

-Penses-y au moins.

-Elle est sale de toute façon.

-Je la fais laver au cas où tu changerais d'idée!

Ginny partie en coup de vent, ma robe entre les mains. Tant pis. De toute façon, propre ou pas, il n'était pas question que je la porte. J'enfilai plutôt mon uniforme. Avant de me dégonfler, je tournai les talons et partis chercher Drago.

Heureusement, je connaissais plutôt bien son horaire. Je me dépêchai de me rendre devant la porte de son cours. C'était le premier de l'après-midi et il terminait dans quelques minutes. Par la fenêtre de la porte, je réussis à le voir. Ses larges épaules étaient repliées et son corps semblait encore plus mince que d'habitude. Il courbait l'échine, la tête penchée sur ses feuilles. Il semblait gribouiller distraitement dans son cahier. Ses longs doigts étaient accrochés à sa plume et la peau de ses mains était d'une pâleur cadavérique. Une mèche de ses beaux cheveux blonds lui tombaient devant les yeux. De son souffle, il la repoussait aux dix secondes. Il était si beau... Et semblait si triste.

La cloche sonna, et je sursautai. Je me reculai de la porte. Les élèves ramassaient leurs effets en hâte et se ruaient sur la porte. Bientôt, je fus prise dans une masse d'étudiants arborant fièrement les couleurs de Serpentard. Drago fut dans les derniers à sortir, bien qu'il fut un des plus proche de la porte.

-Drago!

Il se retourna vers moi, un peu surpris. Je m'approchai et essayai d'attraper sa main ou son poignet mais il fut plus rapide que moi et se sauva en courant. J'effleurai à peine sa peau. Le suivre ne me servirait à rien, il était beaucoup trop rapide.

* * *

><p>Deuxième cours de l'après-midi et dernier de la journée. C'était la fin du cours de Drago et j'attendais, nerveuse. Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'échappe une deuxième fois. Pour passer le temps entre mon échec et la fin de son deuxième cours, j'avais arpenté les corridors en me faisant toute petite. Les professeurs n'auraient pas apprécié de voir leur préfète en chef se promener dans les corridors alors qu'elle devait se trouver en cours. J'en profitai pour penser à ce que j'allais dire à Drago, si jamais je réussissais à l'attraper.<p>

Pour une deuxième fois aujourd'hui, la cloche du cours sonna et je fus bousculée par les élèves qui sortaient. J'essayai de passer inaperçue, puisque Ron et Harry suivaient eux aussi ce cours. Je fus assez chanceuse, car les deux garçons sortirent rapidement et ne me virent pas, trop occupés à parler. Quant à Drago, il sortit dans les derniers, regardant partout autour de lui. Il me cherchait. Pour mieux me fuir.

Je me faufilai derrière lui, échappant à son regard, et lui encerclai le poignet de ma main. Il se retourna brusquement. Son teint était livide et il avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux. Ces derniers, d'ailleurs, étaient rouges et lançaient des éclairs.

-Drago, écoute-moi s'il-te-plait...

-Lâche-moi!

Il tirait fort pour se dégager de mon emprise.

-Je t'en supplie! Je vais tout t'expliquer!

-Non, Granger!

Il donna un coup très fort et se dégagea. Il partit en courant, me laissant pantoise derrière lui. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne m'avait pas appelé par mon nom. Il avait pris l'habitude de dire mon prénom. C'était sûrement normal, logique, mais ça me faisait mal. Je ne devais pourtant pas me décourager.

Je rentrai dans ma chambre, alternant entre pas déterminés et très rapides et traînage de pieds sur le sol. Quand je fus face à mon lit, Ginny était partie. Par contre, elle m'avait laissé un cadeau sur mon couvre-lit. Ma petite robe noire, toute propre et bien repassée. Les souliers qui allaient avec étaient sur le sol.

* * *

><p>Commentaires, suppositions?<p>

Je sais que ce chapitre est très court et qu'il ne répond pas vraiment à vos questions, aussi, si vous le voulez bien, je vais essayer de poster la suite très rapidement...


	19. Chapter 19

Pour me faire pardonner du cours chapitre, voici déjà la suite, un peu plus longue. J'espère vivement qu'elle vous plaira! Merci, merci, merci pour toutes vos reviews!

Guest: Je suis ravie de savoir que sa prise de conscience/aveu t'es plu. Réconciliation? Je te laisse voir si c'est pour maintenant ou plus tard ;) Merci pour ta review! :D

K: Oh! J'ai vu shining, mais je le considère plus comme un suspence que comme un film d'horreur. C'est vrai que c'est un très bon film :) Je n'ai pas lu le livre par contre. Merci beaucoup, je suis de celle qui réfléchie beaucoup dans une douche, alors j'ai décidé de faire Hermione un peu à mon image (du moins pour ça!) J'espère que la confrontation te plaira, moi j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire :) En effet, Ron a fait du mal à Hermione, mais pour Ginny, c'est comme si Hermione avait trompé Ron depuis le début de leur relation, puisqu'elle n'était pas honnête sur ses sentiments et qu'elle apprenait à développer de fort sentiments envers Drago. Merci beaucoup pour ta review! :D

* * *

><p><em>Balançons les masques <em>

_Nous serons chastes une autre fois_

_ Abuse de moi _

_Que s'achève la préface_

_ J'attends que tu abuses _

_De moi _

J'ouvris les portes de la Grande Salle avec force. Le souper était commencé depuis quelques minutes déjà. Tous les élèves mangeaient tranquillement. Comme toujours, il régnait un boucan d'enfer, mélange infernal de centaines de conversations entre élèves. Pourtant, quand je traversai la Grande Salle, les joues rouges de gêne, il me sembla que ce n'était plus si bruyant. Un peu trop silencieux à mon goût même. Sans compter les regards qui étaient posés sur moi.

J'étais complètement folle. Ça ne faisait plus aucun doute. Chaussée de mes petits pichous verts, avec leur laçage qui remontait jusqu'à mes genoux, je sortais de l'ordinaire. Habillée de ma jolie robe noire, un peu trop courte pour la ligue, je faisais sensation. Il faut dire que tout le reste des élèves portaient l'uniforme. Et puis, qui avait déjà vu Hermione Granger habillée ainsi? Je n'aimais pas me complimenter moi-même, mais je savais qu'en ce moment même, j'étais belle. Mes cheveux cascadaient sur mes épaules dénudées, ma poitrine était mise en valeur et mes jambes semblaient plus minces, plus fines.

Je marchais d'un pas constant et déterminé, pas trop vite, mais juste assez. Je ne voulais pas reculer, je ne voulais pas me dégonfler, mais surtout, je ne voulais pas qu'il comprenne et qu'il se sauve. Heureusement, il n'avait pas encore remarqué le silence grandissant et encore moins moi. Il mangeait, les yeux fixés sur son assiette, pendant que les autres Serpentards s'agitaient autour de lui, parlant de tout et de rien en essayant d'attirer l'attention du Prince de Serpentard.

Plus je me rapprochais de la table des Serpentards, plus je sentais le regard brûlant des autres et plus le silence se faisait. Je savais que parmi ceux-ci, il y avait celui de Ginny, qui m'envoyait plein de force; celui d'Harry, inquiet et curieux; et celui de Ron, en colère, déçu. Je tâchai de ne pas y penser. J'étais arrivée au fond de la salle, sur le bout de la dernière table, celle des Serpentards. Ceux-ci semblèrent soudain remarquer ma présence et se mirent à me fixer. Drago était attablé en plein milieu. Sur mon passage, les verts et argents chuchotaient. Bientôt, les plus proches de Drago se mirent à le secouer et à me pointer. Avant qu'ils n'aient réussis à attirer son attention, j'étais rendue à côté de lui. Je posai ma main sur son épaule, fermement. Il sursauta violemment et tourna sa tête vers moi.

À cet instant, je crus bien qu'il n'y avait plus un son dans la Grande Salle. Tout le monde me fixait, nous fixait. Drago le premier. Il me regarda, de haut en bas. Je me sentais étudiée. J'attendis patiemment, je ne voulais pas le brusquer et le perdre à nouveau. Je ne savais pas trop ce que je pouvais faire de plus que ça.

-J'ai vraiment besoin de te parler.

Il planta son regard gris acier dans le mien. Je fus submergée par un tourbillon de gris aux multiples facettes et aux émotions aussi différentes que nombreuses. Mon cœur arrêta de battre pendant d'énormes secondes, pour repartir en fou. Drago se leva doucement et dégagea son épaule de mon bras.

-Je te suis.

J'eus enfin l'impression de pouvoir respirer. Sous l'impulsion, je me saisis de sa main et le tirai à ma suite. Il grimaça, mais ne dit ni ne fit rien. Je retraversai la Grande Salle en sens inverse, la main de Drago dans la mienne, sous le regard médusé de tout Poudlard. Sauf peut-être celui de Dumbledore. Ce dernier souriait joyeusement.

* * *

><p>-Tu vas te décider à me parler ou pas?<p>

-Pas tant qu'on ne sera pas dans notre dortoir. Je ne veux pas d'oreilles curieuses.

-Je pourrais croire le contraire après ton spectacle de tout à l'heure...

-J'aimerais qu'on puisse s'asseoir confortablement pour parler.

-Et si je refuse?

-Je... Eh...

Il n'attendit pas ma réponse qui ne venait pas. Il se tourna vers moi et me poussa sans ménagement contre le mur à côté de moi. Il leva sa main gauche, qui tenait la mienne, haut dans les airs et collée contre le mur, puis il pressa durement son corps contre le mien, bassin contre bassin, poitrine contre poitrine. Contre ma cuisse, au travers de nos vêtements, je sentais son érection, forte et dure. J'en aurais soupiré, si sa bouche n'était pas venue s'écraser contre la mienne. Ses lèvres se mouvaient contre les miennes, et sa langue se faufila dans ma bouche, sans avertissement.

Je répondais avidement à tous ces contacts qu'il m'imposait. Mon cerveau était déconnecté, je ne pouvais plus penser. Sa main libre parcourait mon corps sans douceur ni gêne, pressant mon sein avec force et envie. J'eus une décharge électrique. De ma main valide, je tentai de le repousser loin de moi. Je parvins à peine à l'ébranler. Alors, je le giflai de toutes mes forces. Il se recula d'un pas, arrêtant momentanément de me dévorer.

-Drago...

Ce n'était qu'un gémissement, faible et sans conviction. Je voulais lui parler, je voulais régler toute cette histoire. Je ne voulais pas d'un autre plan cul. Enfin... Pas avant de s'être expliqué.

Il ne voyait malheureusement pas les choses de la même façon que moi. Il revint tout contre moi en un pas, se collant plus fort et plus durement contre mon corps. Je sentis toutes les briques du mur s'enfoncer dans mon dos. J'avais mal. Pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de répondre à son contact, de le vouloir encore plus. Ses lèvres étaient pressées sur les miennes et son corps était si proche du mien que ma poitrine était compressée. Je ne pouvais plus respirer. Je gigotai un peu pour retrouver un peu d'espace et tournai la tête pour reprendre mon souffle.

-Pas ici...

Ce devait bien être ma dernière pensée logique : n'importe qui, élèves ou enseignants, pouvait passer d'un moment à l'autre et nous surprendre. Pourtant, Drago n'y accorda aucune attention, si ce n'est qu'il sembla offusqué de mon commentaire. Il me prit le menton d'une main et tourna mon visage face à lui, où il reprit avec avidité mes lèvres. Il opérait d'une seule main, avec tant d'efficacité. De son autre main, il tenait désormais mes deux poignets, tandis que sa main droite s'était faufilée sous ma robe et descendait habillement mon petit string noir.

Ses lèvres m'occupaient tellement que je n'avais pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Sa langue jouait un ballet féroce avec la mienne, cherchant, chatouillant, enflammant, chaque partie de ma bouche et de ma langue. Le bruit mat que fit son pantalon en tombant m'excita plus que de raison et un soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres quand celles de Drago descendirent dans mon cou, le léchant et le suçant. J'étais prise d'innombrables frissons et je sentais la fièvre du désir me consumer toute entière.

J'étais partie loin, emportée par les sensations de sa langue contre mon cou, de sa bouche à la naissance de mon sein. Je poussai soudain un cri, quand je sentis avec surprise et douleur son pénis me pénétrer. La souffrance et le plaisir se faisaient combat sous les coups de reins violents et empressés de Drago. Mes genoux tremblaient et j'avais toute la misère du monde à me tenir debout. Voulant plus, toujours plus, je me soulevai et j'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il poussa un grognement de contentement et passa sa main droite en dessous de mes fesses. Il allait de plus en plus fort, et mon corps heurtait violemment le mur à chaque coups de rein.

Drago reprit mes lèvres, fiévreusement. Malgré tout, je ne pouvais retenir les cris de sortir. Je renversai ma tête vers l'arrière, contre le mur et Drago inclina la sienne, accotant son front brûlant sur le mur. Dans un dernier grognement mêlé de soupir, il se libéra en moi.

Je serais restée collée contre lui longtemps encore, mais il se retira et me repoussa sans ménagement. Déjà il remettait ses vêtements. Sans un regard vers moi, il partit en direction de notre salle commune. Je ne pus empêcher les larmes de glisser sur mes joues. Je me rhabillai prestement, ignorant ma détresse intérieure et le mal physique que je ressentais. Ne restait plus que je me fasse surprendre, les cheveux en bataille, les lèvres rouges et gonflées, les larmes aux yeux, les poignets portant la marque des doigts de Drago, la robe croche révélant un côté de ma brassière et le string aux chevilles. Ce serait la honte totale.

Je me baissai et remontai rapidement mon string, puis je partis en courant vers la salle commune en tentant de rajuster ma robe, direction les emmerdes. Je ne m'arrêtai qu'une fois devant mon tableau. La fillette me fixait, de son regard bleu perçant. J'avais l'impression d'être fouillée, mise à nue. Je me dépêchai de lui donner le mot de passe et d'entrer à l'intérieur pour fuir son regard. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas le supporter.

Notre salon était vide. Il était intact, comme si rien n'avait changé depuis septembre. Le même feu, le même divan, la même table basse. Et pourtant, je n'étais plus la même Hermione, et je ne partageais plus ce salon avec le même Drago Malefoy. En le trouvant vide et inchangé, j'aurais sûrement dut me réjouir et aller me cacher dans ma chambre. Mes jambes tremblaient, mon corps tout entier tremblait. Je n'avais plus toute ma tête depuis un bon moment déjà et j'étais toute chamboulée. Malgré tout, je n'arrivais pas à me résigner. Je devais le voir. Je devais lui parler. Malgré ce qu'on venait de faire, ce qu'il venait de me faire, malgré tout.

Je montai les escaliers quatre à quatre et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre en trombe, mais il n'y était pas. Par contre, j'entendais distinctement le bruit de l'eau sur le carrelage. La porte de sa chambre donnant accès à la salle de bain était entre-ouverte et je me permis d'entrer. La lumière était à peine allumée, et n'éclairait que faiblement la pièce. Je pouvais tout de même le voir. Nu comme un ver, il avait les yeux fermés et la tête penchée vers l'arrière, offrant son corps aux jets d'eau chaude. Des vapeurs de fumée s'échappaient de la douche. Il faisait chaud et l'air était moite, les miroirs étaient tout embués.

J'étais partagée entre une colère noire et un émerveillement. Il semblait fragile et incapable de faire du mal, pourtant, je venais d'avoir la preuve du contraire. Je me plantai devant la cabine en verre de la douche et me laissai envahir par la frustration.

-Comment as-tu osé?

J'avais parlé fort, très fort. Il sursauta violemment et se tourna vers moi. Ses yeux gris étaient aussi coléreux que les miens.

-Tu me l'aurais dit un jour?

Je fus frappée par ses paroles. Je reculai d'un pas, sentant mes jambes prêtes à flancher.

-Je...

-C'est bien ce que je croyais.

-Drago! Laisse-moi une chance de m'exprimer. C'est difficile.

-Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi, peut-être?

-Je... Non... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Il ouvrit la porte de la douche brusquement et sortit pour se rapprocher de moi. Je reculai d'un pas, apeurée et tellement mal à l'aise. Il pointa un doigt accusateur sur ma poitrine.

-Écoutes moi bien, Hermione Granger. Tu es loin d'être une sainte. Et ce que j'ai fait tout à l'heure, tu le méritais amplement. Tu ne m'as pas fait mieux, je dirais même que tu as fait pire. Prends ça comme un règlement de compte.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, mais le peu de fierté qu'il me restait m'empêcha de pleurer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu ne veux plus parler, maintenant? C'est pourtant toi qui m'a supplié pour...

Une haine destructrice s'échappait de chaque pore de sa peau. Il pesait tous ces mots avec force et hargne. Jamais je n'avais voulu en arriver là. Je devais... Je devais finir ce que j'avais commencé. Je lui devais des explications.

-Je... J'ai paniqué, d'accord? Ce matin là... J'étais aux anges quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, mais j'ai pris peur quand je t'ai vu. J'ai eu peur que tu te moques de moi, que tu le répètes, je ne sais pas trop... Je me suis enfuie... En plus, je pouvais garder le souvenir sans rien risquer.

-Ça explique tellement de choses...

-Pour moi... Tu étais juste Malefoy à cette époque là.

-Comme si mon aide pour vaincre Voldemort n'avait jamais existée.

-J'avais mes raisons, d'accord? Tu m'as insulté pendant tant d'années! Une nuit de baise et j'oublie tout? Je devais te faire confiance uniquement parce que j'avais passé une superbe nuit?

-Non... Parce que je vous ai aidé, parce que je vous ai prouvé que je n'étais pas mon père et encore moins un mangemort, peut-être!

-Ce n'est pas si simple. Ce n'est pas parce que tu avais rallié notre cause que tu allais devenir notre meilleur ami et qu'on allait t'accorder une confiance aveugle.

-Vous auriez pu essayer. Mais vous avez toujours refusé de me voir différemment.

-C'est faux. Je te vois différemment. J'ai appris à te connaître cette année.

-Parce que tu y as été forcé! Parce que tu savais tout sur nous...

-Écoute-moi bien, Drago. Tu n'as jamais démontré d'intérêt à être notre ami, ni à être en bon terme avec nous. Et puis, je n'ai jamais révélé à mes meilleurs amis que j'avais une vie bien différente en dehors de Poudlard. Si je ne leur ai pas dit à eux, comment aurais-je pu te laisser l'apprendre?

-Peut-être... Mais après...

-Je t'ai connu. Faire nos devoirs ensemble, coopérer pour notre travail de préfets, danser... Tu m'as montré le vrai Drago Malefoy.

-Justement.

-Je t'ai dit des choses, tellement de choses! Et tu en as été digne, c'est vrai, mais... Il y avait Alicia qui venait de débarquer et qui chamboulait tout, sans compter Ron... Et puis la soirée...

-Tu t'es jouée de moi.

-Non! Je... Non... Je n'avais pas l'impression de... Je ne pensais pas que... Je ne voulais pas.

-Tu aurais du me le dire.

-Je ne pensais pas que ça avait représenté quelque chose pour toi! J'étais loin de m'imaginer que je pouvais t'avoir fait un moindre petit quelque chose...

-Parce que c'était une nuit habituelle pour toi peut-être?

-Non! Bien sûr que non! Je n'ai jamais rien connu de tel, Drago... Ça me faisait encore plus flipper...

-Pour avant, je peux peut-être comprendre... Mais je t'ai tout dit! Je t'ai raconté à quel point ça avait été important pour moi. Je t'ai dit tout ce que je ressentais. Je ne l'avais jamais dit à personne. Je n'avais jamais rien confié de tel à personne.

-Je voulais, Drago! Je voulais tellement. Mais les mots ne voulaient pas sortir... Et il y avait encore, Ron. Je me sentais si mal envers lui.

-Mais pas envers moi c'est ça? Parce qu'il vaut plus que moi peut-être? C'est lui, peut-être, qui t'as bordée sur le divan parce que tu étais en pleurs? Ou lui qui t'as trouvée, effondrée dans la salle de bain, et qui t'as couchée? Ou lui qui as attendu que tu rentres, brisée par un autre, pour te consoler? Il a peut-être été plus respectueux envers toi que je ne l'ai jamais été?

Il avait encore avancé vers moi, et m'avait prit par les épaules, m'enserrant fort entre ses mains.

-Drago...

-Non, bien sûr... Parce que c'est moi qui ai fait tout ça. Tu crois que j'agis comme ça avec n'importe qui?

Il me repoussa loin de lui avec colère et je tombai sur les fesses, contre le carrelage froid de la salle de bain.

-Drago...!

J'avais les larmes aux yeux.

-Quoi? Tu veux que j'arrêtes? Tu veux que je te console, peut-être? Et pourquoi? Parce que tu m'as traité comme de la merde et que je te le dis?

J'essayai de me relever, blessée comme jamais auparavant, mais mes jambes ne réagissaient plus.

-Je ne voulais pas! J'ai été la pire des idiotes, d'accord! Mais je n'ai jamais agi ainsi dans le but de te blesser! J'avais peur...

-Par Merlin! Peur de quoi? Tu ne me connaissais pas encore assez quand je t'ai tout confié? Je te faisais si peur que ça?

-Je... J'avais peur... De mes sentiments...

La colère qui animait ses traits depuis un bon moment déjà sembla s'évanouir. Il me fixait avec un regard nouveau. J'éclatai en sanglots.

-Je t'aime, Drago...

Silence radio. Les secondes passaient. Je reculai le plus possible, jusqu'à ce que mon dos entre en collision avec le mur et je me recroquevillai sur moi-même, relevant mes jambes, mes genoux sous mon menton et entourant mes jambes de mes bras.

-C'est vrai?

La tristesse fit place à la colère, et je me dépliai violemment.

-Bien sûr que oui! Tu crois, quoi? Que je dirais ça pour rire? Pour tendre l'atmosphère encore plus peut-être?

Et là, il se laissa tomber à genoux face à moi et m'embrassa, doucement, puis de plus en plus fort. Il passa ses bras encore chauds de la douche autour de mon corps et me serra délicatement contre lui, avant d'affirmer sa prise, toujours un peu plus. Puis, trop tôt, il se décolla de moi.

-On devrait... Il faudrait... Vaudrait mieux qu'on aille se coucher, d'accord?

Je le regardai avec étonnement, mais acquiesçai. La journée avait sûrement été assez forte en émotions et assez dure ainsi. Drago se releva et attrapa une serviette, avant de disparaître dans sa chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Une fois qu'elle fut fermée, je me relevai difficilement sur mes jambes. Je barrai les deux portes et me déshabillai, puis j'entrai dans la douche, qui n'avait cessée de couler depuis que j'étais arrivée dans la salle de bain. L'eau chaude glissa sur ma peau et détendit mes muscles meurtris.

Quand je sortis, longtemps après, je m'enroulai dans une grosse serviette et je me rendis à ma chambre, me laissant tomber sur mon lit. Je n'avais pas envie de m'habiller, je me blottis donc dans mes couvertures toute nue et tentai de trouver le sommeil. Les événements de la journée tournaient dans ma tête et je ne réussissais pas à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. À force de me retourner dans un sens et dans l'autre, je finis par me tanner. Je me relevai et enfilai rapidement un pyjama, espérant que le sommeil viendrait plus facilement si j'étais habillée pour dormir. Mais ça ne changea rien. À bout de patience, je me relevai et descendis me faire un bon chocolat chaud.

La tasse fumante dans les mains, je m'installai devant le feu et l'allumai d'un coup de baguette magique. Sur le côté du divan traînait une petite doudou datant de notre période dépressive, à Drago et moi. Je repliai mes genoux sous mon menton et je me cachai sous la couette, ne laissant à découvert que mes mains, refermées sur ma tasse. Le temps passa, mais je ne voyais pas l'heure de bouger. Je buvais quelques gorgées aux dix minutes et mon chocolat chaud était maintenant froid. Le feu crépitait toujours et je n'avais pas lâché les flammes des yeux. Je me sentais apaisée. Fixer le feu m'abrutissait tellement que j'avais réussi à faire le vide dans ma tête.

Une porte grinça, s'ouvrit, puis j'entendis des pas qui descendaient les marches, et enfin, des pas se rapprocher du divan. Je tournai la tête. Drago portait le célèbre pantalon de l'école, assorti avec la chemise blanche. Ses beaux cheveux blonds partaient dans tout les sens, lui donnant un air immature. Sur sa joue, la marque de mes doigts persistait. Je lui avais donné toute une gifle.

-J'arrive pas à dormir.

Il se laissa tomber à côté de moi, tout près de moi. Seul un petit 5 centimètres nous séparait l'un de l'autre. Je déposai ma tasse de chocolat chaud sur la table basse, abandonnant l'idée de boire les quelques gorgées froides qui restaient et je me retournai vers Drago. On aurait pu parler, comme deux vieux amis, j'aurais pu m'enquérir sur son insomnie passagère et lui sur la mienne. On aurait pu boire un autre chocolat chaud, à deux cette fois-ci. On aurait pu... On aurait pu faire un tas de choses, mais nous ne le fîmes pas. Les mots échangés un peu plus tôt, les actes partagés, les secrets révélés, tout ça nous en empêchait. Alors on fit tout ce qui nous restait, tout ce qu'on savait bien faire et tout ce pourquoi on se complétait. On s'embrassa. Avec force et conviction.

Il pressa ses lèvres très fort contre les miennes et me serra contre lui. Tout son corps tentait de parler pour lui. De me dire qu'il ne m'avait pas pardonnée, que je l'avais blessé, qu'il n'avait jamais vécu ça de cette façon là, qu'il... Je ne savais plus, je n'avais aucune certitude. Je passai ma main sous sa chemise et caressai son torse, ses abdominaux bien fermes. Ses mains courraient dans mon dos. Pour être plus proche, nous nous étions mis à genoux, face à face, sans trop s'en rendre compte.

Je lui en voulais. J'avais peur qu'il ne fasse que m'utiliser. Qu'une fois qu'on en aurait fini, il me jetterait comme il l'avait fait quelques heures auparavant. Mais il était comme une drogue, je ne voulais pas arrêter de l'embrasser, je ne pouvais pas mettre un frein à ce que nous étions entrain de faire. Je m'en voulais à moi-même, alors je me vengeai sur sa chemise, en lui arrachant sauvagement. Pour toute réponse, il me souleva dans ses bras, ravivant de récentes douleurs, et me porta jusque dans sa chambre. Il me laissa tomber sur son lit et me rejoignit sans perdre une seconde.

J'étais allongée sur le dos, lui entre mes jambes. Il se saisit de mon haut de pyjama, un t-shirt trois fois trop grand pour moi, et me le retira lentement, en parsemant mon ventre de baisers avides, de léchés taquines et de petites morsures. Je gémis. Les mains tremblantes, je m'attaquai à son pantalon. Il me vint en aide, se relevant pour faire sauter ses derniers vêtements à la vitesse de l'éclair. Puis il tira brusquement sur mes culottes en coton de pyjama, qui allèrent valser dans sa chambre. Il plongea vers mes lèvres, m'embrassant passionnément, mais je coupai court à son baiser, d'autant plus que je sentais son pénis bien dur se rapprocher de moi.

Je renversai Drago, et me glissai entre ces jambes, me penchant pour souffler sur son érection. Doucement, je léchai son membre gonflé de désir. Drago grogna avant de passer sa main dans mes cheveux et de me baisser la tête pour que je le prenne entièrement. Nous jouions au dominé, dominant. Nous étions tantôt doux, tantôt violents. Nous ne savions pas ce que nous voulions. Trop d'émotions et de sentiments nous animaient pour que nous puissions faire la part des choses.

Je retirai sa main de dans mes cheveux et accentuai le mouvement de va et vient, avant d'arrêter subitement. Il poussa un soupir, à chemin entre le gémissement et le grognement. Je passai mes jambes autour de ses hanches et l'embrassai avec force, frayant un chemin à ma langue vers sa bouche, qu'il ouvra doucement, merveilleusement. Et là, je souhaitai de toutes mes forces que nous ne fassions plus qu'un. D'un coup sec de la hanche, Drago me retourna. J'étais à nouveau allongée sur son lit, son corps au-dessus de moi. Et enfin, je le sentis, tout au creux de moi, en moi.

C'était bon, tellement bon. Il y allait vite et fort, puis si doucement. Je lui lacerais le dos et le mordait, puis l'instant d'après je l'embrassais tendrement dans le cou et laissais mes doigts glisser sur sa peau nue, lui donnant une panoplie de frissons. Son oreille contre ma bouche, et sa bouche contre mon oreille, nous jouissions de concert. Dans le noir de sa chambre, la porte grande ouverte, nous n'avions jamais été plus entiers, plus vivants. J'étais enfin pleinement moi, Hermione Granger, avec tout ce que ça impliquait, de bon et de mauvais. Et je savais que c'était de même pour lui, Drago Malefoy. Nous savions.

* * *

><p>Alors?<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Voici le chapitre 20, le chapitre du démon! Pas parce qu'il est foncièrement cruel, mais surtout parce que j'ai eu toute la misère du monde à l'écrire. J'ai du m'y reprendre tellement de fois. Je penses que je suis arrivée à le rendre potable, mais j'attends votre avis là-dessus!

Un méga gros merci pour toutes vos belles reviews, elles me vont droit au coeur!

Guest: Euh... j'en ai prévus encore beaucoup... Comme j'ai tenu à vous démontrer à quoi ressemblait le couple Ron/Hermione, je tiens désormais à vous montrer à quoi ressemble le couple Drago/Hermione. J'espère donc que la suite te plaira :) Merci pour ta review!

* * *

><p>En me réveillant, une seule pensée était présente dans ma tête. J'avais manqué une journée d'école. Je devais avertir quelqu'un, je devais me trouver une excuse valable. Je ne voulais pas avoir de retenues. J'étais préfète en chef après tout, je me devais de donner l'exemple. Confortée dans cette décision, je voulu me lever. Erreur fatale. J'avais mal partout. Il n'y avait pas une seule parcelle de mon corps qui ne criait pas le martyr.<p>

Autour de moi régnait un drôle de parfum. Une odeur de sang, de sueur et de sexe. Sans compter, en arrière plan, le parfum envoûtant de Drago. Les souvenirs affluèrent en masse dans ma tête. J'ouvris mes paupières si lourdes, et regardai autour de moi. Des murs blancs, un miroir au-dessus de ma tête encadré par deux serpents , une couverture verte et argent en désordre et un tas de vêtements étalés un peu partout sur le plancher. Mis à part cela, la chambre de Drago était parfaitement bien rangée.

Drago... Je ne pouvais pas partir. Même si mes membres me l'avaient permis, ce qui était loin d'être le cas, je ne pouvais pas quitter sa chambre alors qu'il dormait encore. Je ne pouvais pas recommencer une seconde fois. Il ne me le pardonnerait jamais. Alors le doute s'insinua en moi. Et si c'était lui qui recommençait? Si j'attendais patiemment qu'il se réveille pour me rendre compte qu'il ne voulait pas de moi? Si je restais là et qu'il me jetait dehors? Et s'il partait, prendre sa douche ou manger, sans un regard pour moi? Je doutais. Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir savoir. J'étais convaincue que je ne m'en remettrais pas. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas et que je partais...

Je tentai de me relever en position assise, mais mes membres refusèrent. Je dus m'y reprendre une deuxième fois. Peut-être que je verrais plus clairement si j'étais assise? Je l'espérais. Je pouvais toujours lui laisser un mot. Ça semblait être la meilleure solution, un parfait compromis. Mais je doutais toujours. Et puis, Drago remua doucement et se retourna face à moi en grimaçant. Je n'étais pas la seule à souffrir. Il ouvrit ses beaux yeux gris et les promena lentement sur mon corps dénudé. Je frissonnai.

-Hey... Salut.

Il avait la voix rauque. Tous mes doutes éclatèrent en millions de petits morceaux de verre, insignifiants. Une unique larme roula sur ma joue.

-Hermione?

Un soupçon de panique passa dans sa voix. Je pris peur. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache. Parce qu'au moment où j'avais compris qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de partir, j'avais aussi réalisé pourquoi je doutais. À ma déclaration d'hier soir, il n'avait rien dit. Il m'avait bien embrassé, mais je suppose que c'était un baiser de pitié et non celui d'un amour réciproque. Et puis notre nuit de sexe n'était que l'incroyable harmonie de nos deux corps en fusion. Faire le sexe était la seule chose qui nous réussissait vraiment bien et qu'on savait faire ensemble. Après tout, il ne m'aimait pas, non? Il ne pouvait pas m'aimer.

-Je... Je dois aller voir Dumbledore... Je dois lui dire pour mon absence.

Il me regarda étrangement et je fus incapable de déceler les émotions qui animaient ses yeux gris. J'aurais voulu partir très vite, mais la faiblesse de mes muscles m'en empêchait.

-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?

Pourquoi était-il si prévenant? Il ne m'aimait pas. Il aimait le sexe avec moi, mais il n'aimait pas ma personne, non?

-Non, non... Je ne veux juste pas avoir de retenues... Je reviens bientôt, d'accord?

Il grommela ce qui semblait être un oui, et je partis, sans me retourner. Je sentais son regard brûlant dans mon dos. J'avais tellement envie de me retourner et de me blottir dans ses couvertures, dans ses bras. D'oublier qu'il ne m'aimait pas et de faire semblant que tout était encore possible. Mais je tins bon.

Une fois sortie de notre salle commune, je me dirigeai à la vitesse d'une tortue vers le bureau du directeur. Je rasai le plus possible les murs, évitant du mieux que je pouvais de me faire remarquer, mais surtout, évitant de tomber sur Harry ou pire, sur Ron.

Un des avantages d'être préfète en chef et ancienne combattante de l'ordre, était que je connaissais le mot de passe du bureau de Dumbledore. Nos requêtes étaient souvent plus écoutées, et traitées avec plus de sérieux. Après tout, nous avions sauvé le monde sorcier de la menace que représentait Voldemort. Pourtant, c'était un privilège que je ne m'étais jamais vraiment octroyé. Je savais qu'Harry, quant à lui, allait souvent rendre visite au professeur. Dumbledore représentait, en quelque sorte, une figure paternelle pour Harry, lui qui en avait cruellement manqué.

En donnant le mot de passe, je fus prise d'un malaise émotionnel. Me rendre au bureau du directeur pour plaider mon absence me parut soudain puéril. Plus je montais les marches menant au bureau du directeur, plus je me sentais petite. Je marchais délicatement, en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Je voulais disparaître dans le plancher. Quand j'arrivai en haut, la porte était entre ouverte. Deux voix parvenaient à mes oreilles. Je me figeai. Je ne devais pas être là, Dumbledore était en conversation avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Que devons-nous faire, Albus? Vous l'avez vu comme moi, non?

Je reconnus sans difficulté la voix pincée du professeur Mcgonagall.

-Mais rien, Minerva.

-Nous ne pouvons pas laisser impuni un comportement comme cela!

-Je crois bien que oui. Ne croyez-vous pas qu'ils le méritent?

Mais de qui pouvaient-ils bien parler?

-La guerre est finie, Minerva, et pourtant, ils se déchirent encore. Je ne les ai pas réunis sans raison. S'il y a bien deux personnes qui peuvent atténuer les tensions, ce sont eux.

-Vous souhaitez vraiment cela à Miss. Granger?

Quoi? Alors ils parlaient de moi?

-Mais bien sûr! Il est tout ce qu'il lui faut! Tout ce qu'il faut à Gryffondor et Serpentard.

J'entendis une chaise se tirer et quelqu'un se laisser tomber. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du professeur Mcgonagall.

-Vous croyez donc à cette vieille légende? À cette histoire entre Godric et Salazar?

-Depuis quand les histoires mentent-elles, Minerva?

De quoi parlaient-ils? En quoi pouvais-je bien avoir un rapport avec les deux créateurs de Serpentard et de Gryffondor? Et l'autre personne... Le _il _dont ils parlaient? Était-ce Drago? Je ne comprenais rien.

-Que devons-nous faire alors?

-Je crois que miss Granger et monsieur Malefoy devraient rester tranquille aujourd'hui... Prendre une journée pour soigner leurs blessures. Par contre, s'ils ne sont pas là demain, vous pourrez les sanctionner. Et puis, qu'ils veillent à rattraper leur retard. Quoique je ne doute pas de leurs capacités. Faites passer le message aux autres s'il-vous-plait, Minerva.

Je ne savais si j'avais halluciné, mais la voix du directeur m'avait semblée plus forte. J'avais la désagréable impression qu'il ne parlait plus au professeur Mcgonagall, mais bien à moi.

-Bien, Albus.

Oups. Si je restais une seconde de plus, je serais prise en flagrant délit d'espionnage par mon professeur de métamorphose. Je me retournai et entreprit de descendre les marches le plus rapidement et le plus silencieusement possible. Je ne parvins pas à un grand résultat, la douleur me submergeant à chaque geste trop brusque.

-Oh, Minerva, j'oubliais!

Je respirai soudainement mieux. Dumbledore, conscient ou pas, venait de me donner le temps nécessaire pour me sauver. Il me semblait pourtant évident qu'il savait. Ça n'aurait pas du m'étonner, il savait toujours tout.

Une fois la porte du portrait refermée, je me mis à errer dans l'école, ne sachant pas où je voulais me rendre. Aller voir mes amis me semblait insensé, tandis que retourner dans ma salle commune me semblait suicidaire. Alors j'errais, façon simple d'éviter de prendre une décision. De plus, les paroles du directeur et de Mcgonagall tournaient dans ma tête. J'étais plus perdue que jamais. De quelle légende parlaient-ils? Pourquoi semblais-je y être mêlée? Je ne comprenais pas. Plus je me creusais la tête pour y voir clair, plus les questions affluaient entre mes tempes. D'ailleurs, il ne fallut pas plus de trente secondes pour qu'une migraine s'y installe définitivement. Épuisée par ma journée et ma nuit d'hier, je retournai en soupirant vers ma salle commune. Je préférais, pour l'instant, le suicide à l'insensé.

Une fois arrivée, je ne pus me résoudre à entrer. Dans le portrait d'entré, la fillette me fixait. Quand je l'avais vue pour la première fois, elle courait tranquillement dans son pré. Ses cheveux bruns clairs, parsemés de mèches blondes, voletaient en bouclettes dans son dos. Il lui arrivait quelques fois, les premiers mois, de courir tout au fond du pré, là où quelques arbres se dressaient, et de jouer à cache-cache avec moi. Pas trop longtemps, juste pour être mignonne et me retarder d'une ou deux minutes. Mais depuis un bon moment, elle se contentait de me fixer. Alors qu'elle se tenait à une distance respectable et qu'elle semblait toute petite dans son pré, on ne voyait aujourd'hui plus qu'elle. Elle semblait plus vieille et plus sérieuse, maîtresse des lieux. Et ses yeux bleus, vifs et perçants, étaient dardés sur moi. J'avais la désagréable impression qu'elle pouvait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. C'est pourquoi je me pressais souvent pour rentrer à l'intérieur.

Aujourd'hui c'était tout le contraire. Je cherchais des raisons pour rester en dehors. En plus, hier m'avait permis de soigner quelques blessures. J'avais fait la paix avec moi-même. Hermione Granger ne me semblait plus être divisée en deux, ni même incomprise. Il me restait tout plein de problèmes, sinon je n'aurais pas été en quête d'une occupation pour me retenir d'entrer dans ma salle commune, mais j'avais réglé de vieux soucis. Pour en créer de nouveaux. Mais peu m'importait. La fillette aux yeux bleus me semblait beaucoup plus importante sur le moment.

Qui était-elle en réalité? À Poudlard, les tableaux avaient tous une histoire, et souvent, ils avaient aussi eu un corps matériel avant d'être d'illustres tableaux parlants. Je connaissais plusieurs des tableaux, ainsi que leur vie et leur histoire personnelle, mais de cette petite fille, j'ignorais jusqu'au nom. Et en cette journée, il me semblait vital d'en apprendre sur elle. Surtout qu'elle semblait déjà tout savoir de moi. J'utilisai ma voix la plus douce. Elle avait sûrement des centaines d'années en réalité, mais son apparence et son attitude générale était celle d'une gamine de quatre ans.

-Comment t'appelles-tu?

Depuis le temps que je flânais devant elle sans me préoccuper de sa personne, elle s'était désintéressée de moi. En entendant ma voix, elle ouvrit grand ses yeux d'un bleu profond, à la limite du vert. Un bleu couleur océan.

-Un nom...

Sa voix était fluette et posée. Elle prenait tout son temps pour prononcer chaque mots et ceux-ci sonnaient comme une musique enchanteresse.

-Comme tu l'entends, un nom, je n'en ai jamais eu. Plus tard j'ai hérité d'un surnom, ou peut-être d'une description. On m'a qualifiée de rêverie.

-Rêverie... Pourquoi? Qui es-tu?

-Parce que je n'ai jamais vraiment été, je n'aurais sûrement jamais pu être. Alors je ne suis que rêverie, le portrait de ta salle commune.

-Et avant?

-J'étais le portrait des préfets avant toi.

-Toujours? Tu n'as jamais été ailleurs? Certains portraits ont beaucoup voyagé dans le château.

-Pas moi. Dès qu'on m'a retrouvée et reconnue, je suis devenue le portrait des préfets en chef.

-Retrouvée? Tu étais perdue? Où étais-tu? Pourquoi?

Et doucement, elle se mit à rire. Elle ne répondit pas à toutes ces questions directement. Elle préféra rire, de son rire cristallin et harmonieux. Rêverie était tellement intrigante. Chaque réponse suscitait son lot de questions. Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas m'intéresser à elle avant, moi qui me vantait d'être curieuse. À force de m'apitoyer sur mon sort durant toute l'année, j'avais visiblement oublié de faire ce que j'aimais vraiment, découvrir.

-Tu poses tellement de questions. Tu es avide de savoir n'est-ce pas?

-Oui...

Je rougis comme une fillette, comme si c'était moi qui avait quatre ans.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part. J'en étais venue à croire que tu savais déjà.

Je fronçai les sourcils, un peu étonnée par sa réponse.

-Ta réputation te précède. Première de classe, d'une curiosité maladive. Sans compter que tu adores l'histoire de Poudlard et que tu as régulièrement converser avec les différents tableaux de l'école. D'ailleurs, ils t'adorent tous. Mais tu sais sûrement tout cela déjà. Ce qui t'intéresse, c'est ce que tu ignores.

J'hochai la tête, me sentant soudainement plus timide.

-J'ai été dessinée il y a de cela bien longtemps, par un illustre personnage. Dessiner était un passe-temps passionnel, et moi j'étais son rêve. Un rêve qu'il partageait. Pourtant, j'étais un rêve impossible, presque répréhensible je suppose, parce qu'une fois qu'il m'eut achevée et présentée à une unique personne, il me cacha fiévreusement dans un recoin de Poudlard. C'est Dumbledord, à l'époque où il était étudiant au château, qui m'a trouvée et sortit de ma cachette. Depuis, je suis ici.

-Et avant d'être un portrait?

-Je n'ai jamais existé autrement.

-Qui était ton créateur?

-Salazar Serpentard.

Les mots restèrent bloqués dans ma gorge. En à peine deux heures, c'était la deuxième fois que j'entendais parler du fondateur de Serpentard. Tout cela me semblait pour le moins étrange. J'esquissai un sourire à Rêverie et je lui glissai le mot de passe. J'entrai dans ma salle commune, oubliant qu'il y avait à peine quelques minutes, je cherchais un prétexte pour la fuir.

La première chose que je vus, ce fut Drago. Habillé seulement d'un bas de pantalon, il se dirigeait vers le divan avec un jus d'orange à la main et des devoirs dans l'autre. Dès qu'il me vit, il me fit un beau sourire.

-Alors? Tu as réussi à motiver ton absence?

Sa voix était chaude et agréable. Je ne comprenais définitivement rien à rien. J'abandonnai directement l'idée de comprendre ce que son ton voulait dire et je me concentrai sur sa question. Motiver mon absence? Il me fallut quelques secondes pour me souvenir. J'étais partie de sa chambre en prétextant vouloir motiver mon absence d'hier. Mais je n'avais pas parlé au directeur finalement. Sauf que...

-Oui. On a même droit à une journée de congé supplémentaire. Par contre, il va falloir rattraper super vite.

Je tentai de lui sourire. Face à cette piètre tentative, j'eus droit à un drôle de regard de la part de Drago. Alors je tentai de me racheter. Je ne me sentais pas la force d'avoir une autre conversation houleuse avec lui.

-À ce que je vois, tu te l'étais déjà permise, de toute façon, cette journée de congé!

-Bah non, j'avais prévu faire mes devoirs!

Il me tira la langue, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il ne faisait pas semblant, contrairement à moi. Il était tellement mignon. Qu'est-ce qui le rendait si joyeux? Que je me sois excusée? Ou de savoir que je l'aimais? À cette pensée, je fus submergée par une bouffée d'espoir. Pourtant, ce ne pouvait pas être cela. Alors pourquoi n'était-il pas entrain d'essayer de m'éloigner, sachant que j'avais pour lui des sentiments qu'il ne partageait pas. Ou voyait-il cela comme un nouveau moyen de se venger?

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire?

Il ne pouvait pas m'être totalement hostile. Je savais qu'il aimait le sexe avec moi. Je devais aussi avouer qu'il avait été blessé par mes actes, parce qu'il m'avait avoué avoir ressenti quelque chose de différent en ma compagnie. Et puis, il s'entendait assez bien avec moi avant pour me confier ses états d'âmes.

-Hermione?

Mais tout ce qui s'était passé après, le mensonge et la trahison que je lui avais fait. Je ne pouvais pas me fier là-dessus. Peut-être qu'il ne restait plus que le sexe qui le reliait à moi. Mais était-ce suffisant pour le rendre aussi heureux? Je savais bien que les garçons et le sexe, mais quand même.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? Pourquoi tu restes debout en plein milieu de la salle commune?

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule. Je sursautai. Il était si proche de moi, il sentait si bon.

-Qu-quoi?

-Ça fait cinq minutes que tu restes là sans bouger, Hermione. Je te parle et tu ne m'écoutes pas. À quoi tu penses?

-Je...

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais lui répondre? C'était une question à laquelle je ne pouvais pas vraiment donner une réponse complètement véridique.

-À rien... Et à tout! Je suis désolée, Drago, je dois être trop fatiguée. Qu'est-ce que tu me disais?

Après tout, est-ce que j'avais vraiment besoin de savoir? Même les choses que j'apprenais me semblaient étranges et floues ces derniers temps. S'il voulait se venger, je n'y pourrais rien. Et si c'était tout simplement le sexe qui le rendait heureux, et bien soit. Je crois que j'étais prête à faire semblant. À avoir du sexe avec mon homologue et à faire comme si je ne ressentais pas d'autres sentiments pour lui. Parce que ça me semblait toujours mieux que rien.

-Tu recommences! Allez, viens t'asseoir.

Il me prit la main et m'entraîna vers le divan. Sa voix était toujours aussi chaude et son corps toujours aussi froid.

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire? On fait nos devoirs ensemble? Comme ça on ne sera pas trop débordé les prochains jours.

-Oui, bonne idée. Je vais aller les chercher. Ah et peut-être du jus de d'orange s'il-te-plait.

Il me souriait, ses yeux gris brillaient de milles feux. Dans mon ventre, je sentais une multitude de papillons se promener. J'aurais voulu figer cette image dans ma tête pour toujours. Mes sentiments seraient plus durs à mettre de côté que ce que je croyais.

* * *

><p>Impressions?<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Je suis désolée pour le délai, je suis dans les préparatifs pour mon voyage, ce qui me prend pas mal de temps. Merci pour vos belles reviews! J'espère que la suite vous plaira :D

* * *

><p>Je poussai la porte avec les dernières forces qu'il me restait. Une douce odeur assaillit mes narines. Une odeur de pâtes, de tomates, de viande et de persil. Une odeur de sauce à spaghetti. Je soupirai de contentement. Drago n'était pas un grand chef cuisinier, loin de là, mais tant qu'il restait dans la simplicité, ses plats étaient délicieux. Peut-être goûtaient-ils meilleurs à mes yeux parce que c'était lui. Parce que même s'il avait passé sa vie à se faire servir ses repas par des elfes, il prenait la peine de nous faire à souper. Peut-être parce que j'avais tellement de souvenirs reliés à nos soupers. C'était sûrement un mélange de tout cela. Je ne remercierais jamais assez ma meilleure amie pour cette idée. Celle de récupérer le bar qu'elle avait créé pour la St-Valentin en cuisine. De cette façon, nous pouvions rester bien au chaud dans notre salle commune, très loin du bruit et de l'agitation de la Grande Salle. Un vrai petit paradis.<p>

-Wahou! Tu ferais peur à un mort, Hermione!

-Merci beaucoup, c'est trop gentil!

Il n'avait malheureusement pas tord. La journée avait été tellement longue et ma dernière nuit tellement courte. Je savais bien que j'avais de grosses cernes et que mon teint était presque aussi pâle que celui de Drago, chose quasi impossible. J'avais la désagréable impression de flotter dans mes vêtements, de surcroît trop fripés. Avec tous mes mini drames, j'avais perdu un peu (trop) de poids, ce qui ne cessait d'inquiéter Harry.

-Ne fais pas cette tête! Tiens, j'ai fait notre souper.

Je levai un regard reconnaissant vers lui et pris le bol de spaghetti qu'il me tendait. On s'installa tous les deux bien confortablement dans le divan et on mangea en parlant de tout et de rien. Quelques fois, il se penchait vers moi pour me voler un ou deux baisers. Dans ces moments là, je me sentais pousser des ailes. Je n'osais pas vraiment me permettre la même chose, j'attendais toujours qu'il fasse le premier pas. J'avais peur d'en faire trop.

* * *

><p><em>Chère Alicia, <em>

_Je crois que c'est bien la troisième fois que je réécris cette lettre, et j'espère bien que ce sera la dernière. Je m'ennuie de toi. Et je t'en veux un peu. Drago a refusé de me parler quand il a su. Ginny m'a convaincue de le reconquérir. Elle sait d'ailleurs tout à propos de lui et moi. J'ai fait un scandale dans la Grande Salle en allant chercher Drago, habillée de ma petite robe de la St-Valentin. C'est le seul moyen qui a fonctionné. Je crois que maintenant, on est tous les deux blessés par cette histoire. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. Il ne m'a rien dit. On a souvent des relations sexuelles. J'aimerais dire qu'on fait l'amour, mais je ne peux pas. On s'est disputé le soir où je suis aller le chercher dans la Grande Salle, et depuis, on n'a pas reparlé. Ça fait deux semaines que tu es partie et je m'ennuie affreusement de toi. J'ignore ce que tu me dirais de faire si tu étais là. Sûrement d'aller lui parler, mais j'ai peur de briser ce pseudo bonheur que je partage avec lui. Qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles? Je t'aime fort et j'ai hâte à cet été,_

_Mione_

_P.S.: J'ai réalisée que tu ne m'avais pas parlé de ta vie à Beaux-Bâtons. Je veux tout savoir!_

* * *

><p>Dans un claquement victorieux, je refermai mon livre de potion. J'avais enfin terminé. Drago leva sa tête de son propre livre et me sourit. Il avait tellement un beau sourire. Il était tellement beau! Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Là, tout de suite, j'avais envie qu'il m'embrasse. Qu'il passe sa main sous ma chemise trop large, qu'il laisse courir ses doigts sur ma cuisse, sous ma jupe... J'avais envie d'une multitude de choses, mais je n'osais pas. J'étais chanceuse, malgré tout, car il avait souvent les mêmes désirs que moi.<p>

Ce soir là ne faisait pas exception. Il se pencha vers moi, une mèche rebelle lui glissant devant le visage, et il m'embrassa passionnément. Son corps collé contre le mien appuyait sur moi. Je me penchai tranquillement. Sa main était posée sur ma nuque, ses doigts faisaient des petits cercles. J'avais une série de frissons incontrôlables. À genou sur le divan, bien installé entre mes jambes, il m'allongea confortablement et entreprit de glisser sa main sous ma jupe, toujours un peu plus loin. Je détachai les boutons de sa chemise, faisant glisser mes doigts sur son torse. J'étais bouillante. Je lui retirai sa chemise et collai nos deux corps. Le sien était froid, un vrai contraste. Ça me fit un bien fou de sentir sa peau froide contre mon corps brûlant. J'en soupirai d'aise, pendant qu'il redoublait d'ardeur. Il appuyait son érection entre mes jambes, en faisant quelques mouvements lents de va et vient. Ses mains s'attaquèrent à ma chemise et à mon soutien-gorge, qui atterrirent un peu plus loin dans notre petit salon. Les mains tremblantes, je détachai son pantalon. Ses lèvres me dévoraient de baisers, sa langue virevoltait de concert avec la mienne.

_Toc, toc, toc. _

Je me figeai, ainsi que Drago. Est-ce qu'on venait vraiment de cogner à notre porte?

_Toc, toc, toc. _

Et merde. Je n'avais pas halluciné. Je me mis à paniquer. J'étais à moitié habillée, mes cheveux devaient être tout en désordre et mes lèvres rouges et gonflées. Au-dessus moi, Drago poussa un grognement de mécontentement et se releva en cherchant sa chemise. Je limitai rapidement.

-Hermione?

Ginny, bien évidemment. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour tomber dans ces moments-là. Ce devait bien être la troisième fois depuis qu'elle m'avait poussée à aller vers Drago. J'étais sûre que je lui faisais regretter amèrement de m'avoir conseillée de la sorte. Je remis en hâte ma brassière et ma chemise. J'attachais mes boutons tout en me rendant à la porte quand elle cogna pour une troisième fois. J'espérais juste que tous mes boutons étaient bien fixés.

-Salut... Désolée j'étais dans ma chambre, je n'ai pas entendu.

-Ouais... Tu me laisses entrer?

Elle ne fit même pas mine de croire à mon mensonge. Je m'écartai pour la laisser passer et elle se dirigea droit vers ma chambre, adressant un petit signe de tête rapide à Drago au passage. Je devais être légèrement masochiste pour m'être entourée d'amis comme elle. Ginny était fière et savait ce qu'elle voulait. On pouvait rarement lui faire changer de direction. Je pouvais malheureusement dire adieu à mon plan sexe pour ce soir. J'emboîtai le pas à ma meilleure amie, un peu à contre cœur, et je m'excusai silencieusement à Drago.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je me laissai tomber sur mon lit pendant que Ginny fermait la porte.

-Je vais finir par croire que tu le fais exprès Ginny.

-Pour t'empêcher de plonger dans la luxure avec Malefoy? Il faudrait que je dorme avec toi, ou que je vous enchaîne séparément pour ça. N'importe quel moment de la journée est propice à ça pour vous.

Elle pouffa de rire sous mon regard médusé. Je devais tout de même avouer qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment tort. Bien que je me refusais à lui faire des avances, nous ne perdions jamais une occasion de profiter l'un de l'autre. C'était presque tout ce dont nous avions de besoin. Presque, parce que j'aurais tout de même voulu de l'amour. Et un peu de savoir aussi. J'ignorais sur quel pied danser, je ne me permettais pas de lui faire des avances, de peur de me faire rejeter. Si nous avions discuté un peu, peut-être aurais-je eu une bonne idée de la marche à suivre entre nous, mais nous ne le faisions pas.

-Vous n'avez toujours pas parlé, hein?

Allongée à plat ventre de l'autre côté de mon lit, Ginny me fixait.

-Non...

Elle se contenta de pincer les lèvres. C'était là une des plus grandes différences entre Ginny et Alicia. Ginny respectait les gens, leur espace et leurs besoins. Alicia ne se gênait jamais pour donner son avis, même quand elle savait que son interlocuteur ne voulait pas l'entendre. Bien que l'attitude de Ginny était plus douce et plus agréable, j'avais appris à vivre avec celle d'Alicia, et je reconnaissais qu'elle était parfois nécessaire. C'était pour moins souffrir au final, pour que les mauvaises choses passent plus vite et qu'on puisse profiter du bon. Enfin, c'était ce qu'Alicia pensait. Mais ne pas entendre constamment ses quatre vérités était plutôt relaxant pour les nerfs.

-Harry se fait du souci pour toi, Mione.

-Je sais, je m'en veux.

Je n'étais pas vraiment moins joyeuse qu'avant, tout dépendait de l'avant dont on parlait. Je souriais et je m'amusais avec mes amis. Mais j'étais un peu moins rayonnante comparée aux dernières années que j'avais passées en leur compagnie. Ce n'était pas vraiment ça qui inquiétait, je crois qu'il s'y était fait, mais plutôt ma perte de poids. Sans compter mon absence. Je ne manquais plus de cours depuis ma dispute avec Drago, mais je passais beaucoup moins de temps avec mes amis. J'avais plusieurs motivations.

Quand j'étais avec eux, j'étais automatiquement loin de Drago, et je ne pensais qu'à le retrouver. De plus, depuis que j'étais venue le chercher dans la Grande Salle, les rumeurs couraient bon train sur lui et moi. Sans oublier tous les instants de flottement qu'il y avait quand je tombais sur Drago en dehors de notre salle commune. Comme nous n'avions pas encore parlé, je ne savais pas comment je devais me conduire devant les autres. Et puis, il y avait encore et toujours Ron. À chaque rumeur murmurée, à chaque rencontre avec Drago, il se tendait un peu plus. Depuis notre rupture, nous ne nous parlions plus beaucoup, mais nous avions recommencé à nous endurer. J'avais peur qu'avec toutes ces histoires concernant Drago, il n'y ait plus aucune relation possible entre Ron et moi.

-À la place de t'en vouloir, tu devrais passer plus de temps avec nous.

Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans sa voix, elle énonçait juste un fait.

-Je crois que ça ferait du bien à tout le monde. On pourrait y aller en douceur, juste Harry, toi et moi, qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Et puis, je sais que tu voudrais toujours être avec Malefoy, mais prendre un peu distance ne vous ferait pas de mal à tous les deux.

-Tu as sûrement raison, Ginny. Je pourrais peut-être m'arranger pour que vous veniez passer la soirée de demain dans ma salle commune?

-Et Malefoy?

-Tu peux l'appeler Drago tu sais... Après tout...

-Je ne crois pas, Mione. Peut-être un jour, quand vous aurez mis toutes vos histoires au clair, mais pas avant. Ce serait précipité.

J'hochai la tête. J'aurais tellement voulu que l'homme que j'aimais m'aime, mais aussi qu'il soit aimé par mes amis. Malheureusement, c'était tout le contraire.

-Alors? Tu vas en faire quoi de Malefoy? Parce que je doute que Harry et lui apprécient vraiment de passer toute une soirée ensemble...

-Je vais voir, il doit bien avoir une ronde à prendre ou je peux lui demander de s'enfermer dans sa chambre... Je ne sais pas trop.

Ginny me regardait, peu convaincue. Si elle avait accepté que je l'aime, elle n'en était pas au point de le considérer comme serviable et gentil.

-Je vais m'arranger, t'inquiète pas.

-Je veux bien, Mione, mais je n'ai pas envie de faire de faux espoirs à Harry.

-Allez, file lui annoncer, je te promets que je vais vous faire passer une merveilleuse soirée.

Je lui souris et la raccompagnai jusqu'au portrait. Drago était installé dans le divan et délaissa ses devoirs pour nous fixer. Quand la porte se fut refermée sur Ginny, il ne perdit pas une seule seconde.

-Que dirais-tu de reprendre où on en était rendu?

Je lui souris et me précipitai vers lui.

* * *

><p>-Drago?<p>

Accotée sur mon coude, le menton dans ma main, je le fixais. Ses paupières étaient fermées, son visage détendu. Mes doigts glissaient sur son torse, faisant hérisser les quelques poils blonds qu'il avait.

-Hum?

Sa voix était un peu ensommeillée, il était sur le point de s'endormir.

-Je me demandais si tu voudrais bien me laisser la salle commune pour la soirée demain soir?

Il ouvrit ses yeux. Je tombai dans un océan de gris.

-Tu veux faire la fête sans moi?

Le sourcil qu'il releva était plus que suggestif, je pouffai de rire.

-Ginny aimerait qu'on passe une soirée tranquille... Avec Harry.

-Et son frère?

Je sentis dans ces trois petits mots une certaine pointe de jalousie qui me fit chaud au cœur. Ces derniers temps, j'avais régulièrement des bouffés d'espoir que je m'efforçais de taire. Drago ne m'aimait pas. Il appréciait le sexe avec moi et peut-être ma compagnie, mais il ne m'aimait pas.

-Ron ne viendra pas. Ce n'est pas vraiment la joie entre lui et moi.

-À cause de moi?

Son ton me sembla se rapprocher de celui d'un enfant qui se fait prendre la main dans le bol de biscuit par sa mère, mais je devais sûrement halluciner. Drago ne pouvait pas avoir un ton de voix aussi mignon.

-En partie, mais pas vraiment. C'est surtout nos antécédents. On n'a jamais reparlé depuis... Et puis il y a les rumeurs qui circulent sur toi et moi qui n'aident pas.

-Tu voudrais que tout redevienne comme avant, n'est-ce pas?

Amertume? Je devais vraiment arrêter d'essayer de décrypter chacune de ses intonations, sinon j'allais devenir folle.

-Je ne sais pas... Peut-être. J'aimerais qu'on soit capable d'être amis oui, de retrouver notre complicité d'avant, sûrement... Mais en même temps, je ne souhaite pas tout changer, il y a des changements entre nous qui devaient se passer je suppose. Et puis, même si je voulais qu'on redevienne comme avant, ce serait impossible.

Il garda le silence. Je continuai à lui faire des caresses sur le torse, mais c'est moi cette fois qui fut prise de frissons. J'étirai la couverture sur moi. Partout autour, le parfum de Dragon flottait. Il sentait tellement bon, si frais, si homme.

-D'accord. Je vais en profiter pour faire comme toi, aller voir un peu Zabini avant qu'il ne dépérisse sans moi.

-Merci, Drago.

Il m'embrassa tendrement sur le front et se recoucha. Il était si doux avec moi. Je me blottis dans ses bras et fermai les yeux.

* * *

><p><em>Toc, toc, toc. <em>

Je m'essuyai et allai ouvrir, les lèvres fendues jusqu'aux oreilles. Ce soir, c'était moi qui m'étais occupée du souper.

-Salut, Mione!

Ginny et Harry me souriaient. Pour l'occasion, j'avais décidé de faire des brochettes de poulet et des petites patates au four. Quand l'odeur parvint aux narines d'Harry et qu'il put constater qu'on était bien seuls tous les trois, son sourire redoubla.

Installés par terre devant le feu, on mangea en parlant de tout et de rien. On évitait particulièrement les sujets dangereux, comme Ron et Drago. Comme les rumeurs et ma perte de poids. Comme l'inquiétude.

-J'ai apporté un jeu d'échecs, je sais qu'on est trois, mais comme vous êtes moins bonnes, je vais vous laisser jouer en équipe.

Ginny tira la langue à son petit-copain qui s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. Elle écourta son baiser pour venir se placer à mes côtés, un air de défi sur le visage. On commença la partie. À chaque fois qu'on tuait une des pièces d'Harry, Ginny criait de victoire et me tapait dans les mains. Parfois même, elle faisait une danse de la joie. Harry et moi étions pris de fous rires incontrôlables. Et quand c'était Harry, Ginny le ruait de petits coups. Alors il tentait de l'embrasser. Ils étaient si mignons ensemble. Mon cœur se serra à quelques reprises. J'aurais voulu être comme eux. Je nous imaginai, être à quatre plutôt qu'à trois. Être deux couples qui s'entendaient bien. J'aurais voulu avoir droit à leur bonheur avec Drago.

-Ahah! Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit? C'est moi le meilleur!

Harry venait de gagner. On était échec et math. Ginny se rua sur son amoureux, dégainant l'arme ultime: les chatouilles. En les observant, je me demandai si Drago était chatouilleux lui aussi. Car Harry se tortillait sous les doigts de Ginny, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire.

On fit une autre partie d'échecs, car Ginny et moi tenions à tout prix à prendre notre revanche. On se concentrait tellement que la partie ne voulait pas finir de finir. On termina même par s'assoupir. Ce fut le bruit de la porte qui nous réveilla en sursaut. Drago entra et monta dans sa chambre en essayant de passer inaperçu. Je vis le visage d'Harry se tendre un peu.

-Il est quelle heure, Mione?

En regardant ma montre, j'eus un sursaut. Il restait deux minutes avant le couvre-feu.

-Allez, filez vite avant qu'on vous surprenne!

Je les reconduis à la porte et leur fit une accolade.

-Tu viens dans la salle commune de Gryffondor demain, Mione?

Harry était craquant. Je ne pus qu'accepter. Drago commençait déjà à me manquer, mais si Ginny avait raison, ça nous ferait peut-être du bien d'être éloignés un peu.

* * *

><p>Je poussai un soupir long comme le bras. Ça faisait déjà une heure que nous bûchions sur nos devoirs et on n'avançait pas vraiment. J'ignorais comment j'avais fait, toutes les années avant, pour endurer le boucan qu'il y avait dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.<p>

-Allez, un peu de nerfs!

Je ne reçus en réponse que trois regards noirs. Harry, Ginny et Ron étaient des vraies tortues. Et ils n'arrêtaient pas de me poser des questions. Résultat, je n'avais pas encore terminé mes propres travaux. Alors que si j'avais été dans mon divan, en compagnie de Drago, j'aurais été rendue à l'étape embrassades torrides. Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer de nouveau.

-S'il est si efficace que ça, tu n'as qu'à retourner avec ton Malefoy chéri!

Ron me dardait de son regard dur. Il ne savait que les rumeurs, et pourtant, il me pourrissait déjà la vie. Je n'osais pas imaginer si Drago et moi étions un couple et qu'on l'annonçait.

-Ron, arrête avec ça.

Harry n'avait pas été méchant, juste découragé. Il quémandait souvent ma présence, même si l'ambiance était plus électrique quand j'étais avec eux. Alors quand Ron me faisait regretter d'avoir accepté, Harry lui en voulait. Je crois qu'il craignait un peu de me perdre. Je déposai ma tête sur son épaule, essayant de lui redonner confiance. Jamais il ne me perdrait. Je tenais tellement à lui, à eux. Ils faisaient partie intégrante de ma vie.

-Harry?

Il releva ses beaux yeux vers moi.

-Quoi, Mione?

-Il faudrait que je te parle, tu veux qu'on aille se promener un peu?

-Bien sûr.

Ron nous fusillait du regard, tandis que Ginny semblait nous implorer de ne pas la laisser seule avec son frère. Je m'excusai du bout des lèvres, pour ne pas que Ron le remarque et je sortis de la salle commune, Harry sur mes talons.

-Qu'est-ce que tu avais?

On marchait depuis quelques minutes sans parler. Je cherchais par où commencer.

-Je... Je voulais te dire que... Je sais que tu as peur de me perdre, Harry. Et je sais que je ne fais rien pour t'aider, mais tu ne me perdras jamais. Tu sais, même si j'ai une vie en dehors de Poudlard, tu occupes une grande place dans ma vie. Je ne pourrais pas tolérer de ne plus te voir. Je te considère un peu comme un frère, j'adore ta présence, tes conseils...

-Merci, Mione. Tu es bien sûre que tu veux me considérer comme un frère? Parce que quand on regarde Ginny et Ron...

Il avait retrouvé son beau sourire. J'eus une bouffée de bonheur.

-Harry?

-Quoi?

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire après Poudlard? Tu vas vivre où, comment?

Il poussa un soupir. Nous n'avions jamais vraiment abordé ce sujet-là ensemble. C'était tellement délicat.

-J'avais pensé m'installer au 12 square Grimmauld.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir une moue de dégoût.

-C'est la meilleure solution, Mione. Je ne retournerai pas chez les Dursley et je ne peux pas demander l'hospitalité aux Weasley. Ils voudraient c'est sûr, mais ils n'y arrivent pas sans moi, je ne veux pas leur rajouter une bouche de plus à nourrir.

-Tu pourrais venir chez moi?

Il me regarda, un peu surpris.

-Tu n'y penses pas vraiment...

-Pourquoi pas? Pas éternellement, mais pour un moment. On pourrait rénover un peu le square Grimmauld pendant ce temps-là. Parce qu'il n'est pas question que tu t'y installes en ce moment. Tu deviendrais fou.

Il rit. Je n'avais pas tort, cette maison était horrible. Créature, le tableau de cette vieille harpie... Il faudrait trouver le moyen de s'en débarrasser, c'était sûr.

-Tu as raison... Mais... Tes parents ne voudraient pas et puis...

-Je vais leur en parler.

Mon ton ne souffrait d'aucune réplique. Je n'y avais jamais pensé. Mes parents voudraient sûrement, j'étais leur fille unique et ils étaient prêts à tout pour mon bonheur. Mais... Il y avait toujours un mais.

-Pour l'été?

On marcha encore un moment, en parlant de tout cela. Je voyais bien que l'idée l'enchantait. Faire un saut dans ma vie, avoir un toit sécuritaire ou dormir... Il fallait vraiment que mes parents acceptent.

* * *

><p><em>Bonjour maman et papa!<em>

_Je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps avant de vous écrire. Avec les devoirs de préfète, je manque souvent de temps à moi. Saviez-vous qu'Alicia était venue à Poudlard? Elle est restée deux mois. Je crois que Ginny et elle se sont bien entendues. La voir m'a fait penser à vous, je m'ennuie beaucoup. J'ai aussi rompu avec Ron. Je regrette de vous l'annoncer par lettre, mais je ne voulais pas attendre à juillet pour vous en parlez. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien. Ça devait arriver. Comme Alicia était avec moi, j'ai eu plus de réconfort que j'en avais besoin. Sinon, je suis fière des notes que reçois et je continue à mettre les bouchées doubles. Je me sens un peu mal de vous en parlez ainsi, mais j'aurais une requête importante à vous faire part. Comme vous savez, Harry est orphelin. L'école achève et il n'a nulle part où aller. Son parrain lui a bien laissé une maison, mais elle ferait peur à un mort. Alors je me disais que si on l'hébergeait pour l'été, il aurait le temps de rénover la maison... Je ne veux pas vous forcer, mais je crois que ce serait une bonne transition. Avec amour, _

_Votre petite Hermione. -xxx-_

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Je sursautai. Drago avait posé sa tête dans mon cou et lisait ma lettre par-dessus mon épaule. Je la retournai, en tentant de ne pas paraître trop pressée. Je ne voulais pas qu'il la lise. Je ne lui avais pas parlé de mon intention d'héberger Harry et j'ignorais comment il le prendrait. Comment était-il sensé le prendre? Après tout, nous n'étions pas un couple, alors... Et puis j'ignorais s'il voulait qu'on continu à se voir une fois l'école terminée. J'en doutais fort.

-Secret...

Je lui tirai la langue. Je voulais avoir l'air la plus innocente possible. Ce dut marcher, car il oublia ma lettre et se concentra sur mon cou, le parsemant de baisers. D'un coup de baguette, je mis en marche ma petite radio. Pour une fois, quand ma chanson résonna dans la chambre, je n'eus plus de sentiments controversés. Je l'aimais cette chanson.

_Et tatouée sur le coeur (à l'encre de chine) _

_Comme un emblème _

_Ta main qui m'effleure_

_ Je sens monter à nouveau le plaisir_

* * *

><p>Commentaires?<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

Rebonjour! Pour me faire pardonner de l'attente durant la dernière fin de semaine, voici la suite, qui j'espère vous fera plaisir. Merci à tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire, ceux qui l'aiment assez pour la mettre dans leur favori et ceux qui prennent le temps de me donner leur opinion! Vos reviews sont toujours très appréciées, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, car elles me permettent de m'améliorer. Sur ce, bonne lecture :D

* * *

><p>Sa main était posée sur mon genou dénudé et je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. Je ne faisais que penser à cette main sur moi. Il n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier, il lisait son livre de potions très sereinement. Et moi, j'essayais en vain de terminer mon devoir de métamorphose depuis une bonne demi-heure.<p>

-J'en peux plus! Je n'y comprends rien!

Drago leva ses beaux yeux sur moi, déposa son livre et se pencha sur ma feuille.

-Tu veux rire de moi?

Il arqua un de ses sourcils blonds tout en me dévisageant.

-Mais, non, je n'y comprends vraiment rien!

Il soupira. Je reportai mon attention sur ma feuille et essayai de comprendre ce qui m'était demandé, mais je sentais son souffle dans mon cou.

-On peut arrêter nos travaux si tu préfères.

Je relevai des yeux implorants vers lui et hochai la tête avec empressement. Je ne voulais vraiment pas faire mon devoir, je voulais être dans ses bras et n'avoir besoin que de penser à lui. D'ailleurs, ses yeux gris s'assombrissaient de désir tandis que sa main avait raffermi sa prise sur mon genou. Nos visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres. Je n'avais qu'un infime mouvement à faire pour me saisir de ses lèvres, mais j'attendis qu'il le fasse. Mais il restait immobile, à me regarder dans les yeux. Puis il se détourna et reprit son livre de potion.

-Je dois vraiment finir ma lecture, c'est pour demain.

Son ton sonnait faux à mes oreilles. Même sans faire sa lecture, il réussirait haut la main, j'en étais sûre. Ça voulait dire qu'il était las de moi.

-Je dois être trop fatiguée pour travailler, je vais aller me coucher tout de suite.

Je me levai et sa main glissa mollement de mon genou au divan. Je pris mon temps pour partir, même si j'aurais voulu courir me réfugier dans ma chambre.

-Bonne nuit, Hermione.

-Bonne nuit.

* * *

><p>-Mais ce n'est pas possible! Peux-tu m'expliquer comment ils font pour manger autant?<p>

J'éclatai de rire devant la mine découragée de Ginny et celle offusquée d'Harry et Ron.

-Moi, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment tu fais pour encore te faire surprendre par leur appétit après autant d'années. Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne voyais pas tes frères se goinfrer depuis que tu es née.

-Justement, je suis de la même famille que Ron et nous avons approximativement le même âge. On a un gabarit qui se ressemble, alors comment ça se fait qu'il puisse manger autant? Il devrait déjà être obèse. Et pareil pour Harry.

-Mais... Euh! Ce n'est pas juste, on fait du sport nous!

Harry acquiesça vivement face aux propos de Ron, tout en continuant à manger.

-C'est vous qui n'êtes pas normales les filles. Vous devez crever de faim à manger si peu.

Les paroles de mon meilleur ami eurent un écho en Ron, qui ne put s'empêcher de me regarder. Je n'avais toujours pas repris de poids. L'ambiance jusque-là chaleureuse se refroidit d'un cran. Si Ron avait remarqué ma perte de poids des derniers mois, c'est que tout le monde l'avait remarquée. Et s'il s'en inquiétait, c'est que tout le monde s'en inquiétait. Ron était en quelque sorte mon indicateur. Quand quelque chose arrivait, il était toujours le dernier à s'en rendre compte. Dès le moment où il savait, c'était que la chose était vraiment grave ou qu'elle préoccupait beaucoup les gens qui m'entouraient.

* * *

><p>Le bruit assourdissant de mon réveil vrilla mes tympans. Je frottai mes yeux ensommeillés et m'extirpai du lit. Je me rendis à l'aveuglette dans la salle de bain, tout en continuant de frotter mes yeux. Quand je réussis à les ouvrir au complet, ce fut pour observer Drago dans toute sa splendeur. Sa peau pâle, son dos fin, ses fesses musclées, il était à damner. Il arrêta la douche et se tourna face à moi. Il sourit quand il vit que je le matais sans retenue, et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Ses yeux d'un gris profond me fixaient, glissant parfois sur mon corps à peine dissimulé sous ma nuisette mauve. L'eau dégoulinait encore sur son corps, et je me pris à fixer une des gouttelettes faire son chemin. Partant du cou et roulant sur son torse si doux, se perdant entre les creux que formaient ses abdominaux bien développés, puis glissant juste dans le creux entre sa jambe et son appareil masculin, un creux si fin et si sensible. Il savait que j'étudiais son corps, et il n'en semblait pas le moins du monde gêné.<p>

Quand j'eus terminé et que je reportai mon regard sur son visage, il ouvrit la porte de la douche, mais n'en sortit pas. M'invitait-il à le rejoindre? J'avais envie de le faire, mais je me souvins du dernier soir et du fait qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Alors je ne bougeai pas. Après quelques secondes de flottement, il sortit de la douche et se saisit d'une serviette dans laquelle il s'enroula le bas du corps. J'avais sûrement halluciné l'invitation, car il ne s'occupa plus vraiment de moi.

-Tu peux y aller, j'ai fini.

Et il sortit de la salle de bain, refermant la porte derrière lui. J'en aurais pleuré d'insatisfaction et de déception.

* * *

><p>-J'ai tellement hâte à l'été!<p>

-Moi aussi, Ginny, tellement...

-Tu ne changeras pas d'avis, hein? On va aller à la plage avec Alicia et je vais rencontrer tes autres amies?

-Mais oui, bien sûr.

-Et moi?

Harry nous regardait, faisant mine de bouder.

-Peut-être que tu pourras nous accompagner à la plage... Il va falloir qu'on y réfléchisse. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses Mione?

-Vite comme ça? Je ne sais pas. Il faudrait qu'il soit vraiment tranquille.

-Et qu'il reste quand même loin de nous, si on veut attirer quelques garçons.

-Quoi?!

Ginny et moi éclatâmes de rire face à l'horreur qui s'était peinte sur le visage d'Harry. Quelques élèves qui se promenaient comme nous dans les corridors nous jetèrent des regards interrogateurs qui nous firent redoubler de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon amour?

Tel un félin, Ginny s'était collée sur Harry pour lui minauder à l'oreille.

-Belle imitation de Pansy, très chère!

Cette fois, ce fut Harry qui rit avec moi. Pourtant, mon rire mourut dans ma gorge quand, au détour d'un corridor, je failli foncer dans Drago. On se recula tous les deux, puis on se regarda. Personne autour de nous ne parlait.

-Désolé(e), qu'on se répondit en même temps.

Je baissai les yeux au sol, gênée et j'eus l'impression qu'il cherchait mon regard. Ça ne dura que quelques secondes avant que tous les deux on essaye de continuer notre chemin et qu'on se dirige à deux reprises l'un contre l'autre en tentant de se contourner. Il me laissa passer en premier, ainsi que Ginny et Harry, et il partit ensuite.

Même quand il fut éloigné, le sentiment de malaise que je ressentais ne s'estompa pas. Je sentais le regard lourd de mes deux amis dans mon dos, mais aucun de nous ne parla.

* * *

><p>Je commençai à rire. D'un rire un peu jaune, un peu découragé. Ginny se tourna sur moi, des points d'interrogation dans les yeux. Je relevai mes yeux de mon parchemin et arrêtai de rire toute seule pour lui expliquer ma sottise.<p>

-Je viens de relire les consignes pour mon travail de métamorphose, et c'est facile.

-Oui, et?

-Et au début de la semaine j'étais assise devant le feu avec Drago et on faisait nos travaux. Et j'essayais de faire celui-ci, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Il avait sa main sur mon genou et je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir correctement.

Le sourire de Ginny s'élargit.

-Mais je lui ai dit que c'était trop dur! Et il a regardé ma feuille. Il a bien vu que c'était facile!

-Et alors, je ne vois pas où est le problème. Moi aussi ça m'arrivait tout le temps au début. Et même encore aujourd'hui! Pourquoi tu penses que je suis venue faire mes devoirs dans ta chambre?

Elle me tira la langue. Malheureusement, je n'étais pas rassurée.

-Ce n'est pas ça, Ginny. Vous vous aimez, Harry et toi. J'ai toujours peur qu'il sache à quel point il me fait de l'effet. Je ne veux pas qu'il arrête... Et puis c'est sûrement ça. Il n'a pas voulu qu'on aille plus loin après.

-Je ne suis pas sûre de tout comprendre, Mione.

-Je l'aime Ginny, mais il ne m'aime pas. Sauf qu'on s'entend bien et que c'est bon ensemble... Mais j'ai peur qu'il préfère arrêter pour ne pas me blesser. Et je suis sûre que c'est ça qui est en train de se passer.

-Mais... Vous faites toujours l'a... Enfin vous bai... Vous êtes toujours actifs non?

-Oui... Mais c'est de plus en plus rare, et puis je ne sais pas, on dirait que c'est moins bon. J'ai l'impression qu'il apprécie moins, qu'il est toujours en train de réfléchir même quand on le fait... C'est fade, c'est très loin de ce qu'on a connu.

Plus notre conversation avançait, plus Ginny rougissait. Elle n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise à parler de sexe.

-Mais si j'ai bien compris, tu n'oses plus vraiment prendre les devants, non ?

-En effet... Où veux-tu en venir?

-Nulle part, je m'interrogeais seulement.

Mon ton avait sans doute été trop agressif. Je savais que Ginny avait une idée en tête avec sa question, mais elle n'osait plus la dire.

-D'accord. Et toi tes devoirs, pas trop dur?

Elle poussa un gros soupir et on se remit au travail.

* * *

><p>Mon corps s'enfonçait dans le matelas et mon esprit sombrait doucement dans le sommeil. Je me sentais en sécurité dans ses bras, ma tête reposant dans le creux entre son cou et son épaule.<p>

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Sa voix était soucieuse. Je ne comprenais pas, alors je dus me forcer pour chasser l'engourdissement qui avait pris possession de moi.

-Quoi?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Mais... Rien. On a fait l'a... Du sexe. Il est tard et on a école demain, alors on dort. Comme on fait d'habitude, non?

-Non. Est-ce que tu le fais exprès?

-De quoi?

-De ne pas comprendre!

Sa voix s'était faite lourde et menaçante. En même temps, Drago s'était relevé en position assise brusquement, faisant retomber ma tête sur le matelas. Je fis comme lui, avec la fureur en moins.

-Je ne fais pas exprès, Drago. Je suis fatiguée, j'étais sur le point de m'endormir. Sois plus clair s'il-te-plait.

-Tu veux que je sois clair? Depuis que tu t'es réveillée dans mon lit après notre dispute, tu es bizarre. Le sexe est plate. C'est pire qu'avec n'importe quelle autre fille, alors qu'avant c'était incroyable. Pas juste le sexe, tu es distante. On dirait que tu as peur de moi. Les seules fois où tu es normale, c'est quand on se comporte comme des amis bien simples, et même encore, tu es souvent perdue dans tes pensées. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Tu me préférais comme un simple ami? Ou tu nous voyais différemment?

Les larmes coulaient depuis sa troisième phrase. Alors comme ça, le sexe avec moi était plate. J'étais merdique et c'est seulement maintenant qu'il osait me le dire.

-Hermione... Arrête de pleurer...

J'eus un hoquet et mes larmes redoublèrent. Son ton s'était radouci.

-Je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça. Je veux juste comprendre. Dis-moi ce qui se passe dans ta tête, s'il-te-plait.

Je tentai de calmer mes larmes. Je ne sais combien de temps cela me prit, mais Drago attendit.

-C'est que... Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu m'aimes? Parce que je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'on est... Est-ce... Est-ce que?

-Je pensais qu'on était un... Couple? Ce n'est pas ça que ça fait un couple?

-Mais... Est-ce que tu m'aimes?

Son sourcil droit se releva, ses yeux se promenaient un peu partout, rapidement.

-Mais, oui.

-Tu m'aimes?

J'eus un autre hoquet.

-Oui... Tu pensais quoi?

-Tu ne me l'as jamais dit...

-Hermione... Tu avais vraiment besoin de mots? Parce que ces trois petits mots là, tu vois, je ne les ai jamais vraiment dit. Et pourtant, mes actes auraient dû parler pour moi, non ?

Et là, les yeux dans l'eau, la voix qui chavirait, les hoquets de tristesse, je me mis à rire. J'oscillais entre larmes et rire. Je le pris dans mes bras et respirai son odeur à plein poumon. Drago me saisit par la taille et me serra très fort contre lui.

Après quelques minutes, je me reculai juste assez pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Alors, nous sommes un couple? Mon petit-copain s'appelle Drago Malefoy?

-On dirait bien.

Je fis ce que je m'étais empêchée de faire pendant trop longtemps, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassai passionnément.

-Rhabilles-toi.

-Quoi?

-Je t'ai dit de te rhabiller, Drago.

-Mais...

-Ne discute pas!

Ahuri face à mon regard autoritaire, il n'eut d'autre de choix que de m'obéir. Il sortit du lit et ramassa ses vêtements pour les enfiler. Je souris de contentement. Dès qu'il eut terminé, je me relevai et m'empressai de déboutonner chaque bouton de sa chemise avec application. Son regard d'incompréhension était ridicule. Aussi, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire tout en continuant ma besogne. Je me mis à parsemer son torse de baisers et à lui donner mille et un frissons avec mes doigts. Sa chemise s'écrasa dans un bruit mat sur le sol, tandis que je le forçais à s'asseoir sur le lit et que je m'installais à califourchon sur lui. Ma bouche vis-à-vis son oreille, je lui donnai la réponse à son incompréhension.

-Foi d'Hermione Granger, tu ne diras plus jamais que le sexe avec moi est plate, mais bien le contraire!

Tout en parlant, j'entamai un mouvement de va et vient contre son pantalon. Mes lèvres s'attaquèrent à son cou, le parsemant de baisers et le mordillant ici et là. Puis je l'embrassai. Dès que nos lèvres se touchèrent un soupir glissa de nos bouches, rauque pour lui, aigu pour moi. Bon sang que j'aimais l'embrasser. Je me retirai tout de même, car j'avais un but à atteindre. Je me relevai de sur Drago et je lui enlevai son pantalon et ses boxers. Puis, à genoux devant lui, je lui fis la meilleure fellation que je n'avais jamais faite. Ses mains se crispaient sur le matelas à chaque caresse de ma langue, ses doigts agrippaient fermement les draps plus les va et vient s'intensifiaient et quand j'avais le malheur de prendre une pause, il quémandait que je continue.

Avant qu'il n'y prenne trop de plaisir, j'arrêtai et le fit basculer dans le lit pour venir me positionner au-dessus de lui. Je descendis sur son membre bien dur, et nous furent deux à gémir quand il fut en moi. Je me penchai pour me saisir de ses lèvres tout en imposant un lent mouvement de va et vient à nos bassins. Trop tôt, il me saisit par les hanches et accéléra le mouvement considérablement. Je me soulevais et me laissais retomber tandis qu'il montait toujours plus haut pour venir me chercher plus profondément. Mes mains tremblaient et s'agrippaient à son torse pour trouver la force de continuer. Il accéléra encore et donna un mouvement brusque des reins qui me fit atteindre le septième ciel, où Drago me rejoignit quelques secondes après. Je me laissai retomber sur son torse, la tête dans les draps, par-dessus son épaule. Son souffle court et saccadé résonnait dans mes oreilles comme une douce mélodie.

* * *

><p>-Je te l'avais bien dit Ginny que c'était vous qui aviez un problème avec la nourriture. Regardes notre Mione, elle vient de comprendre qu'elle a besoin de manger!<p>

Je jetai un regard surpris à Harry, qui ne cessait de me dévisager depuis le début du repas de midi, puis je reportai mon regard son mon assiette. Elle était pleine à craquer de viande, de légumes, de riz, de pommes de terre. Tout me semblait si bon et si tentant, mon estomac grognait et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de saliver, même si je venais déjà d'avaler l'équivalent de mes repas habituels.

-C'est pas si pire, non?

Je fixai un regard implorant sur Ginny, qui étudia attentivement mon assiette, Harry et moi, avant d'éclater de rire.

-C'est énorme.

J'aurais préféré, tout compte fait, qu'elle ne finisse jamais de rire. De cette façon, Harry ne se serait pas mis à rire lui aussi, à mes dépends.

-T'inquiètes Mione, je préfère vraiment ça à avant.

-Je suis presque rassurée.

Je ne leur accordai plus un regard et me concentrai sur mon assiette. Ce qui les fit rire à nouveau. Après quelques minutes, Ron arriva enfin, ce qui fit taire mes deux stupides amis. Dès lors, il occupa toute la conversation, rageant contre le professeur Rogue qui avait décidé de lui donner une retenue sur la moitié du midi, ce qui lui enlevait la moitié de son temps pour se goinfrer. Bien évidemment, il ne l'exprima pas comme ça, mais sa remarque sur la nourriture fit redoubler de rire les deux autres idiots. Malgré tout, ils n'expliquèrent rien à Ron, car nous savions tous que mon appétit soudain avait un fort lien de causalité avec Drago Malefoy et que le sujet était tabou. Je n'avais encore rien dit à Harry et Ginny, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus que mon appétit comme preuve pour savoir que les choses allaient mieux. Ron n'aurait pas eu besoin de plus non plu.

* * *

><p>Mon cours venaient de terminer et je marchais tranquillement, perdue dans mes pensées, quand une main m'attrapa le poignet et me tira dans une salle vide. Je faillis crier, mais une autre main se posa sur ma bouche. La pièce était plongée dans le noir et je sentis mon cœur battre la chamade. Des lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes et je n'eus plus aucune envie de crier à l'aide. Mon cœur continua à battre très fort, mais de plaisir cette fois. Les mains et les lèvres appartenaient à Drago Malefoy. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et je me laissai submerger de bonheur.<p>

-Je ne pouvais plus attendre.

Sa voix était rauque et chaude dans mon oreille. Mon visage se fendit d'un grand sourire. Drago passa ses mains juste en dessous de mes fesses et me souleva, je me raccrochai à lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il me dépose sur un bureau. Puis il laissa ses mains glisser le long de ma jupe et se faufiler juste en dessous de l'ourlet. Pour ma part, j'avais passé mes mains en-dessous de sa chemise et je caressais à la fois son torse et son dos. Il me parsemait le cou, la gorge, la clavicule, la poitrine, toujours plus bas, de millions de baisers papillons. Je rejetai ma tête vers l'arrière pendant que ses mains, qui avaient délaissées ma jupe, détachaient les premiers boutons de ma chemise et sortait un de mes seins de ma brassière pour mieux l'embrasser et le chatouiller de sa langue. De plaisir, je me raccrochai à ses hanches et il passa une de ses mains dans mon dos pour me soutenir. Il appliqua le même traitement à mon autre sein, le léchant avec volupté.

Quand il se retira, je me relevai et joignis nos lèvres ensemble. Il colla son bassin contre le mien, et je sentis son érection emprisonnée dans son pantalon. Il me faisait perdre la tête.

-Tu vas devoir attendre encore un peu, mon pauvre...

Il me regarda décontenancé et j'usai de mes dernières forces.

-Ce n'est pas digne de deux préfets en chef...

Il grogna pour toute réponse et reprit mes lèvres.

-Tu sais que je pourrais te faire changer d'avis facilement, non?

-Drago...

Ma voix était suppliante. Il rit doucement.

-D'accord, d'accord. Tu es cruelle avec moi, j'espère que tu le sais.

Comme pour me le prouver, il colla encore plus son bassin contre le mien et je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir. En passant mes doigts sur ses lèvres, je pus vérifier mon hypothèse, il avait son petit sourire narquois de satisfaction. Je l'embrassai à nouveau pour chasser son foutu sourire.

On tenta par la suite de se rhabiller correctement. La chemise de Drago était sortie de son pantalon et toute froissée, tandis que la mienne était ouverte dans le haut et toute croche. Dans le noir, la tâche était plutôt difficile, et on ne réussit pas à faire un grand miracle. De toute façon, nos lèvres étaient gonflées, mes cheveux un peu en bataille et pour un œil averti, l'érection de Drago était plus que visible.

Je sortis de la salle à reculons pour qu'on puisse continuer de s'embrasser le plus longtemps possible. Entre nos baisers, nous ne pouvions nous empêcher de rire. Peut-être était-ce un mécanisme de défense à notre peur de se faire surprendre, ou rions-nous simplement face à la sottise de ce qu'on venait de faire et de ce qu'on avait risqué de faire, je crois que ni lui ni moi ne savions vraiment.

Quand nos bouches se décollèrent et que nos yeux s'ouvrirent, ce fut pour voir un groupe de 5e année composé de trois filles et de deux garçons qui nous fixaient, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Drago toussota et tira un peu sur son insigne, de façon à rappeler aux 5 élèves qu'il détenait le pouvoir. Pour ma part, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rougir.

-Vous n'avez rien vu, est-ce bien clair?

Ils hochèrent tous la tête. Le ton impérieux et l'autorité qui lui étaient conférés par son statut de préfet en chef ne laissait place à aucun refus.

-Disparaissez maintenant.

Les 5 jeunes s'enfuirent prestement. Dès qu'ils furent dos à Drago, ils se mirent à chuchoter. Je sus, face à leur attitude et à leur badge de Gryffondor, qu'ils répandraient la rumeur. Et à ce moment-là, je ne pus m'empêcher de détester ma maison et son courage.

Malgré tout, le désir ardent de l'embrasser à nouveau fut plus fort que cet incident et je me laissai dicter ma conduite par mes envies.

* * *

><p>J'étais confortablement installée dans le divan de ma salle commune, calée entre le bras du divan et l'arrière, mes jambes par-dessus celle de Drago.<p>

-Alors, quel surnom je dois te donner?

-Ah non... Tu veux rire de moi, là?

-Mais non...

Je dus me retenir de ne pas rire justement, car il était tellement mignon et risible à la fois avec cet air découragé et un peu apeuré.

-Si on veut être un vrai couple, il faut se donner des petits surnoms.

Il se contenta de soupirer, mon sourire s'agrandit. J'étais machiavélique.

-Alors... Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Dragonouchet? Ou... Dragouchérie?

-Si je me souviens bien, un surnom est sensé être plus court que le vrai nom, non?

-Pas nécessairement...

-C'est horrible, Hermione.

C'en était trop, j'éclatai de rire.

-T'imagines, je pourrais t'appeler Herminou, tant qu'à faire.

Mon rire redoubla. Il avait bien raison, tous ces surnoms étaient horribles.

-Tu as raison, mais tu pourrais m'appeler Mione, non?

-Tu y tiens vraiment, alors?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Les seuls qui m'appellent encore Hermione, ce sont mes parents et quelques élèves de Poudlard qui ne me connaissent pas vraiment. Ça me fait un peu bizarre que toi aussi tu m'appelles ainsi.

Il me fixait, dans ce que je supposai être une intense réflexion.

-Ça a sûrement du sens. Alors... Mione?

C'était tellement plus beau dans sa bouche! J'adorais sa voix, j'adorais l'émotion qui passait dans les mots qu'il disait. J'aimais tout de lui.

-Si tu es à l'aise, seulement.

-Bien, mais oublies tout de suite Dragonouchet.

Cette fois, on fut deux à rire.

-Alors proposes-moi en un. En attendant, tu es mon petit Dragouchérie!

-Raaah!

Il se boucha les oreilles et se balança sur place. Il était si beau, avec ses cheveux blonds très fins qui effleuraient innocemment sa peau douce et pâle et ses yeux vifs et pleins d'esprit.

Des bruits de becs et de cris d'oiseaux nous sortirent de notre confort et on se leva pour aller ouvrir. Arrivés à la fenêtre, on eut droit à un drôle de spectacle. Il n'y avait pas un oiseau, mais bien deux, qui tentaient de s'attaquer avec leur bec. Aucun des deux n'avait l'air d'apprécier l'autre. Aussi, on se dépêcha de les faire entrer. Le premier, un oiseau noir et gris au poil dru se jeta comme une bombe vers Drago, alors que le deuxième, un petit oiseau acajou aux poils fins vint me trouver. Je le reconnus sans peine, c'était celui d'Alicia. Mon compagnon bien installé sur mon épaule, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre où je trouvai de la nourriture pour Arti. Je lus la lettre tout en le caressant distraitement.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Je pourrais te dire que je m'en veux, mais ce serait te mentir. Par contre, saches que je ne l'ai pas fait par gaieté de cœur. Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu ne m'en veux pas au point de ne plus me parler, car je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait! Bien évidemment, vous êtes tous les deux blessés par cette histoire, mais il ne fallait pas s'attendre au contraire. J'ai toujours su que tu avais une tête de cochon et après avoir côtoyé Drago, je peux t'affirmer qu'il n'est pas mieux que toi! Il a sûrement des tas de raison de ne pas t'avoir dit qu'il t'aimait, comme toi tu en avais des tas pour lui cacher votre passé commun. Par contre, je sais qu'il partage tes sentiments. Je sais aussi que tu en doutes, parce que tu es stupide. Et oui, bien entendu, tu dois le confronter. Je sais que tu dois être fatiguée de tout cela, mais tu ne peux abandonner alors que vous êtes proche de l'honnêteté. Refuser de parler va détruire ton pseudo bonheur comme tu dis, et non le conserver. Je continuerais bien à te faire la morale pendant longtemps, mais c'est plus dur à distance. Et puis, tu m'as demandé de te parler de ma vie à Beaux-Bâtons. Il y aurait sûrement tout un tas de choses à dire, mais sur le vif, rien ne me vient. J'ai beaucoup d'amies et je m'amuse beaucoup. Je fais de gros efforts à l'école, mais je ne peux pas dire que je t'égale. Il me faut souvent du temps avant de comprendre, alors je mets les bouchées doubles. Heureusement, mes amies me donnent de l'aide. À bûcher comme je le fais, j'ai souvent besoin de me divertir, c'est pourquoi on organise plusieurs fêtes dans nos dortoirs. Sinon, je dois avouer que je t'envie un peu. J'aimerais pouvoir côtoyer les garçons comme tu le fais et être aussi à l'aise. La présence masculine me manque! Pour le reste, on aura l'été pour s'en parler. Je m'ennui moi aussi et j'ai bien hâte de te revoir. _

_J'espère que tes problèmes se régleront facilement, _

_Alicia -xxx-_

Je reconnaissais bien là ma vieille amie. Malgré le temps et la distance, elle était toujours la même. Elle ne mâchait vraiment pas ses mots! D'avoir déjà réglé mes problèmes, comme elle le disait si bien, me remplissait de fierté. Pour une fois, je n'avais pas eu besoin d'elle et de ses conseils. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas m'empêcher de m'interroger. Aurais-je écouté Alicia? L'aurais-je cru, quand elle affirmait que Drago partageait mes émotions? Je n'en savais rien. Car elle avait bien raison, j'avais une grosse tête de cochon.

La lettre toujours en main, je retournai rejoindre Drago dans le divan. Je voulais lui partager ma lettre, car je trouvais assez risible de me faire donner de tels conseils quand les choses étaient d'ores et déjà arrangées. Bien évidemment, Alicia n'en savait rien, et si nous n'avions pas été aussi éloignées, ses conseils auraient assurément été en contexte.

Quand j'arrivai à côté de lui, il avait fini de lire sa propre lettre et semblait très découragé.

-Une jolie lettre de ma mère, tu veux la lire?

Je voyais tout le sarcasme dans sa voix.

-Si tu veux que je la lise je peux bien, mais ne te sens pas obligé...

-Tiens. Et toi, c'était qui?

-Une lettre d'Alicia, lis-là tu vas bien rire.

On échangea nos lettres, une part de bonheur pour un et une part de malheur pour l'autre.

**Cher Drago, **

**J'ai eu vent des rumeurs courant à ton sujet dans l'école. Si elles disent vrai, tu aurais une liaison avec la jeune sang de bourbe, la meilleure amie du survivant. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais n'oublies pas que même si ton père n'est plus là, le choix de ton futur m'appartient encore. Dois-je te rappeler que l'amour ne fait pas partie de ton monde? À moins que ce ne soit pour rehausser ton image? Si c'est le cas, prends soin d'elle, et fais bien attention à ne pas te laisser attendrir. N'oublie pas, il n'y a que les intérêts qui comptent. **

**Narcissa**

* * *

><p>Qu'en pensez-vous?<p>

P.S.: Je pars en voyage lundi prochain pour une durée de deux semaines. Je vais essayer de poster d'ici lundi, mais sinon, on se revoit aux alentours du 15 août. Bon été! :)


	23. Chapter 23

Me revoici enfin après une très longue absence! J'en suis vraiment désolée d'ailleurs, j'ai été prise de court par pleins de nouveautés dans ma vie et j'ai manqué de temps. Merci à tous pour vos belles reviews, j'ai eu le plaisir de les lire il y a quelques mois, pendant que j'étais en Chine! :P

Rappel de la fin du dernier chapitre: Drago et Hermione sont un couple et ils venaient de recevoir une lettre d'Alicia et de Narcissa.

Bonne lecture, j'espère que ce petit chapitre vous plaira et vous fera oublier que j'ai pris beaucoup trop de temps avant de le poster!

scpotter: Merci beaucoup! J'espère que la suite te plaira!

* * *

><p>-Charmante ta mère, j'en suis presque jalouse.<p>

-On peut toujours échanger si tu veux.

-Non, merci bien.

-De toute façon, c'est ta belle-mère maintenant, non?

-Misère...

Il fit mine de s'offusquer, mais aucun de nous n'était dupe. Il n'avait pas grandi dans la même famille que moi. Les mots de sa mère étaient bien clair, l'amour ne faisait pas parti de son monde. Et pourtant, il affirmait m'aimer.

-Drago... Ce n'est pas pour embellir ton image, hein?

-Mais non! Voyons Hermione!

-D'accord, je voulais juste vérifier.

-Ta capacité de douter m'étonnera toujours.

Le silence ce fit, avant que Drago n'échappe quelques mots qui n'auraient jamais du sortir.

-Quoiqu'avec Weasley comme petit-copain, tu peux bien être habituée de douter...

Sûrement parce que sa pensée était trop vraie, j'en fus contrariée. Il n'avait pas à commenter mes anciennes relations.

-Il ne l'est plus. Si tu te souviens bien, c'est avec toi que je suis en ce moment.

Je lui repris ma lettre venant d'Alicia et quittai notre salle commune pour aller rejoindre mes amis. Réaction démesurée? Sans doute. Et après? Il allait apprendre à peser ces mots. Je ne voulais pas d'un autre petit-ami à l'esprit fermé et à la jalousie maladive.

* * *

><p>Quand je revins après le diner, Drago m'attendait.<p>

-Écoute Hermione, je suis désolé.

J'inspirai profondément et allai le rejoindre sur le divan.

-Je n'aime pas Weasley, d'accord? Je t'ai trop vue pleurer à cause de lui. Et puis si tu essayes de le défendre, ça va me faire plus de mal qu'autre chose. Je ne changerai pas d'avis. Par contre, je vais essayer de retenir mes commentaires déplaisants si ça peut te faire plaisir.

-En effet. Je ne voulais pas partir tout à l'heure. Mais justement à cause de ce que j'ai vécu avec Ron, je n'ai pas envie de revivre quelque chose de semblable.

Je ne m'expliquais pas cette facilité soudaine de communiquer. Je n'aurais sûrement pas du en être étonnée. Depuis que Drago et moi avions décidé de nous entendre, communiquer avait toujours été aisé. Avec lui, je pouvais être totalement moi-même et je n'avais pas peur de prendre des gants. Peut-être étais-ce à force de nous envoyer des insultes au travers de la tête. Après toutes les horreurs qu'on s'était dit, on ne pouvait plus faire pire.

-Viens ici, j'ai envie de t'embrasser. J'en ai rêvé toute la journée.

Je m'exécutai avec un grand sourire. Je sentais une vague de bonheur enfler dans mon cœur. Ses lèvres, à la fois rugueuses et douces, bien fermes et toutes en finesses se posèrent avec volupté sur les miennes, douces et quelques peu pulpeuses. Sa main caressait doucement mes cheveux tandis que l'autre me serrait la hanche tout en me rapprochant de lui.

-J'ai l'impression d'étouffer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Il me regardait avec curiosité.

-J'ai l'impression d'être prisonnière dans le château, que ma personnalité est diluée par les attentes que mes amis et que les autres élèves font peser sur moi. Je me sens amorphe. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais douté autant de toi, en dehors de Poudlard. Je ne sais pas, je ne me reconnais pas. D'habitude je m'y fais, mais cette année, je n'y arrive vraiment pas. J'ai envie de bouger, de m'éclater, mais je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas?

-Parce que... Je dois être une miss-je-sais-tout... Et puis, on ne peut pas sortir du château.

-On pourrait organiser une autre soirée si tu veux, comme à la St-Valentin?

-Non... Sans Alicia, ce serait trop d'organisation.

-On n'est pas obligé de ne rien voir...

-Alors je ne pourrai pas en profiter pleinement si les gens me voient...

Il réfléchissait intensément.

-Viens.

Il me prit la main et m'entraîna dans ma chambre.

-Mets-toi belle et ne sors pas de ta chambre tant que je ne te l'aurai pas dit.

Je ne comprenais pas trop, mais je fis ce qu'il attendait de moi. J'aimais bien les surprises. Il ferma les deux portes de ma chambre et partit faire je ne savais quoi. Je fouillai dans ma valise et dans ma garde-robe pour trouver quoi mettre. Mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il avait en tête, donc aucune idée de ce qui conviendrait. Je trouvai au fond de ma valise une petite robe bustier rouge en soie un peu transparente, que je ne me souvenais pas avoir mise dans mes bagages. En la sortant de ma valise pour mieux l'observer, un petit mot tomba à mes pieds.

_Salut Mione! Je t'avais volé ta robe avant de partir à beaux-bâtons, mais je me suis dit que tu en aurais peut-être plus de besoin que moi quand j'ai vu les vêtements que tu as amené avec toi. Tu n'as rien pour faire la fête! Honte à toi!_

Cette petite robe était une de mes favorites durant l'été. D'ailleurs, Alicia tentait souvent de ma la voler, alors je ne fus pas très étonnée de son petit mot. Ma robe n'avait pas de bretelle, et plissait en dessous de ma poitrine où se trouvait une ligne de petites perles argentés. Elle était un peu chiffon, et descendait lâchement pour se terminer à peine plus bas que mes fesses. Faites de plusieurs couches de soie transparente superposées, elle laissait un peu entrevoir ma peau au travers. Je l'enfilai avec joie, sentant le tissu suivre chacun de mes mouvements et je remerciai intérieurement ma meilleure amie pour son initiative.

Je décidai de ne pas toucher à mes cheveux, je leur donnai simplement un petit coup de brosse. Sur mes yeux, j'appliquai une ligne de crayon noir et du mascara, et je coloriai mes lèvres d'un rouge à lèvres brillant et foncé. Je fouillai dans un de mes tiroirs et en sortis mon parfum préféré, un parfum à l'odeur de chocolat. Pour clore le tout, je chaussai mes pieds de sandales noires à talon haut .

J'avais la nette impression d'en faire trop, mais ça m'importait peu. En me préparant, j'avais senti l'énergie couler dans mes veines. Je me sentais vivante. J'avais ce défaut d'adorer bouger, sortir, rencontrer des gens et surtout, charmer. Avec ma robe rouge, que je portais habituellement sous la lune estivale, je me sentais désirable. J'espérais, avec une sorte de frénésie, voir l'envie dans les yeux gris de mon homme.

J'attendis encore quelques minutes, à tourner en rond et à sautiller sur place d'impatience, avant que la porte de ma chambre ne s'ouvre. À ma grande surprise, il ne rentra pas, j'entendis seulement sa voix m'inviter à sortir.

Il m'attendait en haut des escaliers, vêtu d'un pantalon noir très chic et d'une chemise verte foncée, légèrement déboutonné dans le haut. Il avait remonté les manches en haut de ses coudes, ce qui lui donnait un air plus décontracté et limite farouche. Ses yeux gris brillaient d'éclats bleutés et ses fines lèvres étaient étirées en un chaud sourire. Il me tendait sa main droite, une main pâle, mais forte et puissante. Quand je fus à sa portée, il m'entoura la taille de sa main et rapprocha sa bouche de mon oreille. Il sentait divinement bon.

-Tu es à damner.

Je frissonnai de plaisir. Pour l'instant, je ne regrettais vraiment pas mon choix vestimentaire. Le bras toujours autour de ma taille, Drago me guida dans les marches. Quand j'arrivai en bas, je constatai qu'il avait modifié notre salle commune. Le feu ne brûlait plus dans la cheminé, et il n'y avait presque plus de lumière, seulement quelques petites lumières volantes qui ressemblaient un peu à des lucioles et l'éclairage tamisé de notre cuisinière. D'ailleurs, celle-ci avait repris l'apparence d'un bar où trônait deux verres d'alcool. Et puis j'entendis une panoplie de son, de la musique, qui semblait venir de partout et de nul part à la fois.

-Il n'y a pas qu'Alicia qui peut faire des merveilles.

-Merci...

J'étais aux anges. Tous les efforts qu'il avait du faire me touchait. Juste le fait qu'il ait pensé à tout ça était surprenant. Sa main sur ma hanche était ferme, rassurante. On s'installa sur les deux tabourets du bar et je pris le cosmopolitain qu'il m'avait préparé. La musique prenait de l'ampleur, le son montait tranquillement.

-Vous venez souvent ici, mademoiselle? Parce que je crois que c'est la première fois que je vous y vois...

Je lâchai mon verre des yeux et regardai Drago avec attention. Il avait son petit sourire de joueur aux lèvres. Tellement tentant. J'entrai dans son jeu.

-La première fois que vous me voyez? Pourtant, je viens à tous les jours!

-Curieux... Il était sûrement temps qu'on se rencontre alors. Et vous aimez bien la place?

-Oui, beaucoup. L'ambiance intime, la musique variée et la bonne boisson, c'est parfait.

Il était vrai que la musique était des plus variée. À date, j'avais entendu une chanson pop, un tango et une valse.

-Je n'aurais pas pu dire mieux! Et la danse, vous aimez?

-J'adore! Et vous?

-Tout autant. Oh, voudriez-vous un autre verre?

Je venais à peine de finir mon cosmopolitain. Souhait-il me saouler par hasard? Je ne m'y opposerais pas. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas senti la douce influence de l'alcool me monter au cerveau. Par contre, il n'était pas question que je sois la seule à me laisser aller.

-Si vous en prenez un avec moi, ce sera avec joie.

Il se faufila de l'autre côté du bar et changea de voix et de visage.

-Qu'est-ce que la demoiselle va prendre?

J'éclatai de rire et il me sourit malicieusement.

-Un sex on the beach, s'il-vous-plait.

Il se retourna et me prépara mon mélange, puis il se servit une bière. Je supposai que l'alcool était une gracieuseté d'Alicia, qui nous avait laissé le surplus de la St-Valentin à portée de main. Drago retourna ensuite à sa place et réintégra son personnage de charmeur.

-Alors, nous parlions donc de danse. Quel genre dansez-vous?

-Ce qui passe dans les bars! En fait, j'aimerais bien apprendre différentes danses, mais je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion. Je connais la valse et quelques principes de la danse classique, mais pas plus. Et vous?

-De tout, mes parents m'ont fait suivre des cours quand j'étais gamin. Je pourrais vous en montrez si vous voulez.

-Ce serait avec joie.

-Maintenant?

Il me tendait la main, je m'en saisis et me laissai entraîner sur ce qui se voulait être une piste de danse. Une nouvelle chanson commença. Sûrement latine, mais je ne pouvais pas dire plus.

-Une bachata. Je vous montre le pas de base, pour le reste, suivez-moi.

C'était une danse sur quatre temps. Nous étions face à face et avancions de côté. Ouvre avec le pied droit, ferme avec le pied gauche, ouvre avec le pied droit, ferme avec le pied gauche en donnant un coup de hanche. Puis on repartait dans l'autre sens et on répétait la même chose en sens inverse. Sa main droite était posé au creux de mes reins et sa main gauche tenait ma main droite. Ma main gauche était posé sur son épaule. Nos corps n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres. Parfois, sa main droite quittait mes hanches pour me faire tourner. À quelques reprises, il collait nos deux corps pour nous faire tourner ensemble. Je ne savais pas trop comment il faisait et si je suivais bien, mais j'adorais ces moments où nos corps se touchaient enfin.

À la bachata suivie une valse, et je n'eus aucun mal à suivre et à comprendre ses directives. Drago était homme, plus que n'importe quel autre. Une aura de confiance et de virilité s'échappait de lui. Dans ses bras, je me sentais femme. Je me sentais fragile, mais respectée. Il me partageait sa force, il m'électrisait. Dans ses mouvements, il n'y avait aucune hésitation. Je l'aurais suivi les yeux fermés, n'importe où. Je ne pouvais en douter, puisque je l'avais déjà fait dans le passé. Il aurait pu me briser de ses mains puissantes. Pourtant, je savais que derrière tout cela, il avait un cœur qui battait. Et que s'il pouvait me détruire physiquement, je pouvais lui infliger pareille torture émotionnellement. Il était homme et j'étais femme. Il était puissant et j'étais forte. Et nous étions si beau, la lionne en rouge et le serpent en vert.

Quand mes jambes ne voulurent plus me porter, on retourna s'installer au bar. Je finis mon verre et lui sa bière. Par la suite, je me faufilai derrière le bar et décidai qu'il était temps de jouer un peu. Je rempli quelques verres à shooter de vodka, de tequila et de whisky. Deux de chaque, un pour chacun de nous. Je savais bien que mélanger n'était pas très judicieux de ma part, mais sur le moment, cela ne me posait pas de problème. Drago me regardait faire, son sourire s'agrandissant au fur et à mesure que l'alcool coulait. Je revins à ses côtés et on s'enfila chacun des verres en même temps, en fixant notre voisin.

Puis on parla, de n'importe quoi je crois. Au fil de la conversation, on abandonna le vouvoiement et la politesse. Sans compter que plus la soirée avançait et moins on se rappelait de nos discussions longtemps. D'ailleurs, elles devenaient de moins en moins logiques et intéressantes. On avait du laisser notre cerveau dans un de nos verres, mais ça n'était pas grave.

On dansa encore et encore. Valses et danses latines, trop compliquées, cédèrent la place à de la danse contact et à quelques slows. Et finalement, à une danse beaucoup plus osée, où un à un, nos vêtements disparurent et où nos corps se retrouvèrent imbriqués l'un dans l'autre par dessus le comptoir. De cela, je ne me rappelle que ses mains fortes qui serraient fermement ma peau douce, de ses doigts agiles qui caressaient mon corps de long en large, de son corps en sueur par-dessus le mien et de son pénis gonflé d'un désir mal contenu. Du plaisir, aussi, quand il imposait de lents et puissants mouvements de va et vient en moi et que ses lèvres rugueuses étouffaient mes cris de baisers alcoolisés.

* * *

><p><em>Bonjour ma chérie!<em>

_Tu n__'__as pas idée à quel point tu nous manques. Ton père et moi avons été bien déçu d__'__apprendre pour ta rupture. Et très épatés. Tu sembles tellement sereine. Ma petite-fille vieillie malheureusement trop vite! De notre côté, tout va bien. Ton père à eu une promotion au travail il y a deux semaines et en est très fier. Il veut te faire visiter son nouveau bureau à ton retour. Pour ce qui est de ton ami, es tu sûre que c__'__est une bonne idée? Si je me souviens bien, c__'__est le meilleur ami de Ron et le petit copain de Ginny. Je ne voudrais pas que tu aies des ennuis en l__'__hébergeant, ni que vous vous mettiez dans une position compromettante tous les deux. Mais si tu es bien sûre de toi, nous respecterons ton choix et lui aménagerons la chambre d__'__ami pour qu__'__il soit le plus confortable possible. _

_Ton père et moi t__'__aimons très fort,_

_Maman. _

Je levai un regard victorieux vers Harry, qui était installé en face de moi. Nous étions en plein petit déjeuner quand mon hibou était venu me porter la lettre de mes parents. J'avais voulu faire part de leur réponse et de leurs sottes inquiétudes à Harry dès la fin de ma lecture, mais je me retins de justesse. Ginny n'avait pas encore été mise au courant et bien qu'elle soit assez ouverte d'esprit, contrairement à son frère, Harry craignait quand même qu'elle n'apprécie pas l'idée. Alors nous avions décidé d'attendre une confirmation avant d'aborder le sujet avec elle. D'ailleurs, je me verrais aussi forcée d'en parler avec Drago et j'avais bien peur qu'il voit cette cohabitation d'un mauvais œil.

Je continuai à manger et je restai vague quand mes amis m'interrogèrent sur le contenu de ma lettre. Par contre, quand je tombai sur un Harry marchant seul dans les couloirs à la fin de la journée, je n'hésitai pas une seconde.

-Harry, attends-moi!

Je fis quelques enjambés pour le rejoindre, tout en sortant la lettre de mon sac. Quand ce fut fait, je la lui brandis sous le nez avec un grand sourire.

-Ils sont d'accord pour cet été.

-C'est vrai?

-Mais oui! Je te l'avais bien dit qu'ils voudraient!

-Ils n'ont pas peur? Tu es leur seule fille après tout, et bien que je n'ai pas connu ça, on m'a dit que certains parents pouvaient être surprotecteurs...

Son ton s'était fait taquin et ses yeux brillaient de malice.

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler...

Quel mensonge, il parlait de moi. Ces dernières années, je m'étais souvent plainte de leur attitude de mère poule.

-Mais bon, ils ont quand même été fidèles à eux-mêmes... Ils ont peur qu'on... se rapproche trop disons? et que ça cause des problèmes!

-Pour la partie problème, il se pourrait bien qu'ils n'aient pas tout à fait tord... On va bien voir de toute façon.

-Tu penses en parler quand avec Ginny?

-Je ne sais pas trop, dès que le moment va se présenter. Je ne veux pas faire tarder les choses. Mais... Si Ginny ne veut vraiment pas, est-ce que tu m'en voudrais si je laissais tomber?

Je l'étudiai quelques secondes. Je voyais que cette alternative ne l'enchantait pas, surtout parce qu'il se verrait forcer de cohabiter avec la mère de Sirius, dans une maison plus que glauque, mais son inconfort passait après son amour pour Ginny. Je trouvais ça vraiment beau. J'ignorais si je ferais la même chose pour Drago. Est-ce que je l'aimais assez pour cela?

-Bien sûr que non, Harry!

-C'est que... Notre couple va vraiment bien ces derniers temps, et je nous verrais être ensemble pour longtemps encore, alors je ne veux pas créer de tensions inutiles.

-T'inquiètes, Harry, je comprends. Tant que tu es heureux, ça me va.

Je lui fis un sourire et on changea de conversation avant d'aller rejoindre les autres.

* * *

><p>Notre petite folie à Drago et moi s'était déroulée le samedi, ce qui nous avait permis de récupérer le lendemain. Car avec la gueule de bois que nous avions eu au réveil, il aurait été impossible de se présenter à nos cours et de passer inaperçu.<p>

Depuis cette soirée, trois jours s'étaient écoulés et je me sentais beaucoup mieux. Drago m'avait permis de relâcher la tension et je me sentais plus légère. J'appréhendais un peu le moment où la pression reprendrait le dessus et où je deviendrais exécrable. Je commençais à comprendre qu'il était impossible pour moi de redevenir la Hermione de Poudlard, bien que je pouvais être moi-même en présence de Drago. Le problème était justement là. Depuis cette nuit là, où non seulement j'avais passé une nuit merveilleuse avec mon pire ennemi, mais où mes deux mondes avaient été mélangés, je ne pouvais plus accepter de me diviser en deux selon l'endroit et les gens avec qui j'étais. Je ne pouvais pas, car mon esprit s'amusait sans cesse à me rappeler l'autre moi. Avec Alicia, les choses s'étaient empirées et maintenant que j'étais entière en présence de Drago, je n'aspirais qu'à l'être en tout temps. Il fallait me comprendre, c'était tellement bon d'être soi.

Toujours est-il que j'étais moi dans ma salle commune et que je faisais mes travaux avec acharnement et méthode, quand mon amoureux (mot qui sonnait étrange à mes oreilles) me déconcentra.

-Est-ce que je peux te demander un service?

-Tout ce que tu veux, Drago...nouchet !

Il soupira, mais tenta de faire abstraction de son nouveau surnom. Depuis qu'on avait parlé de surnom, je profitais de toutes les occasions pour l'embêter. C'était aussi dans l'espoir qu'on en vienne un jour à se donner des vrais surnoms. Je n'aurais pas pu dire exactement pourquoi j'y tenais, peut-être parce que je voulais créer un fossé encore plus grand entre ma relation avec Ron et celle que j'avais présentement, ou que l'utilisation de surnoms était encrée dans ma conception d'un couple, je l'ignorais, mais c'était là.

-J'aimerais que tu viennes dormir dans mon lit cette nuit...

-En quoi c'est un service? Ce n'est pas ce qu'on fait presque tous les soirs?

La question me surprenait, je ne voyais pas trop où il voulait en venir.

-Oui mais... J'aimerais qu'on ne fasse pas l'amour, et que tu dormes en pyjama.

Il venait de me prendre un peu au dépourvu.

-Euh... D'accord. Mais pourquoi?

-Je n'ai jamais dormi à proprement parler avec une fille, et j'aimerais le faire avec toi...

Il soufflait de plus en plus vite sur une de ses mèche de cheveux qui ne cessait de retomber devant ses yeux tout en parlant et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le détailler. Ses yeux d'aciers étaient devenus deux océans et ses pommettes habituellement d'une pâleur cadavérique avaient rosies. Avec ses beaux cheveux blonds un peu en bataille, il ressemblait à un gamin de 6 ans. Pendant un court instant, il me rappela un peu Rêverie, notre portrait. Puis cette pensée disparue et ne resta plus que mon amour pour lui. Il était tellement craquant.

-Si tu continus à être aussi gentil, il se pourrait bien que ça arrive plus qu'une fois.

-Non, non. Tu m'as mal compris, tous les autres soirs on fait l'amour!

J'éclatai de rire et lui collai un baiser sur les lèvres. Puis je jetai un œil torve à mes travaux et je décidai de tout ranger pour accéder immédiatement à sa requête. Je filai dans ma chambre me changer. J'enfilai un petit short en coton avec une camisole assortie, tous deux représentants un mignon petit bébé koala. Bien entendu, j'aurais pu enfiler une de mes jolies nuisettes, mais je ne voulais pas briser sa belle résolution, et je savais déjà à quel point mes nuisettes lui faisait de l'effet. Par contre, bien que mon pyjama koala soit assez sexy, il était aussi un peu bébé, ce qui ferait rire mon amoureux plutôt que de lui donner des envies sexuelles.

D'ailleurs, c'est en gros ce qui se passa. Quand il me vit arriver dans sa chambre en pyjama, il constata mon habillement avec quelques doutes, avant de se mettre à rire et de me serrer dans ses bras puissants. Je me glissai dans ses draps pendant qu'il se déshabillait, ne gardant que ses boxers pour dormir. Comme nous étions tous les deux épuisés, Drago éteignit directement la lumière. Nous étions couchés en cuillère, son bras passé sous le vide entre ma tête et mon dos, tandis que son autre bras me serrait contre lui tout en serrant fort ma main. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point l'homme à mes côtés était complexe. Il pouvait tantôt être fort et entreprenant, tantôt doux et fragile. En fait, il était tout cela à la fois, sauf qu'il n'en montrait que quelques parties quand il le voulait bien. Je crois que c'était surtout cette richesse qui m'attirait chez lui. Avec mes deux personnalités contraires, j'avais besoin d'une personne aussi secrète et difficile à cerner que moi, enfin, je supposais.

C'est dans cette position que je m'endormis, sentant de temps à autre les lèvres de Drago se poser sur mon front pour me donner quelques baisers papillons pleins d'amour. Et je pensai, juste avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphé, que c'était la première fois que je dormais aussi bien depuis Alex.

* * *

><p>C'est maintenant l'heure de me donner votre opinion et vos impressions :D<p>

À bientôt pour la suite!


	24. Chapter 24

Rebonjour! Cela fait un énorme bail que je n'ai pas posté, je m'en excuse énormément! J'espère que la suite saura me faire pardonner.

* * *

><p>Le brouhaha de la Grande Salle était assourdissant, comme toujours. Il m'arrivait certains jours de me demander comment nous faisions pour supporter ce bruit. Les professeurs comme Dumbledore et Minerva qui travaillaient à Poudlard depuis tellement longtemps auraient du être sourds. On s'y accoutumaient tous, pourtant. Ça faisait parti de la vie à Poudlard. Aujourd'hui était un de ces jours. J'aurais tout donné pour retourner souper dans ma salle commune avec Drago, mais j'avais promis à mes amis d'aller les voir quelques fois par semaine. Je n'étais pas allée une seule fois de la semaine, et celle-ci touchait déjà à sa fin.<p>

Quand je m'installai à la table, je sentis un petit froid passer. Ron mangeait avec appétit, comme à tous les repas depuis que je le connaissais. Harry avait la tête baissée sur son assiette, qu'il semblait trouver plus qu'intéressante. Ginny, elle, releva la tête vers moi et m'apostropha avant que je ne sois complètement assise sur le banc.

-Il faut qu'on parle.

-Maintenant?

J'avais une faim de loup, mais ma meilleure amie ne semblait pas vouloir attendre.

-Dans 5 minutes, pas plus.

Je me retins de grogner mon mécontentement, car j'avais une furie rousse en face de moi. Et les furies dans son genre, il ne fallait pas les provoquer. Alors je m'empressai d'avaler quelques petites choses pour me sustenter, en espérant au fond de moi que j'aurais le temps de revenir manger un morceau. Les cinq minutes écoulées, Ginny se leva et quitta la salle commune. Je m'empressai de la suivre.

-Est-ce que Malefoy est dans ta salle commune?

-Il n'est pas supposé, il m'a dit qu'il irait manger avec ses amis, lui aussi.

-Parfait.

Son ton m'agaçait, mais je ne dis rien. Elle prit le chemin de ma salle commune. Je marmonnai le mot de passe et quand Ginny eut le dos tourné, Rêverie me fit un clin d'œil. Je souris à la petite. Le temps que je referme la porte, ma meilleure amie était rendue devant le foyer et faisait les cent pas.

-Harry m'a dit, pour cet été.

Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé avant? Je revis le visage de Harry, concentré sur sa nourriture. Je me laissai tomber sur mon divan et regardai ma bonne amie continuer à marcher.

-J'aurais aimé qu'il vienne au terrier tu vois? Je sais qu'Harry a raison. Mes parents n'ont pas l'argent, et ils refuseraient qu'Harry les aide. Mais... J'ai confiance en Harry et en toi. Ça ne m'empêche pas de me dire que tu as de l'expérience et que tu es jolie. Et puis tu as pleins d'amies. En te voyant avec Alicia et en vous entendant parler, c'est comme s'il n'y avait aucune règle pendant l'été. Ça me fait peur. Malgré ça, quand vais-je pouvoir le voir? Tu habites loin du terrier, et tu n'as pas de cheminée magique, Hermione. Je ne veux pas non plus le forcer à habiter à Square Grimmauld... C'est tellement laid. Et puis, Sirius lui manquerait tellement. Mais... Je ne sais pas... Ce serait bien qu'il rénove la maison. Ça me fait penser que l'année prochaine, je ne serai pas avec vous. Je...

Je me levai doucement et lui pris les mains pour arrêter sa marche folle. Ses yeux verts étaient pleins de peur et de doute. Je la pris dans mes bras.

-Harry n'est qu'un bon ami pour moi. L'été et le monde moldu ne pourraient rien y changer. Il y des règles durant l'été. Les filles ne touchent pas aux gars déjà pris, c'est une règle, sûrement la plus importante. Je vais le surveiller de près. Et puis, ton père a réparé sa voiture volante, non? Mes parents en ont une qui roule sur la terre ferme. Ce n'est pas aussi rapide, mais c'est déjà ça de pris. Sinon, je vais pouvoir transplaner, alors je viendrai te chercher. Tu viendras souvent, tu viendrais souvent même si Harry n'était pas là, parce qu'Alicia t'adore et que les filles vont t'adorer aussi. On va rénover Square Grimmauld tous ensemble, et ça va être le meilleur été que tu vas avoir passé. Sans compter que même si Harry n'habite pas au terrier, il va venir te rendre visite tellement souvent que tu vas en avoir marre de lui.

Ginny avait rit à quelques reprises dans mes bras.

-Harry t'aime, n'en doute pas.

Elle me serra fort et je lui rendis.

-D'accord. Mais si tu ne tiens pas tes promesses, je vais débarquer chez toi un beau jour avec une valise et je vais emménager moi aussi.

Le fou rire nous saisit toutes les deux. Quand mon ventre gargouilla fortement, Ginny se moqua de moi. Comme la crise était passée, ainsi que l'heure du souper, je dus faire appel aux elfes pour avoir quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent. Ginny mangea avec moi et je lui racontai mes plus beaux souvenirs d'été. Je lui parlai des filles, qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de rencontrer, de nos soirées sur la terrasse et de nos journées à la plage.

Quand Drago rentra, les yeux de Ginny brillaient d'envie. Seule fille d'une famille pleine de garçons, elle n'avait jamais connu ses plaisirs bien féminins qui étaient les miens durant l'été. On continua un peu à parler, alors que Drago venait de s'installer à nos côtés pour faire ses devoirs et qu'il pigeait de temps en temps dans mon assiette pour grignoter la nourriture froide que j'y avais laissée. Ginny partie un peu après. J'étais aux anges. Harry viendrait chez moi cet été, Ginny ne nous en voulait pas, elle aussi viendrait souvent. Mais surtout, une bonne entente me semblait possible entre Drago et mes amis.

* * *

><p>J'allais tourner au détour d'un couloir, longtemps après que le dîner soit terminé, quand j'entendis un garçon héler Ron. Je m'arrêtai en reconnaissant la voix d'un des Gryffondors qui nous avait surpris, Drago et moi, la semaine dernière.<p>

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, les gars?

-T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de lui dire, Karl?

-Oh, Mathis, arrête un peu. Ronald, tu viens ou pas?

Mon sang s'était glacé dans mes veines.

-Ta copine, Hermione, tu sais pas avec qui on l'a vu?

Silence radio.

-Avec Malefoy, en pleine séance de bécotage...

Il ricana d'un air torve à m'en donner le vomi.

-Quoi?! Tu veux rire de moi, Karl?

-Non, non, je t'assure.

-Ils étaient comment? De quoi ils avaient l'air?

-Ils sont sortis d'une classe noire en s'embrassant...

-Leurs cheveux étaient emmêlés...

-Vous êtes certains de ce que vous dites?

-Sa chemise était un peu déboutonnée et on avait une très belle vue, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

-Mais ils ne doivent pas avoir conclu, parce que même sans regarder là, on voyait bien qu'il était, tu vois, vraiment à l'étroit dans son pantalon...

-À moins qu'il soit une vraie machine et que même après...

-C'est ce que les filles pensaient... Mais c'est impossible, elles veulent juste croire ça parce qu'elles fantasment sur Malefoy.

-Putain!

Pendant un moment, les deux stupides garçons ne dirent plus un mot tellement le putain de Ron avait été émotif. Et moi, je fondais sur place petit à petit.

-Désolé Ronald, mais on s'est dit que tu méritais de le savoir... Parce que même si tu n'es plus avec elle, c'est pas Malefoy qui doit finir avec elle...

-Merci, mecs. Je vais lui en faire baver à se...

Le rire qui sortit de la gorge des deux jeunes Gryffondors était plus serpentardesque qu'autre chose. Silencieusement, je fis le chemin inverse et m'arrêtai après quelques pas. Que devais-je faire en premier? Informer Drago de la découverte et de la fureur de Ron? Ou aller voir Harry et Ginny pour leur dire que j'étais officiellement en couple avant que Ron s'en charge? En entendant des pas se rapprocher, je pris instinctivement le chemin de la salle commune des Gryffondors, qui était la plus proche.

Heureusement, Ginny et Harry étaient tous les deux dans la salle commune, collés l'un contre l'autre.

-Hey, Mione!

-Est-ce que ça va? Tu es vraiment blême.

-Hey. Ça va, Harry, t'inquiètes. Heu... Croyez-vous qu'on pourrait aller parler dans un endroit plus tranquille?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a encore fait?

La voix de Harry était devenue dure. J'eus soudain peur que Ron soit arrivé avant moi et leur aies tout dit, mais je me rassurai bien vite, c'était impossible. Ron était derrière moi.

-Qui 'il' Harry?

-Que tu ne nous en parles pas ne veut pas dire qu'on ne sait pas Mione, au moins, ne nous prends pas pour des idiots.

Mon regard devait traduire mon incompréhension, car Ginny traduit le charabia de Harry.

-De Malefoy, Mione.

-De qui d'autre voudrais-tu que je parle, bon sang?

Qu'est-ce qui se passait donc aujourd'hui? Nos Gryffondors se transformaient en apprenti serpentards, Ron était dans une colère noire, j'étais dans tous mes états, apeurée, tandis qu'Harry était plein de hargne. Il n'y avait que Ginny qui semblait rester calme. Peut-être que les aspics qui approchaient nous mettaient tous sur la corde raide, après tout.

-Drago ne m'a rien fait, mais peut-être devrait-on parler de Ron?

Ginny pinça les lèvres, tandis qu'Harry ouvrait grand les yeux et la bouche.

-Voudriez-vous me suivre maintenant, qu'on puisse parler?

Sans un mot, ma meilleure amie se saisit de la main de son petit-copain et sortit de la salle commune, moi sur leurs talons. Elle déambula dans le corridor jusqu'à tomber sur une salle vide dont la porte était entrouverte. Pendant qu'elle allumait la lumière, Harry et moi nous asseyions sur les bureaux.

-Bon, raconte-nous tout, Mione.

-Je suis en couple avec Drago.

-Pourquoi?

Il n'y avait plus de hargne, ni de rage dans la voix de mon meilleur ami, seulement une grande incompréhension.

-Parce que je l'aime, Harry.

-Pourquoi?

-Il est... Différent. Je n'ai pas peur, ni honte avec lui. Il a une bonne répartie, il est drôle, je ne sais pas trop, Harry. Il n'est pas seulement le Malefoy que tu connais.

-Pourquoi pas Ron?

-Parce que... Ron est têtu, conservateur. Ron ne m'a jamais acceptée telle que je suis, contrairement à Drago. Je l'adore malgré tout, seulement, en ami. S'il voulait bien, mais je crois que c'est perdu maintenant...

-De quoi tu parles?

Ginny n'avait pas parlé depuis le début. Elle en savait plus que Harry, ce n'était pas pour l'étonner. Par contre, elle ne savait pas l'erreur que Drago et moi avions commise.

-Je... On s'est un peu laissé emporter, Drago et moi, dans une salle de classe... Mais pas trop quand même! C'est juste quand sortant, on s'est fait surprendre par des Gryffondors. Ils ont tout répété à Ron, tout à l'heure. J'étais dans le corridor quand je les ai entendus lui raconter. Ron était dans une colère... Impossible!

-On ferait mieux d'aller voir ce qu'il fait alors.

Harry avait parlé avec calme. En le regardant, je ne sus dire ce qu'il pensait de tout ça. M'en voulait-il? Pensait-il que Ron avait raison d'être en colère? Ou au contraire, voyait-il à quel point Drago me rendait heureuse? Peu importe, on en reparlerait une autre fois.

* * *

><p>La chambre des garçons était dans un fouillis incroyable. Ce fut pire quand Harry lança les vêtements de sa valise au travers de la chambre pour trouver la carte des Maraudeurs. Ginny et moi étions assises sur son lit, les pieds ballants. J'avais des papillons dans le ventre, d'appréhension. Je craignais ce que Ron avait pu faire. Ginny ne semblait pas anxieuse du tout, plutôt curieuse. Elle me regardait en souriant tout en se penchant à mon oreille.<p>

-Quand tout ça va être réglé, tu vas avoir des choses à me raconter. Tu n'aurais pas du attendre aussi longtemps avant de me le dire, tu sais que je vais te le faire regretter, non?

Sa menace ne me faisait pas vraiment peur, pour ne pas dire pas du tout, puisque le ton employé avait été des plus joyeux.

-Hermione...

La voix d'Harry avait quelque chose d'inquiétant. Aussi m'empressais-je de me pencher sur son épaule pour regarder la carte des maraudeurs avec lui. Je suivis son doigt, pour voir le point Ronald Weasley avec le point Drago Malefoy... à l'infirmerie.

La peur au ventre, je sautai en bas du lit et je courus jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Quand j'arrivai, je ne comprenais plus rien. Drago se tenait debout en face d'un lit. Il n'avait aucune blessure, il semblait en parfaite forme. Par contre, Ron était allongé sur le lit. En m'entendant débarquer comme une folle, Drago se tourna vers moi.

-Hermione.

Il me tendait la main. J'hésitai un peu avant de la prendre et il le remarqua. Il fronça un sourcil tandis que je me résignais à glisser ma main dans la sienne. Il m'approcha de lui et je pus voir à quoi ressemblait le rouquin. Il n'avait aucune blessure, on aurait dit qu'il dormait.

-Je l'ai trouvé sans connaissance devant notre portrait et je l'ai amené ici... Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire.

Je regardai l'homme que j'aimais et je ne pus m'empêcher de douter. Parce que je me rappelais la dernière fois que j'avais vu Ron ainsi. Il ne dormait pas, il était inconscient. "Mione, t'aurais dû l'entendre! Plus venimeux que d'habitude! Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible de notre petite fouine!'' Voilà ce que Ron m'avait dit, la journée avant qu'on ne le retrouve, Harry et moi, à l'infirmerie. Se pourrait-il que la cause aie été Malefoy? J'aurais voulu ne pas y croire. Je me dégageai de son étreinte et retirai ma main de la sienne.

-Va-t-en, Drago.

Mon ton était ferme, pourtant, en voyant la tristesse dans ses beaux yeux gris, je faillis flancher. Mon cœur se fissurait à mesure que je le regardais s'en aller misérablement. Je m'installai sur le lit de Ron et pleurai. Après quelques minutes, j'entendis des pas se rapprocher, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'espérer que Drago soit revenu. Je tournai vivement mon visage inondé de larmes pour voir Harry et Ginny entrer dans l'infirmerie. Mes pleurs redoublèrent. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Drago fasse cela à Ron? Ne pouvions-nous pas tout simplement être heureux?

Ginny s'installa doucement à mes côtés et me caressa les cheveux.

-On a croisé Malefoy dans le corridor. Il semblait malheureux.

La réponse était évidente: non, nous ne pouvions pas être heureux. Il était un Serpentard, vil et mesquin. Son père était un mangemort, il lui avait appris la magie noire durant son enfance. J'étais une Gryffondor, j'étais fière et courageuse. Je tenais à mes amis et j'étais prête à tout pour eux, même à renoncer à lui. Parce que mes amis le détestaient et que c'était réciproque. Parce qu'il avait visiblement jeté un sort de magie noire à un de mes meilleurs amis. Parce qu'il m'avait menti. Parce qu'on ne s'aimait sûrement pas assez, malgré tout.

* * *

><p>C'est à vous maintenant de me donner vos commentaires! J'en profite pour vous mentionnez que vos commentaires sont le petit plus qui m'encourage à continuer de poster. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi je ne réponds aux reviews que lorsque je suis prête à poster la suite, c'est ma source de motivation, ma récompense lorsque j'ai terminé un nouveau chapitre, alors ne vous gênez surtout pas :)<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

Me revoilà! Grâce à une review, j'ai réalisé que vous donner un petit résumé aurait été une bonne idée. Avec le délai que je vous ai imposé entre mes derniers chapitres, ça n'aurait pas été de trop. Donc je vous en ai fait un qui reprend toute ma fic et qui résume jusqu'au chapitre 22.

Résumé:

Hermione mène une double-vie. Elle est une miss-je-sais-tout à Poudlard, mais durant l'été, c'est une jeune femme pleine d'hormones, qui fait la fête avec ses trois amies. Avant sa rentrée en septième année, elle va dans un bar sorcier où les gens deviennent aveugles et a une aventure torride avec un homme. Au réveil, elle découvre que son inconnu n'était autre que Drago Malefoy. Elle s'enfuit alors, l'empêchant de découvrir sa double personnalité. Malheureusement, dès son entrée à Poudlard, elle découvre qu'elle devra partager ses appartements avec son nouvel amant. La proximité met ses nerfs à rude épreuve, mais elle finit par s'y habituer. Les mois passent dans une semi-entente, tandis qu'Hermione se rapproche de Ron et qu'ils finissent par former un couple.

Noël arrive et les deux préfets doivent organiser un bal pour les élèves plus âgés. De plus, ils se voient imposer la première danse d'ouverture. Ron devient vite irritable et jaloux à l'idée que sa copine danse avec son pire ennemi et face au temps qu'elle passe avec ce dernier. Lors des séances de danse, l'animosité entre Drago et Hermione ressort, mais elle fait bientôt place à une complicité. Le corps d'Hermione répond trop bien à celui de son homonyme à son goût et des souvenirs de leur nuit de folie refont surface. À la fin du bal, Ron et Hermione passent près de coucher ensemble, mais cette dernière hésite, car elle n'est plus vierge. Ron interprète son hésitation pour une peur de sauter le pas et Hermione n'ose pas lui avouer qu'il se trompe sur sa virginité.

Au retour des vacances, un échange entre les élèves de Poudlard et ceux d'autres écoles est fait. Alicia, l'amie d'enfance d'Hermione, débarque à l'école, ce qui cause tout un choc à Hermione. Ron, Ginny et Harry sont aussi surpris, puisqu'ils ignoraient l'existence d'Alicia. Ron prend très mal cette nouvelle découverte et n'apprécie pas beaucoup la meilleure amie d'Hermione, ce qui semble être réciproque. Alicia, qui est au courant de tout, ne comprends pas pourquoi Hermione est en couple avec Ron et qu'elle n'a rien dit à Drago concernant cette nuit là.

Pour la saint-valentin, Alicia décide d'organiser une soirée à l'aveugle dans la salle commune des préfets en chef. Elle rajoute cependant une consigne spéciale saint-valentin, chaque personne se doit d'embrasser quelqu'un durant la soirée, sinon il restera aveugle le lendemain. Ron et Hermione n'arrivent pas à se retrouver et rapidement, elle commence à s'amuser sans lui. Elle boit beaucoup et laisse sortir la Hermione de l'été. En fin de soirée, elle échange un baiser torride avec un garçon qu'elle sait ne pas être Ron et s'enfuit en lui laissant le ruban vert qui attachait ses cheveux. Bien qu'Hermione retrouve Ron avant son réveil et l'embrasse, un froid s'instaure entre les deux.

Bien entendu, c'est Drago qu'elle a embrassé durant la soirée. Ce dernier devient très morose. Il a reconnu l'inconnue de cette nuit-là et ne comprend pas pourquoi elle est partie. Il confit ses sentiments à Hermione, mais elle n'arrive pas à lui dire la vérité. Alicia est toujours avec eux et désapprouve les agissements d'Hermione. Pour sauver son couple, elle décide de coucher avec Ron, mais elle lui avoue tout de façon maladroite et ce dernier s'emporte et la traite de garce, c'est la fin de leur relation. Elle retourne en pleurs dans son dortoir et y trouve Drago qui l'attendait pour la consoler.

Alicia doit partir, mais toujours insatisfaite des choix de son amie, elle s'arrange pour que Drago découvre la vérité. Il ne veut plus parler à Hermione et se sent trahie. Elle comprend qu'elle l'aime et décide de mettre sa petite robe avec les rubans verts pour réussir à lui parler. Dans le corridor en direction de leurs appartements, Drago la 'baise' sauvagement et la laisse là. S'ensuit une dispute dans la salle de bain où Hermione finit par lui avouer ses sentiments. Les jours qui suivent, ils vivent comme un couple, mais Hermione est convaincue au fond d'elle qui ne l'aime pas, puisqu'il ne lui a pas avoué l'aimer aussi. Alors elle ne fait aucun mouvement vers lui. Drago s'en rend compte et finit par l'interroger. Il lui avoue qu'il l'aime et ils décident de former un couple, mais pas devant Poudlard. Emporté par leurs élans, ils se font surprendre entrain de s'embrasser, les vêtements en bataille, par des jeunes Gryffondors.

J'espère que ce petit résumé vous aura rafraîchis la mémoire et vous permettra de profiter de la suite. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>Je veillai sur Ron avec mes deux meilleurs amis pendant quelques heures. En fait, il fallu que madame Pomfresh nous chasse de l'infirmerie. Ginny me proposa de dormir dans sa salle commune, mais je refusai. Par contre, ni elle, ni Harry n'acceptèrent un non de ma part quand ils voulurent me raccompagner. D'un certain côté, je leur en étais reconnaissante. Leur présence était apaisante et rassurante. Malgré cela, j'aurais aimé avoir un moment à moi pour réfléchir tranquillement avant de mettre les pieds dans ma salle commune.<p>

Une fois devant le portrait, Ginny me fit une grosse accolade, aussitôt imitée par Harry. J'attendis qu'ils se soient éloignés avant de me tourner vers Rêverie. J'avais vaguement espoir que la petite fille m'aide à trouver un sens à ce qui m'arrivait. Je ne la vis pas, ou à peine une mèche de cheveux. Je l'appelai doucement, mais elle ne vint pas me voir. Je ne savais trop si je devais le prendre personnel. Je soupirai, peu encline à me poser d'autres questions, et murmurai le mot de passe. La porte s'ouvrit, sans que Rêverie ne vienne.

J'eus une nouvelle déception, j'en avais tellement vécu depuis le début de la soirée que je ne pouvais plus compter, quand je trouvai notre salle commune vide et la porte de la chambre de Drago fermée. Même s'il m'en coûtait de l'admettre, j'avais espéré que Drago m'aurait attendue. Je m'étais trompée, comme sur bien des choses sur lui, je devais croire.

Je montai me coucher dans mon lit un peu chamboulée. Malgré ma fatigue, je ne pus trouver le sommeil ne fusse qu'une seule heure. Je me levais souvent pour changer de pyjama, prendre un verre de lait, aller aux toilettes, me rajouter une couverture. J'avais froid, affreusement froid. Bien que le corps de Drago soit froid, il me renvoyait tout de même une certaine chaleur corporelle. Ce soir, il n'y avait que moi et mon chagrin pour me tenir au chaud.

Vers 5h45, j'entendis Drago se lever et se diriger vers la salle de bain. Je retins mon souffle quelques instants, dans l'espoir de le voir surgir dans ma chambre. Il n'en fit rien. Au contraire, je l'entendis barrer les deux portes, pour ensuite entrer sous la douche. J'écoutai le bruit de l'eau qui gouttait sur sa peau et sur le carrelage de la douche. Je gardai les yeux fermés et les lèvres pincées, me forçant à inspirer et à expirer profondément, et ce, jusqu'à ce que j'entende, beaucoup plus tard, la porte de notre salle commune se refermer derrière lui. Alors seulement, je me levai et je me rendis dans la salle de bain.

Le constat que je pus faire une fois devant le miroir était d'une tristesse affligeante. J'avais les yeux cernés, le teint pâle et les cheveux tout emmêlés parce que j'avais passé ma nuit à me retourner dans mon lit. Quand je partis la douche, je sentis l'eau détendre mes muscles tendus. Je n'avais même pas prêté attention à eux avant. Je pris tout mon temps pour sécher mes cheveux et les brosser. J'en pris encore plus pour me maquiller. Je ne voulais pas que ma détresse paraisse, comme je ne voulais pas pleurer. Pour l'instant, j'avais réussi à retenir mes larmes durant la nuit, ce qui était en soi un exploit.

J'avais trop pleuré cette année pour mon propre bien. Et puis, pleurer pour un homme qu'on considère bon est une chose, mais pleurer pour un adepte de magie noire, je ne me le permettrais pas. Pas après avoir passé tant d'années dans la peur de Voldemort, pas après avoir combattu aux côtés de Harry et surtout, pas après avoir triomphé.

J'esquissai un sourire à mon miroir. Il n'était pas très beau, mais c'était le plus beau que je pouvais faire, évidemment. J'étais tout de même fière de mon œuvre. Avec un peu de fond teint, j'avais réussi à me redonner quelques couleurs aux visages, ainsi qu'à faire disparaître en partie mes cernes avec l'aide d'un bon cache-cerne. Mes cils étaient noirs et outrageusement longs, tandis que mon ombre à paupière crème et verte faisait ressortir mes prunelles noisettes. De mes cheveux, oubliée la touffe, ils étaient bien disciplinés et retombaient en cascades brunes claires souples sur mes épaules.

J'enfilai l'uniforme et ma robe de sorcière par-dessus, parce que j'avais toujours aussi froid que durant la nuit, et je quittai ma salle commune. Je passai en coup de vent dans la Grande Salle pour attraper une brioche bien chaude et un jus d'orange et je filai vers l'infirmerie avant que les cours ne commencent. Quand j'entrai, madame Pomfresh appliquait une serviette humide sur le front d'un Ron toujours inconscient. Son sourire était doux et rassurant, mais ses yeux reflétaient une inquiétude mal dissimulée. Je m'installai sur le bout du lit et pris la main de Ron dans la mienne, priant pour qu'il nous revienne aussi en santé que la dernière fois.

* * *

><p>Harry passa à l'infirmerie avec un muffin dans les mains. Il s'installa à mes côtés et me tendit ce qui serait mon petit déjeuner. On resta cinq minutes en silence, le temps qu'on avait avant les cours. Avant de partir, Harry serra la main de son meilleur ami dans la sienne, bien fort. Je grignotai mon muffin sans appétit sur le chemin qui menait au cours de métamorphose. Avec Harry, on s'installa le plus loin possible des Serpentards et j'essayai de donner le change. Je souris aux autres Gryffondors et on se joignit aux conversations, argumentant et blaguant. J'évitai la place de Drago, mais je sentais ses yeux qui me scrutaient. Subtilement, je m'accrochai au bras d'Harry, il ne dit rien.<p>

Je jouai le jeu à la perfection jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Nous étions entrain de souper à côté d'un groupe de quatrième année quand un des garçons se tourna vers moi. Il était préfet pour la première fois et se faisait remarquer de tout Poudlard pour son audace.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives aujourd'hui, Hermione? On dirait que tu rayonnes de bonheur! C'est le fait d'être assise à mes côtés?

Je pouffai de rire et lui ébouriffai les cheveux, geste qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement.

-Dans tes rêves, Colin.

J'avais une grande affection pour ce garçon, qui mettait toujours de la vie dans nos réunions de préfets. Même s'il était plutôt audacieux, il respectait les règles que j'édictais et prenait son travail au sérieux. Colin restait un gamin rigolo et était facile à vivre. Il me rappelait Harry et Ron quelques années plus tôt. En beaucoup moins gêné!

Quand je me glissai dans mes draps, le sourire aux lèvres en repensant à Colin et à quelques événements plaisants de ma journée, je m'endormis comme une masse. Quelques heures plus tard, je fus réveillée par d'horribles cauchemars, où Drago était en fait Voldemort, où Ron mourrait et venait me hanter, où je tombais dans un puits noir et sans fin. Je faillis laisser mes larmes couler, mais je me retins de justesse. Au réveil, le corps en sueur et les draps humides, je filai dans la douche et tentai à nouveau de masquer les mauvais traitements de ma nuit.

* * *

><p>Ça faisait désormais trois jours que Ron reposait inconscient sur le lit d'hôpital. C'était beaucoup trop long. Je n'avais pas fait part de ma théorie concernant Drago et la magie noire à madame Pomfresh, mais je me sentais sur le bord de craquer. Je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à en parler. Et si mon mutisme nuisait à Ron?<p>

Sur ces sombres pensées, je rentrai à ma salle commune, prête à m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour y faire quelques devoirs avant de tenter sans succès de trouver un sommeil dont je manquais cruellement. J'allais tourner le couloir qui menait à mon portrait, quand j'entendis la voix de Dumbledore.

-Vous n'auriez pas du intervenir, vous en êtes consciente?

-Il allait tout foutre en l'air! Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire.

La voix de Rêverie était implorante. Face à Dumbledore, elle redevenait l'enfant dont elle avait l'apparence. Une enfant qui se faisait gronder, pour je ne savais quelle raison.

-Vous n'en savez rien, Rêverie. Et puis, on ne peut pas dire que vous ayez eu les résultats escomptés.

Bien qu'il n'était pas en accord avec la jeune fille, Dumbledore utilisait un ton très doux.

-Je n'y comprends rien! Pourquoi réagir ainsi? Elle doit être stupide.

Elle fulminait. Parlait-elle de moi? M'en voulait-elle? Depuis que Ron était dans le coma, je ne l'avais pas aperçue une seule fois dans son cadre. Pourtant, je n'avais rien fait qui puisse la contrarier.

-Vous y êtes tout de même allée un peu fort.

Il riait.

-Je suis désolée. C'est qu'il m'insupporte tellement!

Tous deux rirent de bon cœur, avant que Dumbledore reprenne, le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Rêverie. Je sais que vous voudriez que tout cela devienne vrai, mais... Vous savez que ce ne sera jamais vous, non?

J'entendis un sanglot étouffé, puis plus rien. Si la petite avait dit ne rien y comprendre, alors j'étais du même avis qu'elle. J'étais complètement perdue! Alors je repris ma marche, saluai le directeur qui repartait, glissai le mot de passe à un portrait vide et disparus dans ma chambre.

* * *

><p>Drago ne venait plus dans notre salle commune, ou seulement pour filer dans sa chambre, un peu comme moi. Durant la journée, j'avais décidé que je ferais mes devoirs dans notre salon, avec Harry. Ginny avait préférée passer un moment en tête à tête avec son frère inconscient plutôt que de venir faire ses travaux avec nous. Je la comprenais.<p>

On s'était rapidement installés et mis au travail. J'étais tellement plongée dans mes travaux, que je ne remarquai pas qu'Harry avait cessé de se concentrer et me fixait depuis quelques minutes.

-Mione?

-Hum?

Je relevai ma tête.

-Est-ce qu'on peut parler un peu, sans que tu m'en veuilles?

-Bien sûr, Harry. Pourquoi est-ce que je t'en voudrais?

-J'aimerais qu'on parle de Malefoy.

Je me pinçai les lèvres, ça n'augurait rien de bon.

-Tu sais, avant qu'on tombe sur Ron à l'infirmerie, tu m'as dit que tu l'aimais. Tu as essayé de me faire comprendre pourquoi... Mais, si tu l'aimais vraiment, pourquoi tu ne lui as pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer? Pourquoi tu as préféré Ron à lui?

Mes yeux me piquaient.

-Mais Harry...

Ma gorge se serrait, j'avais de la difficulté à parler.

-Ron c'est... Mon meilleur ami... Comment est-ce que je pourrais préférer un adepte de magie noire à mon meilleur ami?

-Mais tu n'es pas sûre qu'il soit vraiment le responsable. Et puis... Qui te dit que c'est de la magie noire? Et si Ron avait attaqué Malefoy? Ou s'il t'a dit la vérité?

-Mais... Drago n'était pas blessé! Si Ron s'en était pris à lui...

-Comment tu fais pour sourire et agir normalement?

J'éclatai en sanglots. Harry voulut me prendre dans ses bras, mais je me retirai. Il resta immobile à mes côtés, les bras ballants.

-Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du te dire ça. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne le montres pas, que tu ne souffres pas. C'est juste que si Ginny et moi... Je ne pourrais pas me comporter comme toi.

Je cessai de pleurer après quelques minutes et on se remit tous les deux à travailler. Harry partit rejoindre Ginny une heure plus tard pour qu'ils passent un moment en amoureux . Quand il fut assez loin, je sortis de ma salle commune. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air et de réfléchir. Je sortis à l'extérieur du château et me promenai pendant une demie heure. Puis je laissai mes pas me guider vers l'infirmerie.

-Elle pense que c'est de ma faute.

Je m'arrêtai net. C'était la troisième fois en une semaine que je surprenais une conversation.

-Pourquoi?

Mon cœur cessa de battre. Je venais d'entendre la voix érayée de Ron. Il était réveillé!

-J'ai demandé à ta sœur, parce que je ne comprenais vraiment rien. Hermione pense que je t'ai jeté un sort de magie noire. Tu ne te souviens de rien?

Drago. Que faisait-il là?

-De rien. Sauf que... Je voulais me battre avec toi.

Il y eu un moment de flottement.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que tu l'as embrassée... Elle t'aime. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais.

-C'est ce que je pensais moi aussi.

-Je ne pensais pas que c'était ton cas aussi.

Silence. Un ange passa, puis deux et trois.

-Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien?

-Je suis arrivé devant ton portrait, j'étais convaincu que tu étais à l'intérieur. J'étais dans une rage noire. Et puis plus rien. Après il y avait Ginny qui pleurait en me serrant la main très fort. Et toi, debout derrière elle, avec une main qui pressait son épaule. C'est le monde à l'envers.

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire. Ce n'était pas fort, presque timide.

-J'avais raison de me méfier de toi, quand j'étais encore avec Mione.

-Tu lui as brisé le cœur.

-Je sais... Parfois je lui en veux, d'avoir une autre vie, d'avoir d'autres amies, de ne plus être vierge... Et d'autres fois, je m'en veux tellement que je n'ose pas la regarder en face. Elle a le droit d'avoir vécu tout ça et moi je n'avais aucun droit de lui dire ces choses-là.

-Elle voulait trouver un sortilège, pour être vierge à nouveau.

Ron s'étrangla tellement fort que je l'entendis.

-Je ne savais pas... Elle t'a dit ça?

-J'étais devenu, je ne sais pas trop, son confident?

Le silence, encore.

-Tu ne m'innocenteras pas auprès d'elle, je me trompe?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est toi qui m'a trouvé les deux fois, non?

-Oui.

-Madame Pomfresh me l'avait dit la première fois, mais je n'y croyais pas. Je ne l'ai jamais dit.

-Tu voudrais la ravoir? Hermione?

-Je... Je ne crois pas. On est mieux en tant qu'amis, je pense...

Il prenait tout son temps pour parler, alors que j'avais le cœur qui débattait.

-Comment je peux être sûr que ce n'est pas de ta faute, Malefoy?

-Je suppose que tu ne pourras jamais en être sûr. Vous n'avez jamais voulu croire que j'avais un bon fond. Mais ce n'est pas moi. Je ne l'aurais pas fait, même si j'ai eu des envies de meurtre sur ta personne. Hermione t'aime et je...

Il toussota.

-tu sais...

-Je vais peut-être plaider en ta faveur. Mais si elle doute si facilement...

Je rebroussai chemin. J'avais épié leur conversation. J'en avais tellement appris en l'espace de quelques minutes. Pourquoi m'étais-je compliquée la vie ainsi? Drago m'aimait. Pourquoi avais-je eu besoin de tout compliquer?

La réponse était simple. Je ne pouvais pas croire à mon bonheur. C'était tellement improbable, surtout avec Drago Malefoy, que je m'étais jetée sur la seule preuve qui l'incriminait. En fait, ce n'était pas seulement avec Drago. Dans toutes mes relations, je réagissais de la même façon. Avec les garçons, en première année, quand j'avais surpris leur conversation et leurs propos dirigés envers ma personne; avec les filles, quand j'étais revenue de ma première année à Poudlard, convaincue qu'elles ne voudraient plus de moi; avec Alex, refusant d'envisager l'idée d'une relation à distance; avec Ron, en pensant à tout ce que je lui avais caché et à ma nuit avec Drago... J'en oubliais sûrement, parce que ça faisait partie de mon caractère, cette peur, cette incapacité à accepter le bonheur avec facilité.

C'était sûrement la première fois que je prenais pleinement conscience de ce trait de personnalité qui était le mien. Je savais que j'étais une miss-je-sais-tout. Je savais aussi que je pouvais être frivole et fofolle. Mais nos défauts, surtout quand on les retrouve dans les deux parties de nous, on ne veut jamais se les avouer.

J'étais de retour dans mon dortoir et je contemplais le feu en essayant de me vider la tête. Maintenant que je savais que j'étais une anxieuse compulsive, je pouvais tenter de régler ce vilain défaut. J'allais parler à Drago. J'allais lui expliquer mes peurs et si j'y parvenais, lui avouer le fin fond de ma personne imparfaite.

* * *

><p>Ma tête dodelinait lentement et mes paupières étaient lourdes. Mes pensées étaient brumeuses. Le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant me fit sursauter. Je me relevai vivement et je me plantai devant Drago, qui fut pris par surprise. Quand il posa ses yeux sur moi, son visage était fermé. L'éclairage du foyer faisait danser des flammes sur sa peau blanche.<p>

-Je suis désolée.

Il ne bougea pas, son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion.

-J'aimerais te parler, me faire pardonner. Je...

Devant son regard vide, je perdais tous mes moyens. J'aurais voulu qu'il réagisse. À ce moment là, je souhaitais presque que la rage qui l'avait animé plusieurs jours de cela refasse surface. Cette fois où il m'avait baisé dans un corridor. J'étais désespérée pour en venir à un tel constat, car l'expérience avait été plutôt salissante.

-Comment l'expliquer. Je... Ne voulais pas croire que c'était possible. Ou plutôt, je ne pouvais pas. J'avais entendu Ron dire qu'il voulait ta peau... Et puis la dernière fois, quand il avait perdu connaissance, tu l'avais injurié la journée même. Alors j'ai cru que c'était toi. Je ne pouvais pas... Choisir un mangemort...

-Il passe toujours avant.

Une voix sans ton, sans expression. Il me contourna et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

-Mais c'est toi que j'aime.

Un sanglot m'échappa. Il continua à marcher, deux secondes. Avant de s'arrêter. Il était toujours dos à moi.

-Tu en es sûre? Parce que quand on aime quelqu'un, on lui fait confiance, on le fait passer en premier... Et on souffre de sa perte, non?

Je fis quelques pas vers lui.

-Pourtant, tu n'as fait aucune de ces trois choses. Par contre, envers Ron...

Deux pas encore, et je me collais contre son dos, passant mes mains autour de sa taille. Il tressaillit. Je profitai de l'instant pour humer son parfum.

-Je ne suis pas comme toutes les filles. Je suis pleine de problème, je me fais des films et je suis incertaine. J'ai une grosse tête dure et je déteste montrer mes émotions négatives. Je veux être forte, je veux faire les bons choix du premier coup et résultat, je fais tout foirer. Mais je t'aime, Drago.

Je le sentis se détendre dans mes bras.

-Dis, est-ce que tu veux encore de moi?

Il rit, très bas, mais il rit. Et il se retourna vers moi, avec ces beaux yeux gris un peu tristes, quelques peu rassurés, où pointait une once de malice et peut-être une goutte de désir.

-Je suppose que je ne suis pas mieux moi non plus... Quoique... Si!

Je lui tirai la langue. Monsieur était sans conteste un petit Serpentard prétentieux, mais c'était mon préféré. Pendant que je me faisais cette réflexion, il pencha la tête vers moi et m'embrassa. Un nouveau brouillard m'envahit et je m'abandonnai à lui.

-Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué...

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, après avoir pris un copieux déjeuner que les elfes nous avaient gentiment préparé, je partis vers l'infirmerie. Drago avait été super. Pendant que je grignotais mon croissant, il m'avait annoncé que Ron était sorti de son sommeil comateux, une certaine appréhension dans les yeux. Je n'avais pas eu le courage de lui mentir, me souvenant que je l'avais trop souvent fait par le passé et que ça ne nous avait jamais été bénéfique. Alors j'avais été honnête, je lui avais dis que j'avais surpris leur conversation. J'avais vu son morceau de fraise passer de travers dans sa gorge en lui annonçant. Pourtant, il ne m'en voulait pas.<p>

Il aurait sûrement du, parce que je m'étais permise d'écouter aux portes, mais surtout parce que j'avais eu besoin de cette discussion pour revenir vers lui. Je lui avais dit ce que je pensais de moi, ce que j'étais sûre qu'il pensait. Il m'avait dit que l'important, c'est que je l'ai choisi lui. Selon lui, j'aurais pu rentrer dans l'infirmerie pour m'occuper de Ron. Il avait peur que le rouquin soit plus important pour moi que lui l'était. Il avait peut-être raison d'avoir peur, vu mes actes, mais ce n'était pas vrai. Moi aussi, j'avais douté de moi, tout comme Harry, mais je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre. C'était là, en dedans de moi, c'était fort et c'était pour Drago.

Malgré tout, je devais aller voir Ron. Parce que je voulais m'assurer qu'il aille bien, mais aussi parce qu'il était temps qu'on parle sérieusement et qu'on mette les choses au clair. Quand j'entrai dans l'infirmerie, Ron essayait (vainement) de négocier une sortie rapide du lit et un retour à sa vie normale. C'était peine perdue, madame Pomfresh était beaucoup trop mère poule pour le laisser filer. J'allai m'installer sur le lit de Ron, pendant que l'élève et l'infirmière finissaient d'argumenter. Puis Pomfresh nous laissa seuls.

-Alors, comment tu vas?

-Ça va... Et toi, Mione?

Je lui souris, comprenant le sous-entendu.

-Ça va aller une fois qu'on aura parlé, tous les deux.

Il hocha la tête.

-Je suis désolé, pour tout ce que je t'ai dit... Tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous... Mais, j'aurais aimé savoir, tu comprends? C'était comme un rêve de gosse, que toi et moi ça fonctionne, et j'avais idéalisé le tout. Ça me semblait improbable qu'on ne vive pas ça ensemble... Et peut-être tout le reste aussi.

-Oh, Ron! Si tu savais comme j'aurais voulu. On aurait fait un beau couple, mais...

-On fait de bien plus beaux amis il faut croire.

-Je suppose, oui.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il reprenne la parole, timidement.

-Est-ce que je peux te demander ce que tu lui trouves de plus que moi?

-Tu es sûr que tu veux savoir Ron?

Il prit le temps d'y réfléchir, et hocha affirmativement la tête. Je me pinçai les lèvres et tournai ma langue sept fois dans ma bouche avant de parler. Je devais bien peser chacun de mes mots.

-On parle très facilement ensemble. Il ne me connait pas comme toi ou Harry et j'ai l'impression de pouvoir être entièrement moi-même avec lui. On a joué à se blesser tellement de fois ces dernières années, qu'il n'y a pas grand chose qu'on a honte de se dire.

-Comme de lui dire que tu n'étais pas vierge et que tu envisageais la possibilité de le redevenir.

On fut tous deux surpris par ses paroles. Je ne savais pas trop si je devais en être choquée, surtout que j'avais bien senti le reproche. Pourtant, je voyais bien qu'il regrettait d'ores et déjà ses paroles.

-Comme ça, oui. Tu m'as posé la question, Ronald.

Mon ton était le plus neutre possible. Je ne voulais pas lui faire des reproches à mon tour, mais je ne voulais pas non plus passer son commentaire sous silence.

-Désolé. Autre chose?

-Que tu n'as pas? Ses cheveux, ses yeux...

Je le regardais malicieusement tout en additionnant les différences inutiles qu'il y avait entre eux, les comptant avec mes doigts. Il me sourit en retour.

-Ron... Qu'est-ce qu'on devient? On était amis, on était un couple, on était en froid... Et maintenant?

-Amis, si tu veux bien.

Il releva un sourcil, peu sûr de lui.

-Bien sûr que oui, espèce d'idiot!

Je lui ébouriffai les cheveux, parce qu'il avait l'air d'un enfant et que ça me semblait tout naturel à faire. Ses cheveux roux étaient en broussaille, ses yeux verts étaient fatigués, mais ils étaient aussi rieurs, sa bouche s'étirait en un doux sourire et ses tâches de rousseur le rajeunissaient. J'étais heureuse de retrouver mon meilleur ami. J'étais prête à partir et à le laisser entre les mains de madame Pomfresh, quand la voix de Ron me retint.

-Il est venu hier. Ginny s'est déjà accoutumée à lui on dirait. Il m'a dit que tu m'avais choisi. Ça me fait chaud au cœur, mais je ne crois pas que tu doives te faire autant de mal. Il t'aime, même si ça m'en coûte énormément de le dire.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux en riant un peu jaune.

-Est-ce que tu vas te remettre avec lui?

-C'est déjà fait.

Il hocha la tête et la cala dans son oreiller.

-Tu m'en veux?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le droit, non? Franchement, j'aurais préféré que tu n'aies personne d'autre avant... Une éternité! Mais c'est un peu irréaliste et surtout égoïste de ma part. Et puis, je n'aurais jamais cru que Malefoy... Il t'aurait fallu un garçon doux et super attentionné, ce que je n'associe pas à Malefoy. Mais il te rend heureuse, alors non, je ne t'en veux pas.

J'avais envie de pleurer, parce que ce que Ron disait me touchait. J'avais eu besoin, durant ces derniers mois, de l'entendre prononcer de tels mots. Mon meilleur ami m'avait manqué, je n'étais qu'humaine, j'avais besoin de l'acceptation de mon meilleur ami pour me sentir bien et pour profiter pleinement de mon bonheur. Maintenant je l'avais.

Je retenus mes larmes de mon mieux, déposai un chaste baiser sur sa joue et je partis affronter la journée qui commençait.

* * *

><p>Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre?<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

Voici la suite. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de commentaires sur mon dernier chapitre, était-il à votre goût?

J'espère que celui-ci sera à la hauteur de vos attentes, bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>La fin de l'année était déjà à nos portes, et bien que tous les éléments soient réunis comme toutes les années, mes derniers moments à Poudlard étaient différents de tout ce que j'avais connu jusque là. J'avais toujours su, bien sûr, que les examens viendraient à grand pas et qu'ils me prendraient beaucoup de temps, mais ce n'était pas cela. Mes études allaient bon train et je survivais sans trop de difficulté aux examens, ce qui ne surprenait guère mes amis d'ailleurs.<p>

Non, c'était plutôt une question que je n'avais jamais vu venir qui perturbait ce moment. Que veux-tu faire plus tard? Depuis quelques semaines, tout le monde avait cette question à la bouche. Les enseignants, d'abord, qui ne cessaient de nous questionner, avide de savoir vers quel domaine leurs petits protégés se dirigeaient. Puis les élèves, qui cherchaient dans nos réponses, la confirmation qu'ils avaient bien choisis, ou seulement la réponse à leur propre interrogation.

Cette question me rendait folle. Parce que je n'avais rien à répondre à personne. D'ailleurs, j'évitais d'aborder le sujet avec mes amis. J'ignorais encore si eux, avaient décidé. J'avais peur de découvrir que tout le monde autour de moi avait une idée bien définie de ce qu'ils voulaient faire et pas moi. Ça me rongeait de l'intérieur. Malgré mes réticences à poser la question, je n'arrivais plus à me retenir. C'est pourquoi je brisai le silence qui régnait dans la chambre. J'étais blottie nue contre Drago depuis un moment déjà, à me demander si je devais lui poser la question ou non.

-Drago?

-Hum?

Il releva la tête vers moi et quelques mèches de ses cheveux vinrent me chatouiller la joue. Nous étions si proches. Depuis notre dernière dispute, nous étions incapable de maintenir une distance entre nous. Sauf bien sûr en dehors de notre dortoir, où nous reprenions d'office nos rôles de pseudo ennemis.

-Je me demandais...

Par nervosité, je me mis à jouer avec une mèche de mes cheveux, l'enroulant et la déroulant autour de mon doigt. Je m'en rendis compte, parce que Drago fixait ma main avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu veux faire plus tard? Après Poudlard?

Sa réaction me pris au dépourvu. Sous mon regard attentif, je vis ses joues prendre une jolie teinte rosée. Bien que je connaissais mieux Drago, ce genre de comportements timides me surprenaient toujours quand ils venaient de lui. Il fallait avouer que cela lui arrivait rarement, mais tout de même.

-Tu me promets de ne pas rire si je te le dis?

-Mais bien sûr... Pourquoi je rirais?

-Et bien... Ce n'est sûrement pas ce à quoi tu t'attendrais...

-D'accord...

Je me relevai sur un coude pour être plus attentive. Il avait décidément piqué ma curiosité.

-Je... Attends, je vais commencer du début.

J'haussai un sourcil.

-Tu sais que mon père était très proche de Voldemort. Disons que ses pratiques parentales étaient plutôt... Violentes. Et je sais que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir enduré ce genre de traitement. Alors j'aimerais... Travailler avec les enfants, surtout ceux d'anciens mangemorts. J'aimerais les aider à se réadapter, à se faire accepter par la communauté sorcière et à rejeter les idées qui leurs viennent de leur famille. Et puis, même s'il n'y a plus de mangemorts, il y encore beaucoup d'enfants maltraités. J'aimerais travailler pour eux.

Il avait déballé le tout plutôt rapidement. J'avais les yeux exorbités et la bouche légèrement entrouverte, mais je n'avais aucune envie de rire. Je ne me serais jamais attendue à une telle réponse. J'avais même beaucoup de misère à me représenter Drago œuvrant en tant que psychomage pour enfants. Quoique... En y réfléchissant, je pouvais me souvenir de tous ces petits moments où il avait pris soin de moi, où il avait été attentif et réconfortant. De ce point de vu là, il serait sûrement à sa place.

-Wow...

Ce fut la seule réponse que je lui murmurai, avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Tellement, qu'il oublia de me reposer cette foutue question à laquelle je n'avais toujours aucune réponse à donner.

* * *

><p>Il y avait bien une chose qui me réconfortait. La fin du printemps, le début de l'été. Le beau temps venait mettre un baume à mes blessures mentales. Les arbres fleurissaient, les journées s'éternisaient, l'air se réchauffait, les gens se dénudaient, les oiseaux chantaient... J'aimais l'odeur qui emplissait mes narines quand je marchais dehors. Dès que j'en avais l'occasion, je sortais dehors pour étudier. Fini, les longues heures d'études dans la bibliothèque ou dans ma salle commune, maintenant, c'était dehors qu'on me retrouvait, assise sous un arbre.<p>

La seule tache au tableau, c'était que je ne pouvais pas profiter du dehors et de Drago en même temps. Nous ne nous étions jamais vraiment interrogés sur la marche à suivre en public et garder nos rôles d'ennemis ne semblait pas nous déranger jusque là. Mais en cette journée de juin, confortablement installée contre mon gros arbre favori, je doutais. J'entendais le rire des garçons qui se chamaillaient dans l'eau encore froide du lac et je regrettais que Drago ne soit pas avec eux. Était-il possible qu'ils deviennent tous les trois de bons amis?

Je vis du coin de l'œil un garçon de deux ans plus jeune que moi sortir de l'eau et se précipiter vers sa copine pour l'embrasser. Je sentis la jalousie poindre en moi. J'essayai de la faire taire en imaginant Drago en pantalon et en chemise blanche sortir de l'eau. Sa chemise aurait été transparente à cause de l'eau et des gouttes auraient perlés des mèches rebelles de ses cheveux blonds. Il serait venu vers moi en me transperçant de ses pupilles argentées. Quand il serait arrivé à ma hauteur, beaucoup trop lentement à mon goût, il se serait penché et se serait saisi de mes lèvres. Les siennes auraient été humides et froides. En m'enlaçant, il m'aurait mouillé et j'en aurais frissonné. Je fermai les yeux d'envie, tentant de retenir les images et les sensations fictives le plus longtemps possible.

-J'aurais bien aimé réussir à te faire autant d'effet, Mione.

Je rouvris mes yeux en retombant brusquement de mon nuage. Les yeux verts de Ron pétillaient de malice et il souriait aux éclats, pendant qu'Harry se demandait s'il pouvait se permettre de rire. Je tirai la langue à Ron.

-Encore entrain de rêver à tes bouquins?

Harry me fit un clin d'oeil en s'installant à mes côtés. Aucun de nous trois ne furent dupes. Il voulait dire: encore entrain de rêver de Malefoy? Je ne répondis pas, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il y avait au moins ça de bien, je devais l'admettre. Ron et moi avions enfin retrouvé notre bonne vieille amitié et le sujet Drago Malefoy n'était plus synonyme de tensions, ni pour Ron, ni pour Harry. Bien qu'Harry avait encore en tête l'épisode hôpital et que Ron n'aimait particulièrement pas Drago. Eux et Ginny savaient pour ma relation avec le blond et l'acceptaient, c'était suffisant.

-Tu sais, je crois qu'elle aurait besoin d'une bonne douche froide, pas toi, Harry?

-Oh que oui!

Je sentis quatre mains me saisirent avant que je n'ai eu le temps de comprendre le sens de leur phrase. Je poussai un hurlement et me débattit pour essayer d'échapper au mauvais traitement qui m'attendait. Malheureusement, mon cri mourut dans ma gorge quand il n'y eut plu de mains pour me retenir et que j'atterris dans l'eau glacée du lac. Je sortis de l'eau et courus après les garçons, qui avaient déjà pris leurs jambes à leur cou. S'ensuivit une agréable bataille d'eau au cours de laquelle j'avalai plusieurs tasses d'eau.

Épuisés, on s'allongea après une bonne demie heure dans l'herbe tendre de cette belle journée.

-Les gars?

-Oui, Mione?

-Est-ce que vous seriez d'accord pour socialiser avec Drago? Et... Pensez-vous que ce serait une bonne idée qu'on s'affiche? J'aimerais bien pouvoir profiter de belles journées comme celles-ci avec lui.

À ma grand surprise, ce fut Ron qui parla en premier, d'un ton calme et rassurant.

-On pourrait bien. Je ne te promets rien, mais la dernière discussion que j'ai eu avec lui était... Intéressante.

-Ne te soucie pas des autres, Mione. Ça fait mal de se cacher pour rien.

-Désolé...

Même si Ron pouvait être affreusement aveugle quand il voulait, il n'avait pas manqué de se rappeler que c'était de sa faute si sa sœur et son meilleur ami avaient été obligés de se cacher.

-Je crois que j'ai beaucoup de choses à me faire pardonner, en commençant par tous les bouillons que vous venez de prendre!

On rigola tous. En parlant, Ron avait effleuré doucement ma main de ses doigts et l'avait serrée. Les choses n'étaient pas complètement redevenus normales, elles ne seraient jamais comme avant, mais ça me convenait. Ses petites attentions envers moi n'avaient rien d'intentionnelles. La proximité entre nous était juste plus forte. Mon meilleur ami avait aussi plusieurs remords et il tentait de me le faire comprendre par de petits gestes tout simples.

-Je passe les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch professionnel en fin de semaine prochaine.

Je me relevai pour mieux fixer Ron. Je sentis qu'Harry faisait la même chose à côté de moi.

-Quoi? Mais pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit avant?

-J'attendais de recevoir ma lettre de confirmation.

-C'est dément, Ron! N'est-ce pas, Mione? Notre meilleur ami va être un joueur de Quidditch professionnel!

-Attends un peu, Harry, c'est juste des sélections.

-Harry a raison, Ron. C'est super. Je suis sûre que tu vas être choisi.

-Pauvre toi, si je le suis, tu vas encore être obligée d'assister à des matchs après Poudlard!

Ron avait les joues rougies d'excitation. Il rayonnait de bonheur. Harry aussi semblait très enthousiasme. Je les écoutai rigoler encore un peu, prenant part quelques fois à leur discussion, mais je ne connaissais pas assez de choses sur le Quidditch pour me mêler tout à fait à leur dialogue. Et voilà, en plus de Drago, Ron aussi savait ce qu'il voulait faire. J'espérais vraiment pour lui qu'il serait pris.

Le soleil commençait à décliner et la température à chuter doucement. Je grelottais par intervalle dans mes vêtements trempés. J'étais assise contre mon arbre, la tête de Harry reposant sur mes jambes, tandis que Ron gigotait à côté de moi pour trouver une position confortable. Nos livres, parchemins et plumes trainaient autour de nous. Harry avait décrété depuis un bon moment qu'il rendait les armes et s'était installé pour une sieste sur moi, tandis que Ron n'avait jamais vraiment commencé changeant et rechangeant de positions à chaque cinq minutes. Quand à moi, je lisais un de mes livres. Sauf que j'avais arrêté depuis un bon dix minutes, tenant toujours mon livre devant mes yeux.

Je repensais à tous les bons moments qu'on avait passés tous les trois. Cette belle journée qui touchait à sa fin me rendait nostalgique. Je ne pouvais que réaliser que notre vie au château touchait à sa fin elle aussi. Nous serions toujours le trio d'or, mais on se verrait moins souvent, nos pas allaient emprunter des chemins différents. Nous allions rencontrer d'autres personnes, faire notre vie chacun de notre côté. Nos sept années avaient passé beaucoup trop vite. Je voulais encore en être à la moitié, avoir des millions de jours devant moi. J'avais envie de revenir dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor, de passer mes soirées près du feu de notre salle commune, de regarder Harry perdre aux échecs contre Ron, d'entendre Ron geindre sur ses devoirs, de, de, de...

-Je ne veux pas que ça finisse...

-Mione?

Mes meilleurs amis étaient face à moi, entrain de m'enlever mon livre des mains pour me regarder. Une larme roula sur ma joue. Ron me serra la main très fort et Harry me flatta les cheveux.

-De quoi tu parles?

-De nous trois, du trio d'or, de Poudlard...

Sans dire un mot, ils se mirent dos à l'arbre, de chaque côtés de moi et on regarda le lac et le soleil qui s'y couchait.

-Jamais...

Harry l'avait murmuré, mais on l'entendit distinctement.

-Vous savez ce qu'on devrait faire? Un dernier petit tour dans la forêt interdite avant la fin de notre année.

-Tu t'ennuis des araignées, Ron?

Il blêmit sous les propos moqueurs d'Harry et j'éclatai de rire. On rentra un peu après, à contre cœur, parce que le froid nous faisait tous grelotter. Je reconduis les garçons à leur salle commune et on s'arrêta en silence devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

-Si on venait manger avec vous, demain soir, est-ce que ça te ferait plaisir?

Harry me scrutait. Mon sourire s'agrandit.

-Oui, vraiment. Tu voudrais bien, Ron? Ginny pourrait venir aussi!

-Bien sûr, Hermione.

Je leur fis une accolade et leur souhaitai une bonne nuit. Le repas allait bientôt avoir lieu, mais j'avais prévu de rester bien au chaud avec mon amoureux.

* * *

><p>En ouvrant la porte du dortoir, je trouvai Drago installé sur le divan, la tête penchée sur son parchemin. J'allai derrière lui et passai mes bras par dessus ses épaules, caressant son torse. Il frissonna au contact de ma peau froide et de mes vêtements encore humides. Il se retourna pour m'embrasser et je sentis mes jambes faiblir. Je fondais sous les caresses adroites de ses lèvres sur les miennes, de sa langue contre la mienne, de ses bras puissants qui me collaient contre lui et contre le divan, comme s'il avait voulu que je passe au travers du meuble.<p>

Quand il me relâcha, je filai me changer dans ma chambre pendant qu'il rangeait son matériel scolaire. Je redescendis vêtue d'un bas de pyjama long et d'une camisole. Drago m'enveloppa dans ses bras et on s'installa pour manger le souper que les elfes venaient de nous amener. On était un peu lâches ces derniers temps, on se laissait préparer à manger comme des gamins. Pourtant, je ne réussissais pas à me sentir coupable, alors que j'étais sensée être la représentante de la S.A.L.E., que j'avais moi-même mise sur pied.

On avait fermé les lumières, le feu éclairait juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'on se fasse un souper romantique sur le canapé, bien au chaud l'un contre l'autre.

-J'ai invité Harry, Ron et Ginny à venir souper demain soir.

-D'accord, je vais aller manger avec les Serpentards alors.

Il me souriait gentiment, ces yeux bleus-gris posés sur moi.

-Euh... Justement, non. J'aimerais qu'on passe une soirée tous ensemble.

Sa gorgée d'eau passa par le mauvais conduit, car il se mit à toussoter et recracha sa gorgée. Je laissai échapper un petit rire discret, ne voulant pas m'attirer ses foudres. Une fois son malaise passé, il me regarda fixement, cherchant les traces d'une mauvaise blague.

-Tu es sérieuse.

Ce n'était pas une question. Après quelques minutes d'une intense fixation à mon endroit, il pouvait affirmer que je pensais vraiment mes mots.

-J'aimerais vraiment que tu acceptes, je crois que vous vous entendriez bien. Ça va déjà bien avec Ginny, non?

-Tu me mets devant le fait accompli, tu t'en rends compte? Tu les as invités. Si je refuse, ils vont le savoir et ils vont prendre ça comme une attaque personnelle.

Je me mordis les lèvres, coupable. Il n'était pas content.

-Tu... Tu leur as dis au moins que tu comptais sur ma présence?

-Mais oui! En fait... Je leur ai seulement demandé, cet après-midi, s'ils accepteraient de faire quelque chose en groupe et quelques heures plus tard, Harry me proposait de venir souper.

Il soupira, d'un soupir long comme le monde, mais malgré cela, je voyais bien qu'il était agréablement surpris. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, même pas à moi, mais ça l'avait toujours frustré qu'on ne change pas d'avis sur son compte après la Guerre. Et enfin, les garçons faisaient preuve d'ouverture.

-Je suppose que je n'ai vraiment pas le choix alors...

Je ne dis rien, n'osant pas manifester ma joie, de peur qu'il change d'avis. Durant ce cours silence, je vis l'étincelle dans ses yeux prendre forme et grandir en un regard serpentardesque tout ce qu'il y avait de plus effrayant.

-Mais en échange... Tu vas devoir rencontrer Blaise...

Je m'étranglai. Je voulus protester, mais dès que j'ouvris la bouche, Drago secoua négativement la tête.

-Tu ne peux pas me le refuser, tu sais que je fais des efforts pour toi depuis longtemps. Comme tu l'as dit, je m'entends bien avec Ginny depuis peu, je connais bien Alicia et je fais de gros efforts avec Saint-Potter et Weasley. Alors que toi?

Je ne répondis rien et je baissai la tête. Il avait raison, malheureusement.

-Tu vas me laisser un peu de temps pour que je me fasse à l'idée, hein?

Il se mit à rire de moi et me serra fort contre lui. J'essayai de le bouder, mais je ne tins pas plus d'une minute.

* * *

><p>Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer lors de ce souper? Et lorsque Hermione va rencontrer Blaise?<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

Rebonjour! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

* * *

><p>Drago était nerveux. Bien qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais l'avouer, je voyais bien dans sa démarche et dans ses petits gestes un peu saccadés que l'arrivé de mes amis l'affectait. J'aurais bien voulu en rire, mais je me retenais, sachant qu'il le prendrait sûrement mal. Même si le souper était presque prêt, il ne put s'empêcher de me questionner à nouveau sur le choix de repas que j'avais fait.<p>

-Une pizza? Hermione, on aurait pu faire mieux, non? Les elfes auraient pu nous amener un vrai petit festin...

Je lui souris tendrement et m'approchai pour effleurer sa joue de mes doigts.

-C'est plus convivial comme ça, Drago. Respire d'accord?

Il se renfrogna un peu, malheureusement peu satisfait de son manque de retenu. Le masque hermétique de neutralité qu'il avait arboré durant sa scolarité s'était effrité en ma présence et c'est avec satisfaction que je me rendais aujourd'hui compte qu'il n'était plus capable de jouer les faux semblants avec moi.

-Tu ne pers rien pour attendre!

Avec un petit pincement au cœur d'appréhension, je me rappelai que je lui devais une soirée avec Zabini. Je doutais que cette rencontre soit agréable, bien que je connaissais peu ce dernier. Mes préjugés négatifs envers les Serpentards prenaient le dessus dès que je m'imaginais la personnalité du personnage et la soirée à venir. Pourtant, je devais m'avouer que Drago était lui aussi un Serpentard et qu'il ne correspondait pas (ou plus?) à ce que mes préjugés me dictaient. Je devrais donc faire preuve d'ouverture d'esprit, tout comme mes amis et mon amoureux allaient le faire en cette présente soirée.

Sachant que mes amis arriveraient dans une demie heure, je me dépêchai d'aller me changer pour être présentable. Ne tenant pas à me salir en faisant à manger, j'avais enfilé un vieux jogging et un t-shirt noir usé et tout taché. Heureusement pour moi, puisque la réalisation de la sauce à pizza avait été laborieuse. Mon gilet en portait encore les traces, rouge de coulisses de sauce séchée à certains endroits. En voulant me faire goûter à la sauce, Drago m'en avait renversé dessus. Il faut dire que je m'étais retirée assez rapidement, la cuillérée, à peine retirée de la casserole encore bouillante, était brûlante. J'enfilai un jeans bleu foncé un peu moulant, sans trop, et un joli petit gilet mauve foncé à manche longue. Une petite ligne de crayon noir et un peu de mascara suffirent à clore ma préparation.

En redescendant au salon, je ne pus m'empêcher de remercier mentalement Dumbledord et Alicia pour le petit cocon qu'ils nous avaient respectivement offert et amélioré. J'avais l'impression d'avoir déjà mon petit appartement, que nous avions déjà notre petit appartement. Drago et moi nous comportions comme un couple en ménage. En vivant à deux dans ce petit espace, mais aussi en préparant nos repas comme si nous vivions ensemble et non avec des centaines d'autres étudiants dans un château. Bien évidemment, nous ne faisions pas vraiment la vaisselle et nos repas étaient rarement prévus. De plus, on avait toujours l'opportunité de descendre manger dans la Grande Salle ou de se faire amener à manger par les elfes, comme des petits rois, mais cette expérience me rendait confiante. Je serais capable de me débrouiller en appartement plus tard, ainsi que Drago. Sans vouloir trop m'avancer, je me disais aussi que vivre ensemble nous serait aisé. Je ne devais, malgré tout, pas trop m'emballer. J'avais confiance en mon amoureux et en moi, mais notre amour ne serait peut-être pas infini. J'ignorais encore s'il survivrait à notre sortie de Poudlard, ou à l'été, ou à... La liste était encore longue.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Hermione?

Drago avait du remarquer la tournure que prenait mes pensées. J'hésitai un peu à lui répondre franchement, ne voulant pas le rendre pessimiste.

-Je divaguais sur la vie qu'on mène et celle qui nous attend...

J'attendis quelques secondes voir si j'allais obtenir un commentaire, mais seul un haussement de sourcil intéressé me répondit.

-J'étais entrain de me faire la liste des choses qui nous attendaient et auxquelles j'ignorais si notre couple allait survivre.

Je ne sais trop quelle réaction j'attendais de sa part, mais sûrement pas celle qu'il m'offrit.

-As-tu mis notre souper de ce soir sur la liste? Parce que je doute que notre couple survive bien longtemps si Potter ou Weasley décide d'attenter à ma vie...

Ses lèvres s'étaient étirées en un bon vieux sourire moqueur et ses bras s'étaient refermés autour de moi. Je déposai ma tête contre son torse et me laissai aller à ses caresses. C'était si doux, si merveilleux. Après un tendre baiser dans mon cou qui me fit soupirer d'aise, Drago partit à son tour se changer.

Quand il revint quelques minutes plus tard, il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche, dont il avait remonté les manches jusqu'à ses coudes. Ses cheveux blonds flottaient autour de sa tête et une petite mèche rebelle retombait devant un de ses yeux. Il avançait vers moi, assise sur le divan, les mains dans les poches et le sourire nerveux. Il s'installa à mes côtés et on attendit l'arrivée de mes amis, parlant un peu entre deux baisers.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on entendit des rires, ainsi qu'un poing cogner contre la porte. Je me levai, la main de Drago dans la mienne pour l'entraîner à ma suite et allai ouvrir. Je découvris un Harry et une Ginny tordus de rire devant un Ron à la mine offusquée. En me reculant pour les laisser entrer, je les interrogeai sur la nature de leur fou rire. Il fallut ce qui me parut une bonne minute au couple pour me répondre.

-On dirait que ton tableau n'apprécie pas Ron.

-Dès qu'elle l'a aperçu elle s'est mise à l'injurier.

-«Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toi?»

-«Va-t-en, le rouquin, je ne vais sûrement pas te laisser entrer!»

-Et puis, quand elle nous a vu, elle nous a fait un grand sourire!

-«Bonjour les amoureux, vous êtes vraiment beaux ensemble»

-«Vous venez voir Drago et Hermione?»

-Mais là elle nous a fait des gros yeux en nous disant : «Pourquoi vous l'avez emmené celui-là?»

-«Vous avez pas trouvé de nounou pour s'occuper de lui?»

Mes yeux valsaient d'Harry à Ginny. Ils complétaient les phrases de l'autre, riant ensemble alors que Ron se renfrognait encore plus. Drago rigola de bon cœur avec eux. Je me retenais un peu, bien que je trouvais la situation assez comique. Alors comme ça, Rêverie n'aimait vraiment pas Ron. Cette prise de conscience me rappela la discussion que j'avais surprise entre Dumbledord et la fillette. Ron était à ce moment-là à l'infirmerie, inconscient. Encore aujourd'hui, on ignorait ce qui s'était réellement passé. Seulement, il se rendait à ma salle commune et Drago l'avait trouvé. Est-ce que ce pouvait être de la faute de Rêverie? Un tableau pouvait-il faire du mal à un être humain? Je l'ignorais. Il faudrait que je me trouve un moment pour creuser la question.

Pendant que mon cerveau roulait à toute vitesse, les deux rigolos avaient fini par arrêter de rire, au grand soulagement de Ron. Je crus comprendre, un peu en retard, qu'Harry appréciait l'odeur de nourriture qui parvenait à ses narines, tout comme Ron, que je vis hocher vivement de la tête.

On savoura notre pizza confortablement installés sur le divan. Après l'arrivée chaleureuse de mes amis et les commentaires positifs sur le repas, le silence s'installa. On ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il est vrai que la situation était plutôt gênante, c'est pourquoi Ginny enchaîna sur la fin de nos études et tous les travaux qui nous tombaient dessus. Quand Drago annonça qu'on avait terminé tous nos travaux de la semaine, les garçons le regardèrent bouche-bée et avouèrent sur le bout des lèvres qu'ils avaient à peine commencé.

-Je te plains Malefoy, on dirait bien que notre Mione te maltraite.

Pendant qu'Harry riait et acquiesçait à la blague de Ron, Drago se pinça les lèvres en me regardant. Puisqu'il ne souhaitait pas commenter, je décidai de défendre mon honneur et de rétablir la vérité toute seule.

-Vous n'y êtes pas les gars, c'est plutôt Drago qui me maltraite.

-Quoi, il t'empêche d'avoir deux semaines d'avance au lieu d'une?

-Je crois qu'elle voulait dire que je suis plus rapide qu'elle pour faire mes travaux.

Drago me sourit en passant un bras autour de mes épaules. Par ce geste, il me colla plus près de lui. Je ne sus si c'était à cause des paroles qu'il venait de prononcer ou de son comportement avec moi, mais mes amis nous regardèrent soudainement avec de grands yeux ronds.

-Impossible. Tu ne peux pas être plus fou qu'Hermione quand il est question d'école, personne ne peut être pire qu'elle, ce serait juste trop effrayant.

En disant cela, Ron fut parcouru d'un frisson bien visible. J'eus peur que Drago le prenne mal, déjà qu'il ne portait pas vraiment Ron dans son cœur. Pourtant, ni Drago ni moi n'avions eu le temps de répondre, puisque Ginny s'en était rapidement chargé.

-Il faut croire qu'ils se sont trouvés. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si Harry et toi étiez des références dans le domaine...

Ron et Harry firent la moue à la jolie rousse, alors que je me laissais pénétrer par un sentiment de reconnaissance. Sa première phrase était bien mignonne et j'espérais de tout cœur qu'elle ait dit vraie. Après une nouvelle période de silence, on se mit à parler de souvenirs communs concernant notre scolarité. On évitait du mieux qu'on le pouvait les froids, bien qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher de reparler du jour, lors de notre troisième année, où j'avais frappé Drago. Heureusement, mon amoureux avait survécu à cet épisode et il en parla en riant, demandant à une Ginny tout sourire si elle voyait encore la marque de mes doigts sur sa joue. Cette dernière crue d'ailleurs décerner quelques vieilles marques restantes.

Entre silences et conversations fragiles, la soirée s'écoula tranquillement jusqu'à l'heure du couvre-feu. Les garçons se serrèrent respectueusement la main pendant que Ginny et moi nous faisions une accolade. Pendant que je prenais Harry dans mes bras, Drago fit un baisemain à Ginny, geste qui lui sembla plus approprié. Quand Ron me fit une accolade, j'eus l'impression de sentir mon beau blond se tendre un peu derrière moi, mais personne ne parla. Une fois la porte refermée, je poussai un gros soupir de soulagement. Le plus dur était passé. En prime, j'avais la preuve que les relations entre mon petit-copain et mes amis n'étaient pas vouées à l'échec. Ce serait dur, il faudrait que tout le monde apprenne à s'apprivoiser doucement, mais au final, les Serpentards (du moins le mien) n'étaient pas si différents des Gryffondors.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait bientôt quatre heures que j'étais à la bibliothèque et je devais avouer, à contre cœur et avec beaucoup de déception, que mes recherches avaient été infructueuses. Rien dans les bouquins ne faisaient mention d'un tableau ayant la capacité de jeter un sortilège. Si je voulais trouver des informations pertinentes, il me faudrait mettre la main sur les livres de la section interdite. J'avais déjà demandé à madame Pince une heure plus tôt, mais elle m'avait refusée l'accès. J'avais compté sur le fait qu'elle m'aimait bien, mais son sens du devoir avait visiblement été plus grand que son empathie pour moi. Il me faudrait demander à un autre enseignant ou m'infiltrer durant la nuit dans la réserve.<p>

Je poussai un soupir et refermai l'ouvrage qui était posé devant moi. Ce serait tout pour aujourd'hui. J'allai ranger mes livres et, sur le chemin du retour, je me laissai aller par une intuition. Comme Rêverie l'avait remarqué quelques semaine plus tôt, j'entretenais avec les différents tableaux de Poudlard des conservations, allant même jusqu'à créer des liens d'amitié. En passant devant le tableau du Chevalier du Catogan, je décidai de l'interroger. Il avait brièvement été, dans sa vie de tableau, le gardien de la tour des Gryffondors. Nous partagions plusieurs points commun et nous nous apprécions beaucoup.

-Bonjour Chevalier!

-Que puis-je faire pour vous, Gente Dame?

La galanterie était une de ses plus grandes qualités. Il m'arrivait parfois de regretter que de telles pratiques ne soient plus coutumes à notre époque.

-Je me demandais si vous aviez déjà entendu parler d'un tableau pouvant jeter des sortilèges?

Il lissa sa moustache grise, les yeux dans le vague. Son silence m'impatientait, mais je ne voulais pas le brusquer. Sa moustache bien lisse, il se mit à la triturer, promenant ses yeux un peu partout.

-Pour m'y être déjà essayé, je dois avouer que la chose m'est impossible. Un sorcier, une fois mort, peut oublier ses pouvoirs. Même si le tableau permet de laisser une trace de ce que nous étions autrefois, ce n'est plus vraiment nous et nos capacités magiques n'existent plus vraiment. Est-ce que ma réponse vous satisfait?

Mon cerveau roulait à toute vitesse. J'essayais de trouver une réponse, une façon de justifier ma théorie. Ce fut à mon tour de ne pas répondre immédiatement.

-Je crois bien que oui. Savez-vous, où est-ce que je pourrais trouver le portrait de Salazar Serpentard?

À l'entente de ce nom, mon noble chevalier frissonna.

-Une jolie dame comme vous ne devrait pas chercher à rencontrer un si vil individu.

-C'est bien gentil à vous, mais il pourrait m'être d'une grande utilité.

-Dame Granger, soyez réaliste, vous êtes une née moldue et vous avez fortement contribué à détruire sa cause et son héritier. Vous n'obtiendrez rien de lui.

Parfois, la galanterie pouvait devenir insupportable. Bien qu'il n'avait pas tord; je n'aurais aucune réponse du fondateur.

-D'accord. Bonne journée Chevalier du Catogan.

-Pour vous servir, Gente Dame.

Je lui souris et repartis. La journée touchait à sa fin et Drago devait m'attendre. Une petite soirée en amoureux me ferait du bien après mes infructueuses recherches.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait une semaine que mes amis étaient venus souper. Depuis, Drago et eux se souriaient subtilement dans les couloirs, s'adressant un signe de tête de temps à autre. Comme Drago et moi n'avions pas encore décidé de la marche à suivre sur notre couple en public, mes amis n'affichaient pas leur nouvelle trêveamitié devant le reste de Poudlard. Bien que j'aurais voulu repousser le plus longtemps possible ce moment, je devais maintenant rendre la pareille à mon amoureux et rencontrer Zabini.

J'avais proposé de faire un souper, comme nous avions fait pour mes amis, mais Drago avait préféré inviter son ami à passer après le souper. On avait sorti quelques choco-grenouilles et dragée-surprises pour passer au travers de la soirée sans être affamés. Quelques boissons alcoolisées étaient proches d'accès, mais je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir envie d'engourdir mon cerveau en compagnie du Serpentard.

Après un bon souper avec mon amoureux, je m'étais retirée dans ma chambre pour me préparer. Mon orgueil féminin avait envie d'épater Zabini. Je n'étais pas sans savoir que j'avais été la risée des Serpentards durant plusieurs années. Mis à part mon sang, c'était mes cheveux en désordre et mon dédain de l'apparence qui avaient fait de moi une cible facile. Je n'avais pas vraiment changée depuis, me mettre belle pour aller écouter un professeur parler me semblait toujours aussi futile. Par contre, je prenais un plus grand soin de ma chevelure et je savais comment mettre mon corps, qui n'avait jamais été si répugnant, en valeur.

C'est pourquoi je pris une bonne et longue douche chaude en m'appliquant un savon parfumé aux agrumes que j'appréciais particulièrement. Une fois sortie, je crémai mon corps d'un onguent aux mêmes odeurs. Pendant que je mes cheveux séchaient à l'air libre, je me maquillai légèrement mais habilement. Du crayon noir, une ombre à paupière mauve et un mascara allongeant mes cils, sans oublier une touche de rouge à lèvre d'un agréable rose pâle brillant. Je me souris dans la glace et entreprit d'enfiler une paire de jeans bleus pâles délavés. Comme Drago ne semblait pas vouloir la salle de bain, je sortis un vernis à ongle ayant approximativement le même mauve que sur mes yeux et j'en appliquait sur mes 20 ongles. Parce que c'était une longue entreprise, je mis de la musique. Une fois mon travail terminé, j'enfilai mon t-shirt/camisole blanc. La dernière fois que je l'avais porté, c'était pour passer une affreuse soirée Ron. Malgré la fin catastrophique de cette soirée, le gilet restait un de mes préférés et il m'allait diablement bien. C'est pourquoi je l'enfilai avec joie. Le mauve du _Love_ s'agençait parfaitement à celui de mon ombre à paupière et de mon vernis à ongle. J'étais vraiment jolie.

En redescendant au salon, je pus vérifier mon impression. Drago me dévorait des yeux. Sur le coup, j'eus envie que Zabini ne se pointe jamais et que je puisse finir immédiatement la soirée, dans un lit de préférence. Drago approcha presque félinement jusqu'à moi et, d'une main, se saisit de mon cou et de ma joue pour m'embrasser passionnément. Je collai mon corps contre le sien en gémissant. Son corps était frais contre ma peau bouillante, c'était un soulagement. Sa langue, contre mes lèvres, était une douce torture. Quand il parcourut mon cou de baisers, je crus que j'allais me liquéfier sur place. Je vins pour le supplier de se rendre à l'étage ou tout simplement sur le divan, mais quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Mon petit-ami arrêta ses caresses et me sourit narquoisement. Je ne serais pas seulement belle devant le Serpentard, mais aussi prise en flagrant délit. J'avais les yeux brillants, les lèvres gonflées et, au misère, un suçon tout neuf à la base du cou. Je sus au moment où je passais mes doigts à mon cou, que Drago avait fait exprès. Il voulait jouer avec mes nerfs.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, une masse lui sauta dessus.

-Hey! Il était temps que tu m'invites, Dray! Une si belle salle commune et s'est seulement à la fin de l'année que tu fais venir ton meilleur pote? Les soirées qu'on aurait pu faire...

Zabini soupira de déception et lâcha mon copain pour s'avancer vers moi. Avant que je ne m'en sois rendue compte, il avait posé ses mains sur mes épaules et m'observait en souriant.

-Granger, tu es ravissante.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir, de satisfaction et de malaise. Ce garçon que j'avais toujours vu de loin se tenait maintenant beaucoup trop près de moi pour une première rencontre. Son sourire s'étira encore.

-Presque aussi ravissante que ce suçon dans ton cou.

Je me sentis devenir écarlate. Ce que j'avais honte. Zabini éclata de rire.

-Ne le prends pas mal voyons, je te taquinais. Je sais bien que ce petit coquin ne peut pas garder sa langue dans sa bouche très longtemps.

-N'importe quoi!

Oh! Enfin, Drago venait à ma rescousse. La situation était décidément beaucoup trop étrange pour moi.

-Allez Zabini, lâches-là avant que je ne sois jaloux.

Ce dernier adressa le sourire le plus innocent à mon sauveur et alla s'étaler sur le divan. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se relevait et partait en direction de la porte. J'eus un soupçon d'espoir mêlé à de l'horreur. Et s'il partait déjà? Ce serait magnifique, je pourrais arrêter le malaise et profiter d'une soirée débats avec Drago. Mais ce serait horrible s'il était déjà lassé de nous, s'il partait parce qu'il ne pouvait supporter ma présence.

-J'allais oublié, je nous ai amené une bouteille de whisky pur feu. Je l'ai piquée au nouveau copain de ma mère avant de partir à Noël, j'attendais seulement l'occasion.

Comme de fait, il se penchait à l'entrée pour récupérer la boisson qu'il avait déposée pour mieux serrer mon amoureux dans ses bras. Il était loin de ressembler à un Serpentard typique. Il n'était ni froid, ni distant. Pourtant, il semblait avoir une répartie bien acide. Je n'étais pas sûre de l'apprécier.

Drago et Zabini s'installèrent à la cuisine pour remplir des verres du liquide. Je m'apprêtais à m'installer dans le divan et à refuser la coupe qu'ils m'offriraient sûrement, quand Drago me détourna de mon objectif.

-Hermione, crois-tu que tu pourrais aller chercher ta boîte à musique, ça mettrait un peu d'ambiance?

Je rigolai face à l'appellation. Ma petite radio n'était ni un lecteur c.d. ni une radio. Pour Drago, c'était une boîte à musique. Je filai dans ma chambre la chercher. À mon retour, Drago me tendit une coupe que j'avais oublié de refuser et j'eus trop de fierté pour la refuser.

-Alors Hermione, euh... Ça te va si je t'appelle Hermione?

Je fus prise par surprise et j'eus envie de lui dire non, mais je ne pus m'y résoudre.

-Oui, oui.

-Superbe! Tu n'as qu'à m'appeler Blaise, okay?

-Euh... Oui.

Drago passa sa main sur mon genou et le serra doucement.

-Donc je voulais savoir, depuis quand vous sympathiser tous les deux? J'ai beau demander à Drago, il ne veut rien me dire.

Je pris une gorgée de whisky en me demandant si je devais élucider la question et, si non, ce que je devais répondre. En regardant dans les yeux de Drago, je ne vis aucune réponse.

-Depuis un moment...

-Et pourquoi? Je veux dire, il a été vraiment cruel avec toi. Il a bien du se passer quelque chose entre vous, non?

-On a couché ensemble l'été dernier.

Je n'avais vraiment pas réfléchi avant de parler. Pourtant, je ne regrettais pas ma franchise. Drago avait perdu son petit sourire 'je maitrises la situation et pas toi', tandis que Blaise ouvrait des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Quelques secondes plus tard, il riait comme un fou. Il marmonna, entre deux fou-rire.

-J'aurais du m'en douter. Ce ne pouvait être que le sexe!

Au lieu de m'offusquer, je pris une nouvelle gorgée de mon breuvage. Quand Zabini arrêta de rire, il vrilla son regard dans celui de Drago.

-L'été dernier? Et c'est seulement maintenant que je l'apprends?

Je ne sais pourquoi, mais j'avais envie de parler de notre histoire. Je ne connaissais pas vraiment Blaise et son attitude, bien que très malaisante au début, ne me gênait plus vraiment désormais. Il était cru et allait droit au but, mais il ne me semblait pas méchant. Pas pour le moment du moins. C'est pourquoi je répondis à la place de Drago.

-Il ne le savait pas.

Le métis n'aurait visiblement pas du prendre une gorgée de son whisky, parce qu'il venait de s'étouffer avec.

-Cette histoire est de plus en plus intéressante! Tu es une femme des plus surprenantes, Granger!

Il souriait désormais. Avec toute l'attention de Blaise sur moi, je me mis à expliquer, de façon un peu salace, toute l'histoire. Drago s'en mêla aussi, me lançant de temps à autre quelques petites piques auxquelles je répondais avec plaisir.

-Tu en aurais eu la bouche grande ouverte. On venait à peine de s'installer dans notre dortoir que cette chère Hermione me faisait des avances.

-Parce que tu ne m'en faisais pas, toi? Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas approcher des sangs-de-bourbes tu étais facile à convaincre.

Je sentais la confiance me gagner. La soirée ne serait pas une perte totale. Moi aussi, je pouvais m'entendre avec les amis de Drago et peut-être sortir la Serpentarde en moi, si on se fiait à l'avis de Blaise. Boire avec ce dernier ne me semblait plus une si mauvaise idée. On parla une bonne partie de la soirée de mon couple, puis Blaise nous fit part de ses dernières conquêtes. Même si Drago connaissait déjà certaines de ses histoires, il me fit le plaisir de me raconter de vieilles situations dans lesquelles il s'était malencontreusement fourré.

-Alors tu vois, j'avais rencontré cette superbe fille dans une soirée. Elle était mannequin et étudiante à l'université, où elle louait une chambre. Elle m'a donné rendez-vous dans sa chambre un soir, pour m'offrir un plan cul... Avec son petit-ami. Un monsieur muscle qui ne semblait pas m'apprécier du tout. C'était pas un plan cul qu'elle voulait, c'était ma tête étampée contre le mur de sa chambre. Et puis, un trip à trois avec un autre gars? Je crois que j'ai jamais couru aussi vite.

J'avais mal à la mâchoire tellement je riais. Je n'avais pas compté les verres qu'on avait bu et les quelques confiseries que Drago et moi avions mis sur la table avaient disparues depuis un bon moment. Je m'amusais beaucoup. Vers la fin de la soirée, je me permis quelques histoires sur mes anciennes conquêtes et Drago en fit de même. Je n'étais pas sûre si j'appréciais d'en avoir des détails, mais je faisais la même chose. On verrait bien le lendemain, ce qu'on penserait, une fois à jeun, de tout cela.

-Bon, je vais y aller si je ne veux pas que des petits préfets comme vous me prennent la main dans le sac. Vous allez pouvoir retourner à vos activités tous les deux.

Il nous adressa un clin d'œil coquin en fixant mon suçon et me prit dans ses bras. Il avait une poigne forte et je fus soulagée que son accolade ne dure pas longtemps, auquel cas j'aurais manqué de souffle. Drago et lui se firent aussi une accolade. Je trouvai étrange cette proximité entre eux deux, proximité que Drago n'avait avec personne d'autre. Si je m'en souvenais toujours le lendemain, je pourrais lui poser la question.

Une fois la porte fermée, Drago et moi filèrent nous coucher. Malgré les bons conseils de Blaise, nous ne firent rien ce soir-là. L'alcool nous assomma dès que nous posèrent notre tête sur l'oreiller.

* * *

><p>Comment avez-vous trouvé les deux rencontres? Vous avez préféré celle avec les Gryffondors ou celle avec Blaise? :P<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

Bonjour! Avant de vous laissez lire le nouveau chapitre, je voudrais dire merci à tout ceux qui m'ajoutent dans leur favori, qui me suivent et ou qui review! J'adore avoir votre opinion, mais juste savoir que vous me lisez me fait un grand plaisir.

Le chapitre qui suit est le plus long que j'ai écrit jusqu'à maintenant. Alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! :D

* * *

><p>Au grand damne des garçons, nous étions arrivés dix minutes en avance au cours de métamorphose. Comme toujours, je m'installai à l'avant complètement, tandis qu'Harry et Ron se plaçait à la table juste en arrière de moi. Ces derniers temps, la place à côté de moi avait été occupée par Alicia, ce qui m'empêchait considérablement de me concentrer. Elle faisait de son mieux pour être attentive, mais il lui arrivait souvent de se perdre dans la contemplation d'un beau garçon. Si j'avais toujours eu une attention sélective en ce qui concernait les garçons, Alicia n'en avait aucune. Peu importe la maison, tant qu'il était beau, il méritait son attention. Durant les cours, elle me frappait souvent du coude pour me montrer un Poussoufle ou encore un Serpentard qu'elle trouvait mignon. Maintenant qu'elle était partie, il m'arrivait souvent d'être seule à ma table. Sinon, Neville venait prendre place à mes côtés. Dans ces cas là, quand on parlait de garçons, c'était parce que les Serpentards dans la salle l'importunaient.<p>

Je n'avais jamais vraiment compris cet acharnement que je croyais venir du directeur. Bien que Gryffondor et Serpentard n'aient jamais réussis à s'entendre, presque tous nos cours étaient avec eux. Sauf le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Les enseignants craignaient sûrement qu'on se pratique un peu trop fort les uns sur les autres, maintenant que nous étions grands et que les sorts étaient puissants, c'était déconseillé de nous laisser ensemble.

Il restait cinq minutes avant que le cours commence et la classe était toujours aussi vide. J'ouvris mon livre en poussant un soupir pendant que les garçons discutaient bruyamment en arrière de moi. Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'entendis pas la classe se remplir peu à peu.

-Hermione! Alors, bien dormis?

Je sursautai violement. Je n'avais pas entendu l'individu s'approcher. Je relevai la tête de mon livre et plongeai mes yeux dans les iris bruns foncés de Blaise. Au même moment, je sentis plusieurs regards se poser sur nous, venant des Gryffondors comme des Serpentards.

-Dur comme un bébé. Et toi?

-Oh... Pas d'autres suçons, alors?

Je lui fis les gros yeux. Il n'était pas obligé de parler de cela dans une salle pleine d'élèves, non? Il me semblait qu'il parlait trop fort aussi.

-Moi aussi j'ai bien dormi. J'ai fait pleins de beaux rêves.

Il m'adressa un clin d'œil coquin et je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter plus, McGonagall venait d'arriver. Je m'attendais à ce que Blaise retourne à sa place, mais il s'installa plus confortablement dans sa chaise et je remarquai qu'il avait posé ses livres sur ma table.

Sa présence à mes côtés n'était pas dérangeante, mais les regards insistants que je sentais se poser sur nous me mettaient vraiment mal-à-l'aise. Je ne sais si c'était de la paranoïa, mais j'avais l'impression que tout le monde, y compris McGonagall, nous dévisageait. Le regard de mes deux meilleurs amis me brûlait le dos et j'avais la désagréable impression que Drago, assis à l'arrière de la salle avec Théodore Nott, n'appréciait pas du tout la situation. Malgré tout, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, je commençais à ne plus y penser. Blaise se penchait quelques fois vers moi pour me montrer de ridicules dessins qu'il avait gribouillé au lieu de prendre des notes ou pour me faire lire ses commentaires acides sur les autres élèves. Je devais, à chaque fois, me retenir de rire. Assise au premier rang, j'étais placée sous l'œil attentif de mon enseignante. Je ne pouvais pas me faire prendre en flagrant délit. La miss-je-sais-tout en moi ne l'aurait pas supporté.

Quelques minutes avant que la cloche ne sonne, je reçus un énième coup de coude de Blaise. Je jetai un œil sur son cahier ouvert, tourné vers moi.

_Pourquoi Drago ne s'asseoit pas avec toi? Il nous fixe depuis le début du cours, je l'ai rendu du jaloux!_ :P

Blaise me souriait. Rendre son meilleur ami jaloux ne semblait pas le déranger, au contraire, il y prenait plaisir. Il semblait pourtant soucieux de notre comportement distant en dehors de notre salle commune.

_On n'a pas encore décidé de la marche à suivre devant les autres. On fait comme si rien n'avait changé. Tu crois que c'est mal?_

J'ignorais pourquoi je lui demandais son opinion, mais avoir un avis différent de celui de Ginny ou d'Alicia me semblait une bonne chose.

_Je ne sais pas. Si ça vous excite de vous cacher, non! Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous avez besoin de le faire._

Trouver le moyen de tout ramener au sexe semblait un art chez lui qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection.

_Tu ne vois pas pourquoi? Regarde autour de nous. Tout le monde nous fixe depuis que tu t'es assis avec moi! Imagine si c'était Drago..._

-Miss Granger, Monsieur Zabini! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il reste deux minutes au cours que vous pouvez arrêter de suivre mes explications.

Alors que tous les regards se fixaient définitivement sur l'étrange duo que Blaise et moi formions, j'eus l'envie soudaine de disparaître dans le plancher. Je ne savais pas quoi dire.

-Désolé professeure, c'est ma faute. Je ne comprenais pas tout à fait ce que vous avez écrit au tableau, alors j'ai demandé à Hermione de vérifier si j'avais bien retranscrit.

La professeure se pinça les lèvres et nous jeta un regard suspicieux.

-C'est vrai miss Granger?

-Oui professeure, je suis désolée.

-Bien, à l'avenir, posez-moi directement la question monsieur Zabini.

Parce qu'on venait de lui faire perdre le temps qu'il lui restait, Mcgonnagal se mit à parler très vite pour tenter de nous donner en trente secondes toutes les informations dont nous avions besoin. Quand la cloche sonna, elle était toute essouflée, alors que nous souffrions tous d'une crampe à la main. Trop de devoirs à noter. Blaise repartit comme il était venu, en coup de vent.

-Parlez-en. Bonne journée, Hermione!

Il me pressa le bras et partit avant que je n'ai pu lui répondre. Harry toussota derrière moi pour attirer mon attention. Je lui souris et suivis les garçons vers la sortie. Je ne leur expliquai pas immédiatement, il y avait beaucoup trop d'oreilles curieuses autour de nous pour que je puisse parler en toute tranquillité. Ce n'est qu'une fois assis à table pour dîner, après un deuxième cours qui ne voulait pas se terminer, que je leur racontai.

-Blaise est passé faire un tour hier soir. Drago tenait à ce que moi aussi je sympathise avec ses amis.

-Et bien. Il semblerait que tu ais réussie.

Ron me regardait avec insistance. Une petite pointe au cœur me saisit. Il parlait comme il l'avait toujours fait. Avec rancœur. Je sentais bien qu'il essayait de maîtriser ses émotions, mais Ron n'avait pas changé. Il ne changerait sûrement jamais. La nouveauté et le fait de devoir me partager l'effrayait autant qu'avant. Je sentis le besoin de me justifier.

-Il est vraiment gentil. Et il a le don de mettre à l'aise, il n'arrête pas de faire des blagues!

-Je n'aurais jamais imaginé entendre une chose pareille sur Zabini, encore moins venant de toi, Mione!

Harry parlait en souriant. Lui aussi avait décidé d'utiliser l'approche de la plaisanterie.

-C'est vrai qu'il m'a toujours semblé distant et loin d'être bavard.

Ginny penchait la tête pour mieux observer Blaise, comme si le fait de le dévisager allait lui donner les réponses à toutes ses questions. Bien que son attitude soit un peu ridicule, ses propos comme ceux d'Harry étaient véridiques. Zabini avait été très discret durant les premières années de notre scolarité. Il ne semblait pas avoir d'amis. Il se tenait quelques fois avec Drago, mais il ne parlait pas tout à fait avec lui. Il souriait aussi très rarement, mais cela était monnaie courante chez les Serpentards. Par contre, il était plus vivant cette année. Il socialisait avec les autres élèves, surtout les Serpentards, mais aussi quelques Poussoufles et Serdaigles. Il parlait fort à table, souvent sa voix résonnait dans la grande salle. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il ait un tel retournement de comportement? Il faudrait que je demande à Drago, ou au principal intéressé, mais je ne voulais pas aborder de sujets trop sensibles. Après tout, je ne le connaissais réellement que depuis hier.

* * *

><p>-Je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire plus tard.<p>

Ma déclaration surpris mes amis. Ron se mit à triturer sa robe de sorcier, tandis que Ginny me regardait avec suspicion. Harry soupira.

-Moi non plus.

-Vous pouvez rester une année de plus à Poudlard pour vous décider, ça va me faire plaisir de vous aider si vous restez!

Ginny avait un grand sourire moqueur. C'était inenvisageable, en plus d'être impossible, mais l'idée plaisait beaucoup à ma meilleure amie, qui redoutait sa dernière année scolaire. Traîner avec des plus vieux avait ce désavantage: elle devrait consolider les quelques amitiés qu'elle avait su créer si elle ne voulait pas passer une année en solitaire. Je décidai de passer sous silence ce fait, je ne voulais pas la torturer.

-Ça me rend folle de savoir que dans quelques jours je vais devoir faire un choix.

-Moi aussi.

Harry et moi soupirâmes de concert. Les enseignants avaient accepté, comme c'était coutume depuis plusieurs années, de sacrifier les cours du vendredi après-midi pour nous épauler dans notre inscription à une école de magie supérieure. Il nous faudrait donc savoir ce que nous voulions faire plus tard, ou du moins, savoir dans quel domaine nous voulions étudier.

-Si vous voulez, on peut vous aider à faire une recherche?

-Ou vous pourriez faire une liste de tout ce qui vous intéresse?

-Peut-être que si vous demandiez de l'aide à un professeur? Ou à Dumbledor? Je suis sûre qu'il serait ravi de vous conseiller.

Mes deux rouquins d'amis y allaient de concert pour tenter de nous aider. C'est un peu à contre cœur qu'Harry et moi acceptâmes de plonger en nous pour trouver une idée de ce que nous voulions faire plus tard. Avoir su, peut-être aurions-nous abandonné le projet avant même de l'avoir entrepris. En effet, cela nous avait pris deux soirées complètes de recherche dans divers manuels et listes d'emplois sorciers. Au final, Harry avait quand même trouvé quelques idées, dont aurore et langue de plomb. Pour ma part, j'ignorais toujours ce que je voulais faire. J'avais bien une idée des métiers que je ne voulais pas faire en tête, mais pas du contraire. Par exemple, je ne pensais pas avoir envie de me battre, j'avais assez donné contre Voldemort. En y réfléchissant, j'avais aussi rayé des possibilités l'emploi de bibliothécaire, car je ne me voyais pas travailler dans le silence complet. Et puis, sans vouloir être méchante, je ne voulais pas devenir comme madame Pince.

Même si je n'avais toujours aucune idée de ce que je voulais faire dans le futur, j'avais le sentiment d'avoir aidé mon meilleur ami. Si nos deux séances avaient au moins servi à un de nous, alors on pouvait dire mission accomplie.

* * *

><p>-Alors, tu as trouvé ton avenir à la bibliothèque?<p>

Je tirai la langue à mon blondinet. Il était confortablement installé dans le divan du salon, terminant son étude. Il restait seulement une semaine avant nos examens. Je ne doutais pas que Drago serait prêt. On passa une petite heure à étudier ensemble, se posant tour à tour des questions. Ce qui était bien dans notre étude, c'est qu'on cherchait tous les deux à poser la question la plus compliquée et qu'aucun de nous ne voulait s'avouer vaincu par une question. Après cela, les examens nous paraîtraient sûrement d'une facilité déconcertante.

-Drago..?

-Oui?

-Penses-tu qu'on devrait s'afficher devant Poudlard?

Il prit un moment de réflexion. Souffla sur la mèche rebelle qui avait glissé devant ses yeux et parla.

-Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux?

Je me mordis la lèvre. Étais-ce ce que je voulais? Sentir le regard pénétrant des élèves de Poudlard sur moi. Celui du corps enseignant aussi. Subir les questions des Gryffondors et les railleries des Serpentards? Mais en même temps, pouvoir embrasser Drago dans les corridors. Être dans ses bras aux pauses, parler avec lui durant les cours, arrêter de l'ignorer ou de l'insulter facticement, profiter d'une belle journée ensoleillée avec mon amoureux...

-Oui.

-Alors on va s'afficher.

J'approchai mon visage du sien et l'embrassai au coin des lèvres, délicatement. Puis je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient un peu rugueuses, mais si délicieuses. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux et tira sur l'élastique qui les retenaient. Son autre main se logea contre ma hanche, tandis que je m'accrochais à ses épaules, puis à son cou. Alors que j'allais totalement m'abandonner à lui et à toutes les sensations que je ressentais, une information traversa mon esprit. Je rompis notre baiser, doucement, et je me reculai légèrement.

-Il faut que je te parle d'autre chose avant.

Il grogna et se rapprocha à nouveau de moi, collant violemment nos lèvres ensemble. Ma tête se mit à tourner légèrement et je répondis avec ferveur à ses lèvres insistantes, ouvrant la bouche pour laisser sa langue caresser la mienne. Pourtant, ma conscience revint me ramener à l'ordre et je me reculai de nouveau, me retrouvant coincé contre le bras du divan.

-Il faut vraiment qu'on parle, Drago...

-Oublie ça.

Sa voix était rauque et ne laissait place à aucune contradiction. Après tout, ça pouvait attendre une petite partie de jambes en l'air, non? Comme si je pouvais répondre de moi, ses lèvres dans mon cou faisaient des miracles! J'enroulai mes jambes contre ses hanches et je défis lentement les boutons de sa chemise, me retenant pour ne pas les déchirer. Pendant ce temps, ses baisers étaient descendus de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à arriver à la lisère de mon soutien-gorge et à l'ouverture de ma chemise. De ses longs doigts agiles, il me retira ma chemise et ma brassière, puis il déposa sa bouche sur mon sein, glissant entre ses lèvres une langue taquine. Je gémis tout en inclinant la tête vers l'arrière. Je laissai sa chemise déboutonnée recouvrir son dos et ses bras, préférant glisser mes doigts le long de son ventre pour arriver rapidement devant sa boucle de ceinture. En quelques secondes, son pantalon et son boxer échouèrent en bas de ses genoux. Du bout de mes doigts, je caressai son pénis avant de les enrouler autour et de commencer un mouvement de va et vient rapide qui le fit grogner.

Pour atteindre son membre dur, j'avais du dénouer mes jambes de ses hanches, ce que Drago prit comme une invitation. Il remonta ma jupe et glissa ses doigts sous ma culotte, accédant facilement à mon point sensible. Je gémis sous ses caresses, l'embrassant passionnément pour tenter en vain de limiter mes cris. J'accentuai l'étau de ma main autour de son pénis tout en accélérant le mouvement, provoquant des grognements savoureux chez mon compagnon.

Pressé, il se contenta de tasser légèrement ma culotte et d'enlever ma main pour me pénétrer. Je soupirai. C'était si bon. Après une seconde d'un contentement immobile, on amorça un va et vient énergique. J'entourai à nouveau son corps de mes jambes, le collant le plus près de moi possible. Nos corps bougeaient de concert et nos bouches gémissaient ensemble, lèvres contre lèvres. L'orgasme vint rapidement, nous terrassant tous les deux.

Je laissai ma tête tomber dans le vide, alors que Drago laissait son corps reposer sur le mien. J'adorais sentir tout son poids sur moi, sans retenue. Tout comme j'aimais humer l'odeur qu'il y avait dans son cou. Il sentait lui, l'homme, la sueur et un petit arrière goût épicé. C'était divin. Et si court. Les plus beaux moments ne pouvaient durer que quelques secondes, ainsi, on ne pouvait que les apprécier quand ils passaient.

Ce n'est qu'une fois couché l'un contre l'autre dans son lit que j'abordai le sujet qui me tracassait.

-Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

-Ah, oui. Ce qui ne pouvait pas attendre tout à l'heure, c'est ça?

Il avait un petit sourire coquin aux lèvres, tout à fait mignon.

-Ce sujet là, oui. Ça concerne cet été.

Drago s'appuya sur un coude et me fixa, un sourcil relevé.

-Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais Harry n'a pas vraiment de famille...

Je sentis mon amoureux devenir suspicieux.

-Il a une tante, mais elle déteste la magie, alors elle est vraiment odieuse avec lui. Et puis, Sirius est mort. Il lui a laissé une maison, mais elle est horrible. Les Weasley considèrent Harry comme leur fils, mais ils n'ont pas vraiment d'argent...

-Je commence à voir où tu veux en venir et je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier la tournure que prend cette conversation.

Il n'avait pas besoin de le spécifier, son corps parlait pour lui. Il était tendu.

-Il n'a nulle part ou vivre durant l'été, alors je pensais l'inviter chez moi. Pendant ce temps là, il pourrait rénover la maison de Sirius. Après quoi, il aura un endroit à lui où vivre...

Bon, d'accord. Je ne 'pensais' pas vraiment l'inviter chez moi, je l'avais invité. Mais présenter les choses ainsi me semblait plus judicieux, compte tenu que Drago n'appréciait pas d'être mis devant un fait accompli. Je lui donnais un peu l'impression qu'il avait son mot à dire, même si ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Quoique, s'il refusait, est-ce que j'accepterais son choix? Je ne voulais pas savoir, car il allait accepter. Je me croisai subtilement les doigts, vieille habitude moldu qui ressortait quelques fois.

Cela faisait un moment que je lui avais dit et il ne réagissait toujours pas. Il semblait mécontent, déçu aussi. Je me mordillai la lèvre, anxieuse.

-Et Ginny?

Oh la là. Que devais-je répondre? Si je lui disais qu'elle était d'accord, je lui avouais que j'en avais déjà discuté avec Harry.

-Je ne ferais rien qui puisse lui faire du mal. Je crois que c'est la même chose pour Harry. Il l'aime tellement qu'il serait prêt à aller habiter dans l'horrible maison de Sirius si elle le lui demandait.

Je m'en sortais plutôt bien.

-Et tes parents, tu leur en as parlé?

-Euh... J'ai commencé à tâter le terrain, oui. Je suis leur seul enfant, alors ils vont dire oui à tout...

Il se pinça ses lèvres.

-J'avais pensé que tu aurais pu venir chez moi durant l'été.

Son ton était dur, pas romantique du tout. Pourtant, cette offre était sensée l'être, si je n'avais pas déjoué ses plans. Je me sentis touchée.

-Un n'empêche pas l'autre, non? Je pourrais venir une semaine et Harry irait chez les Weasley ou il resterait chez moi tout seul, ça ne dérangerait pas mes parents.

-J'avais pensé à tout l'été...

La surprise se peignit sur mes traits. J'étais vraiment touchée. Et folle de joie. Malgré tout, je relativisai, calmement.

-Tu sais, même si Harry n'était pas venu, je ne pense pas que j'aurais passé tout l'été chez toi. Mes parents me manquent, ainsi que ma vie là-bas...

Il hocha la tête, mais garda la bouche pincée et le corps tendu.

-Je comprends.

-Si tu veux bien rencontrer mes parents, tu pourrais venir chez moi, le plus souvent possible même, durant l'été. Et je vais faire la même chose de mon côté. De toute façon, je m'imagine mal ne pas te voir à tous les jours...

Il m'attira à lui en souriant un peu. Sa bouche contre mon oreille, il me murmura quelques mots.

-Je n'aime pas du tout l'idée, mais je ne veux pas être responsable si Potter rentre en Psychomagie parce qu'il a vécu chez Black.

Il soupira légèrement. Je me mis à caresser son dos et je le sentis se détendre peu à peu.

-Merci.

Je lui donnai un chaste baiser sur la joue. J'avais eu ce que je désirais, mais la victoire avait un arrière goût de culpabilité. Ce n'était pas tant qu'Harry vienne chez moi que de devoir refuser son invitation. Je sentais que même si Drago n'aimait pas l'idée qu'un autre homme habite chez moi, vive avec moi, il avait confiance en moi. Il ne redoutait pas que je le trompe. Cette confiance me faisait chaud au cœur.

De plus, vivre éloignée de Drago allait être un défi. Depuis que nous étions en couple, et même avant, on fonctionnait comme un couple en ménage. Se retrouver séparés, loin l'un de l'autre, devoir se planifier des moments pour se voir, devoir composer avec la présence des adultes... Est-ce que mes parents allaient nous laisser dormir ensemble? Oh... Cela allait s'avérer compliqué. Au moins, la magie existait. Mon esprit tordu pensait déjà à la difficulté que ce serait de faire l'amour ensemble chez mes parents. Je n'osais imaginer à quel point ce pouvait être compliqué pour un couple adolescent moldu. Composer avec les parents et avec le bruit... Parce que le sujet me semblait léger, je racontai à Drago où en était mes pensées et on se mit à rigoler sur toutes les situations coquasses et gênantes auxquelles pouvaient être confrontés de jeunes moldus. Puis, le sommeil nous emporta, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

><p>Accotée contre un mur du cachot, j'attendais que Rogue ouvre les portes de la classe. Les cinquième années auraient déjà du avoir terminé leur cours de potions, mais la porte était résolument restée close. Entre temps, presque l'entièreté des Gryffondors et des Serpentards étaient arrivés pour le cours. Plusieurs des conversations mentionnaient l'étrangeté de la situation. Les élèves avaient sûrement du faire péter un plomb au professeur de Potions.<p>

-Dégagez.

La voix, froide, exigeait. La langue, claquante, ordonnait. Mais c'était sans compter sur les Gryffondors et leur courage légendaire.

-Même pas en rêve, Malefoy.

-Dégagez je vous ai dit. Je dois parler à Granger.

La voix, hautaine, se fit obéir. Les quelques Gryffondors qui s'étaient amassée entre moi et le corridor se séparèrent pour laisser passer le blond, certains m'adressant des regards désolés. Passant au travers du chemin laissé par les élèves, il avançait avec grâce et assurance. Son urgence à m'atteindre m'inquiéta.

-Ça va, Drago?

Il ne ralentit pas sa marche, même s'il était rendu à mes côtés. Il ne prit pas non plus la peine de me répondre. Par contre, les étudiants autour de nous avaient bien entendu son prénom franchir mes lèvres, c'est pourquoi ils redoublèrent d'attention à notre égard. Les mains de Drago vinrent se poser sur mes épaules sans douceur et son corps se colla contre le mien, me précipitant contre le mur. Et là, les yeux rivés dans les miens, il se saisit de mes lèvres. Les siennes, rugueuses, pressaient les miennes à la limite de la douleur. Je fermai les yeux, oubliant où j'étais pour me concentrer sur les sensations qui investissaient mon corps. La fermeté des mains de Drago sur mes épaules m'empêchait de soulever mes bras très haut, alors je les passai possessivement à sa taille, écrasant son corps contre le mien, si cela était encore possible. Ma langue se glissa sournoisement entre ses lèvres et vint batailler contre la sienne. Une feu ardent se déclencha dans mon bas ventre, rendant mes jambes flageolantes. Pour ne pas tomber, je m'accrochai plus fort au dos de mon partenaire, y plantant mes ongles. Il grogna contre mes lèvres tandis que j'étouffais la plainte qui cherchais à sortir. À bout de souffle, il arrêta le baiser. Un peu pantelante, je rouvris les yeux pour voir son sourire narquois. Parce que je ne voyais que lui, je plongeai avidement vers ses lèvres, nous plongeant dans une nouvelle guerre des sens.

-Hey Ronald! Je te l'avais bien dit qu'elle se faisait sauter par Malefoy!

La voix moqueuse et suffisante du jeune Gryffondor me fit reprendre contact avec la réalité. Autour de Drago et moi, des dizaines de yeux curieux nous fixaient. Les cinquième années avaient fini par être libérés de leur cours et en avaient profité pour s'agglutiner eux-aussi autour de la scène. Gryffondors et Serpentards de cinquième et septième années se mélangeaient pour assister à l'impossible: Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy s'embrassant passionnément et sans retenue devant eux. Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer, tandis que mon compagnon laissait son regard gris se promener sur la foule, les défendant de dire mot. Son sourire narquois et hautain, qu'il n'arborait que pour eux, faisait froid dans le dos à plus d'un, mais pas à Karl.

Karl, le jeune Gryffondor qui nous avait surpris avec quelques uns de ses amis il y avait de cela plusieurs semaines, s'en donnait maintenant à cœur joie. Malheureusement pour lui, Ron décida de l'ignorer, lui jetant à peine un coup d'œil. Mécontent, il vint pour ajouter un commentaire, mais il fut interrompu par Rogue.

-Je ne pensais pas que vous aviez assez apprécié le rallongement du cours pour en demander encore. Filez, avant d'arriver en retard à votre prochain cours.

Les cinquième années se dispersèrent rapidement sous le regard ombrageux du professeur, alors que les plus vieux se hâtaient de pénétrer dans la classe, sentant que la mauvaise humeur habituelle de l'homme était aujourd'hui à son paroxysme. Toujours hébétée par les événements, je fus une des dernières à rentrer, tirée par la main de Drago sur mon poignet. Alors que mes pas me menaient automatiquement au devant gauche de la salle, côté presque réservé aux Gryffondors depuis des années, je sentis la pression sur mon poignet se faire plus insistante et, avant de m'en être rendue compte, j'étais tirée sur un banc dans le fond droit de la salle. Je ne pipai mot et sortit ma plume et mon parchemin.

-Alors, Granger, tu t'es enfin acheté des lunettes?

-Tu n'as plus besoin d'être au premier rang pour voir au tableau?

-Je crois que tu t'es trompé de petit-copain par exemple, tu sais que tu n'es pas aux côtés de Weasmoche?

-À moins que tes lunettes t'aident à voir la vraie beauté?

-De toute façon, tu peux oublier tous tes espoirs, il est trop bien pour toi.

Le regard noir de Rogue n'empêcha visiblement pas les Serpentards de s'en donner à cœur joie, se sentant peut-être trop protégés par la préférence que l'enseignant accordait aux élèves de leur maison.

-C'est vous qui devriez vous acheter des lunettes les Serpentards, c'est Malefoy qui s'est précipité sur Hermione, et pas l'inverse.

-Essayez de ne pas être trop aigre les filles, ce n'est pas de votre faute s'il ne vous a jamais regardées, vous.

Une guerre s'était déclenchée entre nos deux maisons, les Gryffondors s'armant de solidarité pour me défendre des propos acerbes, bien qu'ils ne comprennent pas eux-mêmes ce que je faisais aux côtés du blond. À son bureau, Rogue semblait dépassé par les événements. Sans se démonter pour autant, il inscrivit au tableau les consignes pour la séance ainsi qu'une petite note, presque juste.

_20 points en moins pour Gryffondor_

_10 points en moins pour Serpentard._

_Mettez-vous au travail._

Quand ce fut fait, il s'installa confortablement sur la chaise de son bureau et cessa de s'occuper de la dispute qui faisait rage. Ne désirant par perdre plus de point, je me levai et allai chercher les ingrédients nécessaires à la réalisation de la potion. Dès que je fus debout, les Serpentards ricanèrent.

-Alors, tu as retrouvé ton cerveau?

-Tu retournes faire ton rat à l'avant?

Je les déçu amèrement quand ils remarquèrent que je ne réagissais pas à leurs commentaires et que je retournais m'asseoir aux côtés de leur Prince, ingrédients en main. De toute manière, réagir aurait été ridicule, j'avais déjà mes défenseurs, qui ne perdaient pas une seule seconde pour rabrouer les propos puérils de leurs ennemis.

-Tu t'occupes de la première étape pendant que je prépare la deuxième, d'accord?

J'opinai à la proposition de Drago et on se mit à l'oeuvre, sous le regard étonné des quelques élèves qui n'étaient pas trop concentrés à se livrer une joute verbale. En tendant l'oreille aux propos, je m'aperçus que le tout avait dévié. Il n'était plus question de m'insulter ou de me défendre, mais d'insulter l'une ou l'autre des deux maisons, ou encore d'insulter un autre élève, pour la seule raison qu'il s'en était auparavant indirectement pris à moi ou à un élève de Serpentard. Peu à peu, malgré tout, la salle redevenait plus calme, à mesure que les gens se rendaient compte qu'ils devaient faire leur potion.

Quand Drago et moi eurent terminé, on glissa une fiole dans notre chaudron, qu'on amena tous les deux à l'avant. Notre enseignant observa attentivement la mixture avant de la déposer sur la table et d'y étiqueter magiquement nos deux noms.

-Bravo Drago. Vous pouvez retourner à vos places maintenant.

Je rageai silencieusement, alors que mon compagnon souriait effrontément. Rogue n'était pas sans savoir que nous étions deux à avoir travailler sur cette potion, à part égale. Si elle était réussie, ce n'était pas uniquement grâce à Drago, mais bien à nous deux. Le cours termina peu de temps plus tard, bien que plusieurs élèves étaient loin d'avoir terminés. Le favoritisme de notre professeur ne servit en rien aux retardataires. Tous ceux qui remirent une potion non terminée se virent distribuer une retenue pour le soir même. Le sourire aux lèvres, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait une petite justice. Mon mutisme et mon sérieux m'avait protégé d'une retenue. Malheureusement, les Gryffondors qui m'avaient défendus écopaient eux aussi de cette punition.

Je tâchai de ne pas trop y penser et quittai les cachots pour aller manger, la main de Drago dans la mienne. En traversant un couloir, j'eus à la fois un beau spectacle et une occasion de me racheter auprès de ma maison, qui avait perdu des points pour me défendre. Un jeune lion de première année était penché par terre, ramassant les livres qu'une jeune Serpentarde avait fait glisser par terre. Les joues rouges, la jeune demoiselle repartit, les livres dans ses mains, en remerciant le garçon. Quand elle se fut éloignée, je donnai 10 points au gamin, pour son action et pour son ouverture d'esprit. Ses joues avaient déjà une teinte rosée du à son entretien avec sa comparse, mais il rougit de plus belle en me remerciant et atteint une teinte cramoisie quand il vit que ma main enlaçait celle du Prince des Serpentards. Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago riait de moi.

-Tu es tellement mignonne...

Il m'embrassa sur le bout du nez et ce fut à mon tour de rougir. Le mot mignonne n'aurait pas du faire partie de son vocabulaire, mais cela rendait l'adjectif encore plus doux et innocent. Arrivés dans la Grande Salle, on se quitta pour aller manger à notre table respective.

En m'installant près de mes amis, je fus assaillie par leurs questions et leurs commentaires.

-Euh... C'était prévu ou Malefoy n'a pas pu s'empêcher de te sauter dessus?

Je rougis violemment. De tels mots dans la bouche d'Harry étaient plutôt inhabituels. Pour cause, je compris qu'il n'avait pensé à aucun sous-entendu salace en me posant la question, puisqu'il rougissait à son tour, prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait d'insinuer.

-Désolé.. Je... Je voulais juste dire... On aurait dit qu'il te...

Il toussota sous le coup de la gêne, avant de terminer de s'enfoncer bien profondément.

-te sautait dessus tu vois...

Je ne pus me retenir, j'explosai de rire. Je n'étais pas vraiment une sainte-nitouche, alors tout ce malaise pour une insinuation... Qui était tout de même un peu fondée. L'érection de Drago, contre ma cuisse, avait été tout à fait présente lors de notre démonstration passionnée devant les septièmes années de nos maisons respectives. Ce n'était que la personne qui avait prononcé cette phrase qui m'avait rendue un peu mal-à-l'aise. Une telle assertion aurait pu provenir de Drago lui même, de Blaise, sans aucun doute, ou d'Alicia. Mais venant d'Harry...

-C'est correct, j'ai compris. On avait conclu hier qu'on allait s'afficher, je ne savais juste pas qu'il comptait se donner en spectacle.

Je ramenai une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille pour cacher le trouble qui m'envahissait à l'idée qu'autant de yeux nous aient fixés durant nos rapprochements enflammés. Je n'étais pas exhibitionniste, alors avoir été ainsi exposée me perturbait quelque peu. Pour l'avoir entendu dans la bouche d'une Serpentarde, je savais que plusieurs élèves, majoritairement des filles, pensaient que Drago avait simplement réussi à m'ajouter à son tableau de chasse. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur cette pensée, Ginny arrivait à notre table, aussi rapidement qu'une furie.

-Est-ce que les rumeurs sont vraies? Malefoy t'as roulé un patin d'enfer dans les cachots?

-On peut dire ça comme ça, oui...

Ce fut au tour des garçons d'éclater de rire, sous ma mine ahurie. Mais pourquoi ces deux imbéciles riaient-ils?

-On peut dire ça comme ça?

-C'était démentiel. Ça aurait du être classé mature.

Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils racontaient?

-Je suis sûr que tous les gars regrettaient de ne pas être à la place de Malefoy.

Harry se mordit les lèvres après avoir dit cela, remarquant, tout comme Ginny et moi, que Ron baissait subrepticement les yeux vers la table et que ses joues prenaient quelques couleurs. Je tentai d'oublier ce que cela impliquait pour me concentrer sur les paroles d'Harry. Alors comme ça, ces garçons qui n'avaient jamais réellement posé les yeux sur moi sous prétexte que j'étais une miss-je-sais-tout en avaient pris pour leur grade? Ils avaient vu que je pouvais être autre chose qu'un rat de bibliothèque et auraient voulu l'expérimenter? Bien fait pour eux. Une bouffée de fierté se mit à enfler dans ma poitrine.

-Oh... J'aurais voulu être là. Pourquoi vous n'avez pas attendu que je sois présente, Mione?

-Ginny Weasley! Tu n'es qu'une petite perverse! Souhaiter épier ainsi sa meilleure amie, tu devrais avoir honte!

Je fis mine d'être offusquée, bien que c'était loin d'être le cas. Je trouvais la situation des plus comiques. Ça me faisait oublier les commentaires qui circulaient dans la Grande Salle, parlant pour la majorité de l'épisode entre Drago et moi. S'ils ne faisaient que rapporter ce qui s'était passé, ce ne serait pas si pire, mais je savais bien qu'une rumeur enflait et se déformait toujours. Même si les distinctions entre celle que j'étais l'été et celle que j'étais à Poudlard avaient commencées à s'estomper avec mes amis, je sentis la Hermione de l'été se questionner et s'amuser de ce que la rumeur pourrait devenir. Peut-être serait-ce moi qui m'étais jetée sur Drago, peut-être avions nous fini par coucher ensemble devant nos comparses. Je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres, attitude féline, c'était comme si je pouvais savourer les ragots possibles, comme s'ils étaient sur mes lèvres. Et puis, je redevins la Hermione de Poudlard, ou presque.

-Et vous les garçons, vous n'avez pas honte de nous avoir regardés?

Ils arrêtèrent immédiatement de rire de Ginny et se mirent à observer leur plat.

-Mais tous les autres le faisaient.

-Ce n'était pas une raison Ronald, vous auriez du leur montrer le bon exemple.

-Vous aviez juste à ne pas le faire publiquement.

Mon rouquin d'ami me défiait amicalement du regard. Je lui tirai la langue pour toute réponse et me mit à manger avec appétit. Je n'avais rien à dire pour ma défense, puisqu'il avait raison.

* * *

><p>-Rêverie?<p>

Le pré s'étendait devant moi, avec au loin les quelques arbres, mais je ne voyais pas Rêverie. Pourtant, je voulais lui parler.

-Rêverie?

Une petite tête bouclée apparue derrière un arbre, puis retourna se cacher aussitôt.

-Je t'ai vu, Rêverie...

La tête réapparut, de l'autre côté de l'arbre.

-Tu ne vas pas me chicaner?

Elle s'était à nouveau réfugiée derrière son arbre.

-Mais non, je veux juste te parler.

-Tu es allée voir Salazar?

J'eus un hoquet de surprise. Elle savait que je voulais aller voir Salazar Serpentard? Comment se faisait-il? Je n'eus pas besoin de poser la question.

-Le Chevalier du Catogan a finit par cracher le morceau. Il ne voulait rien me dire, mais il se faisait vraiment du souci pour toi.

-Je ne suis pas allée le voir, le Chevalier avait raison, je n'aurais pas eu de réponses de sa part.

-Donc tu ne sais pas?

Elle quitta rapidement son arbre et, en quelques secondes, elle fut devant moi, prenant presque tout l'espace du tableau.

-Rêverie, est-ce qu'un tableau peut jeter un sort?

Elle se renfrogna.

-Non. Une fois qu'on meurt, on perd nos pouvoirs.

Cela faisait bientôt deux semaines que je me cassais la tête, essayant de déchiffrer un indice dans la formulation du Chevalier. Soudain, je compris.

-Mais toi, tu n'es jamais morte, puisque tu n'as jamais été vivante...

-C'est vrai.

Sa voix chantait dans les tons de l'agressivité et de la peur.

-Réponds-moi honnêtement, Rêverie. As-tu jeté un sort à Ron?

Le visage de la fillette était fermé. Elle ne parlait pas, mais je n'avais pas besoin de plus. Pourtant, je voulais l'entendre de sa bouche. Et savoir pourquoi.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'il venait faire du mal à Drago. Je ne voulais pas que tu retournes avec lui ou qu'il gâche votre relation.

En parlant, elle reculait de plus en plus, sur la pointe des pieds.

-Pourquoi nous protéger comme ça? Est-ce que tu fais cela avec tous les préfets en chef?

-Non.

Elle se cacha derrière son arbre. J'eus beau la rappeler, elle ne me parla plus, ni ne sortit de sa cachette. Après quelques minutes, je dus me résoudre à abandonner. Je lui donnai le mot de passe et allai rejoindre Drago sur le divan. Je me demandais si je devais lui faire part de mes découvertes. Je n'en fis rien. Quelque chose au fond de moi m'en dissuada. Une intuition, une vague impression.

-Alors, mon approche était à ton goût?

-Ça manquait un peu de... Discrétion.

Drago éclata de rire.

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas aimé mon... Manque de discrétion.

Il arqua un sourcil et je fis mine de réfléchir.

-Il semblerait que je n'ai pas été la seule à en profiter. Nos chers camarades se sont bien rincé l'œil grâce à toi.

-Je dirais plutôt grâce à nous, tu es à 50% responsable de ce qui s'est passé.

-Parce que tu crois j'aurais pu rester inactive face à ton baiser, ça aurait été une bonne façon de prouver qu'on est un couple?

-Tu en aurais été incapable. Ne pas répondre à un de mes baisers? Je suis beaucoup trop bon pour ça.

Il avait un sourire suffisant collé aux lèvres, que je me fis un devoir de lui retirer, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Quand on arrêta, plusieurs minutes plus tard, je décidai de me glisser bien au chaud dans ses bras. Je ramenai mes jambes contre moi, confortablement assise entre les siennes, et je posai ma tête sur son torse. Il m'entoura de ses bras. Je ne voulais plus partir d'ici, jamais. J'étais si bien dans ses bras, tout contre lui. Je pouvais entendre les battements réguliers de son cœur et sentir sa peau se hérisser aux contacts de mes doigts. Sa tête appuyée contre la mienne et son souffle chaud contre mes cheveux me rassurait. Je fermai les yeux et m'abandonnai à lui. Le murmure fut si doux que je crus rêver, pourtant c'était réel.

-Je t'aime, Hermione Granger.

Mon corps frissonna violemment. Il resserra sa prise, me collant plus fortement contre son torse musclé.

-Je t'aime.

* * *

><p>-Granger! Espèce de pétasse! Reviens, ici. Ne te sauves pas, courageuse petite lionne...<p>

Pansy Parkinson. J'avais senti son regard lourd de haine peser sur moi toute la journée. J'avais fait de mon mieux pour l'ignorer, mais j'avais bien senti la menace qu'elle représentait. Malheureusement, j'avais été inconsciente quelques petites secondes, décidant de prendre un raccourci que j'aimais bien. Un raccourci passant par un petit corridor noir et non fréquenté. Je pestai contre moi-même tout en me retournant pour faire face à la furie qu'était devenue Parkinson.

-Tu te crois mieux que tout le monde? Tu es qui pour me voler mon Drago? Et penser conquérir aussi Zabini? Tu veux peut-être tous les hommes? Ton Ronald ne te suffisait pas? Ni Krum? Ou encore Potter? Quand est-ce que tu vas t'arrêter, la pute?

Ma main alla directement trouver ma baguette, mais je me retins de la sortir.

-Drago ne t'appartient pas à ce que je sache.

-Oh que oui! Il m'a été promis, figures-toi! Alors tu peux tout de suite te l'enlever de la tête!

Mon cœur s'affola. Je tentai de ne pas me laisser envahir par mes émotions et je pris le temps de réfléchir à cette nouvelle information et aux connaissances que j'avais concernant les mariages de sang-pur. Il était vrai que les enfants, à peine nés, étaient promis par leurs parents à un autre héritier de sang-pur. Pour que l'entente soit officielle toutefois, il fallait signer un parchemin ministériel. Certains parents le faisaient dès les premières années de leurs rejetons, mais les plus prestigieuses familles attendaient souvent l'adolescence ou la majorité de leur enfant. Ce n'était pas qu'ils voulaient s'assurer que leur promis ou promise leur plaise, mais c'était plutôt une garantie que l'enfant ne deviendrait pas, en vieillissant, un partisan des sang de bourbe ou tout simplement un horrible individu physiquement. Les familles les plus prestigieuses ne voulaient pas risquer de voir leur nom entacher par le physique désopilant du promis de leur enfant ou encore par leur attitude indigne. Les Malefoy faisaient sûrement parti de ses parents extrêmement prudents, du moins, je l'espérais.

-Tu as un papier officiel qui le confirme?

Je vis l'hésitation poindre sur les traits rendus disgracieux par la rage de Parkinson.

-Euh... Non, l'emprisonnement de monsieur Malefoy a remis à plus tard la signature officielle des papiers... Mais cela ne veut rien dire! Drago reste à moi!

-Ma pauvre Parkinson, Drago est autant à toi qu'à toutes ses pauvres groupies...

Je sortis en moi le côté d'ombre et toute la méchanceté que je possédais pour lui adresser un rire des plus sarcastiques et des plus cruels. À court d'arguments, elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la dirigea vers moi.

-Tu n'es qu'une sang de bourbe! Tu devrais savoir que jamais Drago ne va s'intéresser réellement à toi! S'il est avec toi présentement, ce n'est que pour te ridiculiser!

C'en était trop. Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, j'avais moi aussi sortis ma baguette et je l'avais désarmée. Elle aurait du se servir de son arme plus tôt, quand j'étais encore sous le coup de la surprise, au lieu de continuer à m'insulter. Je lui lançai un sort de ligotage et je suspendis son corps au plafond, tête en bas, alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre sa baguette.

-Tu es sûre que c'est moi qu'il veut ridiculiser? Parce que si je me souviens bien, c'est plutôt toi qu'il a ridiculisée.

Malgré le sang qui affluait à sa tête, Parkinson devint verte. Je n'étais pas sans avoir entendu les rumeurs, à l'époque où tous deux étaient en couple. À ce qu'il paraissait, son homme ne s'empêchait pas de courir à droite et à gauche, courtisan des plus vieilles et des plus jeunes. Je n'avais jamais vraiment fait attention aux rumeurs et je n'avais jamais cherché à savoir si elles étaient véridiques, mais la tête de Parkinson me prouvait aujourd'hui que tout cela était vrai. Pauvre fille. J'espérais ne jamais me retrouver dans sa situation. Malgré tout, il faudrait que je me méfie. C'était moi, aujourd'hui, qui sortait avec ce coureur de jupons. J'espérais seulement qu'il l'avait fait parce qu'il n'aimait pas Parkinson.

J'eus envie de partir, la laissant suspendue tête en bas au plafond, mais je me retins. Dans un corridor comme celui-là, il ne risquait pas de passer d'autres élèves avant un bon moment. Rester la tête en bas trop longtemps pouvait entraîner des séquelles, voir causer la mort. Bien que je n'appréciais pas du tout l'individu, je ne tenais pas à avoir sa mort sur la conscience. C'est pourquoi je la fis descendre après une dernière minute de contemplation. Mais je ne la détachai pas pour autant. Je la laissai se tortiller au sol pour essayer d'attraper sa baguette magique. Le spectacle, même s'il était un peu cruel, me fit rigoler. Après toutes les insultes qu'elle m'avait adressées, je pouvais bien en profiter un peu, non?

Avant qu'elle n'atteigne son arme, je repartis, suivie par un chapelet d'injures de la part de ma nouvelle meilleure amie.

* * *

><p>Le jeudi soir, je déclinai l'invitation insistante de Ginny pour me trouver une voie future à emprunter. J'allai m'enfermer dans ma chambre, déclinant aussi la proposition de Drago d'étudier ensemble, et je me mis à réfléchir, étendue sur mon lit, les yeux fixant le plafond. Je repensai à Parkinson, à Drago, à Blaise, à Harry, à Ginny, à Ron... Puis à moi.<p>

Après une heure de réflexion, je quittai ma chambre et allai prendre un bon bain dans la Salle des préfets. Je barrai bien la porte, chassai Mimi sans trop de mal (je n'étais pas un beau garçon, alors je représentais peu d'intérêt pour elle) et je me déshabillai. Quand j'entrai dans l'eau chaude, je soupirai d'aise. Tout en continuant ma réflexion intérieure, je jouais avec les bulles de savon, m'amusant à les souffler pour qu'ils voltigent dans la pièce avant d'éclater.

Pansy était une garce.

Drago m'aimait. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me trompe.

Blaise était spécial, plein de vie et de blagues salaces, mais il cachait un passé peu reluisant. Peut-être que je deviendrais un jour assez proche de lui pour mériter sa confiance et ses confidences.

Harry allait trouver quoi faire plus tard, il ne voulait pas perdre de temps, souhaitait trouver sa voie et s'y engager dès l'automne.

Ginny redoutait l'an prochain, mais je savais qu'elle se ferait des amis sans trop de mal. Elle connaissait déjà les autres élèves de son année et la grande majorité l'appréciait. Même si elle passait souvent ses temps libre avec nous, elle avait tous ses cours avec son année. Je ne m'en faisais donc pas trop pour elle. Ce serait un ajustement, tout simplement.

Ron passait les épreuves de sélection de Quidditch dans deux jours, il commençait à stresser. Ces derniers temps, il se pratiquait comme un déchaîné. Il fallait le freiner un peu. On craignait tous qu'il se blesse ou qu'il s'étire un muscle, ce qui l'handicaperait lors des sélections. Et puis, il avait aussi besoin d'étudier pour les A.S.P.I.C.S qui auraient lieu dans quatre jours.

Et moi. Je ne savais pas ce que je voulais faire plus tard. Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir me décider non plus. Je suppose que si j'avais vraiment voulu prendre une décision, elle aurait été prise depuis fort longtemps. Seulement, je commençais à être tannée d'étudier. J'avais consacré énormément de temps à mes études ces sept dernières années et j'avais envie de souffler un peu. Seulement, si je me lançais dans un nouveau programme, je serais incapable de prendre mon temps, de doser mon étude. Je me connaissais, je me jetterais à corps perdu dans mes nouveaux apprentissages.

Quand je quittai la salle de bain des préfets, je me sentais beaucoup plus légère. Mon corps était frais et reposé, ma tête apaisée. J'étais prête à attaquer la journée du lendemain, celle où je devrais faire ma demande d'études supérieures.

* * *

><p>Voici quelques questions pour vous: que pensez-vous de la nouvelle amitié HermioneBlaise? Avez-vous aimé la façon dont Drago a décidé d'afficher son couple devant Poudlard? Pourquoi Rêverie a lancé un sort à Ron? Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione va devenir? Et, bien sûr, avez-vous aimé ce chapitre? :P


	29. Chapter 29

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>Quand la cloche sonna enfin, tous les septièmes années se levèrent et allèrent déposer leurs parchemins à l'avant. Sous le regard menaçant de Parkinson, j'allai rejoindre Drago.<p>

-Alors, ta demande s'est bien passée?

-Je crois que oui. Si mes A.S.P.I.C.S se déroulent comme prévu, je devrais avoir tous les pré requis pour entrer en psychomagie à l'automne.

Je lui adressai un rayonnant sourire.

-Et toi?

-J'ai fait semblant d'écrire. Je vais partir en voyage à l'automne.

La surprise se peignit sur les traits de mon compagnon. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à une telle déclaration. Il avait fait son possible pour rester en dehors de mes recherches, sachant très bien que mes amis s'étaient investis à fond et que cela m'embêtait un peu. Pourtant, il avait cru que je finirais par trouver et que, comme lui, je me lancerais dans des études en Septembre.

-Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux? Est-ce que tu as pris le temps d'en discuter avec quelqu'un avant de te décider?

-Oui je suis sûre. Et non, tu es le premier à qui j'en parle. Mais ça n'aurait rien changé. Je ne suis pas prête à me décider, ni à retourner aux études. Je veux explorer autre chose que des livres. Je veux vivre un peu.

Il hocha la tête. Du coin de l'œil, je vis les garçons se rapprocher tranquillement, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Et tu sais où tu veux aller?

-Je ne suis pas sûre encore. Il y a tellement d'endroits à voir, de peuples à connaître! Je vais me laisser le temps qu'il faut pour y réfléchir.

-D'accord. Ça veut dire qu'on va être éloignés pendant un bon moment, ça?

Je n'y avais pas encore songé, mais il avait bien raison. Je pourrais toujours transplaner, mais d'une frontière à une autre, c'était beaucoup plus compliqué.

-On va avoir tout l'été pour s'y préparer et faire le plein avant...

Il rigola à l'idée de 'faire le plein', mais son rire mourut dans sa gorge quand il repensa au fait que je ne passerais pas non plus tout l'été chez lui, comme il l'avait souhaité. Il ne m'en fit pas le reproche, ce dont je lui fus reconnaissante. Malgré cela, je sentis une petite pointe de culpabilité m'envahir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Blaise apparaissait.

-Alors Dray, tu vas enfin me dire dans quoi tu t'en vas?

-Non.

Son ton ne laissait place à aucune contradiction. Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Tu ne lui as pas dit?

-Non. Il n'y a que toi qui sait et j'aimerais que ça reste comme ça.

-Oh! Allez, Dray, je suis ton meilleur pote!

Vraiment, il n'aurait pas du en faire tout un plat. C'était une voie différente de celle que je l'aurais imaginé prendre et sûrement bien loin de ce que Blaise le voyait faire, mais ce n'était pas ridicule. Au contraire, c'était une vocation louable. Cependant, ce n'était pas à moi de décider pour lui. Je fis donc diversion, tout en assouvissant ma curiosité.

-Et toi, Blaise, tu vas étudier dans quel domaine?

-Si mes résultats me le permettent, je veux être aurore.

-Aurore?! Pourquoi?

Son choix me surprenait, mais ça n'aurait pas du. Il n'y avait pas que les combattants de Voldemort qui pouvaient se diriger vers ce métier. D'ailleurs, Blaise n'avait pas non plus été un partisan du seigneur des ténèbres. Au contraire, il s'était souvent moqué des Serpentards qui rejoignaient les rangs ou qui pensaient le faire.

-Je veux une vie passionnante. Je veux me battre, vivre dangereusement. Je pense qu'il n'y a que comme ça qu'on peut vraiment se sentir en vie et en profiter.

-En passant proche de la perdre à chaque jour?

Il pouffa un peu devant mon scepticisme.

-Justement. Tu fais plus attention et tu profites de tous les moments quand tu ignores si tu ne vas pas mourir le lendemain. Enfin bon, pour ça, il faut d'abord que je réussisse haut la main mes examens. Je ne suis pas aussi bon que Dray ou toi, moi, sauf peut-être en botanique!

Il adressa un clin d'oeil moqueur à Drago. Ce dernier n'avait jamais été dans son élément en botanique, se faisant plus souvent qu'autrement massacrer par les plantes. J'eus l'impression que mon amoureux avait envie d'en venir aux mains (gentiment tout de même), mais Harry et Ron arrivèrent au même moment. Durant toute la période d'inscription, Ron avait passé son temps à étudier. Il n'avait pas besoin de remplir de demande, puisque les inscriptions pour le Quidditch se déroulaient plus tôt. Cela leur permettait de choisir les candidats idéaux pour les sélections. Ces dernières auraient lieu le lendemain. Si Ron était choisi, il commencerait sa formation dès l'été, c'est pourquoi tout se faisait plus tôt.

-C'est fait. Si je suis accepté, je vais devenir langue-de-plomb.

-C'est génial, Harry! Qu'est-ce qui t'as convaincu finalement?

-Euh... Je ne voulais pas être aurore, j'ai assez donné. Et puis, j'aimerais bien réussir à percer quelques mystères de la magie.

Quand Harry mentionna qu'il ne voulait pas être aurore, Blaise se mit à sourire.

-C'est dommage Potter, on aurait pu travailler en équipe!

-Tu veux être aurore?

-Hey oui!

-Je plains la femme qui va sortir avec toi.

Ils rirent tous deux de bon cœur. J'aurais cru être dans un rêve. En une année, nous avions brisé les règles du jeu. Le bras que Drago avait passé autour de ma taille, le rire du Gryffondor et du Serpentard, tout cela prouvait que les choses avaient changé. Selon moi, elles avaient changé pour le mieux. Cette rage entre nos deux maisons n'aurait pas du exister. Après tout, nous n'étions que des gosses de 11 ans quand tout cela avait commencé.

-Et toi, Mione?

Je relevai mes yeux vers Harry. Les garçons me fixaient. Je sentis la gêne m'envahir et mes joues devenir roses.

-J'ai... Décidé de prendre une année sabbatique.

Trois paires de yeux surpris me regardèrent. Drago raffermit la prise de son bras autour de ma taille, façon subtile de m'envoyer du soutien.

-J'aimerais partir en voyage, alors je me suis dit que ce serait le moment parfait pour le faire.

-Oh! Alors si j'échoue mes A.S.P.I.C.S, je vais avoir une compagne pour faire la fête partout sur la planète?

Blaise... Une chance qu'il était là pour me sauver la mise. Drago toussota.

-C'est ma copine, ce serait bien que tu tâches de t'en souvenir.

Blaise leva les mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

-Je sais que j'ai trouvé la plus belle, mais tu devrais t'en remettre. Tu es habitué à passer deuxième de toute façon.

Oh... J'étais la plus belle! Je savais bien que Drago venait d'entrer en mode asticotage verbal, mais ses paroles n'en restaient pas moins flatteuses pour moi. Beaucoup moins pour Blaise, mais il se défendait efficacement, aidé de Ron qui tenait à rappeler à Drago qu'il passait après lui.

On quitta la salle en riant, suivi par le regard de plusieurs élèves curieux qui ne se faisaient toujours pas à l'idée de voir Gryffondors et Serpentards rirent ensembles. On passa la fin de la journée dehors, à étudier en vue de nos examens. Ginny nous rejoignit après ses cours et je dus à nouveau expliquer mon choix pour l'automne. Cette fois-ci, Blaise ne put pas ressortir sa blague, alors je tentai de me justifier et on parla finalement des endroits potentiels où je pourrais aller. Ginny me proposa malicieusement Poudlard, me disant que c'était une cité encore inexplorée par l'homme.

* * *

><p>Comme prévu, les examens arrivèrent, emportant avec eux les derniers stress de nos années scolaires, ainsi que nos derniers pas à Poudlard. Sans trop d'étonnement de la part de mes amis, je réalisai rapidement les examens, mais je restais peu sûre d'avoir atteint tous les objectifs. Drago s'en sorti avec brio, il ne restait plus que ses résultats pour confirmer le tout. Harry et Blaise n'étaient pas encore convaincus d'avoir atteint tous les pré requis pour entrer dans leur programme à l'automne, ils avaient donc hâte à la semaine suivante pour recevoir leurs notes.<p>

Quand à Ron, il était revenu ravie de sa fin de semaine de sélection. Il restait nerveux du résultat qu'il en aurait, puisqu'ils étaient beaucoup d'appelés et peu d'élus. Il nous avait confié avoir vu beaucoup de joueurs qui avaient énormément de potentiel, certains plus que lui. Il avait l'impression, malgré tout, d'avoir donné le meilleur de lui et de s'être bien démarqué. Pour ce qui était de ses A.S.P.I.C.S c'était une autre histoire. Il avait pris un peu de retard dans son étude pour se concentrer sur le Quidditch, alors qu'il était celui d'entre nous qui avait le plus besoin d'étudier. C'est pourquoi, la semaine d'examen terminée, il avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux et il avait été, à tous les coups, parmi les derniers élèves à remettre sa copie.

Aujourd'hui, tout cela était derrière nous. Notre futur proche était joué et même si nous étions anxieux face à nos résultats, on décida de profiter de cette fin de journée pour se détendre. Malheureusement, c'était une journée pluvieuse, alors on ne put pas se trouver un coin dans le parc. À la place, on se donna rendez-vous dans la salle commune des préfets en chef.

-Harry, je vais envoyer une lettre à mes parents ce soir pour leur confirmer que tu viens. Ils vont te préparer la chambre d'amis.

-Super, merci beaucoup, Mione!

-Heu... Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu?

Ron nous regardait étrangement et je réalisai qu'on ne lui en avait pas encore parlé. Nous n'avions pas jugé primordial d'avoir son avis avant de complètement se décider, résultat, on avait tout simplement oublié de le mettre dans la confidence.

-Oui... Mione m'a invité à aller passer l'été chez elle, vu que je n'avais nulle part où aller.

-On s'est dit qu'on pourrait tous se mettre dans la rénovation de Square Grimmauld, comme ça Harry va avoir une vraie maison à lui à la fin de l'été.

-Ginny, Malefoy, ça ne vous dérange pas?

-Non, ça va.

Ginny souriait à son frère.

-Si Ginny fais confiance à Potter, je peux bien faire confiance à Hermione.

-Oh, d'accord, alors!

-Square Grimmauld? C'est quoi ça?

Blaise nous regardait curieusement. Bien qu'il n'avait pas posé de commentaires sur nos projets pour l'été, je crois qu'il avait été tout aussi surpris que Ron. Peut-être même plus. Drago avait la réputation d'être plutôt possessif en couple, alors qu'il ne bronche pas face à la présence d'Harry chez moi devait étonner son meilleur ami.

-La maison des Black, tu en as déjà entendu parler? Il paraît que c'était une vraie maison des horreurs. Ma mère et Bellatrix en parlaient quelques fois. Ça me donnait la chaire de poule juste à les entendre en parler. Quoique ma tante préférée devait bien exagérer.

Je fus surprise d'entendre Drago parler du 12 Square Grimmauld. L'ancien Q.G. de l'ordre du phénix était pour moi un endroit secret que seuls les combattants de Voldemort connaissaient. Pourtant, il est vrai que c'était au départ un nid à partisans du seigneur des ténèbres. Et qu'Harry et Drago étaient apparentés, en quelque sorte.

-Ah oui... Ça me dit vaguement quelque chose. Ça t'appartient, Potter?

-Euh, ouais. Sirius me l'a léguée.

On voyait que ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. N'importe qu'elle endroit lui aurait plu, mais pas cette maison.

-Alors, ça va être le grand nettoyage de la maison des horreurs? Est-ce que je peux être de la partie? J'aimerais vraiment voir de quoi ça à l'air!

Une paire de bras n'étant jamais de trop, on accepta son offre avec joie. Parce que l'été arrivait à grand pas, on se mit à le planifier. L'important, c'était de s'amuser, de garder contact, puisqu'on ne se reverrait pas pour une huitième rentrée à Poudlard et, surtout, de rénover Square Grimmauld. Pour ma part, il faudrait aussi que je me trouve un petit boulot, si je voulais avoir assez d'argent pour partir en voyage à l'automne.

-Si on veut réussir à le rénover, je crois que ce serait bien de se donner un rendez-vous fixe par semaine, au moins.

Ginny prenait les choses en main. Elle tenait bien de sa mère.

-Ce pourrait être le mardi?

Tout le monde acquiesça sous le regard satisfait de Ginny. Je fis venir un elfe, pour qu'il nous amène quelques petites choses à manger et je revins vers mes amis. Pendant ce temps là, Ron avait sorti son jeu d'échec, voyant que la discussion tournait en rond. On était beaucoup trop pour jouer, mais cela ne nous arrêta pas. En fait, les garçons décidèrent de nous exclure de la première partie, voulant jouer Gryffondors contre Serpentards. Ginny et moi firent mine de bouder, bien que cela ne nous dérangeait pas vraiment. À la place on s'amusa à les déconcentrer et à se moquer d'eux quand ils perdaient un pion. On put aussi observer à quel point l'orgueil masculin était fort. Même dans les situations impossibles, les garçons prenaient tout leur temps, espérant trouver une solution.

C'est avec horreur que Ron et Harry perdirent la partie. C'était une des premières fois que mon rouquin d'ami perdait une partie et cela l'enrageait que ce soit contre deux serpentards. C'est pourquoi, au grand découragement de Ginny et moi, ils amorcèrent une deuxième partie. On n'assista pas à la revanche des Gryffondors, préférant aller parler tranquillement dans ma chambre. L'idée de laisser mes deux meilleurs amis avec Blaise et Drago me fit tout drôle, mais c'était une agréable sensation.

Une fois dans ma chambre, j'en profitai pour écrire une lettre à mes parents.

_Cher Papa et Maman,_

_Il faudrait que je me trouve un petit boulot pour l'été, pensez-vous que vous pourriez vous informer pour moi? Je viens de terminer mes examens, je crois que tout s'est bien passé, il ne me reste qu'à attendre mes notes. De plus, j'ai un nouveau copain et j'aimerais bien vous le présenter durant l'été. Comme prévu, Harry viendra passer l'été à la maison. J'ai bien hâte de vous voir, je vais avoir pleins de choses à vous raconter! Je vous attends à la gare? _

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Hermione. _

-C'est fait. Désolée, Ginny.

-Pas de problème. Alors, comment on se sent quand on termine bientôt l'école?

-Euh... Je ne sais pas trop, pas vraiment différemment.

Elle semblait désappointée. Elle aurait sûrement préféré que je lui dise que j'étais consciente que la vie à Poudlard allait s'achever dans une semaine et que cela entrainait chez moi une foule de sentiments, mais ce n'était pas le cas. J'essayais de profiter au maximum du temps qui me restait, mais je ne réussissais pas à me convaincre que je terminais pour toujours Poudlard.

-Tu sais que les moldus, pour fêter leur graduation, font un bal.

-Ah oui? Pourquoi on n'en fait pas nous, alors?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Mais eux c'est le seul qu'ils font durant leur scolarité. Alors c'est un grand évènement pour plusieurs. J'ai deux amies qui vont graduer cette année, j'espère que je vais arriver à temps pour leur bal! J'aimerais vraiment les voir dans leur belle robe.

-On pourrait le proposer à Dumbledord, non?

-Oh, non... Il ne nous reste pas assez de temps, Ginny. Et puis, les préfets devraient s'en occuper et je n'en ai pas envie.

-Zut...

J'entendis un craquement pas très loin, alors je tournai la tête vers ma porte. Nonchalamment appuyé contre la chambranle, Drago nous regardait de ses iris gris.

-Hey, tu nous espionnes depuis combien de temps?

-Juste assez longtemps. Ça pourrait être une bonne idée de fêter la fin de nos études avec tous les finissants.

Ginny se mit à trépigner sur mon lit. La voir ainsi me rappela Alicia et j'eus un pincement au cœur. Je m'ennuyais de mon amie.

-Tu penses? Tu ne voudrais pas vraiment te lancer dans un bal?

Drago s'esclaffa. Je ne comprenais pas trop pourquoi il riait.

-Non, vraiment pas. Je me disais que ce pourrait être plus agréable d'aller dans un bar. On n'aurait pas besoin d'organisation et ça ferait changement des habits chics de soirée.

-Oh! Ce serait une bonne idée.

Quand je me retournai tout sourire vers Ginny, je la vis bouder. Devant mon incompréhension, elle s'expliqua.

-Je ne pourrai pas vous suivre, je suis mineure.

Hum... C'était en effet un problème. Il ne pourrait y avoir que des finissants. Ce n'était pas si grave, mais c'était un peu cruel envers Ginny.

-On essayera, d'accord? De toute façon, on ne faisait que lancer l'idée.

-En passant, les gars pensaient s'en aller...

Ginny décida de partir en même temps qu'eux. Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago et moi nous retrouvions seuls tous les deux, avec la ferme intention de profiter de ce petit coin d'intimité que nous n'avions plus pour longtemps.

* * *

><p>La semaine qui suivit les examens permit à nos enseignants de nous donner quelques cours sur la vie qui nous attendait. Des sortilèges utiles pour la vie d'appartement que Flitwick ne nous avait pas encore enseigné, quelques conseils sur comment se trouver du travail, des informations sur la réalité de la vie à l'extérieur. Le professeur Rogue fut très pessimiste sur le futur qui nous attendait, alors que McGonagall tentait de nous rassurer. Il était vrai que le monde sorcier se remettait peu à peu de la guerre. Certains pays qui avaient souhaités rester en dehors de la guerre étaient à nouveau sollicité pour des échanges, le ministère de la magie était sans dessus-dessous, Azkaban était plein, on se questionnait sur l'utilité des détraqueurs et sur leur fiabilité, on traquait encore les mangemorts... Cela prendrait encore plusieurs années avant que le monde magique recommence à fonctionner à plein régime. Il nous faudrait tenter de s'insérer dans un monde qui ne savait plus trop comment marcher droit. C'était à la fois une opportunité rapide de trouver de l'emploi et de briller dans son domaine, mais aussi un climat exigeant, où les gens se méfiaient facilement de leur voisin.<p>

En dehors des cours, on rangeait l'école et on faisait nos bagages, disant peu à peu adieu à notre maison d'accueil. Drago et moi avions fait disparaître le bar et la cuisine, ne souhaitant pas risquer de nous faire réprimander par le corps enseignant. C'est pourquoi nous mangions tous nos repas dans la Grande Salle. C'est d'ailleurs durant le petit déjeuner, vers la fin de la semaine, que les hiboux envahirent la Grande Salle, emportant avec eux nos résultats scolaires. C'est avec une joie non dissimulable que je vis apparaître devant moi des scores parfait. J'avais des optimaux dans toutes les matières, ce qui était encore mieux que lors de mes B.U.S.E.S. Je me tournai vers mes amis avec curiosité. Tous trois étaient concentrés sur leurs résultats. Ron fut le premier à relever la tête en souriant.

-Je passe tous mes cours.

-Wahou! Bravo!

-Et toi, que des optimaux je suppose?

Je ne pus empêcher un sourire niais de venir s'installer sur mes lèvres. La miss-je-sais-tout rayonnait.

-Moi, je n'ai eu que des acceptables, vas-tu rester mon amie quand même?

Mon sourire ne voulait plus quitter mes lèvres, je tentai tout de même de réfléchir facticement à la question de Ron.

-Ça dépend combien d'heures d'étude tu es près à faire... Tu sais, pour mériter mon amitié, il va falloir que tu repasses tes examens et que tu ais de meilleures notes...

J'eus toute la misère du monde à rester sérieuse en parlant. Dès que ma phrase fut terminée, j'éclatai de rire, suivie de Ron et de Ginny, qui suivait la discussion depuis le début. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry émergeait de sa lettre et nous la montrait avec fierté. Lui aussi avait réussi tous ses A.S.P.I.C.S, dont plusieurs portaient la mention Effort Exceptionnel.

-Je vais pouvoir devenir langue-de-plomb.

Mon ami souriait comme un bien heureux. Cela me rappela que Blaise craignait quelques peu ses résultats. Je fis ni une ni deux, je me rendis à la table des Serpentards pour m'enquérir de leurs résultats. Drago avait eu, tout comme moi, des optimaux dans toutes les matières. Tandis que Blaise avait atteint plus que le minimum nécessaire pour devenir aurore. Il avait ses cinq Efforts Exceptionnels, ainsi qu'un Optimal. Il était au paradis. Il savait malgré tout que la partie n'était pas encore gagnée, devant passer des tests plutôt ardus pour être accepté.

Pour fêter nos résultats, on décida de terminer l'alcool qu'Alicia avait laissé après la St-Valentin. Il était effrayant de voir quelle quantité d'alcool ma meilleure amie avait prévue pour une simple soirée. Bien entendu, il était resté le moins populaire, encore plus en cette journée de mi-juin, alors que Drago et moi avions profité des restes durant les derniers mois. Quelques bières, moins populaires parce qu'étant de l'alcool moldu qu'il fallait être habitué de boire pour réellement apprécier et un peu de fort moldu, ainsi qu'un fond de wishky pur feu. C'est en riant que j'observai Ginny goûter à une bière. Elle grimaça fortement, préférant ne pas terminer sa bouteille.

C'est un peu titubants que Blaise, Ron, Harry et Ginny quittèrent notre salle commune. Même si la lourde porte de nos appartements se fut refermée après leur départ, Drago et moi entendirent encore leurs rires résonner dans le corridor. J'espérai alors qu'ils ne rencontreraient aucun professeur. Pour sa part, Drago trouva l'idée plutôt comique.

-Hum... Potter et Weasley en retenu à la fin de l'année pour cause de saoulerie, ce que ce serait magnifique.

Je lui donnai une petite tape sur le bras avant de l'embrasser. Étrangement, il oublia complètement la conversation et utilisa sa bouche à bien autre chose que parler, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Comme les soirs précédents, nous nous retrouvions pour profiter du confort de notre salle commune. Des baisers enflammés au coin du feu, aux ébats torrides sous la douche, pour finir en douceur et en cri dans le lit, tous les endroits étaient propices.

* * *

><p>C'était notre dernière journée à Poudlard. Ma radio résonnait partout dans ma chambre pendant que je terminais de ranger mes derniers effets personnels. Je me penchai pour attraper un chemisier qui trainait par terre et le ranger dans ma valise, quand je sentis deux mains se poser sur mes hanches. L'intrus colla son bassin contre mes fesses, se délectant de ma position compromettante, tête en bas et fesses sorties. Je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas soupirer d'aise. Son érection, le rendant bien à l'étroit dans son pantalon, était collée contre mes fesses, me donnant de chaudes envies.<p>

-Alors, la fin de ton ménage se passe à ton goût?

Sa voix était ironique et moqueuse. Tout comme moi, Drago Malefoy avait deux personnalités. Le froid et glacial Malefoy et le passionné Drago. J'aurais bien dit le fragile Drago, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il pouvait certes être fragile, parfois, rarement, mais sa fragilité s'exprimait d'une façon toute particulière. Néanmoins, c'était le mélange de Drago et de Malefoy qui m'attirait chez lui. Sa personnalité tout aussi torturée que la mienne, mais surtout sa capacité à mélanger les deux pour former une personne complexe et riche.

Sa capacité à se saisir de mes hanches avec toute l'ironie du monde, pour ensuite me retourner tout doucement et poser ses lèvres avec lenteur sur les miennes. La façon dont un baiser tendre devenait vite enflammé sous l'ardeur de ses lèvres et de sa langue. La force avec laquelle ses muscles me soulevaient sans me faire mal, pour cogner mon corps quelques secondes plus tard contre la fenêtre brûlante de ma chambre. Ses doigts qui effleuraient à peine ma peau, la couvrant de mille frissons, avant d'arracher bestialement ma chemise d'écolière. Ses mains partout sur moi, son odeur, sa peau, tout m'enivrait. Et ses yeux, deux orages gris qui me dévoraient du regard. Amour et désir se jaugeant, se faisant la guerre dans ses prunelles.

-J'adore faire le ménage avec toi.

Je murmurai à son oreille et observai sa peau frissonner à mes mots. Je pouvais le rendre dingue. Et c'est ce que je m'évertuai à faire, détachant avec langueur sa ceinture, puis son pantalon. Je quittai le rebords de la fenêtre et, tout en tirant sur son pantalon et son boxer, je me mis à genoux devant lui. Je lui adressai un regard coquin tout en soufflant sur son membre tuméfié. Je voulais surtout plonger dans ses yeux, y voir l'effet que je lui faisais, mesurer à quel point il avait envie que je poursuive. Je fus satisfaite. J'effleurai son gland de ma langue, puis de mes lèvres, et commençai enfin la fellation. Le râle qui sortit de sa bouche était à damner. Il plongea ses mains dans mes cheveux, craignant peut-être que j'arrête. Ses doigts se promenaient, tantôt caressant, tantôt agrippant ma chevelure. Je gémissais un peu contre son pénis.

Après quelques minutes, j'arrêtai, le laissant un peu pantois, et augmentai le son de ma radio, me penchant allègrement pour le faire. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. En quelques secondes, il était derrière moi, son torse collé contre mon dos. Il passa sa main sous ma chemise déchirée pour empoigner un de mes seins. Rapidement agacé par le tissu de mon soutien-gorge, il fit disparaître celui-ci, en ayant au moins la décence de ne pas l'arracher (j'y tenais quand même!). Ses mains froides pressèrent mes seins et ses doigts vinrent titiller mes pointes. Je gémis, collant mes fesses contre son pénis. Il grogna à mon oreille et planta ses dents dans mon épaule, pendant que je me tortillais pour retirer ma jupe et ma culotte, seuls remparts entre nous. Une fois que ce fut fait, Drago m'empoigna par les hanches et me pénétra sans attendre. Je plantai mes ongles dans le bois de ma commode et cognai mes hanches contre son entre-jambe au rythme de ses va et vient.

C'était si bon, si fort. Je fermai les yeux et tortillai mes bras pour empoigner ses fesses, voulant le coller toujours plus contre moi, le voulant toujours plus profond en moi. Mais il ne l'entendait pas de cette manière et se décolla trop rapidement à mon goût, pour mieux me déposer sur le lit. Tel un félin, il s'approcha de moi, le sourire carnassier. Ses doigts glissèrent de mes pieds, jusqu'à mon entre-jambe, ou il écarta mes lèvres pour embrasser délicatement mon clitoris. Une vague de plaisir s'empara de moi et je penchai la tête vers l'arrière. Sa langue, taquine, léchait par à coup mon bouton de chair, provoquant de violents mais courts frissons. Je gémissais, cherchant plus et il s'en délectait. Ses mains fermes maintenaient mes jambes ouvertes sur le matelas, m'empêchant tout mouvement. J'étais prisonnière de ses bons soins.

Alors que je sentais la folie s'emparer de moi, Drago arrêta toute activité et plongea son regard triomphant dans le mien. Ce que j'y lus était sans équivoque. Il savait bien que j'avais voulu jouer avec lui, le rendre fou, et il me prouvait qu'il était tout aussi bon à ce jeu là. Satisfait, il remonta vers moi et glissa son membre bien dur en moi. Un soupir d'aise traversa mes lèvres, qui se transforma bientôt en grognement d'insatisfaction. Il était à peine en moi, se retirant pour n'entrer à nouveau qu'une infime partie de lui. Et ses mains maintenaient toujours mes cuisses, brimant mes tentatives pour rapprocher nos deux bassins.

J'avais envie de le supplier d'aller plus profond, mais je me mordis la lèvre. C'était moi qui voulait le rendre fou et non l'inverse. De mes doigts, je me mis à frôler ses cheveux, son cou, son torse, son dos, ses fesses. Il haletait sous mes caresses et ses propres mouvement de va et vient. Et puis, n'y tenant plus, il s'enfonça profondément en moi, m'arrachant un cri de jouissance. Il libéra mes cuisses pour passer ses bras sous mes fesses et je me soulevai pour aller à la rencontre de son bassin, de plus en plus vite. Puis, tout explosa. Une myriade de sensations, nos corps tremblants l'un contre l'autre et le sien qui retombait mollement sur moi. Je soupirai une dernière fois. C'était si bon. Et sûrement la dernière fois que nous nous y adonnions à Poudlard.

_Et l'aventure est terminée  
>Peut-être je sais<br>Tant pis pour ceux qui voudraient  
>Et qui n'osent pas<em>

* * *

><p>Je me suis rendue compte, cette semaine, que ça fait maintenant 10 ans que je lis des fictions sur ce site et cinq ans que j'en écris! Et vous, depuis quand lisez-vous des fics? :P<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

Bonjour! Je crois que certains d'entre vous commencent à se demander combien de chapitres il reste à cette fic. Il en reste encore quelqu'uns, je ne pourrais pas vous dire exactement combien, tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il reste encore quelques aventures à vivre à notre petit couple préféré et à leurs amis. Et ça commence avec l'été! J'espère que la suite vous plaira!

M Malfoy 34: Merci pour ta review :) 9 mois, c'est tout récent! Tu dois avoir beaucoup de lecture sur les bras alors, il y a tellement de bonnes fics qui ont été faites avec les années. Lis-tu seulement des Dray/Mione?

* * *

><p>Dès que le train fut arrivé à destination, tout se déroula très vite. Les adieux à Ginny et Ron, puis ceux à Blaise et Drago. J'eus beaucoup de difficulté à quitter ce dernier. J'ignorais quand je le reverrais à nouveau et la perspective de dormir seule dans mon lit, pour la première fois depuis quelques mois, m'effrayait. Après cela, j'avais eu le plaisir de retrouver mes parents. À leur vue, une boule de tristesse avait pris possession de mon ventre et de ma gorge. C'était seulement quand je revoyais des êtres chers que je réalisais à quel point ils m'avaient manquée.<p>

Même si je côtoyais Harry depuis maintenant sept ans, c'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait mes parents. Ceux-ci manifestèrent leur joie d'enfin mettre un visage sur un nom qu'ils avaient entendu à plusieurs reprises. Une fois en voiture, je pus voir le trouble d'Harry. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris la voiture, la dernière fois, ce devait être celle d'Arthur Weasley, ce qui n'était pas vraiment une référence. Il ne trouva pas le trajet désagréable pour autant, faisant la conversation avec mes parents qui avaient une foule de questions à lui poser.

Arrivée chez moi, j'eus le plaisir d'humer l'odeur caractéristique de ma maison, celle que dégageait mes parents, l'odeur de la vaisselle propre et du linge entrain de sécher, mais surtout, la bonne odeur de la nourriture. Affamés, on était passé à table quelques minutes plus tard, abandonnant les bagages à l'entrée. En soirée, j'avais fait faire le tour de la maison à Harry. Mes parents avaient une jolie petite maison de banlieue, comprenant un rez-de-chaussée, un petit premier étage et un sous-sol que mes parents louaient souvent à des étudiants. Ma chambre, comme celle d'amis, était située au rez-de-chaussée, à l'extrémité est de la maison. Les deux pièces étaient séparées par une salle de bain. Au centre de la maison se trouvait un grand salon, suivi par la salle à manger et la cuisine et finalement par un escalier menant à l'étage. Il n'y avait que deux pièces plus haut, la chambre de mes parents et une superbe salle de bain avec un grand bain.

Une fois le tour de la maison effectué, Harry et moi nous étions retirés dans notre chambre pour décharger notre valise et nous reposer un peu. Bien que mes parents n'aient rien de stressant, Harry avait été sur les nerfs toute la journée, voire même la nuit d'avant. Quand à moi, j'avais profité à fond de ma dernière nuit avec Drago, j'étais donc épuisée.

Dans le train, je m'étais fait l'amusante réflexion que les choses avaient bien changées. En prenant le train à la rentrée, j'étais exténuée, n'ayant pas réussi à dormir car je rêvais trop souvent d'un certain blond dans des actions compromettantes. Au retour de cette même année, j'étais toujours aussi épuisée, mais parce que j'avais réalisé mes rêves.

Après plus d'une heure de rangement dans le calme de nos chambres respectives, je me glissai jusqu'à Harry, m'assurant qu'il allait bien et lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Malgré mon épuisement manifeste, je ne réussi pas à trouver le sommeil cette nuit là. Depuis quelques mois que je dormais avec Drago à toutes les nuits, son absence était criante. Il me manquait affreusement. Je tentai de me concentrer sur autre chose, comme sur l'entrevue que j'avais le lendemain. Car mes parents avaient été irréprochables. Comme je leur avais demandé dans ma lettre, ils s'étaient mis à la recherche d'un petit boulot pour leur fille chérie. D'ailleurs, ce qu'ils avaient trouvé était parfait. Un emploi à temps partiel dans la librairie du quartier. Il me fallait encore passer l'entrevue et faire bonne impression. Malheureusement, mon curriculum vitae était vide de toute expérience de travail. Je n'avais que mes bonnes notes et mon statut de préfète en chef. Ce qui était tout de même pas mal, mais je devais faire preuve de subtilité, puisqu'on mon école n'était pas moldue. Je grognai dans mon oreiller et me tournai à nouveau dans mon lit, froissant mes couvertures déjà emmêlées.

Le lendemain, Harry me fit aimablement remarquer que j'avais une tête atroce. Les deux heures que j'avais devant moi avant mon entrevue furent majoritairement consacrées à essayer de modifier cette 'atroce tête'. Beaucoup de cache-cerne, un léger maquillage, une longue douche, tout fut mis en œuvre pour donner un résultat qui me satisfit. En partant, je laissai derrière moi un Harry un peu inquiet d'être si tôt abandonné à lui-même dans son nouveau foyer d'accueil.

Mon entrevue se passa vraiment bien. C'est le propriétaire qui me rencontra, un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs et au sourire aimable. J'avais eu l'occasion, à plusieurs reprises, de discuter lecture avec lui. Il m'avait conseillé de bons livres depuis que j'étais toute petite. Même s'il ne me voyait désormais que l'été, il se souvenait encore de moi. Il m'avoua qu'il n'avait pas énormément d'heures à donner, une vingtaine tout au plus, car il travaillait lui-même dans son magasin, qui était d'ailleurs tout petit. En fait, il cherchait quelqu'un en partie pour le remplacer. Il sentait la vieillesse le gagner de plus en plus, c'est pourquoi sa femme l'avait convaincu de se retirer peu à peu. Je fus un peu déçue de savoir que je ne travaillerais pas avec lui si j'étais engagée, mais il me rassura bien vite, il aimait beaucoup former les nouveaux. Malgré tout, il ne m'engagea pas immédiatement, il avait deux ou trois autres candidats à voir.

* * *

><p>-Alors, ton entrevue s'est bien passée?<p>

-Vraiment bien!

-Oh misère, qu'est-ce que je vais faire cet été si tu travailles?

Harry l'avait dit à la rigolade, mais je voyais bien que la question le taraudait tout de même.

-Ce ne serait que vingt heure semaine. Et puis, Alicia va bientôt revenir de beaux-bâtons et Ginny et Ron vont se faire un plaisir de t'occuper.

Il se mit à sourire comme un bien heureux en pensant à Ginny, ce qui me fit rire de bon cœur. Comme il faisait beau dehors, j'en profitai pour lui faire faire le tour du quartier. La maison d'Alicia, le dépanneur, la librairie, quelques restaurants, un parc, l'école primaire, collée sur l'école secondaire, un magasin de disques, l'église, le bar de quartier et un peu plus loin les maisons d'Abigaëlle et Maëlie, mes deux bonnes amies moldues. J'aurais bien voulu les présenter à Harry, mais il leur restait encore une semaine d'école, elles y étaient donc. Sur ce, on retourna à la maison, empruntant cette fois-ci de petites rues, histoire de bien mélanger mon meilleur ami.

Je nous fis un déjeuner improvisé avec ce qu'il y avait dans le réfrigérateur, mes parents étant partis au travail, nous devions nous débrouiller. J'en profitai pour montrer à Harry où tout était rangé, puisqu'il pourrait et devrait éventuellement prendre ses aises et se servir quand la faim ou la soif se ferait sentir.

-Ça me fait tout drôle de revoir tous ces engins moldus. Ça fait tellement longtemps!

On rigola ensemble. Il avait bien raison, cela changeait affreusement des habitudes sorcières. Pour se reconnecter avec l'univers dans lequel nous avions mis les pieds, on s'installa devant la télévision tout le restant de la journée.

Un peu avant le repas du soir, le téléphone sonna, nous faisant sursauter tous les deux. Une nouvelle chose dont nous avions oublié l'existence. Je décrochai et j'eus le plaisir d'entendre un guilleret bonjour d'Abigaëlle.

-Salut Abby! Je suis vraiment contente de t'entendre!

-Oh, Mione! Tu nous as tellement manqué! On voulait venir te chercher avec tes parents, mais ils nous ont dit qu'ils n'auraient pas assez de place dans la voiture...

La curiosité perçait dans sa voix claire.

-Oui, j'ai un ami qui loge chez moi tout l'été.

-Un ami?

J'entendis derrière elle la voix habituellement calme et posée de Maëlie répéter sa phrase. Cette dernière n'aimait particulièrement pas parler au téléphone, c'est pourquoi Abigaëlle s'en chargeait souvent pour elle. Comme leurs maisons étaient côtes à côtes, elles étaient toujours l'une chez l'autre et s'appelaient rarement pour se parler ou pour se demander la permission de se rendre visite, elles étaient toujours les bienvenues chez l'autre.

-Oui, mais ne vous faites pas d'idées les filles. C'est juste un ami, surtout qu'il est en couple avec une de mes bonnes amies...

-Oh! Des amis de ton école de... C'est ça?

Sa voix m'avait vraiment manquée. Abigaëlle était en quelque sorte la petite fille du groupe. Elle était douce et fragile, un peu naïve. Je faisais presque une tête de plus qu'elle, ce qui en disait long sur sa grandeur. Elle n'avait jamais d'arrières pensés et utilisait encore moins les sarcasmes et l'ironie, des choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas vraiment de toute façon. Quand j'acquiesçai à sa question, elle se mit à rire doucement, comme gênée.

-Je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait un jour. Je me demandais si tu n'avais pas honte de nous, à ne jamais nous avoir présenté tes amis...

Le choc me prit à la gorge. Si cela avait toujours semblé naturel entre Alicia et moi de ne pas mélanger nos deux mondes, ce n'avait pas été de même pour Abigaëlle et je m'en doutais, pour Maélie. Seulement, c'était la première fois que je le comprenais, puisque les filles n'en avaient jamais fait mention avant.

-Je suis désolée, Abby... Je ne pensais pas que vous pensiez cela... C'était juste venu naturellement...

Ma voix n'avait été qu'un murmure. Harry, assis sur le divan, me regardait suspicieusement.

-D'accord. Tu nous le présentes quand, alors?

Sa voix était redevenue joyeuse. Je la fis attendre quelques secondes pour demander à Harry s'il se sentait assez en forme pour de nouvelles rencontres.

-Ce soir, est-ce que ça vous irait?

-C'est parfait, on se rejoint au parc, d'accord?

Je raccrochai et retournai rejoindre mon meilleur ami sur le divan. Dans mon ventre, les petits papillons commençaient à s'affoler. Je me demandais si elles avaient bien changées. Quand j'expliquai à Harry qu'il serait le premier de mes amis sorciers et de celles d'Alicia que les filles rencontreraient, il sentit le stress l'envahir. Il voulait faire bonne impression. Il me posa donc une foule de questions sur mes amies. Je tentai de lui décrire les filles rapidement, mais je me rendis bien compte que je ne savais plus beaucoup de choses sur mes meilleures amies moldues. Abigaëlle était la petite fille du groupe, joyeuse en tout temps. Maélie était la sérieuse et réfléchie. Elle aimait les livres autant que moi, c'était ma compagne de lecture, celle avec qui j'échangeais mains commentaires. Enfin, c'était cela quand on était toutes les quatre.

Car je ne devais pas me leurrer, sans la présence explosive d'Alicia et de moi-même, les filles devaient prendre plus de place. Entre les lignes, j'avais aussi cru comprendre au travers des années que les autres élèves n'étaient pas toujours gentils avec mes deux amies. En fait, surtout avec Abigaëlle. Sa naïveté lui avait, paraît-il, causé beaucoup de chagrin. Maélie devait sûrement jouer les remparts. Malgré ces bribes d'informations négatives qu'elles avaient parfois laissées glisser dans leurs lettres ou que ma mère avait échappées durant nos conversations, j'avais du mal à comprendre, à réaliser. Abigaëlle aurait du être adorée de tous, une vraie petite mascotte. Son sourire contagieux, sa joie de vivre, sa gentillesse maladive. C'était un vrai mystère pour moi, que je n'avais jamais vraiment osé déchiffrer durant les courts étés que je passais avec mes amies. Tout devait être parfait durant ces deux mois.

Au retour de mes parents, je racontai à nouveau le déroulement de mon entrevue, ma mère se plaignit de notre avachissement devant le téléviseur et je leur dis que je voyais les filles après le souper. Par contre, je m'évertuai à taire, comme le soir d'avant, le fait que j'avais un nouveau petit-copain et aussi mon choix concernant septembre prochain. Je savais que ces discussions rendraient sûrement Harry mal à l'aise, alors j'attendais qu'il se soit accoutumé à nous. De toute façon, rien ne pressait.

* * *

><p>Sur les balançoires, deux jeunes femmes étaient assises. La plus petite avait les cheveux coupés au carré aux épaules. Des cheveux bourgognes, dont la frange cachait presque de magnifique yeux verts rieurs. Son corps était frêle et sa peau était pêche, mais elle bronzerait bientôt. Elle avait un petit nez rond et délicat et des lèvres légèrement pulpeuses s'étirant en un sourire ravi. Elle portait un jeans bleu pâle et un simple t-shirt vert pâle, ainsi que des tongs. À son poignet pendait un petit bracelet tressé, orange, vert et jaune. Abigaëlle.<p>

Sur l'autre banc, une jeune femme un peu plus grande, à la peau pâle et marquée par de nombreuses tâches de rousseur. Une queue de cheval retenait sa grande crinière blonde, bien que plusieurs mèches rebelles s'en échappaient. Ses yeux bleus étaient calmes et calculateurs, mais empreints de la même joie de vivre que sa voisine. Son nez était long et aquilin. Ses lèvres, rosées, étaient habillement maquillées d'un gloss brillant et une poudre légère colorait ses paupières. De petites boucles d'oreilles argentées renvoyaient des éclats brillants. Une paire de jeans et une camisole verte pâle habillait son corps pâle et athlétique. Maélie.

Leur sourire prenait presque toute la place sur leur visage et je savais bien que le mien était identique. Quand je fus à porté de bras, elles se levèrent et m'entourèrent. J'humai leur parfum, celui de l'été. Maélie sentait aussi les vieux livres, tandis qu'Abigaëlle portait encore le parfum de l'enfance, dont celui de la crème solaire. Je présentai Harry à mes amies, avant qu'il ne se liquéfie sur place de gêne.

Ça ne faisait pas deux minutes, qu'un détail attira l'attention d'Abigaëlle, qui approcha sa main d'Harry et souleva délicatement ses cheveux.

-Ça a du faire mal... Tu as ça depuis combien de temps?

Les joues de mon meilleur ami prirent une jolie teinte rosée. Il n'était pas vraiment habitué à se faire poser une telle question. Depuis son entrée dans le monde sorcier, les gens avaient immédiatement su le pourquoi du comment. Les réactions avaient donc été bien différentes.

-J'avais environ un an. Ça a sûrement fait mal en effet, mais je ne m'en souviens plus.

Il passa sous silence toutes les fois où il avait souffert de ce lien avec Voldemort. Je lui en fus gré, entrer dans une telle conversation avec mes deux amies aurait été laborieux. Satisfaite de la réponse, Abigaëlle se recula doucement.

-Ça fait combien de temps que vous connaissez Hermione?

-Sûrement depuis aussi longtemps que ta cicatrice!

On rigola tous les quatre de la blague d'Abby.

-Toutes ses qualités d'amie, elle les a acquéries grâce à nous, alors tu nous dois beaucoup. Parce qu'honnêtement, il a fallu travailler fort sur elle!

Maélie faisait sa comique à mes dépends, aussi lui tirais-je la langue. Trop lâches pour se promener, on s'installa dans l'herbe et on discuta. Mes amis apprenaient à se connaître, parlant surtout de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. Même si Harry avait déjà satisfait sa curiosité avec Alicia, il apprit d'autres histoires me concernant, racontées avec une vision différente. Il se fit un plaisir de narrer quelques uns de nos bons moments, mais sut qu'il ne devait pas dépasser la ligne. J'étais beaucoup moins stressée que j'avais pu l'être avec Alicia. Qu'Abigaëlle et Maélie sachent que j'étais un rat-de-bibliothèque ne me dérangeait pas vraiment, ou plus vraiment, d'autant plus que je partageais la passion des livres avec la jolie blonde. Fleur bleue, Maélie posa des questions à Harry sur sa petite-copine.

-Wow... Vous avez vraiment l'air heureux tous les deux. Ça me rappelle un peu notre Mione et Alex.

-Alex?

Je sentis le terrain devenir glissant, mais j'attendis avant de couper court à la discussion, ne voulant pas empêcher mes amis de nouer des liens.

-Elle ne vous en a pas parlé? Alex a été le premier amoureux à Hermione. Et le seul, à ce que je sache. Ça fait deux étés de ça, mais ils étaient tellement beaux, ça ne s'oublie pas comme ça! On était toutes un peu jalouses, on aurait voulu avoir notre Alex nous aussi...

Harry ne disait rien, mais il me regardait curieusement. Je me décidai à faire diversion, sachant bien que le sujet ferait de l'effet, même si je ne pensais pas être prête à cela.

-D'ailleurs, j'ai un nouveau petit-copain.

Abigaëlle lâcha un petit cri aigu, alors que Maélie souriait jusqu'aux oreilles, les yeux un peu dans le vide, perdue dans l'idée de l'amour.

-Un autre joli brun musclé?

Abigaëlle avait un petit sourire coquin. Je rougis un peu, me sentant mal à l'aise qu'Harry entende cela. D'ailleurs, ce dernier avait éclaté de rire. Il ne me laissa même pas répondre, s'en donnant à cœur joie.

-Vraiment pas, c'est un blond et il a la peau super pâle!

-Notre Hermy, c'est une vraie croqueuse d'hommes, tant qu'ils sont beaux...

Et voilà, Abby venait de me mettre dans un foutu pétrin. Une croqueuse d'hommes!

-Une croqueuse d'hommes?

-Mais oui! Après Alex...

Je la coupai net, mais malheureusement pas subtilement. Je lui sautai dessus, mettant une de mes mains devant sa bouche.

-Sujet tabou Abby.

Maélie souriait. Elle était revenue sur la planète terre, loin des romances des bouquins.

-Alors, raconte-nous! Comment il s'appelle, comment ça s'est passé?

Alors je m'y attelai, satisfaite que la discussion se dirige vers quelque chose que je pouvais contrôler et qui ne surprendrait pas Harry.

-Il s'appelle Drago...

-Drago?!

Et merde. Maélie, avec sa mémoire à tout casser et son écoute attentive quand on lui racontait quelque chose avait tout de suite allumé les lumières. Le sujet, finalement, risquait de déraper vers quelque chose qu'Harry ignorait.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que le gars qui t'emmerdait à ton école s'appelait? Celui dont tu nous avais parlé à la fin de l'été...

Elle n'osa pas aller plus loin, se souvenant du traitement que j'avais fait à Abigaëlle. Je l'en remerciai du regard.

-Euh oui, celui-là...

Bien entendu, après deux nuits de sommeil impossible, j'avais mis les deux filles dans la confidence. Elles n'étaient pas sans ignorer les déboires auxquels je m'étais livrée durant l'été. Elles aussi s'étaient amusées l'été dernier, bien qu'elles n'aient jamais été jusqu'à passer à l'acte avec un garçon qu'elles ne connaissaient pas. Maélie avait rencontré un garçon et les choses allaient plutôt rondement entre eux quand je les avais quittées pour retourner à Poudlard. D'ailleurs, ils étaient en couple durant Noël. Est-ce que leur histoire avait durée?

Une fois mon récit, épuré au maximum pour qu'il ressemble à ce qu'Harry savait, terminé, je posai la question qui me brûlait les lèvres à Maélie.

-Non, Albert m'a laissé.

Les joues de Maélie se plaquèrent de rouge et je vis ses yeux s'humidifier. Je regrettai immédiatement ma question. Abigaëlle passa un bras réconfortant dans son dos, je saisis sa main dans l'herbe et la serrai fort.

-Désolée Harry, je ne suis pas toujours comme ça, sauf que ça fait à peine un mois... Et puis, il se jouait de moi durant tout le temps que ça a duré. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était du cul. Et quand il l'a eu, il en a profité deux-trois semaines et il m'a planté là. Il n'a même pas essayé de s'en cacher. Je pense même qu'il m'a trompé au début… et au milieu…

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, entrecoupé par des sanglots qui lui déchiraient la cage thoracique. Je sentis une vague de colère, de rage pure déferler sur moi. De quel droit ce garçon, cet idiot, s'était-il permis pareille horreur envers ma meilleure amie?

-Je vais lui faire la peau.

Ma voix était froide et tranchante, retenant toute la colère brute qui menaçait d'exploser.

-Hermione, non. S'il-te-plait. Ça ne ferait que compliquer encore plus les choses.

J'avais envie de lui demander si elle l'avait frappé, si elle lui avait fait regretter ses actes. Je savais la réponse, alors je me mordis la lèvre. Maélie rêvait du prince charmant, elle voulait vivre dans les romans. Elle n'aurait pas réussi à être méchante avec ce prince charmant qui avait retiré son masque. Elle avait flanchée, comme n'importe qui d'autre l'aurait fait. Mais cela me rendait malade, de voir ses yeux rougis et ses épaules affaissées vers l'avant. Abigaëlle, imperturbable, lui flattait le dos de sa main.

-Mais ça n'a pas eu que du mal, vous savez. J'ai décidé de me mettre au sport depuis. Je crois que ça a vraiment fonctionné!

Je ne pus que sourire face à sa tentative de nous rassurer. Cela expliquait sa nouvelle stature athlétique. Je ne m'étais pas posée de questions en la voyant, mais il était vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu de muscles. Son corps était svelte de nature, aussi n'avait-elle jamais eu d'efforts à faire. Mais avec un peu de muscles, elle était encore plus belle et assurément en meilleure santé.

-J'ai bien essayé de la suivre, mais elle va courir à tous les matins, et elle s'est aussi mise à la nage, alors je n'y arrive vraiment pas!

Je souris à nouveau, tâchant d'oublier ma rage. Je me devais de lui faire oublier sa tristesse, d'autant plus que c'était moi qui lui avais rappelé Albert avec ma question idiote. Je me concentrai donc sur ce que venait de dire Abigaëlle. Que Maélie ait choisi la nage ne m'étonnait pas vraiment. À la plage, elle était toujours en pâmoison devant les nageurs et nous rabattait les oreilles sur le fait qu'elle aurait voulu être aussi bonne qu'eux. Quand on lui disait qu'elle n'avait qu'à se lancer, elle prétextait que l'eau était trop froide. Foutaises. Elle avait bien raison, sa rupture avait au moins eu du bon!

On discuta un peu, essayant de taire notre récente discussion. À mes côtés, Harry avait perdu toute aisance devant la douleur et les confessions de Maëlie. Pour une première rencontre, c'en était toute une! Il fallait être honnête, les retrouvailles avec mes amies n'étaient jamais faciles. Un temps d'adaptation était nécessaire pour faire nos marques et essayer de rattraper le temps perdu, bien que cela fût véritablement impossible. Avec la présence d'Harry, les choses étaient malheureusement un peu plus compliquées, mais ce n'était pas plus mal. J'étais heureuse d'avoir mon meilleur ami à mes côtés.

Comme la soirée tirait à sa fin, on se quitta peu après avoir rétabli un climat jovial. Partant dans deux directions opposées, on salua les filles. Une minute ne s'était pas écoulée qu'Abigaëlle nous rejoignait mi-courant, Maélie l'attendant un peu plus loin.

-Hermione?

Elle s'approcha de mon oreille pour mieux me murmurer ses informations capitales.

-Albert va être au bar demain. Si tu veux lui faire payer, tu sauras où le trouver….

-Merci

Je murmurai du bout des lèvres. Abigaëlle était rarement animée de mauvaises intentions envers qui que ce soit, mais briser sa meilleure amie simplement pour un plaisir charnel, pour un défi d'orgueil, c'était inacceptable. Lentement, un plan prit forme dans ma tête, alors que mon informatrice nous quittait pour de bon.

-Elles sont vraiment gentilles.

Je relevai ma tête vers Harry et laissai de côté mes plans machiavéliques pour quelques minutes. Ma bouche s'étira en un sourire, lui démontrant à quel point j'étais ravie qu'il apprécie mes amies.

-Je dois t'avouer qu'après avoir rencontré Alicia, je m'attendais à tomber sur deux filles au caractère très fort.

Je rigolai.

-Je pense qu'on prend un peu trop de place, Alicia et moi, avec nos comportements explosifs. Il faut bien qu'il y en ait pour rattraper le tout, pour équilibrer les choses!

-C'est sûr. Maélie me fait un peu penser à toi tu sais. Elle n'a pas ta force de petite lionne, mais vous vous ressemblez.

Il me tira la langue, me provoquant ostensiblement. Osant rajouter que c'était reposant. J'embarquai dans son jeu, sachant très bien que cette petite pique servait à cacher le dramatique de cette première rencontre.

En me couchant ce soir là, j'étais encore remuée. Ma journée avait été longue et éprouvante. Mon entrevue, Harry, Abigaëlle et Maélie, Albert… Je me remis à élaborer mon plan de vengeance. Après l'avoir retourné dans tous les sens, peaufiné au maximum et avoir imaginé tous les scénarios possibles, je tentai à nouveau de trouver le sommeil. C'est là qu'une douleur sourde, sournoise, me vrilla le cœur. Je voulais Drago. Je repoussai mes couvertures et me rendis jusqu'à ma commode. Sur le haut, j'avais déposé une chemise blanche, une de ses chemises. Je la pris dans mes bras et l'emmenai dans mon lit. J'inspirai de grandes goulées d'air dans sa chemise, respirant son parfum suave. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. J'ignorais quand je le reverrais et cela m'effrayait. Je le voulais là, tout de suite. Je voulais sentir son corps nu contre le mien, sa peau froide qui apaiserait la chaleur de mon propre corps. Je voulais ses yeux qui ne regardent que moi, amoureusement. Je voulais ses mains sur mon corps, ses bras autour de ma taille, ses cheveux qui m'effleurent, ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'essayai de taire la douleur et de dormir, mais je ne réussis qu'à rêver de lui, de nos aux revoirs sur la gare.

_-Je ne veux pas que tu partes. _

_Ma voix avait flanchée, faible. Je m'accrochai à sa chemise, lui jetant un regard piteux. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, mon ventre dansait la samba. J'étais surexcitée à l'idée de retrouver mes amies, de faire découvrir ma vie à Harry, mais aussi effrayée à l'idée de quitter le beau blond qui me faisait face. _

_Il referma ses bras sur moi, collant mes mains accrochées à sa chemise et mon corps contre lui. Je déposai ma tête contre son cœur et en écoutai les battements désordonnés. _

_-On n'aurait pas eu besoin de se quitter si tu étais venue avec moi. _

_Je relevai mes yeux vers lui, le laissant voir la petite pointe de colère qui avait envahie mes prunelles. Il me serra plus fort contre lui et je décidai d'oublier ses paroles. Il avait raison, bien que son invitation ait été impossible à réaliser. Je déposai à nouveau ma tête sur sa poitrine, savourant le bien être qui m'envahissait à être tenue ainsi par ses bras puissants. _

_-On se voit bientôt, promis?_

_Il se rattrapait grandement avec cette deuxième phrase. Le fait qu'aucune date ne soit donnée m'effrayait, faisant battre mon cœur plus vite. Il faudrait s'y habituer, nous n'habitions désormais plus sous le même toit. _

_-Promis. _

_Quand j'avais relevé la tête, c'était pour l'embrasser fiévreusement et humer une dernière fois son parfum. Des lèvres rugueuses et douces à la fois, chaudes malgré son corps froid. Un parfum masculin, frais, envoûtant. Me retirant du confort de ses bras, j'avais fait une dernière accolade à Blaise et j'avais observé les deux garçons transplaner chez eux._

À quatre heures du matin, je me levai, épuisée par mes rêves incessants. Peu importe que je sois en couple avec lui, que je le déteste ou que je l'aime, Drago Malefoy avait le chic pour envahir mes pensées et gruger mes nuits. Je me décidai à lui écrire une courte lettre. Lui disant simplement que je m'ennuyais et que j'avais hâte de le voir. Je lui demandai quand il serait disponible et où il voudrait qu'on se rencontre. Je signai Hermione et y ajoutait trois petits bisous. Rapidement, j'attachai la lettre à la patte de ma chouette, qui était restée enfermée dans sa cage depuis mon retour et ouvrit la fenêtre.

En me recouchant, la fenêtre toujours ouverte pour laisser entrer un peu d'air frais, je me sentais mieux. Je parvins à m'endormir peu de temps plus tard.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain soir, vêtue d'une courte robe blanche à bretelles, j'emmenai Harry visiter le bar du quartier. Je ne lui avais pas caché mes intentions, aussi était-il un peu nerveux quand au déroulement de la soirée. Malgré tout, il n'avait pas tenté de m'en dissuader. L'histoire que nous avait confié ma jolie blonde d'amie l'avait passablement retourné et, bien qu'il ne l'ait rencontrée que pour la première fois hier, Harry avait lui aussi été envahi par le désir de punir cet égoïste. Mais il n'aimait pas vraiment mon idée.<p>

-Tu n'es pas obligée de faire toute une mise en scène, on n'a qu'à l'entraîner dans une ruelle et à lui faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure, non?

-Non. Il ne comprendrait pas pourquoi, ça nous ferait mal aux mains et il ne serait pas humilié. Fais-moi confiance Harry…

C'est ainsi qu'une heure plus tard, nous étions installé devant la table de billard et demandions à la table voisine s'il y avait deux volontaires pour jouer avec nous. Évidemment, Albert, grand gaillard un peu gras, aux cheveux bruns coupés très court, était assis à cette table. Et comme prévu, il fut tout à fait volontaire pour participer. Harry et moi firent mine de vouloir s'affronter, expliquant que c'était une bataille entre vieux amis. Ainsi : on démontrait qu'on n'était pas un couple et : je me retrouvais en équipe avec Albert.

Même si Harry savait mes plans, je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer ses regards mi-surpris, mi-découragés quand j'enclenchai le jeu de la séduction avec ma cible. En jetant un regard circulaire pour vérifier la quantité de personnes dans le bar, je remarquai qu'une fille, environ de mon âge, grande, aux cheveux bruns, nous fixait avec dégoût et frustration. Par nous, j'entendais Albert et moi. Ce dernier, prétextant me montrer comment jouer comme il le fallait, en avait profité pour coller son torse contre mon dos et passer ses bras autour de moi. Je détestais sentir son corps ainsi contre le mien, mais je fis mine d'apprécier, pour la forme. Je me demandai vaguement si la brune était jalouse, espérant que ça ne soit pas le cas, même si son attitude criait la jalousie. Peut-être lui donnerais-je une bonne raison de ne plus avoir envie de ce type.

Patience. Il partit nous chercher un verre alors que je lui souriais. Notre partie était terminée, alors Harry retourna s'asseoir sur notre banquette. Quant à moi, je poussai les choses plus loin, rejoignant Albert au comptoir. On resta sur les tabourets, à siroter nos verres et à parler. Je jouais nonchalamment avec une mèche de mes cheveux, puis je prenais une gorgée, aspirant l'alcool par la paille comme si… Et je fixais ses lèvres, puis ses yeux, puis ses lèvres. Feindre l'attirance était si facile. Il se leva, vint se coller contre moi. Dos au bar, j'y reposai mes coudes pour paraître nonchalante, un peu aguichante, mais surtout pour rester à une petite distance de lui, pour pouvoir tourner la tête si jamais il lui prenait l'envie de réellement m'embrasser.

On parlait, se titillant quelque peu. Je commençais à en avoir marre de son corps collé contre le mien, mais je tachais de ne rien en laisser paraître. Féline, je me laissai glisser délicatement de mon tabouret. Il recula un peu, parce que mon corps le lui intimait subtilement. Le bon moment arriva enfin. Je sentis sa main, auparavant posée dans le creux de mes reins, descendre jusqu'à mes fesses, qu'il caressa sans vergogne. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus. Rapide comme l'éclair, ma main s'abattit sur sa joue dans un clac sonore. La musique n'étant pas trop forte, tout le bar entendit le bruit et se tourna vers la scène.

-Ne me touche pas, espèce de pervers! Tu penses que je ne sais pas quel genre de gars tu es? Moi, quand je veux seulement une bonne baise, j'en avertis mon partenaire au lieu de feindre les sentiments. Alors toi et ta petite bite molle, vous pouvez aller vous faire voir ailleurs.

Le grand mou me regardait avec surprise et incompréhension. Bientôt, les mots pénètrent sa conscience et son regard devint fou de rage. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et s'élevèrent pour m'agripper par les poignets, dans la ferme intention de me faire regretter amèrement mes paroles. Toutefois, quelque chose que ni lui ni moi n'avions prévue arriva. Une jeune femme s'était matérialisée à nos côtés, les yeux pleins de haine. Son verre de bière à moitié terminé était levé haut dans les airs. Le contenu se déversa sur la tête d'Albert.

-Ça, c'est pour Maélie.

Je retins mon souffle, estomaquée, alors que quelques jeunes du bar se mettaient à applaudir. Ne trouvant de soutien nulle part, Albert le briseur de cœur sortit en grandes enjambées du bar, la tête basse et les cheveux dégoulinants de bière. Une fois qu'il fut disparu et que je me fus assez délectée du spectacle et de la vengeance que je venais d'offrir à ma bonne amie, je réalisai que Maélie avait d'autres amis qu'Abigaëlle, Alicia et moi. Visiblement, ce n'était pas l'envie qui avait manqué à son entourage pour rabrouer Albert, mais personne n'avait encore osé. Je comprenais maintenant l'attitude de cette fille durant la soirée, ses regards que j'avais pris pour de la jalousie.

-Hermione, enchantée.

-Victoria. Il était grand temps que quelqu'un lui en fasse baver.

-Tu connais Maélie?

Ma nouvelle alliée me regarda soudain avec des yeux nouveaux.

-Je comprends mieux les paroles que tu lui adressées, maintenant! Mais oui, c'est moi qui lui apprends à nager. Je ne peux pas dire que ça fait longtemps que je la connais, mais je suis vraiment heureuse de la compter dans mes amies, elle est merveilleuse!

Je l'entraînai vers ma table pendant qu'on papotait de notre amie commune. Je lui présentai par la suite Harry, vers qui elle jetait des regards intéressés depuis qu'on s'était installé à table. Pour être sûre que les choses soient claires, sans être trop brusque, je présentai mon meilleur ami comme étant l'amoureux de ma meilleure amie que j'hébergeais quelques temps. La mine de Victoria se détériora un peu à l'annonce, mais elle passa outre.

-Hum, tu m'as dit que tu t'appelais Hermione, c'est bien ça?

De fil en aiguille, il s'avéra qu'on s'était déjà croisées à quelques reprises. Elle résidait dans le quartier depuis trois ans, ce qui expliquait qu'on n'ait pas été à l'école primaire ensemble. Par contre, elle avait été à plusieurs soirées où j'étais et me connaissait de réputation. Je ne pus m'empêcher de jurer dans ma barbe quand elle m'annonça que j'avais marqué beaucoup de ses amis. Je reçu un haussement de sourcils suspicieux de la part d'Harry et tentai habilement de détourner le sujet de mes anciennes conquêtes. Je me sentais soudain mal à l'aise, m'imaginant qu'elle devait me prendre pour une personne aussi horrible qu'Albert, pour avoir marqué _beaucoup _de ses amis. Pourtant elle était toujours là et me souriait, acceptant sans broncher le brusque changement de sujet que je lui imposai.

-Je vais retourner à ma table, je pense que mes amis commencent à s'impatienter. J'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer tous les deux, j'espère qu'on se reverra.

-Oui, ce serait super! On pourrait faire quelque chose avec Maélie! D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais ne pas lui dire ce que j'ai fait, j'ai peur qu'elle le prenne mal…

-Oh! Mais…

Ses lèvres esquissaient un pourquoi qui ne vint pas. J'attendais qu'elle complète sa phrase.

-C'est dommage, c'était vraiment bien ce que tu as fait, il le méritait. Mais je comprends, je ne dirai rien, c'est promis.

Je lui souris et elle s'éloigna, me laissant avec mon meilleur ami.

-Tu sais qu'elle va finir par le savoir, Mione. Tu t'es arrangée pour que tout ce beau monde t'entende.

-Je sais. Mais j'hésite entre lui dire moi-même et espérer qu'elle le sache le plus tard possible…

Je rigolai un peu de ma stupidité.

-Allez, on rentre, mission accomplie!

Je lui offris un clin d'œil, il m'offrit un beau sourire. On quitta le bar bras dessus bras dessous, analysant et retournant dans tous les sens le spectacle que j'avais créé pour humilier Albert. La vengeance était savoureuse.

* * *

><p>Quand pensez-vous?<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

Bonjour! Alors, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Premièrement, la suite est là, tout fraiche et prête à lire! Mais, j'ai maintenant 5 jobs en même temps, plus mes études à temps plein, donc je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à garder le rythme. J'espère réussir, mais sinon je m'en excuse! Dans tous les cas, je vous promets que je vous reviens avec d'autres chapitres :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Le lendemain de mon plan machiavélique, j'eus le plaisir d'avoir au bout du fil le propriétaire de la librairie. J'avais un emploi pour la période estivale. Je débuterais ma formation le samedi, puisqu'il y avait plus de clients, donc plus de situations pour me former. Je jubilais. Alicia revenait le soir même de Beaux-bâtons, je ne pouvais demander mieux. Ou si, des nouvelles de Drago. Cela faisait presque deux jours que je lui avais envoyé ma lettre, mais je n'avais eu aucun retour. Je ne pouvais empêcher mon cerveau de s'affoler, imaginant les pires scénarios. Drago redevenant Malefoy au contact du Manoir de son enfance. Drago ne voulant plus de moi, pressant sa mère de signer le contrat qui le lierait à Parkinson. Drago regrettant, Drago m'ignorant, Drago avec une autre… Dans ces moments là, je sortais les solutions plausibles au délais qui m'était imposé : on habitait loin, ma chouette avait de la difficulté à se rendre. Faisant le chemin pour la première fois, ma chouette s'était perdue. Drago était seulement occupé, il avait reçu ma lettre, mais n'avait pas encore pris le temps de répondre.<p>

Quand mes hypothèses logiques laissaient à nouveau place à l'inquiétude, je me forçais pour penser à mon nouvel emploi et à Alicia. Parfois aussi à un Albert dégoulinant de bière et d'humiliation. C'était plutôt efficace. Je pensais aussi à la soirée de dimanche. Maëlie et Abigaëlle avaient leur bal de finissantes ce soir là. La date était un peu décevante, un dimanche soir, mais il n'y avait pas beaucoup de salles de disponibles aux alentours, alors l'école avait du composer avec les quelques dates proposées. Bien évidemment, Alicia et moi ne pourrions pas les accompagner, mais il y aurait un cocktail chez Maëlie avec les familles des deux filles et leurs amis proches.

Malgré tout, mes pensées revenaient sans cesse à un certain blond. C'est pourquoi je soupirai et piquai avec frustration ma fourchette dans une pauvre carotte innocente. Harry me jeta un regard préoccupé, tandis que mes parents continuaient à papoter sans s'en rendre compte, heureusement.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Mione? Ça fait trois fois que tu soupires depuis que le souper est commencé.

-Je…

Je me penchai le plus proche possible vers mon meilleur ami et murmurai pour ne pas me faire entendre de mes parents.

-… C'est Drago. Je lui envoyé une lettre il y a deux nuits et je n'ai toujours pas eu de réponse…

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux, emmêlant un peu plus ses indomptables cheveux.

-Ta lettre doit sûrement être sur le point d'arriver. Pauvre chouette, tu dois lui laisser le temps de faire l'aller retour!

Je lui souris et il posa sa main sur la mienne pour me réconforter. L'attention d'un père étant très étrange, c'est ce moment qu'il choisit pour étudier mon comportement. Il n'avait pas entendu mes soupirs à fendre l'âme, mais la main d'Harry sur la mienne, il la vit très bien. Il toussota, attirant le regard de ma mère, puis tous deux me regardèrent. Entre-temps, Harry avait naturellement mit fit au contact, avant de se rendre compte de la situation gênante qui se profilait.

-Hermione? Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à nous dire?

Je me tortillai un peu sur ma chaise, tandis qu'Harry essayait de comprendre le retournement de situation. Son geste était banal. Celui d'un frère protecteur envers sa sœur ou de deux meilleurs amis. Il ne soupçonnait donc pas les raisons qui avaient éveillées une telle curiosité chez mes parents. Quant à moi, je ne sus si c'était l'influence d'un certain Serpentard sur ma personne ou seulement un côté tordu de moi, mais je pris une drôle de décision.

-En fait, oui.

Je vis dans les prunelles de mon père une lueur de satisfaction. Quelque chose qui disait : Je le savais bien, je l'ai vu leurs mains, ça voulait tout dire. Mais aussi une phrase comme : Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, je savais bien qu'un garçon dans ma maison, ça ne pourrait pas résister à ma petite fille. Cette phrase s'accompagnait d'un peu de mécontentement.

-Vous savez entre Ron, mon ex petit-copain, et la fin de l'année, les choses ont bien changées. Je… J'ai un nouveau copain…

Mes deux parents se tournèrent automatiquement vers Harry, qui ne comprenait plus rien. Il sembla vouloir se liquéfier sur sa chaise. Je toussotai pour ravoir leur attention.

-Ce n'est pas Harry. Il s'appelle Drago.

Mon meilleur ami respira soudainement mieux.

-Mais, pourquoi vous teniez-vous la main, alors?

Mon petit papa, pauvre papa. Alors que toutes les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient dans la tête d'Harry, ce dernier me fusilla, comprenant que j'avais volontairement laissé mes parents penser qu'il y avait quelque chose entre lui et moi.

-C'était un pur geste d'amitié papa.

Il maugréa dans sa barbe, peu content d'envisager l'hypothèse que plusieurs garçons puissent poser leurs mains sur sa fille, en toute amitié.

-Ce nom me rappelle quelque chose… Quel est son nom de famille?

Ma mère avait un ton un peu trop suspicieux à mon goût, aussi hésitais-je à poursuivre, perdant le sourire moqueur que j'avais acquis au début de notre conversation.

-Malefoy.

Ma mère hoqueta, ses yeux devenant rond sous le coup de l'émotion et je sus qu'elle n'avait pas oublié, qu'elle n'oublierait pas.

-Hermione Jane Granger! Es-tu devenue masochiste? Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir, tu lui as laissé ton cœur?!

Il était loin le temps où ma mère m'avait ainsi appelée. Sa voix tonnait fort, sans qu'elle ait besoin de se briser les cordes vocales pour autant. Ses yeux, eux, me lançaient des éclairs de colère où transperçaient l'incompréhension et la tristesse. Je me ratatinai sur ma chaise. En jetant un regard vers mon meilleur ami, je sus immédiatement ce qu'il pensait : Enfin quelqu'un qui réagissait de la bonne manière. Qui ne sous-entendait rien qui lui était inconnu et qui me rappelait quel être abject était Drago Malefoy. Il était vrai que jusqu'à maintenant, j'avais échappé à ce genre de réaction, même si c'était sûrement la plus légitime.

-Va dans ta chambre.

Son ton était las. Bien que j'aie passé l'âge de me faire envoyer de la sorte dans ma chambre, j'obtempérai sans broncher. J'avais souvent voulu épargner à mes parents mes misères et les risques que je prenais lors de mes aventures avec les garçons. Malgré cela, je n'avais pu occulter Malefoy. Pourquoi? Parce que les premiers mois à Poudlard avaient été horribles. Je n'avais pas encore lié d'amitié avec Harry et Ron, alors j'avais écrit quelques lettres de désespoir à mes parents, leur racontant l'attitude de mon ennemi Serpentard. Ce nom était resté gravé dans la mémoire de ma mère. C'était même devenu une question récurrente. Mon caractère de feu, tout comme mon trop grand optimisme, je les tenais de ma mère. Ainsi, elle espérait que je lui dise qu'il avait changé, qu'il avait compris quelle personne merveilleuse était sa fille. Je n'avais pas eu le courage de lui mentir. En vieillissant, Drago Malefoy m'avait servi d'exemple pour expliquer à mes parents la guerre qui menaçait le monde sorcier. Ils avaient mieux compris. Aujourd'hui, je m'en mordais les doigts.

Je n'étais pas encore parvenue à ma chambre que j'entendis Harry prendre timidement la parole.

-Vous savez, je vous comprends. J'ai aussi été la cible de Malefoy et j'étais presque toujours présent quand il s'en prenait à Hermione. Mais il l'aime.

Ma mère n'en avait apparemment cure, j'avais réussi à détruire son optimisme concernant Drago Malefoy.

-Alors comment as-tu pu la laisser faire? Comment as-tu pu le laisser faire? Il joue avec elle.

-Je suis désolé, madame. J'aurais bien voulu, mais quand Hermione veut quelque chose… et je les ai vu, ce sont des sentiments sincères des deux côtés. Sinon, je me serais fait une joie de lui en faire baver à Malefoy.

Il n'y eut que le silence pour répondre à la tirade d'Harry. Même si la situation ne prêtait pas à cela, je fus aux anges de constater que mon ami était devenu assez à l'aise avec mes parents pour oser donner son point de vue. Pour oser redonner son point de vue après s'être vu chicaner par ma mère. Il était vrai qu'il avait assurément de la pratique avec Molly Weasley. Au silence succéda les bruits de fourchette et de mastication, me rappelant que je n'avais pas fini mon assiette. Et merde. Je ne pouvais pas retourner là-bas.

Une fois dans mon lit, je pris un livre et entrepris de me changer les idées. Une heure plus tard, on toqua à ma porte. Ma mère vint s'asseoir sur mon lit, mon assiette à nouveau chaude entre les mains.

-Je suis désolée de m'être emportée, ma puce. Mais… ce jeune homme, il a fait du mal à mon seul enfant.

Je serrai ma mère contre moi.

-Je sais… Mais il a changé. Je sais bien que je t'avais dit qu'il ne changerait jamais, qu'il n'en serait pas capable, mais je m'étais trompée, maman. La guerre est terminée depuis deux ans maintenant et il nous a aidés durant la guerre. Et je l'aime.

Elle s'adoucissait un peu sous mes paroles. Ce qu'elle avait arrêté d'espérer avait fini par se produire. Drago Malefoy avait compris que sa fille avait de la valeur.

-Raconte-moi alors. Je vais essayer de rester calme.

Tout en piochant dans mon assiette, je parlai de mon amoureux à ma mère, me croisant les doigts pour qu'il veuille encore de moi. Ma chouette n'était toujours pas revenue.

* * *

><p>Assise sur la véranda des Methany, Harry à mes côtés, j'attendais patiemment. Elle serait bientôt là. Je pourrais tenir ma meilleure amie dans mes bras. L'été allait enfin commencer, nous pourrions faire les quatre cent coups. Je me demandai si je n'aurais pas du l'attendre pour faire payer Albert. Elle aussi aurait voulu savourer cette vengeance.<p>

Mes parents parlaient avec le père d'Alicia, racontant à quel point la séparation était dure. C'était devenu un rituel entre nos deux familles de se rejoindre au retour d'Alicia. Tout comme cette discussion entre mes parents et les leurs. Ils faisaient comme si ces mots n'avaient pas été dit et redit, pour le simple plaisir de perdurer la tradition. Si nos deux familles avaient toujours été proches, notre entrée dans une école de sorcellerie les avait soudées encore plus. Je crois d'ailleurs que leur amitié était basée sur notre magie. Déjà petites, nous avions des débordements de magie, des petits accidents étranges. Aucun des autres enfants de notre entourage ne faisait ces drôles de choses. Nos parents s'étaient donc tournés les uns vers les autres pour tenter de comprendre. Ils n'avaient que l'autre famille pour échanger sur ces drôles de phénomènes qui entouraient leur fille. Et puis, quand ils avaient compris, ils s'étaient épaulés pour gérer du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient cette réalité qui les dépassait. En l'absence de leur fille unique, les deux couples faisaient souvent des soupers ou des sorties à quatre, pour occuper leur temps libre.

C'est avec joie qu'on entendit la voiture se garer dans l'allée. Quelques minutes plus tard, Alicia et sa mère en sortaient, rayonnantes de bonheur. Elle serra son père dans ses bras et, malgré son apparente fragilité, c'est elle qui serra à en étouffer son pauvre père. Cette petite boule d'énergie se dirigea ensuite droit sur moi. Ses cheveux châtains bruns voletants derrière elle jusqu'à ce que quelques mèches viennent chatouiller mes épaules. Je manquai de souffle, alors je tapotai son dos pour qu'elle me libère. Dès qu'elle s'en rendit compte, je pus respirer à nouveau, redécouvrant avec plaisir son parfum aux roses.

-Harry! Je ne pensais pas te voir ici!

Il ne put lui répondre, prit à son tour dans l'étau de ses bras.

-Les parents d'Hermione m'hébergent pour l'été.

-C'est génial, alors! Et avec Ginny, c'est toujours l'amour fou?

Harry se mit à rougir alors que le sourire de ma meilleure amie gagnait en puissance.

-Et toi, Mione? C'est réglé avec le beau blond?

-Je suis en couple avec Drago, oui.

Je pris le temps de parler, pas aussi satisfaite de donner raison à cette chipie qu'elle pouvait l'être à m'entendre dire ces mots.

-Bon, je vais terminer ma tournée de câlins, on se reparle dans une minute.

Elle disparut dans les bras de mes parents, puis resta avec nos géniteurs quelques temps, s'enquérant de leur vie.

-J'avais oublié à quel point elle est énergique…

On pouffa de rire sous les dernières paroles de mon meilleur ami, tout en suivant des yeux les gesticulations d'Alicia. Étrangement, la voir agir ainsi me rappela Blaise Zabini. L'énergie nouvelle qui se dégageait de lui depuis un ou deux mois était aussi brute et vivace que celle de ma meilleure amie.

* * *

><p>Je n'avais jamais imaginé que travailler dans une librairie puisse être exigent. Après tout, je me pâmais de connaître une foule de romans et de pouvoir retrouver ce qui m'intéressait les yeux fermés. J'avais prêché par abus de confiance. Certes, je connaissais la bibliothèque de Poudlard comme le fond de ma poche, mais il n'en était pas de même pour la librairie moldue de mon quartier. Et puis, il n'y avait pas que cela dans le fait de travailler dans une librairie. Il y avait la caisse. La foutue caisse. Je ne pouvais m'enfouir dans les rayons et orienter les clients du mieux que je le pouvais toute la journée durant. Je devais faire payer leurs achats aux dits clients. Et ça, je n'avais jamais su comment faire. De plus, je devais rester debout toute la journée. C'était long.<p>

Peu après une heure de l'après-midi, mes amis vinrent me rendre visite. Les trois filles, ainsi qu'Harry. Je pus échanger un peu avec eux, pendant qu'ils se permettaient quelques moqueries à mon sujet, puisque c'était plutôt mort. Quand les clients commencèrent à entrer, ils se mirent de côté et m'observèrent œuvrer. J'entendis quelques rires étouffés alors que je peinais à entrer correctement les prix des livres dans ma caisse enregistreuse. Je me retins de justesse de leur jeter un regard foudroyant, mon client, ainsi que mon patron étaient à mes côtés.

À 18h00, j'avais enfin terminé. Bien que le magasin fermait à 17h00, il fallait ensuite faire le ménage et recompter la caisse. C'était long et tellement ennuyant. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, rentrer chez moi et dormir. Heureusement, le vieil homme qui me servait de patron me rassura, me disant que la première journée était toujours la pire, que je m'habituerais rapidement et que, même si j'avais eu quelques difficultés, j'avais été parfaite (pour une première fois).

En sortant, j'eus le plaisir de trouver mes amis assis sur la chaine de trottoir. Ils mangeaient une crème glacée et, dans la main d'Alicia, ma sorte préférée m'attendait. Je me laissai tomber entre Alicia et Harry et savourai ma crème glacé au chocolat et aux cerises avec délice. Le soleil réchauffait ma peau et les voix de mes amis de toujours m'emplissaient de joie. Je me détendais peu à peu.

-Oh, j'ai oublié de te demander! Y'a un beau blond qui te cherchait jeudi soir, Abby lui a dit que tu étais au bar. Est-ce qu'il a réussi à te trouver?

Je manquai de m'étouffer avec ma glace, ce qui était presque impossible. Un beau blond me cherchait jeudi soir?

-Il ressemblait à quoi?

-Ben, il était blond, très pâle.

-Et grand, un peu musclé… très beau quoi!

Mes deux amies moldues me souriaient. Je regardai Harry, catastrophée. Drago était venu jeudi soir. Drago était venu, avait rencontré mes amies, s'était dirigé vers le bar. Ce qu'il avait du voir et faussement interpréter n'avait pas du lui plaire. Il était parti. Sûrement dans une colère noire. Et il ne m'avait pas écrit, ne m'avait pas demandé des explications. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire? Je devais le voir. Mais comment? Je ne m'étais jamais rendue au Manoir Malefoy, je ne pouvais pas y transplaner. Et s'il n'avait pas répondu à ma première lettre, il n'en ferait rien avec une deuxième.

Je quittai les filles, un peu affolée, tandis qu'Harry me suivait, Alicia sur les talons. Je n'avais pas vraiment besoin que ma meilleure amie se mette le nez dans mes affaires, mais la connaissant, rien ne l'arrêterait. En entendant Harry répondre à ses questions, je le remerciai mentalement. Ça me ferait une chose de moins à faire. Une fois dans ma chambre, Harry dans le cadre de porte et Alicia sur mon lit, j'exécutai la seule solution qui m'était venue à l'esprit.

_Cher Blaise,_

_Je crois que Drago a surpris un malencontreux événement et qu'il l'a interprété d'une très mauvaise manière. Je sais qu'il ne voudra plus m'adresser la parole, alors je me tourne vers toi pour solliciter ton aide. Je ne tiens pas à entrer dans les détails de l'événement par écrit, mais je veux bien tout t'expliquer. _

_En espérant vraiment avoir ton aide,_

_Hermione_

-Pourquoi tu ne vas pas le voir au lieu de lui envoyer une stupide lettre?

Je fusillai ma meilleure amie avant de tendre la lettre à Harry pour qu'il la confie à Hedwidge, ma chouette n'étant toujours pas revenue.

-J'irais bien, mais j'ignore comment me rendre. Et je ne lui ai pas écris à lui, mais à son meilleur ami. Drago ne me répondrait pas et je ne veux pas me justifier par lettre.

Colère, quand tu nous tiens. Mes paroles eurent au moins l'effet de clouer le bec à Alicia. Je me radoucis quelques secondes plus tard, me rappelant qu'elle venait à peine d'arriver et que rien n'était de sa faute dans l'histoire. Elle voulait m'aider de son mieux, tout simplement. Ne pouvant rien faire de plus, elle prit en main de me changer les idées, c'est pourquoi on se retrouva quelques heures plus tard dans la voiture de Maëlie, direction le cinéma.

-Je suis désolée, Mione, je ne pensais pas que ça te causerait un problème avec le blond.

-C'est rien, Abby, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste? Tu étais occupée avec un autre garçon? Mais tu n'avais pas un petit-copain?

-Euh…

Quoi dire à Maëlie? Oui, j'ai un petit-copain et oui, j'étais occupé avec un autre, ton ex pour être exacte.

-Hermione… il me semblait que tu ne trompais pas, non?

Tournons le couteau dans la plaie à vif de Maëlie. Laissons-la imaginer qu'une de ses meilleures amies est aussi pourrie que son ex.

-Je… tu veux bien t'arrêter une minute? Je ne veux pas t'en parler pendant que tu conduis.

Par le rétroviseur, je vis des sourcils blonds se hausser et un regard bleu s'affoler. Maëlie obéit tout de même, se garant sur le bord de la route, heureusement très tranquille à cette heure-là.

-J'ai bien un petit-ami. C'est celui que vous avez croisé jeudi soir. Et je ne le trompe pas, je ne ferais jamais cela.

Je me souvins, momentanément, de ma soirée aveugle à Poudlard et du fait que j'étais toujours en couple avec Ron. Jamais était un bien grand mot.

-Seulement, j'ai décidé de faire une petite mise en scène au bar, jeudi soir.

Le silence dans l'auto était palpable. Harry avait tout vu, Alicia savait tout, Abigaëlle se doutait de presque tout et Maëlie… sentait les choses venir. Il ne servait à rien de prolonger le mal, comme il fallait tirer sur le pansement rapidement pour souffrir moins longtemps.

-J'ai voulu humilier Albert.

-Hermione! Je t'avais demandé de ne rien faire.

Son visage ne me parvenait plus au travers du rétroviseur. Elle avait tourné son visage rouge de gêne et de colère vers moi. Dans ses yeux, déception et contentement se mêlaient. Elle voulait qu'il paye, mais…

-J'ai réussi tu sais. Maintenant, tout le monde sait qu'il est un vrai salaud. Ses amis ne l'ont même pas soutenu. J'ai rencontré Victoria, elle était vraiment ravie. Elle lui a même vidé un verre de bière sur la tête.

Je parlais vite, déblatérant pour essayer de m'excuser. Sans un mot, la jolie blonde se retourna et reprit le volant. Personne n'osa parler du reste du trajet.

-Raconte.

Il ne restait plus que deux minutes avant que nous n'arrivions au cinéma. Je fis de mon mieux pour être la plus précise possible, essayant de déchiffrer les diverses émotions que Maëlie ressentait.

-Alors ton copain t'as sûrement surprise pendant que tu flirtais avec Albert.

Son ton était neutre.

-Je vais te pardonner, parce qu'il le méritait vraiment et que, pour avoir agi contre mon consentement, tu vas t'en mordre les doigts avec ton beau blond.

C'était bien gentil à elle tout cela. Voir dans les évènements un signe que tout se paye et décider de laisser le hasard me punir. Vivement le film, que je me change les idées.

* * *

><p><em>Hermione,<em>

_Rendez-vous demain au chaudron baveur à 1h. J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse, parce que j'ai du calmer un malefoy en furie jeudi soir dernier, sans compter les jours qui ont suivis._

_Blaise_

J'aurais bien voulu maudire Hedwidge, qui me réveillait à quatre heures du matin, mais je n'y arrivai pas. La réponse de Blaise ne s'était pas faite attendre, heureusement. Je sentais bien que plus je laissais de temps à Drago, plus sa réaction risquait de nous faire mal à tous les deux. Le message de Blaise me confortait dans cette idée et je ne pouvais que me croiser les doigts pour qu'il ait réussi à contenir les idées tordues du fils Malefoy. Je réglai mon cadran pour être sûre d'être à l'heure et bien arrangée à mon rendez-vous du lendemain, puis je me rendormis.

* * *

><p>-J'attends.<p>

Les yeux de braise de mon vis-à-vis me mettaient mal à l'aise. Je ne savais pas par où commencer.

-C'est un peu compliqué, mais en gros, j'ai décidé de me venger d'un gars. Et pour bien l'humilier, j'ai fait semblant de le draguer avant de l'insulter devant tout le monde.

C'était un plutôt beau résumé.

-Et… je crois que Drago est arrivé pendant que je draguais Albert… et qu'il est parti avant que je l'insulte…

Blaise me fixait, réfléchissant intensément. Je retenais mon souffle, attendant un jugement qui ne venait pas. Alors je commençai à m'impatienter. Qu'il me croit ou non, ça importait peu. C'était Drago qui devait me croire.

-Qu'est-ce que ce pauvre bougre t'avait fait?

-À moi rien.

La gorgée de bière au beurre que Blaise venait d'ingurgiter faillit lui sortir par le nez.

-Alors pourquoi t'acharner sur lui?

Suspicion.

-Il a trompé ma meilleure amie. Il a joué avec elle pendant plusieurs mois juste pour avoir la fierté de la dévierger. Est-ce que ça te suffit?

La hargne, voilà le genre de sentiment que toute cette histoire réveillait en moi. Albert était loin d'être un 'pauvre bougre'. C'était un enfoiré de première. Blaise se mit à rire. D'un rire incontrôlable. Après l'étonnement, j'eus envie de l'étrangler.

-Mais t'es innocent ou quoi? Rire d'une histoire pareille?

Peut-être m'étais-je trompée sur lui. Je le prenais pour quelqu'un de bien, mais à le voir rire ainsi, je ne pouvais que supposer m'être royalement trompée.

-Tu as voulu faire payer quelqu'un pour avoir trompé ta meilleure amie et résultat, c'est toi qu'on accuse d'avoir trompé.

Il recommença à rire. Ah oui, il n'avait pas tort, c'était ridicule. Je n'avais tout de même pas envie de rire.

-C'est bon, je te crois. Tu sais que tu as de la chance que j'aie été là? Dray était dans une rage noire. Il est débarqué chez moi directement après t'avoir surprise. Il voulait te le faire payer. Si j'ai réussi à le faire attendre avant de faire une bêtise, c'est parce que je lui ai dis qu'il fallait que tu le vois à l'œuvre et que la vengeance se préparait…

Mon cœur se mit à battre avec affolement dans ma poitrine. Il m'aurait trompé. Je le savais au plus profond de moi, mais le sous-entendu de Blaise me tordait les entrailles. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort que le métis reprenait.

-J'ai donné rendez-vous à Dray à 2h00 ici. Si tu veux t'expliquer, tu auras ta chance.

Comme prévu, ce dernier arriva à 2h00 pile. La conversation entre Blaise et moi était devenue beaucoup plus légère entre temps. En voyant Drago arriver, mon cœur cessa un instant de fonctionner. Il était si beau. Pantalons noirs et chemise blanche, comme toujours. Une cravate, noire cette fois-ci. Ses cheveux blonds qui lui chatouillaient la joue, une mèche rebelle devant son œil. Ses yeux gris presque bleus, qui devinrent orageux quand il m'aperçut à son tour. Il vint quand même nous rejoindre.

-Zabini. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là?

Malgré le ton colérique et froid et l'attitude imposante de Drago, Blaise ne se démonta pas.

-Il semblerait qu'il y ait eu un malentendu entre vous. Elle est là pour t'expliquer.

Habillement, il se faufila entre Drago et la table pour quitter l'endroit, nous laissant seuls à seuls.

-Quel malentendu? C'est ta lettre le malentendu je suppose? Tu ne t'ennuyais pas vraiment de moi!

Froid, froid, froid. Tranchant, sec, haineux.

-Non, la lettre était sincère. C'est…

-Oui! Bien sûr!

Sarcasme.

-ce que tu as vu qui était un malentendu. Albert…

-Albert? Tu connais même son petit nom?

Haussement de sourcils, attitude hautaine. Masque d'indifférence et de raillerie sur son si beau visage. Je serrai les poings.

-C'est l'ex de mon amie. Il…

Grand rire sans joie.

-Tu tombes de plus en plus bas, Granger.

Douleur lancinante à la poitrine.

-Il l'a trompé! Je l'ai…

-Il? Tu ne veux pas plus dire je?

Impossible d'aligner plus de trois mots. Lueur de défi dans ses yeux trop gris.

-Ça suffit! Tu vas m'écouter!

Colère, impuissance, rage, déception. Mes propres émotions dans quelques mots.

-Je ne te dois rien, plus rien.

Aucun effet.

-Ne nous détruit pas pour un malentendu, s'il-te-plait, Drago…

Larmes, tremblements, ma main qui avança vers lui.

-C'est toi qui nous détruit, à chaque fois. Tu ne le vois pas, Hermione?

Mon nom susurré comme un serpent.

-Je n'en peux plus.

Mes oreilles se bouchèrent. Je ne voulais plus entendre. C'était un malentendu. Il devait comprendre.

-Albert a trompé Maëlie, il l'a déviergée par orgueil… Je ne pouvais pas le laisser s'en sortir. Tu es partis trop tôt, sinon tu m'aurais vu l'humilier, tu aurais su que c'était faux. C'est toi que je veux, Drago, c'est toi, depuis si longtemps…

Mes oreilles toujours sourdes à ce qu'il dit. Il a parlé en même temps que moi, comme plus tôt, mais j'ai continué sans l'écouter. Peut-être a-t-il perdu des morceaux de l'histoire? Je répètai, encore et encore, mais il ne bougea pas, il ne parla plus. Deux fois, trois fois, quatre fois. Je me réfugiai dans ses bras, qui restèrent ballants. Je le serrai fort, trop fort, cachant ma tête dans son torse.

Une minute, deux minutes, trois, quatre, cinq… Ses bras se referment sur mon corps tremblotant. J'ouvris mes oreilles et fermai ma bouche.

-Ne me refais plus jamais ça.

Sa voix était rauque. Je me collai plus encore contre lui. Sur un coup de tête, je nous fis transplaner dans ma chambre. On s'allongea sur mon lit et on s'endormit, sans se décoller l'un de l'autre.

* * *

><p>Et puis?<p>

Dans un autre ordre d'idée, j'ai une question pour vous. Avez-vous visionné le discours d'Emma Watson sur le féminisme? Si oui, quand avez-vous pensé? Si non, je vous conseille fortement d'aller l'écouter! :)


	32. Chapter 32

Coucou! Je suis toujours là, malgré mon horaire de fou, pour vous livrez un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira! Avant de vous laissez lire, j'aimerais dire merci à Delphine03 et Dralyne pour vos reviews constantes :)

* * *

><p>-Hermione Jane Granger!<p>

La voix tempétueuse de ma mère me sortit du sommeil. Deux fois en trois jours que ma mère utilisait mon nom complet. L'été commençait mal. Mais qu'avais-je bien pu faire encore? En ouvrant les yeux, je compris. J'étais toujours sur mon lit, prisonnière des bras de Drago. Je jetai un regard désolé à ma mère et secouai doucement le blond. Il grogna et s'accrocha à moi.

-Drago…? Il faut que tu te réveilles. S'il-te-plait…

Le ton pressé dans ma voix dut être ce qui le convainquit d'ouvrir les yeux. Il était dos à ma mère, ce qui expliqua sûrement qu'il se permette de fixer ma chambre avec curiosité au lieu de réagir à la présence de l'intruse. Il aperçut sa chemise sur ma commode, ce qui le fit sourire avec contentement. Je plantai mes yeux dans les siens pour obtenir toute son attention. Ses iris avaient repris une teinte grise pâle, proche du bleu.

-Drago…

Je toussotai, mal à l'aise, mais continuai tout de même.

-Je te présente ma mère.

Il sursauta, comme s'il avait été mordu par un hypogriffe, et se retourna vers ma mère. Il se releva, tenta de rendre à sa chemise une allure impeccable avant d'avancer vers ma mère.

-Je suis désolé madame Granger. Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy.

Il s'apprêtait à se saisir de la main de ma mère pour lui faire un baise-main, comme l'éthique Sang Pur l'exigeait, mais il fut coupé court par ma mère.

-Je sais qui vous êtes, jeune homme. Vous allez me faire le plaisir de sortir de la chambre de ma fille et de me suivre.

Drago se décomposait à vue d'œil. Envolé sa belle prestance et son masque. Face à ma mère, il était comme tout adolescent. J'eus envie de rire, mais je me retins, sachant que mon heure viendrait. Au moins, je sentis que le malentendu Albert était réglé. Sinon, il se serait sauvé en transplanant, me laissant seule avec ma mère et mes problèmes. Mais il était toujours là, s'installant sur une chaise de cuisine, face à ma mère et, oh misère, à mon père. Ce dernier ne semblait pas surpris et plutôt mécontent. Je me glissai aux côtés de Drago.

-C'est l'heure de nous convaincre, jeune homme, de vos intentions envers notre fille.

Quand Drago vint pour ouvrir la bouche, il fut coupé par mon père.

-Nous savons ce que vous lui avez fait au début de votre scolarité.

Il était dans la merde. Et moi, j'étais bien curieuse d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Il prit une grande inspiration, cherchant sûrement ses mots.

-Ce que j'ai fait ne s'excuse en rien, mais vous devez comprendre que je l'ai fait pour faire plaisir à mon père. J'ai vraiment cru, à une époque, que mon père avait raison. Qu'il y avait une différence entre les enfants nés de sorciers et les enfants nés de moldus. Mais j'ai fini par comprendre. Votre fille m'y a aidé. Elle était vraiment douée, toujours meilleure que moi, même si j'essayais de la battre. Si elle m'avait vraiment été inférieure, ça n'aurait jamais du arriver.

'Cette année, on a partagé une salle commune, puisqu'on était préfets en chef. J'ai appris à connaître votre fille, à l'apprécier. On est devenus amis. Mes sentiments ont évolué et c'est réciproque.

-L'aimez-vous?

Oh la belle question. Même si je savais la réponse, Drago ne me l'avait dit qu'une seule fois depuis le début de notre relation. Devant mes parents, il avait évité ces mots qui ne faisaient auparavant pas partis de son monde.

-Oui.

-Alors pourquoi ne le dites-vous pas?

-Maman.

Je ne sais si ma voix avait été sèche. Je n'étais plus une enfant. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être protégée, ni que mes parents se mêlent de trop proche à mon histoire d'amour. Fin de la discussion donc.

-D'accord. Si vous voulez remettre les pieds ici, ce sera à nos conditions.

Ma mère avait les lèvres pincées, acquiesçant aux dires de son mari.

-Sorcier ou pas, vous passerez toujours par la porte d'entrée, en cognant. Vous n'irez plus dans la chambre de ma fille.

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester, mais le regard de ma mère m'en empêcha.

-Vous ne viendrez que lorsque nous serons à la maison, c'est-à-dire les soirs et les fins de semaine. Et Hermione n'ira pas chez vous.

Je failli hurler. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cela? Ils ne s'étaient jamais comportés ainsi avec Alex. Pourtant, j'étais plus jeune de deux ans. Dans le monde sorcier, j'étais une adulte. La situation était ridicule. Je regardai Drago et vis sa mâchoire contractée. Son visage affichait un accord paisible. Il était bon acteur.

-C'est fini?

Mes parents hochèrent la tête à contre cœur.

-On va marcher.

Je saisis la main de Drago et me dépêchai de quitter les lieux.

-Tu es de retour dans une heure.

Je me serais arraché les cheveux de sur la tête. Mes parents allaient me rendre folle. Je devais bien avoir dix ans la dernière fois qu'ils avaient exigé de moi une telle chose.

-Je suis désolée…

Le vent fouetta mes cheveux et mon visage rougi de colère et de gêne mêlées. J'avançais vite, voulant me distancer le plus rapidement possible de mes parents.

-Tu me fais mal à la main…

Oups. Je regardai nos mains liées, mes jointures blanchies à force de serrer trop fort une main virant sur le bleu. Je desserrai quelque peu ma prise.

-Désolée…

Mon ton était piteux, je n'osais plus le regarder, fixant le bitume au fur et à mesure que j'avançais. Un bras m'arrêta dans mon élan, enserrant ma taille. Je me laissai aller dans ses bras.

-Tu leur as dis ce que je t'ai fait…

J'hochai la tête contre son torse. Il n'avait pas l'air fâché, un peu surpris, un peu déçu aussi.

-Mais tu ne leur as pas dis ce que j'ai fait après…

Une pierre tomba dans mon estomac. On en revenait toujours au même point. Je n'avais jamais caché quel genre d'être ignoble était Drago Malefoy. Pourtant, quand il était devenu gentil et attentionné, je l'avais gardé pour moi. De la même façon que Ron, Harry et moi n'avions jamais voulu reconnaître qu'il avait choisi le bon camp durant la guerre et donc, que nous avions refusé de l'approcher. Et il en était blessé. Drago Malefoy n'était qu'un garçon qui cherchait approbation et amour. Voilà ce que nous nous étions refusé à comprendre, ce que je m'étais refusé à comprendre. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

-Tes parents vont vraiment nous compliquer la vie. Je les pensais plus ouvert, surtout quand tu as raconté à Blaise tes aventures de l'été…

Oh! J'avais failli oublier cette soirée où on avait pris quelques verres avec Blaise. Le ton de Drago était redevenu joyeux, il ne m'en voulait pas d'avoir parlé des hommes que j'avais eu avant lui. Cela me soulagea, il n'était vraiment pas comme Ron. Et puis, il aurait été bien bête de m'en vouloir, puisqu'il avait raconté quelques histoires salaces avec d'autres filles.

-Ils n'en savent rien, ils pensaient qu'on se faisait une petite soirée de filles et que je restais dormir chez Alicia.

Il acquiesça.

-Allez, profitons du temps qui nous reste avant que ton couvre-feu arrive.

Je lui tirai la langue. Il nous restait 45 minutes de liberté, alors je lui fis faire un rapide tour du quartier. On parla de tout et de rien, chassant les problèmes qui commençaient à pleuvoir sur nous depuis l'arrivée de l'été. Puis, Drago me raccompagna dans ma cour, d'où il transplana à contre cœur. La prochaine fois qu'on se verrait, ce serait mardi au Square Grimmauld.

* * *

><p>Harry arriva une dizaine de minutes après moi. Il avait passé la journée avec Alicia, à se demander comment ma rencontre avec Blaise se passait. C'est pourquoi je l'entendis monter quatre à quatre les escaliers et débouler dans ma chambre. Je fouillais dans mon garde-robe afin de trouver un habit qui conviendrait pour le cocktail d'avant bal. Il se laissa tomber sur mon lit et me détailla, cherchant à deviner si j'allais lui annoncer de bonnes ou de mauvaises nouvelles. Alors je me lançai dans le récit de ma journée, lui racontant ma rencontre avec Blaise, l'arrivée de Drago, notre chicane, mon coup de tête stupide, notre réveil, la discussion avec mes parents et notre promenade à l'extérieur. Je confiai aussi mes remords à Harry. Quand j'eus fini, je réalisai que le tout n'avait duré qu'un après-midi.<p>

Tout en parlant, j'avais utilisé Harry comme styliste, bien qu'il ne fût pas intéressé par les robes que je lui présentais, mais par l'histoire que je lui racontais. Il avait tout de même été de bon conseil. C'est pourquoi, une fois notre discussion terminée, je filai dans la salle de bain avec une petite robe bleu recouverte d'un tissu transparent à pois blancs. L'image que me renvoya mon miroir me satisfit. C'était une robe d'été en licou. Une bande bleu me ceinturait juste en dessous de ma poitrine. Le tissu transparent se terminait en jolies fleurs de dentelles, juste au dessus de mes genoux. Je me fis un chignon lâche et maquillai mes paupières de blanc.

Quand je retournai dans ma chambre, je fus sifflée par Harry. Je lui fis la révérence et tournai sur moi-même, ce qui souleva joliment ma robe, un peu comme celles des princesses. Mon meilleur ami applaudit et on rigola tous les deux. Il ne me restait plus qu'à me trouver des souliers, ce qui me prit un bon cinq minutes. Sous une pile d'autres souliers, je dénichai des sandales blanches à petit talon haut. J'étais fin prête. J'embrassai Harry sur la joue et lui souhaitai une belle soirée. Je l'avais invité à se joindre à nous, mais il n'avait pas voulu, prétextant que c'était un moment important et qu'il voulait nous laisser toutes les quatre (avec la famille bien sûr). Au début, je m'étais sentie coupable, mais maintenant qu'il en profitait pour aller au terrier, ma culpabilité avait disparue. Lui aussi s'ennuyait de son amoureuse, il trépignait presque d'impatience à l'idée de la revoir.

Le soleil était encore chaud et ses rayons caressaient agréablement ma peau durant le trajet jusqu'à la maison de Maëlie. Le quartier était tranquille. Quelques enfants jouaient dans le parc, quelques individus prenaient une marche, tandis que d'autres faisaient un barbecue en famille. Il n'était que cinq heure après tout. J'accélérai le pas, j'allais être en retard. Les filles nous quittaient à six heure, direction la salle de bal.

Quand je pénétrai dans le jardin de Maëlie, trois formes se dirigèrent vers moi. Maëlie avait exceptionnellement frisé ses beaux cheveux blonds et portait une longue robe bleu foncée. Son corsage serrait sa poitrine et sa fine taille à la perfection. De ses hanches retombait lâchement les superpositions de tissu jusqu'au sol, comme la princesse Sisi. Abbigaëlle avait préféré une robe courte faite de satin. Elle était verte émeraude, ce qui faisait ressortir ses beaux yeux verts. Les fines bretelles qui retenaient sa robe venaient croiser dans son dos dénudé à multiples reprises. Quand à Alicia, elle avait opté pour une petite robe blanche toute simple, ne voulant pas voler la vedette à nos deux finissantes. Le temps de les observer, j'étais déjà dans leurs six bras, passant proche de l'étouffement.

On s'installa un peu à l'écart des adultes, avec une bonne bouteille de rosée et quatre coupes qu'on remplit à ras bord.

-Hermione?

-Oui?

Je me tournai vers Maëlie, sans pouvoir m'empêcher au passage de lui répéter à quel point elle était sublime dans sa robe.

-J'aimerais comprendre… Pourquoi Harry a l'air d'ignorer ta vie amoureuse et sexuelle?

La question qui tue. Alicia se mit à rire à mes dépends.

-Comment dire. Je suis un peu différente avec eux. Quand je suis arrivée à Poudlard, j'étais toute seule. Alors je suis devenue plus timide, plus ras de bibliothèque. Et puis, mes deux meilleurs amis étaient des garçons… Pour eux je n'avais pas de sexualité…

-Notre Hermione pas de sexualité, c'est quelque chose que j'ai de la misère à imaginer!

Abigaëlle me souriait malicieusement, tandis que le fou rire d'Alicia redoublait.

-Mais, avec ton beau blond, tu l'as refait, non?

Je fus prise de rougeurs incontrôlées, ce qui n'était pas mon habitude avec mes amies. Décidément, les deux moi se mélangeaient.

-Elle n'aurait pas pu s'en empêcher!

J'aurais préféré qu'Alicia continue à rire, ce que je lui fis comprendre en lui tirant ma langue. Étrangement, les filles semblaient rassurées de savoir que j'avais une vie sexuelle active avec Drago.

-Tu me fais penser, j'ai un super bon livre à te prêter!

Maëlie m'adressa un clin d'œil qui ne trompait pas. Depuis toutes petites, nous étions des acolytes de lecture, mais depuis quelques années, nos préférences littéraires avaient évoluées. Il y a deux ans, ma bonne amie m'avait initiée à une lecture plus osée. La première fois, j'étais au milieu de ma cinquième année à Poudlard. Mon hibou m'avait déposé au déjeuner une lettre et un petit livre, bien emballé. J'avais été ravie d'ouvrir la lettre en premier, puisque celle-ci me recommandait d'attendre d'être seule pour ouvrir le paquet. Une chance! La couverture était plus qu'équivoque. Sur le coup, j'en avais rougi jusqu'aux oreilles. Mais les bons commentaires de Maëlie sur le livre érotique et ma curiosité naturelle m'avaient poussée à l'ouvrir. C'est avec culpabilité que la miss-je-sais-tout s'était découvert un réel plaisir à lire un tel genre de roman. Cette année là, j'avais eu le droit à deux ou trois autres livres, dont j'avais modifié l'apparence à l'aide d'un sort et que, quelques fois, j'avais lu en pleine salle commune.

-Super!

Je souris à Maëlie, pendant qu'Alicia et Abigaëlle se moquaient de nous. Quand elles en eurent fini, Maëlie décida de se venger.

-Tu vas avoir du pain sur la planche cet été, Alicia. Avec Hermione qui est casée, tu n'auras pas assez de soir pour tous les gars qui vont te courir après.

-Je veux bien les partager avec vous. Arrêtez de penser qu'ils n'ont de yeux que pour Hermione et moi, ils viennent nous voir parce que vous les ignorer.

S'ensuivit une chamaillerie d'enfants pour savoir qui avait raison. Bien vite, la bouteille de vin fut terminée et remplacée par une deuxième, qu'Alicia et moi se portèrent volontaire pour terminer. Il ne fallait pas soûler les deux finissantes avant leur bal quand même! De plaisanteries en plaisanteries, passant par de bons souvenirs, il fut l'heure pour les filles de nous quitter. On les regarda partir en voiture avec leurs parents, puis on salua les tantes et les oncles présents avant de quitter le jardin.

* * *

><p>Une fois le tour du 12 Square Grimmauld fait, nous étions tous un peu découragés. La maison semblait plus immense encore que dans nos souvenirs. Il faudrait se concentrer sur les pièces importantes et laisser de côté certaines chambres. Au moins, Harry et Ginny pourraient avoir une grande famille.<p>

La décoration était à refaire, les meubles à changer, les murs à laver et à peindre, les salles de bain à récurer et ainsi de suite. Harry décida de conserver la chambre de Sirius telle quelle, ce qu'on ne put qu'accepter. Comme il y avait déjà une pièce avec plusieurs objets inutiles, on décida de conserver tous les horribles meubles et de les entreposer dans cette pièce. On ne savait jamais, ça pourrait peut-être servir un jour. Ginny, Alicia et moi décidèrent de laisser cette tâche aux garçons, pendant qu'on irait faire un tour dans les boutiques de peinture magique pour trouver de nouvelles couleurs à appliquer sur les murs sombres du manoir.

Quand on revint, nous avions les bras chargés d'étiquettes de couleur que nous proposâmes à Harry. C'est ainsi qu'on fit le tour des pièces, y collant parfois une petite étiquette de couleur, ou deux, trois, quatre, selon nos appréciations. Par la suite, on demanda à Ron, Drago et Blaise leur opinion. À la fin de la journée, les garçons avaient entreposé tous les meubles que nous jugions trop horrible à conserver et dont nous n'avions absolument pas besoin. Nous avions aussi choisi toutes les couleurs. Le mardi suivant, nous pourrions nettoyer les murs et peinturer.

Il n'y avait qu'un problème : Walburga Black. Son tableau ne voulait pas s'enlever. Nous nous en doutions déjà, puisque l'ordre avait échoué dans cette tâche, pourtant, l'espoir avait subsisté. À leur arrivée dans la maison des horreurs, Drago et Blaise avaient été accueillis en héros par la vieille chipie, avant que mon beau blond ne se fasse un plaisir de m'embrasser devant elle. Maintenant, elle nous détestait tous, sang-de- bourbes, sang-mêlé, traîtres à leur sang et nouveaux traîtres à leur sang. Que de joie!

* * *

><p>On arrivait au milieu de l'été, le soleil était à son zénith, encourageant la population à se dénuder. Après quelques baisers passionnés, Harry consentit finalement à se séparer de Ginny et à transplaner. Aujourd'hui, on avait décrété que c'était journée de filles. C'est pourquoi Harry avait décidé que ce serait journée de gars de son côté. Ron avait commencé son entraînement de Quidditch depuis maintenant trois semaines, alors dès qu'il avait un moment de libre, on essayait de le voir. Pour une rare fois, Harry allait pouvoir profiter de son meilleur ami seul à seul.<p>

Toutes deux habillées d'une petite robe de bain par-dessus notre bikini, on se dépêcha de quitter ma maison pour se rendre chez Abigaëlle. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'elle avait son permis, c'est pourquoi c'était notre troisième été que nous passions à la plage. Comme nous étions les dernières arrivées, on glissa notre serviette et le copieux déjeuner que Molly Weasley nous avait préparé dans le coffre de la voiture et on s'installa à l'arrière avec Alicia. Maëlie tourna le son de la radio pour qu'il emplisse nos oreilles pendant qu'Abigaëlle démarrait. Toutes fenêtres baissées, on se laissa fouetter par le vent frais tout en criant pour se parler.

Dès que j'avais présenté Ginny à mes amies, le déclic s'était fait. C'était comme si elle nous avait manqué durant toutes ses années. La place restée libre dans la voiture avant son arrivée imageait parfaitement la situation. Son côté romantique plaisait à Maëlie, son caractère de lionne s'agençait, bien que plus réservé, à celui d'Alicia et son émerveillement face à toutes ces activités de filles dont elle avait été privée par ses frères enthousiasmait Abigaëlle. C'est pourquoi on se donnait rendez-vous au moins une fois par semaine pour aller faire un tour à la plage. De plus, on avait été faire les boutiques à deux reprises, remplissant nos garde-robes de vêtements estivaux à petits prix.

Une fois arrivées, on se trouva un petit coin qui, connaissant bien la plage, resterait au soleil toute la journée durant. De plus, notre petit coin de paradis, comme on aimait à l'appeler, nous donnait une vue excellente sur les spécimens masculins et sur l'eau. On déposa nos serviettes côtes à côtes et la glacière avec nos repas sous un parasol qu'on planta dans le sable. On laissa choir nos robes au sol et on s'allongea sur le ventre. Maëlie me tendit un livre et je fis de même. Avec mon emploi, je découvrais de nouveaux bijoux de la littérature et je pouvais me les offrir à prix réduits.

Ginny et Abigaëlle s'endormirent rapidement, la chaleur aidant, tandis que Maëlie et moi étions concentrées sur notre lecture. Quant à Alicia, elle alternait entre somnolence, matage intensif et maintes tentatives pour nous déconcentrer de nos romans. Quand l'heure de déjeuner arriva, on se mit à parler s'en s'arrêter, de nos lectures, de nos rêves, des beaux garçons… On s'amusa d'ailleurs à donner une cote sur dix aux spécimens qui peuplaient la plage. Plus tard, Ginny, Maëlie et moi nous élancèrent vers l'eau, ne nous arrêtant que lorsque l'eau fut trop haute pour qu'on puisse continuer à courir. On éclaboussa quelques personnes, attirant l'attention sur nous. Après s'être arrosées jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus une seule parcelle de nos corps qui ne soit pas mouillée, on nagea un peu et on retourna à nos serviettes, serrant Alicia et Abigaëlle, nos deux petites natures, dans nos bras. Le corps bouillant d'Abigaëlle frissonna entre mes bras froids et je ne pus m'empêcher d'en rire, tandis qu'elle admettait à demi-voix que cela faisait du bien. Alicia, en nous voyant approcher, s'était mise à courir, bientôt poursuivi par Ginny et Maëlie. Cette dernière était devenue une vraie sportive depuis sa rupture avec Albert, Alicia n'avait aucune chance de s'enfuir. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Ginny, qui peinait à poursuivre la course. De ses bras finement musclés, Maëlie poussa la blague plus loin, forçant Alicia à la suivre dans l'eau, sous l'aide d'une Ginny toute rouge. Abigaëlle et moi assistâmes à la scène de loin, riant aux éclats quand on vit le visage furieux d'Alicia ressortir de l'eau.

Vers quatre heures, bien cuites de tous les côtés, on ramassa nos affaires et on quitta la plage. La journée de filles n'était pas pour autant terminée. Sur le chemin du retour, on s'arrêta dans un petit restaurant pour déguster de bonnes brochettes de poulet avec des frites bien grasses.

De retour à bon port, on troqua nos bikinis pour des vêtements de soirée et on se retrouva dans la cour d'Alicia pour déguster une bonne bière. Ginny n'aimait toujours pas le goût, aussi l'avions-nous initiée aux 'bières de filles', plus fortes en alcool mais qui goûtaient le sucre. Abigaëlle se prit un verre de soda, puisqu'elle reprendrait sa voiture. Entre deux bouteilles, on décida de se faire les ongles de doigts et de pieds, une entreprise laborieuse pour Ginny et moi, qui n'y étions peu ou pas habituées.

Vers les dix heures, on rembarqua dans la voiture d'Abigaëlle. Il y avait une soirée dans une maison résidentielle à une vingtaine de minutes d'ici où nous avions été invitées. Les parents de celui qui nous recevait étaient partis en voyage pour une semaine, laissant leur grande maison entre les mains de leur fils. Les filles et moi avions rencontré ce garçon l'été dernier et l'avions revu une semaine auparavant. C'était un jeune homme au teint basané, les cheveux noirs coupés court sur les côtés, mais d'une bonne longueur sur le dessus du crâne, formant moak lâche, dont les plus longues mèches retombaient devant son œil gauche. Ses iris étaient bruns foncés et il avait une barbe de trois jours. Il était à croquer. Alicia et moi étions bien intéressées par sa personne l'été dernier, mais il était pris. Par contre, on avait fait connaissance avec ses amis, qui eux avaient été fortement intéressés par nous.

Il y avait déjà plusieurs voitures dans la rue quand on se stationna et on se rendit vite compte que la cours était pleine de jeunes adultes bourrés. À la vue de tout ce beau monde, je me sentis envahie par des sentiments contradictoires. Je me sentais remontée à bloc, prête à profiter de la soirée. J'avais aussi peur, de moi et de ce que je pouvais faire devant Ginny. L'alcool dans mon sang, mon habillement, les gens qui nous entouraient, tout réveillait la Hermione de l'été pure et sauvage. Je me concentrai sur ma joie, sur l'énergie qui coulait dans mes veines, tout en me promettant de garder la tête froide.

J'avais enfilé ma petite robe rouge en soie. Elle était un peu transparente, révélant ma peau bronzée, à condition que je sois sous une lumière. Je me sentais belle et désirable, prête pour une soirée bien arrosée. En jetant un bref regard à l'assemblée, je reconnus quelques personnes, dont les cinq amis proches de notre hôte, Matthew de son prénom. C'était de beaux garçons, musclés et bronzés. Ils n'étaient pas des sex-appeals en puissance, mais ils prenaient soin de leur corps et avaient beaucoup de charisme. De plus, ils se ressemblaient tous un peu, avec leur cheveux coupés courts et leur duo shorts en jeans et t-shirts aux drôles de logos.

Alicia était accrochée à mon bras et trépignait d'impatience, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles quand elle aperçut un de ses 'bon coup'. Pour l'occasion, elle avait enfilé un mini short en jeans et un top noir en cœur, sans bretelles. Ses longs cheveux désormais châtains bruns encadraient son fin visage, encore plus bronzé que le mien. Ses lèvres, maquillées d'un rouge foncé, appelaient les baisers enflammés. Les amies de Matthew, dont le 'bon coup' d'Alicia faisait partie, vinrent nous accueillir en souriant, une petite étincelle lubrique dans leurs beaux yeux. Le réflexe fut automatique et contre mon gré, je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres. Ils nous collèrent chaleureusement, aussi pus-je humer leur parfum. Puis je présentai Ginny à cette assemblée. Ils se présentèrent tous les cinq à elle et la serrèrent dans leurs bras. Elle en devint cramoisie de gêne. On se fit offrir une bière, qu'Abigaëlle et Ginny refusèrent et on alla s'installer devant le feu qui trônait au centre de la cour.

-Alors, vous étiez passées où cette année, les filles?

-On va dans un pensionnat, à quelques heures d'ici...

-C'est dommage, vous avez manqué des bonnes soirées!

On discuta avec eux pendant un moment. J'observai Alicia agir, assise entre moi et un des gars. Elle souriait beaucoup, riait à toutes ses blagues, en profitant pour déposer sa main sur sa cuisse de temps à autre. Elle passait souvent sa main dans ses cheveux, dénudant sa nuque. Le jeu de la séduction était enclenché. Quant à moi, je sentais bien les regards intéressés et j'en étais ravie. J'avais l'impression qu'un serpent avait élu domicile dans mon estomac depuis septembre et qu'il se réveillait tranquillement, s'étirait dans tout mon corps. Mon sang pulsait à mes tempes, j'avais envie de jouer à ce jeu là moi aussi. C'est pourquoi j'avais pris soin de m'asseoir entre Alicia et Ginny. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller, j'étais en couple désormais.

-Les filles! Vous êtes venues!

Matthew se tenait derrière nous, un verre à la main. Il semblait aux anges et il y avait de quoi! Sa soirée battait son plein, tout était parfait. Il nous raconta quelques faits coquasses que nous avions manqué et, avant que nous ayons pu lui demander, nous proposa de rester dormir chez lui. On accepta avec joie, cela permettrait à Abigaëlle de profiter de la soirée. Elle ne se fit d'ailleurs pas prier, acceptant une demi-seconde plus tard l'invitation à prendre un verre de Matthew. Elle suivit ce dernier dans la maison, disparaissant de notre vue.

Dès qu'elle libéra la place, un des garçons vint s'installer aux côtés de Maëlie. Il se mit à la draguer et, à mon grand étonnement, elle embarqua. Sa rupture avec Albert avait peut-être eu plus d'impact que seulement la pousser au sport. Avait-elle arrêté de chercher le prince charmant? Car elle savait bien quel genre de gars était entrain de la draguer. Un homme qui avait couché avec Alicia. Avant que l'envie ne me prenne de les imiter ou de m'immiscer dans la vie de Maëlie, j'entraînai Ginny à l'écart du feu et on fit un tour des personnes présentes.

-Hermione?

Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas que les amis à Matthew que je connaissais. Je reconnus la voix avant de reconnaître l'individu. C'était une autre de mes fréquentations de l'été passée, seulement, je ne me souvenais plus de son nom. Oups…

-Salut! Tu vas bien?

Je le serrai dans mes bras. Quand je vins pour me retirer de l'étreinte, il laissa son bras à ma taille. Son bras était chaud contre mes hanches, pas désagréable du tout. L'alcool me montait doucement à la tête, m'empêchant de prendre la bonne décision. Je restai là et reprit une gorgée de ma bière. Puis je lui présentai Ginny, ce qui me permit de savoir son prénom, David.

-Voulez-vous entrer à l'intérieur? Matt a mis de la musique et il y a un petit dancefloor.

Je trouvai l'idée prodigieuse, alors je tirai une Ginny un peu ahurie à ma suite. On pénétra d'abord dans une cuisine faiblement éclairée où trônait divers alcools, de gros verres de plastiques et des verres à shooter en plastique. Sur le sol traînait plusieurs sacs à dos qu'on du éviter pour se rendre dans le salon. Les divans avaient été poussés contre les murs, libérant un espace pour danser. La musique nous vrillait les oreilles. Je me rendis compte qu'il y avait encore plus de personnes que ce que j'avais supposé au départ, puisqu'il y avait à l'intérieur une quinzaine d'individus.

Je dansai avec Ginny, l'initiant à la danse de bar. Mes mains sur ses hanches, je la fis bouger sensuellement. Je sentais dans mon dos le regard brûlant de David. Ça me grisait. J'adorais cette sensation que pouvait provoquer le regard d'un homme. Je me sentais tellement femme dans ces moments. J'avais toujours supposé que je cherchais le regard des hommes durant l'été car j'en étais trop privée pendant ma scolarité. Pourtant, je devais me remettre en question, car j'avais eu le regard de Drago et de Ron sur moi toute l'année et j'appréciais, cherchais toujours autant à être déshabillée par les iris brûlants du sexe masculin.

-J'ai chaud, je vais aller prendre un verre d'eau.

-Ça te dérange si je te laisse y aller seule?

Ginny secoua la tête. Elle était rouge et semblait un peu perdue. Peut-être l'avions-nous laissée abuser un peu trop des bonnes choses. Ginny n'était pas habituée à consommer comme les filles et moi l'étions, mais elle nous avait quand même suivies. J'aurais du lui conseiller de prendre son temps. Je lui dirais de prendre une pause à son retour, son état était encore loin d'être critique. Je me laissai aller sur la musique de Pitbull, _Give my everything_. Une chanson parfaite pour un party comme celui-ci. Maintenant que Ginny était partie, je sentis David passer son bras sur mes hanches et coller mes fesses contre son bas-ventre. Je dansai tout contre lui, bougeant au rythme de son bassin. Sa tête au-dessus de mon épaule me laissait entendre son souffle rauque dans mon oreille. De sa main libre, il me fit tourner pour être face à lui, collant à nouveau nos deux corps ensemble. Je fermai mes yeux et me laissai envahir par la musique, la boisson, ce corps étranger. Deux chansons passèrent ainsi, où je laissai ma conscience s'éloigner vers des contrés inconnues.

-Hermione?

Une main empoigna mon bras et me retira des bras de David. Sur le coup, j'eus envie de réprimander celle qui me dérangeait ainsi, mais quand je vis la mine de Ginny, surprise, mal à l'aise, mes sentiments changèrent. Et merde. Mais qu'est-ce que j'étais entrain de faire?

-Merci.

-Allez viens.

Je quittai David en lui adressant un vague au revoir de la main. Pauvre gars, il ne comprenait plus rien, tout cela parce que je n'avais pas su me retenir et que je n'avais pas la force de lui dire que j'étais désormais en couple.

J'étais de retour dans la cuisine, un verre d'eau dans les mains et une jolie rousse qui me regardait comme une mère déçue. Derrière Ginny, j'aperçus Abigaëlle en pleine discussion avec Matthew. Ils étaient plutôt proches, sa main à lui posée contre le comptoir sur lequel elle était accotée. Je bus mon verre d'eau et on retourna au feu. Maëlie et l'autre gars avaient disparu, tandis qu'Alicia était désormais assise sur les genoux de l'ami de Matthew. On venait à peine de s'installer que les trois amis restants s'approchèrent de nous. Heureusement, la discussion qu'on entama était bien inoffensive et je me détendis peu à peu.

J'attendis un peu avant de prendre une nouvelle consommation. Après une demi-heure, Ginny et moi entamèrent le tour de cour que nous n'avions jamais terminé. Je jetai mon dévolu sur les filles, c'était moins dangereux. J'eus le plaisir d'en croiser quelques unes que je connaissais, dont Victoria, l'amie de Maëlie. On parla toutes les trois durant un bon moment. Victoria fit rapidement le lien entre Harry et Ginny et félicita mon amie d'avoir mis la main sur un aussi beau garçon. Peu à peu, les gens commencèrent à quitter. La plupart d'entre eux restaient à proximité, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être hébergés, tandis que d'autres préféraient aller dormir dans leur lit même s'ils habitaient un peu plus loin. David fut de ceux à partir, mais il prit avant tout la peine de venir me voir.

-Hey… je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, tu avais l'air okay et puis…? En tout cas, je vais chez moi, alors si tu veux me suivre…

Je supposai que je lui devais des explications.

-Désolée David. J'étais vraiment contente de te revoir, mais je suis en couple maintenant, alors je n'aurais pas du.

-Oh.

Déception, mais surtout surprise. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

-C'est dommage. Si ce n'est pas sérieux entre vous, tu peux toujours venir…

Ce que l'alcool pouvait faire dire. Je déclinai son invitation et le laissai partir. Il avait vraiment de belles fesses dans son jeans moulé. Je me mordis la lèvre et pensai à Drago. Il était encore plus beau. Peut-être aurais-je du l'emmener avec moi. L'idée de me glisser dans une pièce vide pour transplaner jusqu'au manoir Malefoy me prit. Je ne savais toujours pas comment m'y rendre et puis, j'étais entourée de moldus, je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. Je finis tout de même par me diriger dans une chambre quelques minutes plus tard, accompagnée de Ginny, d'Alicia et des quatre garçons. Maëlie et sa fréquentation étaient toujours manquants, tout autant que Matthew et Abigaëlle.

Nous étions atterris dans une vieille chambre d'amis, munie de lits simples superposés. Alicia et son 'bon coup' de l'an dernier disparurent dans celui du haut, en pensant qu'une fois hors de nos regards, ils seraient aussi hors de notre ouïe. On fit semblant que c'était le cas, ignorant le bruit des baisers qu'ils s'échangeaient avec précipitation.

Dans un coin de la chambre avait été déposée une boîte contenant un matelas gonflable, une souffleuse, des draps et des oreillers. Pour me débarrasser de la mission 'gonfler le matelas', je décrétai que les filles avaient pour tâche de nous resservir de l'alcool et les garçons de s'occuper du lit. Dans la cuisine, je trouvai Abigaëlle et Matthew, qui n'avaient presque pas bougé d'un pouce depuis quelques heures. Je volai les clés de ma bonne amie et filai chercher du fort et du jus, qu'on avait laissé dans une glacière dans son coffre de voiture.

De retour dans la chambre, une bouteille de vodka dans une main et du jus d'orange dans l'autre, les verres dans les mains de Ginny, on se laissa tomber sur le lit du bas. Un des garçon était entrain de gonfler le matelas avec la pompe pendant que ses amis le regardaient faire. Je fis de même en nous servant un shooter dans les gros verres de plastiques. Tous les cinq, on porta un toast à l'été avant d'avaler le liquide. Je donnai du jus d'orange à Ginny, qui se tordait de dégoût, puis je nous remplis des verres de vodka jus d'orange.

-Dites les gars, Matthew est-il toujours en couple?

-Non.

Les trois m'avaient répondu en chœur.

-Ça n'allait plus vraiment entre eux, ils ne s'aimaient plus.

-C'est lui qui a mit fin à leur relation, mais ils étaient d'accord.

-Ça ne leur a pas empêché d'en souffrir, mais au moins c'était du pour arriver.

-Maintenant ça va mieux. Ça va bientôt faire trois mois!

-Et puis, on dirait que ta copine lui fait bien oublier!

Abby… Matthew avait l'air plus sérieux que ses amis, mais tout de même. Le dernier commentaire me confortait dans l'idée que je n'avais pas été la seule à remarquer leur proximité.

Une fois le matelas gonflé et les draps déposés, on s'installa tous dessus et on se mit à parler. Les garçons en profitèrent pour s'allumer un joint, qu'ils nous offrirent. Je déclinai l'offre pour Ginny et moi, cette dernière observant avec méfiance le petit rouleau de papier, comme s'il allait l'attaquer. Le bruit qui nous parvenait du lit du haut devenait plus intense et je sentis la gêne envahir Ginny. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Alicia se laissait aller à des débordements en ma présence, aussi n'en étais-je plus dérangée. La soirée devenait décidément trop chaude pour ma jolie rousse d'amie. Elle tenta de cacher son malaise en démarrant une nouvelle conversation.

-J'ai cru comprendre que vous connaissiez déjà les filles avant, mais vous ne m'avez pas dit depuis quand?

Les garçons sourirent.

-On s'est rencontré l'été dernier. En fait, c'est Matt qui nous a présentés. La première fois qu'on s'est vu, c'est lors d'une soirée comme ce soir.

-On pourrait remettre le tout ce soir…

Tous les trois me regardaient désormais. L'allusion de l'un d'eux ne passa pas dans l'oreille de sourds. Ginny aussi me fixa, mais parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas encore. Je me demandai si je souhaitais vraiment lui révéler ce que les garçons attendaient de moi, de nous. Ma relation avec les cinq garçons avait marqué un point tournant dans mon été, tout comme dans celui d'Alicia. Nous avions fleureté et eu un ou deux hommes dans notre lit avant de les rencontrer, mais les choses avaient complètements changé après ce party où nous les avions connus. Tous les cinq étaient très ouverts, ils nous avaient offert une baise sans sentiment que nous avions remise à quelque reprise. Se partager deux filles à cinq ne les avait pas dérangés outre mesure. Leur sexualité débridée nous avait conquises et c'est à partir de ce moment que nous avions enchainé les flirts et les partenaires. Et tout cela, car cette première nuit que nous avions échangée avait été si libératrice. Pourtant, l'expliquer à ma meilleure amie ne me semblait pas du tout libérateur. Elle était déjà perturbée par Alicia. Pourtant, je n'avais pas trop le choix.

-Ils veulent savoir si on voudrait passer du bon temps avec eux…

Je prononçai ma phrase tranquillement pour lui permettre d'analyser les mots et me laisser l'impression que je pouvais arrêter ma phrase n'importe quand. Ginny vira au cramoisie.

-C'est ce que vous aviez fait l'an dernier?

Elle avait une toute petite voix. J'hochai la tête pendant qu'un des gars se rapprochait de moi. Il déposa ses grandes mains sur mes épaules et commença à me masser. Hum… Il fallait malgré tout que je rectifie la situation.

-On est toutes les deux en couple.

Les mains sur mes épaules ne marquèrent même pas une pause.

-On s'en doutait un peu.

-Une belle fille comme toi, ça ne pouvait pas rester célibataire longtemps.

-On a attendu trop longtemps!

Leurs paroles me firent chaud au cœur. Ginny ne fut pas en reste non plus, ce qui la fit rougir encore plus, si c'était possible. Au travers de ma conscience diffuse, je me fis la réflexion que ces garçons étaient vraiment spéciaux. Sexuellement ouverts comme c'était presque impossible et pourtant capables de comprendre ce qu'était une relation amoureuse. Ce n'était pas toutes mes ex fréquentations qui étaient ainsi. En fait, ils étaient l'exception à la règle.

Les mains de mon masseur descendaient de plus en plus bas, atteignant le bas de mon dos, l'endroit le plus agréable à faire masser. Je soupirai d'aise. Entre deux-trois gorgées, Ginny avait repris une contenance, se permettant de décliner l'offre de massage d'un des garçons. Parce qu'ils étaient curieux et qu'ils avaient perçu le malaise de la jolie rousse, les trois garçons la questionnèrent sur son amoureux. En terrain connu, Ginny se fit un plaisir de parler d'Harry. Entre temps, je dus rendre la pareille à mon homologue, aussi entrepris-je de le masser. Un peu plus tard, on délaissa nos verres d'alcool pour se dédier aux verres d'eau. On quitta la chambre tous ensemble, laissant le couple en paix. Dans la cuisine, on surprit Abigaëlle à embrasser avec passion Matthew. Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement en nous entendant arriver, mais il était trop tard. On parla un peu, faisant durer le temps le plus possible. Une fois de retour dans la chambre, on apprécia le silence qui y régnait. Ginny accepta un massage… de ma part. Épuisés et bourrés, on s'endormit les uns sur les autres peu de temps après.

* * *

><p>Hum... j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, il me semblait essentiel de vous montrez cette partie peu reluisante de notre Hermione... Que vous ayez aimé ou non, j'aimerais bien avoir vos commentaires :)<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

Bonjour! Alors je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, j'étais en pleine période d'examens. Merci pour vos reviews, merci

à ceux qui m'ont ajoutée dans leurs favorite story et merci à tout ceux qui me suivent :) J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre!

* * *

><p>Je fus sortie du sommeil par le retrait brusque et rapide d'un corps qui était auparavant emmêlé contre le mien. Je sentis d'autres membres remuer, bien que ma conscience était incapable de me dire si c'était les miens ou ceux d'autrui, tout comme j'ignorais si c'était un bras, une jambe, une tête... Quand je finis par démêler mon corps des autres, je levai mon bras pour me frotter les yeux, me rendant compte que ce dernier était complètement engourdi. Quelqu'un avait du dormir dessus. En tentant de me relever, je butai contre le corps d'un des garçons, qui avait pris mon ventre pour un oreiller, y apposant sa tête et ses bras. Je me détachai de son emprise le plus délicatement possible et tentai de déposer sa tête sur un véritable oreiller. Une fois libre, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine. C'était le départ rapide de Ginny qui m'avait tirée du sommeil, je me doutais donc qu'elle avait élu refuge dans la cuisine.<p>

Je ne m'étais pas trompée. Elle était confortablement assise sur un tabouret, Abigaëlle à ses côtés. Un peu plus loin, Matthew s'évertuait à faire un petit déjeuner pour tous ses invités avant qu'ils ne se réveillent. Ça sentait divinement bon. Œufs, gaufres, crêpes, fromage, fruits frais, bacon, mes narines ne savaient plus quelle odeur bénire.

-Bon matin, Mione!

Je souris à Abigaëlle et lui rendit la politesse avant de me laisser tomber à ses côtés.

-Bien dormi?

Matthew m'adressait un sourire rayonnant malgré les cernes qui creusaient ses yeux.

-Aussi bien qu'on peut l'être sur un matelas gonflable deux places avec quatre autres personnes!

On rigola presque tous, Ginny préférant se concentrer sur son verre. Je ne pouvais dire à quel moment la soirée avait irrémédiablement mal tourné au goût de mon amie, mais je savais que ça avait été trop pour elle. Que J'avais été trop pour elle. Je crois que le mélange Hermione Poudlard/Hermione Moldu que j'avais commencé à construire depuis quelque mois avait disparu après quelques verres pour ne laisser émerger que la Hermione de l'été. De plus, entre entendre et voir, il y avait une marge non négligeable. Ginny avait trop vu de moi, mais aussi trop vu d'Alicia. Pourtant elle ne disait rien. Pas maintenant, pas ici.

Tranquillement, le reste des invités se levèrent et, après un copieux petit déjeuner, on aida Matthew à ramasser la maison et on rembarqua dans la voiture d'Abigaëlle. Cette dernière avait un magnifique sourire de collé sur les lèvres, tout comme Maëlie, dont les yeux étaient perdus dans le vague. Alicia n'était pas en reste non plus, se passant la langue sur les lèvres et fermant les yeux avec délectation. Le retour fut ponctué de soupirs de contentement. Comme je ne partageais pas leurs sentiments, je me sentis le devoir de les interroger sur leur soirée, de vivre par procuration.

-Alors Maëlie, tu étais passée où hier?

Cela lui prit un moment avant de sortir de la lune et de me répondre.

-Je suis allée danser avec Ryan et après on a pris une marche dans le quartier. Quand on est revenu, il n'y avait presque plus personne!

-Vous avez…?

Alicia avait ouvert ses yeux et fixait Maëlie avec intensité, attendant la réponse à sa question.

-Non. Je… je me suis dit qu'attendre le bon gars n'avait servi à rien et que vous sembliez tellement mieux, Hermione et toi… Alors j'ai pensé que ce pouvait être la bonne façon de faire pour moi aussi. C'est pour ça que j'ai commencé à parler avec Ryan. Après la danse, on se dirigeait vers une chambre et tout, mais je n'ai pas réussie, je me suis mise à pleurer. Il m'a entraînée dehors et je lui ai raconté pour Albert. Après, il a refusé qu'on pousse les choses plus loin, mais il m'a invitée à passer le reste de la soirée avec lui. On a marché pendant plusieurs heures et on a beaucoup parlé. C'est vraiment un bon gars.

La voix de Maëlie était passée de gênée et hésitante, à assurée et neutre, puis à guillerette et rêveuse.

-Tu crois qu'il veut une relation?

Alicia et sa méthode pansement. Je le voyais dans ses yeux, elle voulait bien croire que Ryan était un bon garçon, mais elle ne pouvait pas croire que ce coureur de jupons allait se transformer du jour au lendemain en prince charmant. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment un problème, seulement Alicia, tout comme moi, savions que Maëlie allait s'imaginer avoir trouvé le prince charmant, à nouveau et qu'elle en serait déçue. Mais Alicia aurait tout de même pu attendre avant de la ramener sur terre.

-Non. Il a été clair là-dessus. Amis ou amants, ça lui convient, mais il considère ne pas avoir vécu toutes les expériences qu'il a à vivre avant d'être en couple. Il préfère attendre d'avoir connu et vécu tout ce qu'il veut, pour ne pas risquer de tromper ou de faire souffrir une future petite-amie. Je trouve ça bien.

Là encore, sa voix avait évolué d'un peu négative à très positive. J'aimais bien son caractère calme et posé. Elle s'emballait facilement quand il était question d'amour, mais dans les autres sphères de sa vie, elle gardait les deux pieds sur terre.

-Et toi, Alicia, une autre bonne baise?

Délectation, voilà ce qu'on pouvait lire sur le visage de la châtaine brune.

-C'était… humm… j'avais oublié à quel point ça pouvait être bon!

On se moqua gentiment d'elle, tandis qu'elle se tournait vers Ginny et moi.

-Je suis désolée les filles. Ce n'était pas correct de ma part de faire ça dans la même pièce que vous alors que vous ne pouviez pas vous adonner à pareil plaisir.

Les yeux de Ginny s'étaient éclairés de réconfort aux premières paroles, mais elle avait bien vite déchanté. Alicia ne réalisait pas qu'elle avait mise la rousse dans l'embarras, que certaines personnes étaient plus sensées qu'elle et moi. Non, elle s'excusait simplement parce qu'elle pensait nous avoir donné envie de l'imiter, ce qui, dans mon cas, n'était pas vraiment faux

-Ils sont quand même spéciaux. Je n'ai jamais vu des gars aussi ouverts! Ils nous ont carrément proposé de faire un trip tous les cinq!

Ginny redevint rouge de gêne, pendant qu'Alicia riait aux éclats.

-Je crois savoir pourquoi…

La voix d'Abigaëlle, douce et chantante, attira l'attention de quatre paires d'yeux.

-Matthew m'a confié que s'ils sont amis, tous les six, c'est parce que leurs parents se sont tous rencontrés dans un centre échangiste… Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'ils sont tous aussi ouverts. Et que ça explique aussi la façon de voir de Ryan.

J'étais abasourdie. Un club échangiste? Vraiment? Et bien. En fait, cela expliquait sûrement le pourquoi du comment. Les garçons étaient sexuellement ouverts parce que leurs parents l'étaient. Pourtant, leurs parents, encore en couple si je comprenais bien, leurs avaient aussi montrés à quoi ressemblait l'amour entre deux partenaires.

-Matthew n'aime pas ça, c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas autant libertin que les autres. Il veut être différent de ses parents. En plus, ça a brisé un des couple.

On resta en silence un bon moment. Ce n'était pas le genre d'information qu'on entendait tous les jours. Je sentais bien qu'on avait toutes un peu envie de juger, mais pour ma part, je me retenais. Un club échangiste, c'était mieux que de se tromper.

-Vous imaginez, surprendre nos parents! La mère d'Abigaëlle avec le père de Maëlie dans une chambre et dans l'autre, le père d'Abby avec la mère de Maé? Ce serait super flippant!

Je ne pus m'empêcher de répondre à Alicia.

-Imagine encore plus flippant, que Maëlie et Abigaëlle trouvent ça normal.

On éclata de rire, pendant que les filles à l'avant nous boudaient.

-C'est pas drôle, imaginez que ce soit vos parents à vous!

Je tirai la langue à Maëlie. On continua à sortir des blagues peu chiques sur l'échangisme. Je ne sais si cela nous permis de mieux comprendre et d'accepter plus facilement, mais au moins, ça nous permis de nous détendre.

Abigaëlle nous déposa chez Alicia, puisque mes parents pensaient que Ginny et moi avions passé la nuit chez elle. Ils auraient été plutôt furax de nous voir sortir de voiture. On ne s'attarda pas chez ma meilleure amie, préférant rentrer tout de suite. Je mourrais d'envie d'envoyer un hibou à Drago pour qu'il vienne me rejoindre le plus vite possible et je voyais bien que Ginny avait hâte de mettre toute cette soirée de côté.

Une fois à la maison, je me laissai tomber dans mon lit, m'attendant à ce que Ginny en fasse de même. Elle resta debout, les bras croisés.

-Je ne comprends pas, Mione. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais l'été dernier? À quoi j'ai assisté hier?

Je lui avais raconté Alex, je lui avais raconté nos journées de filles sur la plage, je lui avais raconté quelques-unes de nos drague, mais je ne lui avais pas dit ce qui suivait la drague, ce qui suivait Alex ou comment nos journées sur la plage pouvaient terminer en soirée trop arrosées. Et je n'avais maintenant plus le choix.

-Je ne sais pas trop comment t'expliquer…

-Dis-moi toute la vérité pour une fois, Mione. Je suis fatiguée de ne rien comprendre et de me sentir comme une idiote.

-Je ne sais pas si j'ai un problème, mais j'aime vraiment plaire. J'aime avoir le regard des gars sur moi, tu vois? Sentir que je leur fais de l'effet et que je suis désirable.

-Moi aussi, mais…

-Et à Poudlard, je ne me faisais pas regarder. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était pour ça que durant l'été je recherchais vraiment l'attention. Mais je ne sais plus trop. Alors après Alex, quand je suis revenue de ma sixième année, Alicia et moi on s'est mises à draguer et à coucher avec les gars.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que c'était bon. Parce qu'on ne peut pas toujours draguer et arrêter après quelques baisers. Parce que j'en avais envie… et puis, parce que je ne voulais pas d'une vraie relation. Même si ça s'est bien fini avec Alex, j'ai eu beaucoup de peine. Notre relation ne s'est pas terminée parce qu'on ne s'aimait plus, mais parce qu'on ne se verrait pas durant toute une année et qu'on ne croyait pas qu'une relation à distance soit viable. Je ne voulais pas souffrir encore, je voulais seulement avoir du plaisir…

-Mais maintenant tu as Drago, non? Pourquoi tu as dansé avec ce gars? Et que tu t'es fait masser par les trois autres?

-Je l'ignore.

Je soupirai.

-J'étais bien dans ses bras, j'avais la tête qui tournait un peu, je voyais les filles faire et j'avais tellement envie de faire comme l'été dernier…

-J'ai l'impression que si je n'avais pas été là, tu aurais couché avec le premier gars et peut-être même avec les trois autres… Ce n'est pas la Hermione que je connaissais, ni celle que j'ai découvert depuis l'apparition d'Alicia à Poudlard.

-Tu as raison, Ginny. Je ne veux pas être le genre de fille qui trompe le gars qu'elle aime et qui l'aime. Je ne crois pas que je réussirais à me le pardonner. J'ose croire que même sans ton intervention, je n'aurais rien fait avec David, mais je l'ignore. Par contre, je suis plutôt sûre que j'aurais réussie à me contrôler avec les trois amis échangistes!

Je lui fis un petit clin d'œil, tentative vaine pour égailler la discussion.

-Ça non plus je ne comprends pas! Si j'ai bien compris, un club échangiste, c'est des couples qui se partagent?

-Exactement. C'est souvent dans des établissements privés où les couples payent pour y aller. Ils vont rencontrer d'autres couples et quand le déclic va se faire, on espère chez les quatre personnes, alors ils vont échanger.

-Mais pourquoi? Je ne sais pas si je suis ignorante, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il n'existe pas de tels endroits dans le monde sorcier?

-Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, mais je ne sais pas trop. Je suppose qu'après plusieurs années de vie commune, il arrive que les partenaires veuillent aller voir ailleurs. Alors au lieu de se tromper, ils s'entendent pour le faire devant l'autre, avec l'accord de l'autre, en même temps que l'autre… J'ai l'impression que c'est mieux, mais je ne sais pas…

-Peut-être bien.

Elle se laissa tomber sur mon lit, découragée.

-Tu crois que tous les couples finissent par se lasser?

-J'en sais rien, Gin. J'espère que non…

On se laissa tomber dans mon lit, en silence. Notre conversation était trop sérieuse et bien trop déprimante. Quand je trouvai la force de me relever, j'écrivis une courte lettre à Drago, le suppliant de me rendre visite le plus tôt possible. Ma pauvre chouette partie à contre cœur. Elle n'avait jamais autant travaillé que depuis cet été. Le téléphone était tellement plus simple, mais bien entendu, un tel engin ne rentrerait jamais dans le manoir Malefoy.

* * *

><p>Ginny était repartie au terrier quelques heures plus tard, pressée de retrouver son amoureux. Depuis, j'avais pris une longue douche et avais lu un livre dans la chaleur de mes draps. J'avais aussi bu beaucoup d'eau et pris des acétaminophènes pour diminuer mon mal de tête. Il restait peut-être une heure avant le souper quand on toqua à la porte de la maison. Je ne bougeai pas, laissant mes parents répondre. Quelques minutes plus tard, une forme apparaissait dans l'encadrement de ma porte. Un garçon, grand, finement musclé, à la peau pâle et aux cheveux blonds.<p>

-J'ai cru comprendre que tu ne pouvais pas te passer de moi…

Je sortis de mon lit et courus dans ses bras. J'humai avec satisfaction son odeur masculine, musquée et me détendis automatiquement. En une nuit, il avait réussi à me charmer, en quelques semaines, il avait réussi à convaincre mes parents de sa bonne foi. Il pouvait désormais pénétrer dans ma chambre sans problème, tant qu'on laissait la porte ouverte. Je l'entraînai dans mon lit, allongés tous les deux.

-J'ai peur de ce que je pourrais faire…

Il avait déjà perdu son sourire. Quand je m'étais réfugiée dans ses bras, il avait compris que je n'allais pas. Il m'avait assez souvent réconforté quand nous n'étions qu'amis, il connaissait les signes précurseurs d'un malaise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Je t'aime tellement… j'ai peur tout faire foirer. Si Ginny n'avait pas été là hier…

Les sanglots m'empêchèrent de continuer. Imaginer ce que j'aurais pu perdre si je m'étais laissée aller dans les bras de David me mettait sans dessus dessous. Drago me serra fort, me berçant de ses bras puissants. Ce qu'on ne disait pas sur l'alcool, c'est qu'il endormait la partie rationnelle de notre cerveau et forçait notre corps à libérer une plus grande quantité d'hormones, ces hormones de l'humeur qui nous rendent heureux. Une fois l'alcool partie, notre cerveau retrouvait ses capacités, mais notre corps manquait d'hormones. Voilà ce qu'on appelait un lendemain de veille. Une tristesse qui nous collait à la peau parce qu'on avait voulu abuser du bonheur. Ça n'empêchait personne de recommencer. Je me calmai.

-J'aime tellement être désirable. Je crois que j'ai un problème.

-Tu es toujours désirable, même en lendemain de veille! Et je suis là pour te le rappeler.

-Tu n'étais pas là hier, alors…

Il se tendit un peu contre mon corps tremblant.

-Veux-tu me raconter ce qui s'est passé?

Sa voix était douce, il se retenait. Je m'exécutai, ponctuant mon récit d'insultes à mon égard. Je n'osais pas le regarder, laissant ma tête sur son torse.

-Il faudrait que tu sois toujours là, avec moi.

-Je suppose que c'est faisable.

De ses longs doigts agiles, il remonta mon visage vers le sien. Il souriait. Dans ses iris métalliques, je voyais que j'avais amoché son égo. Je n'avais pas besoin de déclarations d'amour avec Drago, son attitude parlait pour lui. Il restait avec moi, acceptait. Je ne sais si j'avais déjà pris cette décision auparavant et échoué, mais à cet instant, mes yeux rivés aux siens, je me jurai que plus jamais je ne le ferais souffrir. Je joignis mes lèvres aux siennes avec passion, accrochant mes mains à ses épaules. Ses bras autour de ma taille me firent basculer à califourchon sur lui, me serrant très fort. Quand on prit une pause, je me relevai pour mieux l'observer. Mes cheveux formaient un rideau autour de son visage, allant chatouiller ses joues de porcelaine. Dans ses prunelles, la flamme du désir miroitait. Ses fines lèvres étaient rosées et humides de nos baisers. Ses cheveux blonds épars sur l'oreiller formaient une auréole autour de son visage. On aurait dit un ange.

-Tu es tellement beau.

Ses si belles lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire narquois. Il affichait la suffisance, mais je savais bien que mes paroles le touchaient.

-Et toi tu es magnifique.

Il passa sa main froide sur ma joue, la caressant avec tendresse. Je me demandai ce que j'avais fait de cet homme froid et hautain, fier et arrogant. C'était comme si j'avais sous moi un autre garçon, beaucoup plus fragile. Je devais prendre soin de lui.

* * *

><p>-Mère? On est arrivés!<p>

Le manoir Malefoy était immense. Dès que le grillage s'était ouvert devant Drago et moi, je m'étais sentie rapetisser. De grandes haies d'ifs m'entouraient, me surplombaient. Une fois la porte d'entrée passée, j'avais atterrie dans un grand salon, avec un beau foyer où brillait un puissant feu. Je serrai un plus fort la main de Drago entre la mienne. Je n'étais plus sûre d'être prête pour cette rencontre avec Narcissa Malefoy.

-Drago? Tu as ramené la charmante Parkinson?

La voix haut perchée de Narcissa me vrilla les tympans, mais pas autant que sa phrase. Parkinson? Mais qu'avait-elle à voir dans cette histoire? Quand la femme pénétra dans le salon, vêtue d'une robe noire sûrement très onéreuse, mon cœur arrêta de battre. En m'apercevant, son visage se tordit en une horrible grimace.

-Drago?

Le ton posé, contenu, suppliait le dénommé de la détromper, de lui annoncer que tout cela n'était qu'une vaste supercherie.

-Mère, je vous présente Hermione Granger.

-Je sais qui elle est.

Sa voix aigue me rappela le sifflement des serpents. Je frémis. Drago aurait pu avertir sa mère de mon identité plus tôt, non? Visiblement pas.

-Alors ayez l'obligeance de la saluer comme il se doit.

En le regardant, je ne vis plus aucune trace de l'homme que je côtoyais depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Il arborait une parfaite indifférence, tandis que son corps dégageait une aura de puissance. Il était froid et menaçant. Il me rappela son père. La main de Narcissa se tendit vers moi et je la serrai avec hypocrisie. À partir de ce moment-là, elle aussi endossa un masque d'indifférence. Elle nous fit asseoir, nous servit le thé, parla du temps qu'il faisait. Elle ne me regarda pas une seule fois dans les yeux, garda son menton et son nez relevé comme la digne aristocrate qu'elle était. Tant de manières m'agaçaient, ce qui me permit de passer par dessus ma gêne pour n'être que haine contenue.

Quand les politesses d'usage furent remplies, Drago me mena à l'étage supérieur. On échoua dans sa chambre, qui était trois fois plus grande que la mienne. Au centre de la pièce trônait un énorme lit à baldaquin fait de fer forgé. Je n'eus pas l'occasion de poursuivre mon observation que je fus poussée dans les draps en satin noir du lit.

-J'en ai tellement rêvé.

En quelques secondes, Drago s'était posé au-dessus moi, me retenant prisonnière de ses baisers. Ses lèvres rugueuses harcelaient les miennes, sa langue se faufila dans ma bouche, en caressant chaque recoin. Ses mains étaient fébriles en déboutonnant la petite chemise mauve que j'avais enfilée pour l'occasion. Je fourrageai ma main dans ses cheveux, appréciant leur douceur. Au contact de mes doigts, il cambra son corps contre le mien. J'avais l'impression que de l'électricité s'échappait de nos deux corps et se répandait dans l'air ambiante. Il me retira prestement mon haut et, d'une main, s'empara de l'arrière de ma tête pour l'incliner. Il avait désormais le passage libre pour suçoter mon cou et mon décolleté. Je gémis. J'avais oublié à quel point c'était bon.

Les mains tremblantes, j'entrepris de lui retirer sa propre chemise, puis son pantalon et ses boxers, tout en me tortillant sous ses caresses. Avant d'avoir pu le réaliser, nous étions nus, collés l'un contre l'autre, s'embrassant à en perdre haleine. Mon corps était bouillant, mon sang pulsait violemment dans mes veines. Cela faisait plus d'un mois que je rêvais de lui, de ce moment. Il entra en moi et entreprit de puissants mouvements de va et vient alors que je soupirais de plus en plus fort à son oreille. Je déposai mes mains sur ses fesses fermes, le pressant plus profondément en moi. Je voulais qu'on ne fasse plus qu'un. Il grogna à mon oreille. C'était une mélodie formidablement grisante. Nos bassins cognaient l'un contre l'autre, pressant fortement nos deux corps. La tension du dernier mois s'était logée dans mon bas ventre et ne cessait d'augmenter. Il accéléra encore, provoquant en moi l'impression que je ne pourrais y survivre. La boule dans mon ventre éclata pendant qu'un gémissement incontrôlable s'échappait de mes lèvres.

Son corps s'affaissa sur le mien et il se mit à rire dans mes cheveux.

-Je t'aime

Je lui murmurai au creux de l'oreille. Il huma mes cheveux, mon odeur. Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et je sentis son sourire contre ma peau.

-Moi aussi

Le silence reprit ses droits dans la chambre auparavant pleine de gémissements.

-Tu sais, c'est un mot interdit dans cette maison. Je devrais peut-être te punir pour avoir enfreint une loi du manoir?

Je fis mine d'être effrayée, le suppliant de ne pas mettre sa menace à exécution.

-Je pourrais t'enfermer ici et te garder toute une nuit, ce serait une punition dont tu te souviendrais je crois…

Oh, la belle punition! J'aurais bien aimé qu'il puisse la réaliser, malheureusement, mes parents auraient été plutôt mécontents.

-Dis moi, tu pensais vraiment que ta mère aurait voulu que j'habite ici tout l'été?

Ce détail me turlupinait depuis un moment. Il m'avait bien lancé cette invitation, mais il ne l'avait jamais soumise à sa chère mère. Comment Narcissa Malefoy aurait-elle pu accepter une telle chose alors que ma seule présence durant cet après-midi la rendait furax. À mon grand damne, je vis Drago se saisir de sa baguette et jeter un sort de silence à sa chambre. Venais-je de faire l'amour, criant à plein poumons, dans une chambre non magiquement insonorisée? En voyant mon air horrifié, mon petit-ami éclata de rire.

-Tu n'as pas vraiment fait ça?

-Ma mère méritait une bonne leçon.

-Mais tu es malade!

Je le tapai de mes poings, sur son épaule, puis sur son torse. Rien n'y fit, il riait toujours.

-Comment tu veux que j'ose la regarder en face maintenant?

-Il faudrait pour ça qu'elle accepte de te regarder…

Et je compris. Il en voulait à sa mère. Il avait voulu remettre dans le visage de sa génitrice qu'il ne se souciait plus du Sang. Lui rappeler que la guerre était terminée et que les vieilles idées devaient être abandonnées. Quoi de mieux que de la laisser entendre notre amour, l'acte qui pourrait lui donner des descendants au sang corrompu. C'était tout de même cruel.

-Mais pour répondre à ta question, oui, c'est ici que je voulais que tu viennes vivre. Ma mère… Elle a été élevée pour obéir. À ses parents, aux enseignants, à mon père, au seigneur des ténèbres. C'est tout ce qu'elle sait faire. Son monde s'est effondré et elle ne veut pas le reconnaître. Elle essaye de faire comme si rien n'était arrivé, comme si mon père était toujours là. Alors elle se raccroche à tout ce qu'elle peut, en particulier à ses préjugés.

'Tu l'as vu tout à l'heure. Elle m'obéit, à moi. Même si je suis son fils. Je n'ai qu'à exiger et elle va se plier, parce qu'elle ne sait faire que ça. Je sais qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu que tu viennes vivre ici, mais je lui aurais fait accepter. Je me disais qu'en plus de t'avoir près de moi, tu réussirais peut-être à la changer, à lui ouvrir les yeux. Je ne vois personne de mieux placer que toi, Hermione, pour lui réapprendre à vivre conformément à notre époque.'

Il se tut. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Les propos qu'il venait de tenir à propos de sa mère étaient sévères, durs. Pourtant, son ton ne l'était pas. Il annonçait un état de fait. Ce n'était pas non plus une drôle de fierté qui avait transparut dans ses paroles quand il avait annoncé que sa mère lui obéissait. C'était de la tristesse, de la rage. Vis à vis de sa mère, Drago Malefoy n'était plus un enfant, mais un adulte distant qui observait et se désolait, qui voulait changer cette personne qui n'avait que l'appellation d'une mère.

-J'essayerai, pour toi.

Il m'étreignit si fort que je crus étouffer. Quand il me relâcha, je m'appliquai dans la contemplation de sa personne. Il était si beau. Je ne me lasserais jamais de le regarder.

* * *

><p>Qu'en dites-vous?<p>

J'ai récemment redécouvert la chanson de Pink, Just give me a reason et j'avais envie de vous partagez mon amour pour cette chanson! Comment vous la trouvez vous?


	34. Chapter 34

Et voilà. Nous avions terminé de rénover Square Grimmauld. Pour nous remercier et parce que la maison le permettait, Harry avait tenu à ce que nous ayons tous une chambre. Il voulait nous rendre la pareille, aux Weasley et à moi.

-J'ai toujours été le bienvenu chez vous, je veux que ce soit la même chose pour vous dans ma maison.

Avec le temps et le travail qu'on y avait fait, Harry avait enfin réussi à se sentir chez lui au 12 Square Grimmauld. C'était désormais sa maison. La chambre d'Harry et de Ginny était au premier étage, alors que les nôtres se situaient au deuxième. Pour la pièce des maîtres, nous avions acheté de nouveaux meubles, en bois brun clair. Les murs étaient peints d'un bleu très pâle aux reflets argentés (vive la magie!). Sur un des murs était accroché un amalgame de cadres avec des photos du couple, mais aussi de notre trio et une de toute notre équipe de réparateurs dans la cuisine. Sur un autre mur était suspendu un superbe miroir au cadre argenté.

Drago et moi avions une chambre aux murs bleus nuit, une garde-robe, un grand lit en bois qui était déjà sur place et une literie blanche. Face à notre chambre, une pièce un peu plus petite était devenue le repaire d'Alicia. Les murs étaient roses et elle avait dessiné des fleurs blanches qui débutaient de la plainte et montaient jusqu'à hauteur de genoux. À droite de sa chambre, une pièce toute peinte de blanc, avec un couvre-lit bleu ciel. La chambre de Blaise. Ce dernier était tombé en amour avec la teinte de notre chambre. Drago et Blaise avaient alors démarré un enfantillage qui nous avait tous surpris. Mon copain refusait que Blaise ait la même couleur que lui. Le métis avait alors commencé à bouder pendant un long et intense laps de temps. C'est Ginny qui avait fini par trouver ce magnifique compromis, une semaine plus tard. Finalement, la chambre de Ron suivait celle de Blaise. Elle était aux couleurs de Gryffondor, prouvant la nostalgie qui animait Ronald.

Après récurage, nous avions une immense salle de bain. Pour la rendre plus fonctionnelle, nous avions posé des murs et des portes autour de la douche, de la toilette et du grand bain. Ainsi, on pouvait aller aux toilettes même si quelqu'un prenait sa douche. Au centre se tenait un grand lavabo avec quatre robinets. Au dessus se trouvaient des armoires déjà équipées de brosses à dent et de dentifrice. Le tout donnait une drôle de pièce. En rentrant dans la salle de bain, on voyait un gigantesque lavabo, entouré par un espace pour circuler, puis trois portes, donnant accès une à la toilette, l'autre à un bain et finalement une à la douche.

Au rez-de-chaussée, on avait conservé la longue table en bois, mais nous avions remplacé les deux bancs pour de délicates, mais solides, chaises en bois. Un jour, la table serait sûrement à changer pour quelque chose de plus joli, mais la dimension allongée de la cuisine rendait difficile l'achat d'une table pouvant accueillir beaucoup de personnes et rentrer dans la dite salle à manger. Finalement, nous avions aménagé un joli salon, avec de confortables divans, un douillet tapis et un téléviseur. Quand Harry et moi étions arrivé avec l'écran dans la maison, Walburga avait crié à l'horreur pendant que certains de nos amis nous regardait sans comprendre. Parlant de cette vieille chipie, à défaut de réussir à décrocher son portrait, on avait décidé de la redécorer. On lui avait magiquement apposé un bouquet de fleurs à la hauteur de ses mains et avions installé des rideaux jaunes et verts pâles de chaque côté de son cadre. Cela illuminait son visage sombre et permettait aussi de cacher son portrait quand nous étions à bout de nerfs.

C'est seulement quand tout avait été terminé qu'on s'était installé tous dans le salon pour faire vivre à certains leur première expérience de téléviseur. Ce fut un beau moment, très drôle quand ils se mirent à se chamailler pour la manette, étant toujours insatisfait du choix de poste des autres. Pour clôturer la fin de notre travail et la fin de l'été, on était tous resté dormir, après tout, il fallait utiliser nos nouvelles chambres!

-Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit commencer? Bon d'accord, mon pire flop de l'été…

On avait migré des divans au tapis, à moitié assis, à moitié allongés, pour se remémorer d'abord notre pire moment de l'été (sans virer dans le dramatique non plus) et notre meilleur moment. Tout simplement par manque de chance, Ron avait été le premier désigné. On faisait tous semblant de s'impatienter pendant qu'il réfléchissait, mais en fait, on cherchait nous aussi quoi dire.

-Euh… je dirais que c'est quand je me suis enfargé dans le sac qui traînait et que j'ai déboulé les escaliers, me cassant le bras au passage.

Je revis la scène dans ma tête et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs. L'événement s'était produit trois semaines plus tôt. Sur le coup, on avait tous eu peur, d'autant plus qu'il avait fallu emmener Ron à l'hôpital. Heureusement, il s'en était remis après quelques jours et avait pu retourner à son entrainement de Quidditch.

-À toi Gin.

-Sans conteste la soirée chez Matthew. Brrr… J'en ai encore des frissons dans le dos. Harry?

Même si Ron et Blaise n'avaient jamais rencontré Matthew, tout le monde le connaissait de nom maintenant. Ginny avait ressentie le besoin de se confier à Harry le lendemain de la soirée. Une fois que son malaise était passé, cette soirée était en quelque sorte devenue une blague. Bien sûr, tout n'avait pas été raconté, mais certains moments gênants étaient venus par bribes dans nos conversations.

-Quand on est entré ici la première fois de l'été… J'ai cru qu'on n'arriverait à rien et que je devrais me trouver un appartement.

À tour de rôle, on se mit à nommer des choses effrayantes qu'on avait vu dans cette maison aujourd'hui chaleureuse.

-Bon, vous ne vous défilerez pas comme ça, Alicia c'est à toi.

-Oh… je dirais le soir où Blaise s'est battu avec l'idiot qui ne voulait pas me lâcher…

Depuis mon presque faux pas durant le party à Matthew, Drago m'avait accompagné à toutes les soirées. C'était peut-être par inquiétude de sa part, mais c'était surtout, je crois, parce que je le lui demandais. Harry aussi avait décidé de nous accompagner, parce qu'il habitait chez moi, parce qu'il était devenu ami avec les filles et parce que Ginny appréciait d'avoir son copain, surtout que le mien était présent. Et puis, Blaise s'était rajouté, car Drago, même s'il n'avait pas voulu l'avouer, était mal à l'aise à l'idée de plonger dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Le soir dont Alicia faisait mention était gravé dans notre mémoire à tous. Bien que Ron n'ait rien vu, l'histoire lui avait été contée et racontée et à nouveau racontée. Nous étions alors dans un bar moldu et Alicia, comme à son habitude, jouait de son charme avec la gente masculine. Elle avait appâté dans son filet quelques garçons, dont un plus entreprenant que les autres. Malheureusement, notre dragueuse en puissance n'était pas intéressée par ce dernier. Elle l'avait doucement, mais fermement repoussé, ce qu'il n'avait pas voulu comprendre. Il était revenu à la charge, alors elle lui avait dit non plus durement. Il était devenu violent. Et là, Blaise s'en était mêlé, passant un bras autour de la taille d'Alicia et se présentant comme son petit-ami. L'autre n'avait rien voulu entendre, alors Blaise lui avait envoyé un bon crochet de la droite. Ils s'étaient battus tous les deux jusqu'à ce que le portier les sépare et les mettent à la porte. Notre soirée s'était terminée là. On était tous et toutes rentrés chez Alicia, où elle avait prit soin de soigner Blaise.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, moi j'avais envie d'utiliser cette histoire pour mon meilleur moment de l'été!

-Les gars et leur testostérone…

Ginny et moi nous moquèrent de Blaise, acquiesçant aux paroles de ma bonne amie.

-C'est comme ça que tu me remercies? Je t'ai quand même sauvé des griffes de ce gros porc!

-Mon Prince Charmant! Il est venu sur son beau destrier blanc!

Alicia se jeta dans les bras de Blaise, mimant la pâmoison totale.

-C'est bien mieux comme ça.

Pour prouver ses dires, il referma ses bras sur la jolie brune, l'assoyant sur lui. Depuis l'événement, Blaise et Alicia s'étaient grandement rapprochés. Ils se tournaient autour, jouant à se draguer, mais ne dépassant pas le jeu. Ils couraient à gauche et à droite, chacun de leur côté. Drago et moi étions convaincus qu'ils finiraient intimement enlacés dans une chambre. On avait même parié sur le temps que cela leur prendrait. Drago était plus optimiste que moi, pensant que cela se produirait ce soir ou au minimum dans une semaine. Je leur laissais encore un mois. La raison était simple, elle voyait régulièrement l'ami de Matthew, son 'bon coup' pour des parties de jambe en l'air. Entre les coups d'un soir et ce dernier, elle était repue.

-Et toi, Mione?

-Hum… la fois où Drago m'a abandonné sans me prévenir seule avec sa mère.

Je fusillai ce dernier du regard au passage. Quel mauvais souvenir. J'étais venue le rejoindre au Manoir en pensant passer une belle journée en amoureux, mais à peine une heure plus tard, il me laissait en plan en prétextant qu'il avait une course urgente à faire et que ça ne lui prendrait pas de temps. Narcissa refusait de me laisser me promener sans surveillance dans son manoir, alors elle m'avait suivie. Au bout d'un moment, j'avais tenté de socialiser avec elle, me souvenant de la promesse que j'avais faite à Drago. Elle avait été froide, ne répondant à mes tentatives que par de secs oui ou non. Elle avait tout de même finie par me faire visiter le jardin, ce qui nous avait toutes deux déridées. Il était d'une beauté incomparable, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de m'exclamer devant la magnificence des lieux. J'avais alors reçu un premier vrai sourire.

J'avais appris, plusieurs rencontres plus tard, que si elle laissait l'entretien de la maison aux elfes, elle se chargeait personnellement du jardin. C'était son terrain de jeu, son bébé. C'était le seul endroit où Narcissa Malefoy se sentait vraiment elle-même, vraiment bien. En apprenant cela, je m'étais rendue compte de l'effort que cela avait du représenter pour ma belle-mère de me laisser pénétrer dans un lieu aussi sacré. Une vérité qui me réconforta, personne n'était perdu.

-Drago?

-Quand je t'ai vu au bar avec le gars… et les jours qui ont suivis.

Il me fixait. L'histoire d'Albert. C'était tout de même étrange. Cette soirée où j'avais mimé la séduction pour humilier cet idiot, Drago m'avait surprise et avait mal interprété la situation. Par contre, le soir où j'avais vraiment passé proche de le tromper, et bien rien. Je lui avais dit, mais cela ne l'avait pas autant affecté. Peut-être parce qu'il ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux.

-À toi de terminer Blaise…

-Mon nouveau beau-père.

Un beau jour, Blaise était débarqué chez Drago, rouge de rage. Entre Noël et la fin de l'été, la mère de Blaise avait arrêté sa relation avec le beau-père numéro je ne sais pas trop combien et s'était trouvé un nouvel homme. Ce dernier avait toujours voulu avoir un fils, mais les circonstances l'en avaient empêché. Alors il avait vu en Blaise le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Le hic, c'est qu'il n'avait pas compris la différence de maturité entre un garçon de douze ans et un jeune homme de dix-sept ans. Dès que le nouveau papa avait emménagé avec la mère et le fils, il s'était senti le devoir de faire des journées père-fils avec Blaise, mais aussi de l'encadrer.

Quand Blaise avait débarqué chez Drago, il revenait d'une journée de pêche forcée. Il avait d'ailleurs laissé son nouveau papa en plan en plein milieu du lac quand il s'était fait dire, pour la énième fois, qu'il devait arrêter de dire des gros mots et qu'il allait désormais devoir rentrer à 10h à tous les soirs. Blaise en avait fait une syncope, tournant en rond dans la chambre de Drago en élaborant des plans qui n'avaient aucun sens.

-Oh! J'ai une nouvelle idée pour mon meilleur moment!

Blaise enchaînait déjà, sur ce qui je croyais était un nouveau sujet.

-Mon meilleur moment de l'été, c'est quand j'ai entendu mon beau papa se chicaner avec ma mère parce que j'avais passé la nuit à baiser bruyamment.

On connaissait tous l'histoire, mais on se fit un plaisir de l'écouter une nouvelle fois. On savait à quel point c'était libérateur pour notre ami.

-Il était tellement outré que j'ai pu faire une chose pareille. Surtout que j'étais rentré à minuit. Le pire, c'est quand il s'est rendu compte que ça ne dérangeait pas ma mère. Quand elle lui a expliqué que je n'étais plus un enfant, que je pouvais rentrer à l'heure que je voulais et faire ce que je voulais de ma vie, j'ai cru qu'il allait mourir d'indignation. Sans compter la touche finale : ma mère lui disant que je n'avais pas besoin d'un père. Quoique, c'était tout aussi extra quand elle lui a dit qu'elle me chicanerait quand même. Elle l'a même fait devant lui. Par chicaner, j'entends me demander si, la prochaine fois, je pourrais faire moins de bruit ou insonoriser ma chambre… Alors, quelqu'un à mieux comme meilleur moment?

-Ma première journée d'entraînement de Quidditch, avec tous ces joueurs professionnels et tous les nouveaux comme moi. C'était vraiment merveilleux.

-Bon d'accord, c'est plutôt cool ça aussi…

-L'été, tout simplement! Côtoyé des garçons…

Alicia se retourna pour faire un clin d'œil à Blaise, n'ayant toujours pas quitté ses bras.

-Si tu veux un vrai bon moment, on peut monter aussi…

Alicia éclata de rire face à l'invitation du métis. À côté de moi, mon copain m'adressa un air de victoire qu'il tenta de dissimuler aux autres.

-Rien n'est encore gagné…

Je lui murmurai à l'oreille. Faites que j'aie raison, je tenais à gagner. Nous avions décidé que le gagnant remporterait une journée complète d'obéissance de l'autre. Toutes les choses que je pourrais demander à Drago durant cette journée. Juste d'y penser, la tête m'en tournait. À l'inverse, toutes ces choses qu'il pourrait souhaiter. Quelques secondes me suffisaient pour me convaincre que je voulais gagner.

-C'est au tour de Ginny maintenant.

Ma bonne amie avait habilement détourné la conversation, évitant par la même occasion de répondre à l'invitation de Blaise. Cela me rassura. Je connaissais la façon de faire d'Alicia. Blaise l'intéressait, sinon elle ne serait pas sur ses genoux, mais elle n'était pas prête à sauter le pas. Contrairement à moi l'été dernier, Alicia préférait étirer le jeu la majorité du temps. C'était bien la seule chose qu'elle aimait faire durer.

-Euh… Je dirais notre première fois, à Harry et moi…

Ginny était cramoisie. Elle entortillait le bas de son gilet dans ses mains. Blaise la siffla, pendant que Ron plaquait ses mains sur ses oreilles.

-Je ne voulais pas entendre ça, vraiment pas.

Harry devenait de plus en plus rouge. On aurait pu croire que le couple se faisait une compétition de celui qui semblerait le plus gêné.

-Et bien moi, je veux avoir des détails!

Alicia tira la langue au rouquin, tandis que Blaise opinait vivement du chef.

-Vous m'appellerez quand vous aurez terminé.

Sur ce, Ron se leva et quitta la pièce.

-Il faut vraiment que je donne des détails?

D'une même voix, Drago et moi lui répondirent.

-N'écoutes pas ces deux idiots.

Et mon amoureux d'ajouter.

-C'est personnel, vous n'êtes pas obligé de le partager avec nous si vous ne voulez pas.

On la vit peser le pour et le contre dans sa tête, regarder Harry, qui n'en menait pas large, se posant lui aussi la question. Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de prendre une décision, un détail chatouilla le fond de ma conscience.

-Je peux vous poser une question?

-Vas-y.

-Vous dormiez ensemble au terrier à Noël il me semble… vous n'avez rien fait?

Tous deux rougirent. Ce fut Harry qui prit la parole.

-Non. On voulait attendre que ça fasse plus longtemps…

-Et que Ron soit au courant.

Alicia grincha des dents au souvenir du rouquin et de sa réaction puérile.

-Il a quand même changé le Ronald…

D'un regard, j'intimai à ma vieille amie de peser ses paroles et de rester gentille.

-Je dois avouer que depuis que vous n'êtes plus ensemble, j'ai beaucoup plus de facilité à l'apprécier!

Il avait quand même fallu qu'elle en rajoute une couche. C'est le moment que Drago choisit pour devenir possessif, refermant ses bras autour de ma taille et m'attirant entre ses jambes, collée contre son torse.

-On l'a fait au terrier, la première fois qu'on s'est revu après l'école.

-Abigaëlle et Maëlie avait leur bal de finissants si je me souviens bien, alors j'étais allé dormir chez Ginny…

-On s'était tellement ennuyés…

-Et on était prêt, il n'y avait plus rien pour nous en empêcher cette fois.

Ils se complétaient si bien. Nous étions quatre à les fixer avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Blaise se mit à applaudir.

-Bon, je crois que je vais aller chercher notre rouquin!

Alicia se dégagea délicatement de l'emprise de Blaise et partit à la recherche de Ron. On décida de les attendre pour continuer, mais après cinq minutes, on commença à s'impatienter. Étaient-ils entrain de s'étrangler, pendant qu'on restait patiemment assis? Ils n'auraient pas du mettre autant de temps pour revenir. Au moment où je me décidais à aller voir, environ un dix minutes supplémentaires plus tard, on les entendit descendre. Quand Ron apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, il avait un grand verre d'eau dans les mains.

-Est-ce qu'on a manqué d'autres détails croustillants?

On secoua négativement la tête, pendant que nos deux amis prenaient place. Bien entendu, je fus très attentive à l'endroit où Alicia s'installait. Blaise était maintenant accoté sur ses bras, laissant un trou pour qu'Alicia puisse se réinstaller sur lui. Elle prit soin de s'asseoir à côté de lui, assez proche pour que leurs jambes se touchent, mais sans reprendre sa place initiale. Je tentai alors de déchiffrer le visage du métis à la recherche d'émotions, mais je ne trouvai rien. Il souriait toujours, semblait attendre que la discussion se poursuive.

-Moi j'aurais dit la même chose que Ginny, mais elle m'a prise de vitesse…

Harry souriait tendrement à sa bien-aimé.

-Alors je dirais plutôt quand on a célébré la fin de nos études aux Trois Balais. C'était vraiment bien d'être toutes les maisons confondues et dans un autre contexte qu'à Poudlard…

Ginny nous fusilla tous du regard, encore fâchée contre nous de ne pas avoir pu y participer. Alicia non plus n'était pas venue, n'étant pas une finissante de Poudlard, mais contrairement à Ginny, elle avait les oreilles grandes ouvertes, à la recherche de détails croustillants qu'on aurait oublié de lui mentionner.

Nous avions mis un bon moment avant de mettre sur pied cette fête, mais cela avait valu la peine. L'idée avait été lancée par Drago, un peu avant la fin de notre scolarité, mais elle avait été mise de côté pour profiter des derniers moments au château et pour s'habituer à la vie en dehors de notre foyer d'accueil. Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées lorsque Drago avait relancé l'idée. Il avait ensuite fallu contacter par hibou tous les finissants, ce qui n'avait pas été facile. On avait du demander aux premiers élèves interrogés s'ils voulaient bien faire passer le message, sinon nos pauvres hiboux auraient été morts de fatigue.

Bien évidemment, certains élèves avaient été manquants. Trouver une date qui aurait convenu à tous les finissants était chose impossible et quelques-uns ne souhaitaient pas participer. Et puis, il nous avait fallu demander l'autorisation de Rosemerta à l'avance. Son bar était bondé, nous ne pouvions nous permettre d'être autant à se présenter sans en avertir la tenancière.

Ça avait en effet été une soirée mémorable. Débarrassés de nos uniformes et de l'appartenance à nos maisons, les anciens élèves s'étaient enfin mélangés. Au départ, chacun s'était tourné vers ses amis proches, formant de petits groupes individuels, mais je crois qu'en nous voyant, Drago et moi, les gens avaient décidé de nous imiter. Sutout que ce n'était plus seulement le couple improbable que nous formions qui se mélangeaient, mais aussi mes amis avec Blaise et Drago.

On avait échangé toutes sortes de discussions et appris à mieux connaître des gens qu'on côtoyait depuis sept ans. On avait aussi pu savourer l'excellente bière au beurre de Rosemerta et rire de la rougeur de Ron à chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait de lui. La soirée était malgré tout restée très tranquille, chaque élève souhaitant laisser une bonne image de lui aux autres. Il y avait quand même eu quelques baisers échangés (sans tenir compte des couples), une déclaration d'amour enflammée et deux trois élèves se précipitant à l'extérieur pour vomir tout leur saoul. En définitive, une belle soirée donc.

-Pas de potins?

-Rien qu'on ne t'ait déjà raconté Alicia… Ton tour, Mione!

-Euh… Ça va peut-être vous sembler étrange, mais je dirais que voir Abigaëlle, mon amie moldue, en couple avec Matthew, c'est sûrement un de mes meilleurs moments. Ils sont vraiment beaux ensemble et je crois qu'il la rend vraiment heureuse!

Alicia et Ginny opinèrent vivement à mes paroles, suivies par Harry. Depuis la soirée chez Matthew, Abigaëlle et lui s'étaient revus à plusieurs reprises. D'abord avec nous, puis seuls à seuls. On se doutait bien que quelque chose se tramait, mais comme Matthew sortait d'une longue relation et qu'Abigaëlle n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amoureux, on ne savait pas trop ce que cela allait donner. Deux semaines plus tôt, Abigaëlle nous avait annoncé la bonne nouvelle. Ses yeux pétillaient tellement de bonheur. On aurait dit un petit ange. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureuse, ce qui en disait beaucoup sur son état, compte tenu qu'elle était toujours d'une bonne humeur contagieuse.

-À toi de terminer mon amour…

Drago n'aimait pas vraiment que je le surnomme, ce qui me donnait encore plus envie de le faire. Pour me punir, il me mordilla l'oreille. Je lâchai un petit glapissement incontrôlé. Mes oreilles étaient un point sensible dont je me serais bien passée. De toute façon, Drago avait l'art de transformer n'importe quelle parcelle de mon corps en un point sensible.

-Je crois que c'est la première soirée moldue où tu m'as emmené…

Hum… Cette soirée faisait aussi partie de mes bons souvenirs.

-Je me suis fait féliciter par plusieurs gars pour lui avoir mis le grappin dessus! Et puis, dans ton monde, tu es tellement libéré, plus…

Il toussota, ne souhaitant pas le dire devant toute l'assemblée. Blaise s'en chargeait pour lui.

-Elle est carrément plus chaude, ouais!

Alicia lui donna un coup de coude, le forçant à réaliser l'effet de ses paroles sur les Gryffondors, en particulier sur Ron, qui semblait avoir de la difficulté à avaler la gorgée d'eau qu'il venait de prendre.

-En tout cas, c'est toujours bon pour l'égo quand d'autres gars te font prendre conscience que tu as réussi là où ils échoués.

Drago essayait sûrement de faire la pire tentative de détournement d'attention. Ron recracha sa gorgée en attendant ses paroles. Il fallut un moment à mon petit-ami pour réaliser la bourde qu'il venait de faire.

-Par Merlin! Je ne voulais pas… enfin, tu vois…

Les mots qu'il devait prononcer ne voulaient pas venir. Il soupira.

-Je suis désolé, Ron.

On aurait dit que les mots lui avaient écorché la gorge. Le rouquin acquiesça. Parce que je le connaissais par cœur, je sus lire son regard. De l'envie, de la déception. Il aurait voulu être celui qui m'avait 'mis le grappin dessus'. Il voulait être à la place de Drago, m'avoir dans ses bras. Puis son regard changea quand il se rappela mentalement à quoi avait ressemblé notre relation de couple. Les erreurs qu'il avait fait, qu'il aurait peut-être continué de faire. Il n'aurait pas toléré d'être à la place de Drago.

La soirée en question s'était déroulée dans un bar moldu, un peu après ma première visite au manoir Malefoy. De nous, il n'y avait que Ron d'absent. Maëlie et Abigaëlle étaient présentes, bien entendu, ainsi que Matthew et ses amis. On avait bu et parlé, puis on avait dansé. Drago et moi avions été le centre d'attention de plusieurs. Les amis de Matthew l'avait d'abord félicité, lui avouant en rigolant qu'ils avaient laissé passer leur chance. Ni eux ni moi ne lui avions caché les liens qui nous unissaient, purement physiques, mais cela n'avait pas semblé le déranger.

Par la suite, nous avions été approché par certains représentants de la gente masculine, certains que j'avais déjà connus, d'autres dont j'ignorais l'existence. Les réactions avaient été partagées, variant selon le caractère de chacun. Je m'étais faite offrir de quitter les bras du 'grand blond' pour aller dans les leurs, tandis que d'autres fois, Drago avait eu droits à des blagues salaces sur sa 'réussite'. Lui non plus n'avait pas été en reste. Les filles étaient presque toutes en pâmoison devant sa beauté et sa nouveauté. Plusieurs avaient passé la soirée à le détailler et à glousser entre copines, tandis que quelques-unes s'étaient aventurées à le draguer, malgré ma présence. J'avais, moi aussi, eu le droit à des félicitations d'avoir su museler un si bel homme. Cette soirée s'était avérée très flatteuse!

C'est pour cela que Ron et moi savions qu'il n'aurait pas toléré être à la place de Drago. Être assis à la même table que trois garçons qui affirmaient sans aucune gêne avoir échangé moi des ébats torrides lui aurait été insupportable. Alors imaginer la suite…

-Et bien, je crois qu'on a fait le tour… Que voulez-vous faire, maintenant?

Ginny était une merveille de la nature. Toujours là pour nous extirper d'une situation qui s'embourbait. On ne fit malheureusement pas grand chose du restant de notre soirée. Il était rendu tard et on avait eu une grosse journée à terminer la restauration de la maison. C'est pourquoi, après quelques autres souvenirs de notre été, on décida qu'il était temps de se coucher et de profiter de nos nouvelles chambres.


	35. Chapter 35

Bonjour! Désolée pour le délai. Il se peut qu'il y ait quelques fautes dans ce chapitre, je n'ai fait qu'une correction rapide, car je tenais à enfin publier un chapitre. Merci pour les reviews, j'espère que la suite vous plaira :)

* * *

><p>Étrangement, mes parents n'avaient pas été surpris d'apprendre que je ne retournais pas aux études en septembre. Je m'étais attendue à des cris et à des réprimandes, mais rien. Ils m'avaient avoué s'en douter et s'être déjà fait à l'idée. Mon mutisme concernant mes futures études, ainsi que ma décision de travailler durant l'été leur avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Une fois mon secret dévoilé et bien pris, j'avais senti un poids se soulever de mes épaules.<p>

Aujourd'hui pourtant, le poids était dans ma poitrine. Mes amis venaient de débuter les cours. Ça avait d'abord commencé avec le départ de Ginny. On était tous allé lui dire au revoir sur le quai, avec la tenace impression que notre place était dans le train avec elle. Par la suite, Ron avait définitivement élu domicile avec les autres recrues de Quidditch et Harry avait quitté ma maison pour emménager au 12 Square Grimmauld. Finalement, les cours avaient commencé, ne laissant plus de temps libre à Harry, Blaise, Drago et Alicia. Du côté de mes amis moldus, les études avaient aussi pris tout leur temps. Quant à moi, il ne m'était resté que quelques jours de travail avant le grand départ.

Après plusieurs recherches et questionnement intérieur, j'avais décidé d'aller visiter l'Inde. Ce pays regroupait une grande partie de la population terrestre et existait depuis si longtemps. Sa culture était riche et ses religions variées. Il y avait Bollywood et tout l'essor que prenait cette civilisation. Voilà pourquoi j'avais arrêté mon choix sur l'Inde.

J'avais communiqué avec une agence sorcière de tourisme. Je prendrais un portoloin pour me rendre sur un chemin de fer désaffecté. Une partie du rail s'était brisée et était présentement vide, ce qui me permettrait de faire mon arrivée sans être remarquée. Mon hôte m'attendrait sur place pour m'entraîner dans cette nouvelle aventure. J'avais tenu à faire ce voyage non pas avec un groupe de touristes, mais en solitaire. On m'avait tout de même conseillé d'avoir un guide avec moi, ce que j'avais fini par accepter. Cela me coûtait plus cher, mais il était vrai que c'était beaucoup plus sécuritaire et j'étais ainsi sûre de ne pas passer à côté d'importants monuments à visiter.

En refermant ma valise, je sentis la peur me prendre au ventre. Avais-je fait le bon choix? Partir ainsi seule pendant trois longs mois, n'était-ce pas de la folie? Je me forçai à respirer calmement et à discipliner mes pensées. Il était trop tard pour reculer. Je jetai un sort sur ma valise pour n'en faire qu'un petit sac à main et je descendis les escaliers. Mes parents étaient assis dans la cuisine et m'attendaient. Un hibou m'avait emmené le matin même un paquet contenant un dé à jouer, mon portoloin. Ce dernier était posé au centre de la table, n'attendant que moi. Je pris tout de même le temps de manger une dernière fois avec ma mère et mon père, une dernière occasion pour les rassurer.

Cela ne prit qu'une minute. Je n'eus qu'à me saisir du portoloin à l'heure indiquée et j'y étais. Mon corps tournoya, j'eus la nausée, je m'affaissai par terre en arrivant, mais tout cela ne prit qu'une minute. Je me relevai tranquillement et regardai aux alentours. Un rail de chemin de fer tordu, de la terre, une petite bute qui me surplombait, donnant sur une forêt. Il faisait nuit noire, aussi devais-je plisser les yeux pour voir devant moi.

Mon hôte n'était pas encore arrivé. J'allais attendre patiemment, quand j'entendis un cri. Un cri aigu et désespéré. Il venait de la forêt. Je plissai les yeux, tentant d'apercevoir quelque chose. Je voulais venir en aide à la personne, sûrement une femme, mais je savais qu'il ne fallait pas se précipiter sans connaître la situation. À nouveau, un cri fendit l'air frais. C'était un cri de pure horreur qui me donna des frissons dans l'ensemble de mon corps. Au même moment, mes yeux, qui s'étaient habitués à la noirceur, distinguèrent plusieurs formes à l'orée des bois. Au cri succéda des supplications, ou ce que je supposais en être, dans cette langue que je connaissais encore bien mal. C'était définitivement une femme. Ses paroles entraînèrent des rires gras de la part de ses assaillants. De ce que je pouvais voir, on aurait dit trois ou quatre hommes autour du corps frêle de la pauvre femme.

Je me pétrifiai sur place quand je vis un des hommes se pencher vers la femme et déchirer ses vêtements. Avec horreur, j'entendis le bruit d'une fermeture éclair que l'on abaissait, ainsi que le son mat d'un vêtement tombant par terre. Cela suffit à réveiller ma conscience jusque là figée. Je plongeai ma main dans ma poche et saisis ma baguette. Sauf qu'une main se posa sur ma bouche, tandis qu'une autre enserrait mon poignet. Je me raidis.

-Miss. Granger? Je m'appelle Nirav. Je suis votre hôte. Je vais enlever ma main de sur votre bouche, mais promettez-moi de ne pas crier.

L'homme chuchotait à mon oreille. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, je me détendis. Sa voix était calme et posée, il ne voulait pas me faire de mal. Je hochai la tête et il retira tranquillement sa main de sur ma bouche, mais il ne lâchait toujours pas mon poignet.

-Pourriez-vous lâcher mon poignet?

Ma voix était suppliante et pressante. Les cris de la femme s'étaient mutés en pleurs et en râles de désespoir. Je devais agir.

-Écoutez-moi bien. Ces hommes sont des moldus, vous ne pouvez pas intervenir magiquement, cela nous est interdit.

-Mais je dois l'aider!

J'avais murmuré, ne voulant pas me faire surprendre, mais mon ton était rageur.

-Que voudriez-vous faire? Seule contre quatre hommes, vous ne faites pas le poids. Même avec mon aide, vous n'arriveriez à rien d'autre que de partager le triste sort de cette femme.

Un poids s'abattit sur ma poitrine. J'étais impuissante. Une femme se faisait violer à quelques pas de moi et je ne pouvais rien y faire. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de mes yeux. En voyant cela, mon hôte retira sa main de mon poignet.

-Venez avant qu'ils nous voient.

Je secouai négativement la tête. Je ne pouvais pas partir. Je ne pouvais pas abandonner cette femme à son sort. Nirav soupira et se positionna dos à la bute, à la forêt, à la scène. Moi, je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux des formes mouvantes, de cette petite masse qui se faisait passer dessus par plusieurs hommes. Les larmes me brouillaient la vue, la nausée me menaçait, mes jambes voulaient se dérober sous moi, mais je ne pouvais m'arrêter. C'était ma punition.

Les gifles et les coups pleuvaient sur le corps frêle, les hommes lui tournaient autour, la pilonnait à tour de rôle. Ses pleurs emplissaient mon âme. Les individus proféraient d'haineuses paroles dont je ne déchiffrais que l'intonation à l'endroit de leur victime. La scène se répétait à l'infini, coups, pleurs, cris, haine, sexe… Horreur. Quand ils eurent terminé, ils partirent sans un regard pour la masse inanimée au sol. Ils riaient.

Je me retournai vers Nirav, qui avait bouché ses oreilles et fermé ses yeux, se balançant sur lui-même. Quand il n'y eut plus un bruit dans la forêt, je donnai un coup de coude à mon guide et je m'élançai vers la jeune fille. Elle respirait encore. Je la serrai tout contre mon corps et refusai de partir sans elle. Nirav finit par accepter, mal à l'aise. Elle était si légère que je n'eus aucun mal à la porter dans mes bras jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Rendue sur place, je suppliai Nirav de porter plainte pour elle, pour moi qui ne parlais pas Hindi. Il n'en fit rien, m'expliquant qu'il ne pouvait décider à la place de cette femme et que, de toute façon, il ne serait pas entendu. Il me ramena chez lui, dans mon nouveau chez moi, un peu après. Je n'eus pas le courage de me réjouir, ni la capacité de m'émerveiller. La première chose que je fis fus de vomir tout mon saoul. Puis je tentai de dormir, mais j'en fus bien incapable. Mon cerveau me ramenait à ce chemin de fer, à cette forêt. Mon imagination se chargeait de compléter pour moi ce que je n'avais pas réussi à voir dans le noir, comme si les images et les sons que j'avais réellement vus n'avaient pas suffi.

Le lendemain, je suppliai Nirav de retourner à l'hôpital. Dans la lumière du jour, je pus voir distinctement toutes les souffrances que la femme avait endurées. Iniya, de son prénom, était réveillée, sortie d'affaire, aussi Nirav fut-il l'interprète entre elle et moi.

La conversation que l'on échangea me révolta. Elle ne porterait pas plainte. Des événements comme celui qu'elle avait vécu arrivaient à chaque jour et personne ne s'en souciait. Les policiers lui diraient d'abandonner l'affaire, elle le savait. Le pire, ce fut quand elle me dit que tout était de sa faute, au final. Elle n'aurait pas du se promener sans un homme de sa famille ce soir là. C'est pour ça qu'ils l'avaient violée, parce qu'elle avait désobéie. Elle me remercia de m'être occupée d'elle, me disant que je n'aurais pas du, mais que cela lui avait évité beaucoup de souffrance. Je ne pus rester plus longtemps, c'était plus que ce que je pouvais supporter.

Nirav tenta de me changer les idées le restant de la journée, m'entraînant de visites en visites. Oui, la ville était belle. Oui, les monuments étaient magnifiques. En effet, les femmes étaient resplendissantes dans leurs fines étoffes de toutes les couleurs. Oui, la nourriture sur les étalages sentait merveilleusement bonne. Mais j'étais imperméable à tout cela. Combien de ces femmes, dans cette si jolie ville, avaient été victimes de pareils outrages? Plusieurs si je me fiais au propos de Nirav et d'Iniya et pourtant, elles souriaient toutes.

* * *

><p>La semaine passa très lentement. Je ne retournai pas à l'hôpital et tentai, comme Nirav me l'avait conseillé, d'oublier les événements. C'était chose impossible. Tout comme ma première journée d'exploration, je fus incapable de m'émerveiller durant les multiples visites. Mes nuits étaient cahoteuses et peuplées de violeurs nocturnes. Chaque jour me voyait plus fatiguée et moins encline à découvrir. Mon guide jurait dans sa barbe, regrettant que j'aie assisté à un pareil spectacle.<p>

À la fin de la semaine, je n'y tins plus. Je recontactai l'agence pour leur dire que j'arrêtais mon voyage. J'avais déjà payé le premier mois à Nirav, je ne lui demanderais pas de me redonner l'argent en surplus. Quelques heures plus tard, j'étais attablée avec Nirav et sa femme, une étoffe de soie trônant entre nous, en guise de portoloin.

-Êtes-vous bien sûre que c'est ce que vous voulez, Hermione?

-Je n'y arrive pas, Nirav.

-Que vous soyez ici ou chez vous, il y aura encore des femmes qui se feront violer à chaque jour. C'est hors de votre contrôle, alors ne vous empêchez pas de vivre pour cela.

Ses paroles me donnèrent un haut le cœur. Il n'était pas méchant, il ne se régalait pas de ce fait. Il énonçait une vérité, avec le maximum d'indifférence possible. Il était lui aussi touché par toute cette histoire. Le pire, c'est qu'il avait raison. Peu importe où je me trouverais sur la planète, des femmes se feraient violer. J'étais impuissante.

-Vous aie-je déjà dit ce que signifie mon nom?

Je secouai la tête.

-Il signifie tranquille et silencieux. Cela ne veut pas dire que j'approuve, mais je garderai le silence. Tout cela fait partie de notre culture. Je prends soin de ma femme et si un jour nous avons une fille, je m'assurerai que rien de tel ne lui arrive. Restez et apprenez à connaître notre culture, arrêtez de vous buter.

Avais-je mis des œillères, m'empêchant de comprendre l'inactivité des Indiens face au viol? Peut-être. Mais je ne voulais pas les enlever. J'avais compris qu'ils étaient très patriarcaux. Ce n'était pas une raison suffisante à mes yeux.

-Je trouverai un moyen d'être utile, Nirav, mais pas ici. Je dois retourner chez moi et prendre du recul. Je reviendrai peut-être un jour.

On échangea les civilités d'usage et je me saisis du portoloin, bien déterminée à mettre derrière moi cette expérience ratée. Je savais ce que je voulais faire de ma vie désormais. Je ne perdrais plus une seule seconde avant d'y être arrivée.

* * *

><p>Le portoloin me laissa devant la grande grille en fer forgé du manoir Malefoy. On était en après-midi, le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel. Il avait perdu de sa chaleur avec l'arrivée du mois de septembre, mais la fraîcheur me réconforta. J'étais chez moi.<p>

-Hermione?

Le port altier et le visage hautain de Narcissa Malefoy laissa tomber le masque pour la première fois. Surprise. J'en fus fière. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle utilisait mon prénom, même si on pouvait encore compter les fois sur les doigts d'une main. Je lui avais demandé d'arrêter d'utiliser mon nom de famille quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle avait fait des efforts pour accéder à ma requête, sa tâche facilitée à force d'entendre son fils m'appeler par mon prénom. Par contre, c'était tout nouveau pour moi de voir son masque d'indifférence se briser.

-Vous n'étiez pas partie pour trois mois?

Elle se rattrapait, cachant son étonnement derrière ses respectueuses paroles. Avoir su, je prévoirais plus souvent d'avorter mes voyages.

-Puis-je entrer?

-Bien sûr, suivez-moi.

Embarras cette fois-ci, trahi par un bref baissement de tête. Elle avait oublié ses bonnes manières en se plantant devant la porte pour m'interroger. Même si je connaissais les pièces principales du manoir comme ma poche, elle se fit le guide. On s'installa dans les divans du salon et un elfe de maison vint nous servir à boire.

-J'ai décidé d'annuler mon voyage.

Son masque d'aristocrate tint bon, elle inclina la tête pour me faire signe de poursuivre, sans pour autant laisser transparaître sa curiosité.

-J'y ai vu des choses qui m'ont changée. Ça m'a ouvert les yeux. J'ai compris ce que je voulais vraiment faire dans la vie.

-Ce choix est un cadeau, Hermione, prenez-en soin.

Un choix qu'elle n'avait pas eu, celui de choisir sa propre voie, un métier, une vie. Tout lui avait été imposé. Narcissa Malefoy l'avait compris à ses dépends, avoir le choix était un cadeau précieux, trop souvent usurpé.

-Racontez-moi plutôt ce que vous y aviez vu.

Si elle avait été émue par la liberté que je détenais, les horreurs que je lui racontai ne l'ébranlèrent pas. Cette femme avait connu deux guerres, la famille Black, un mari violent et un seigneur des ténèbres. Avec les années, elle était devenue insensible aux cruautés des hommes et aux souffrances des plus faibles. Pendant un cours instant, je souhaitai être comme elle. J'aurais ainsi pu être hermétique au viol d'Iniya. Je me ravisai bien vite. Personne ne devait s'habituer à pareil traitement, auquel cas les choses ne changeraient jamais.

-Je sais que Drago n'est pas là, mais j'aimerais rester et en profiter pour faire quelques petites choses importantes, si ça ne vous dérange pas?

Narcissa acquiesça et je m'empressai de fuir ses yeux bleus endurcis par les souffrances. Cette femme était comme son fils, une vraie montagne russe. Quand elle m'avait ouvert la porte, j'avais cru possible la promesse que j'avais faite à Drago, celle de réhabiliter sa mère à notre monde. Présentement, je ne savais plus. Ma mission me paraissait impossible.

* * *

><p>-Bonjour fils. Passé une bonne journée?<p>

-Épuisante! Mais j'ai beaucoup appris, c'est l'essentiel, non?

-Oubliez le divan un instant. Il y a une surprise qui vous attend dans votre chambre.

Cachée derrière la porte de la chambre de mon amoureux, je tendais l'oreille et rigolais dans ma barbe. Peut-être ferait-il une syncope en me voyant? Je m'imaginais déjà la scène. Bon sang que j'avais hâte de le revoir! J'ignorais comment j'aurais pu tenir trois longs mois, car je m'ennuyais tellement après cette petite semaine. Je l'entendis approcher, alors je me retirai de ma cachette et allai m'installer sur son lit, tout sourire.

-Hermione?! Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Son ton était à cheval entre la joie et l'inquiétude. Inquiétude pour moi, pour les raisons qui m'avaient ramenée si tôt entre ses bras. En deux enjambés, il se tenait devant moi et je me jetai dans ses bras. Ses bras étaient fermement noués autour de ma taille, me soulevant de terre. J'éclatai en sanglots.

Je me sentais en sécurité, aimée. Son odeur, les moindres recoins de son corps m'étaient familiers. J'étais chez moi, loin des viols et de l'indifférence. À chaque larme, je me détendais un peu plus, tandis que je sentais la panique l'envahir. Il ne disait rien. Il était fidèle à lui-même. Comme à Poudlard, il était là quand j'avais besoin de lui, prêt à me réconforter en silence, à attendre que je sois prête à parler.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, je fus prête. On était couché sur le dos, son bras était posé dans le creux de mon dos, ma tête sur son épaule. On fixait le plafond, laissant mes larmes se tarirent peu à peu. Je lui racontai ce que j'avais vu, ce que j'avais entendu, ce que j'avais ressenti, ce que j'avais décidé. Je lui racontai ma détresse et le bien fou qui s'était emparé de moi quand il m'avait pris dans ses bras. Il m'embrassa sur le front, tendrement.

-L'idée d'avoir envie de toi, d'avoir eu du plaisir avec le sexe… Ça me tourmente. Comment je peux apprécier une action qui peut détruire quelqu'un? Est-ce que je peux faire l'amour avec toi après avoir vu ça?

-Il y a une différence, entre un viol et faire l'amour. Ça implique les mêmes parties du corps, mais pas les mêmes sentiments. Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable.

-Crois-tu que j'ai fui? Penses-tu que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose? Je me sens tellement coupable… et si impuissante!

-Non. Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais, et même plus. Tu es restée et tu l'as secourue. Tu as accepté de partager sa douleur. Ne te sens pas coupable, ce sont ses agresseurs les coupables. Souviens-toi de tout et quand tu douteras de tes choix, quand tu ne seras plus sûre d'avoir choisi la bonne voie, rappelles-toi toute la rage que tu ressens envers eux. Tu es une battante, Hermione Granger, ne l'oublie pas.

* * *

><p>Alors voilà, j'attends vos commentaires.<p> 


End file.
